Jugando a Amar
by AmunVDW
Summary: Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter @OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link /show/n 1rt6sbn
1. Chapter 1

**Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn  
**

* * *

**1  
"El reto''  
**  
Colegio Femenino Jillian, uno de los colegios más prestigiosos y exigentes del país. Conocido tanto a nivel nacional como internacional, de "educación superior" y muchas etiquetas más. Todas las estudiantes viven en constante presión por sus calificaciones, muchas quieren destacar para obtener becas para las mejores universidades del mundo, pero yo... Yo a diferencia del resto, no me preocupo por eso.

***Quinn Fabray, 17 años.  
Mide aproximadamente 1,68 cm. Tiene un cuerpo atlético debido a sus prácticas de tenis y voleibol.  
Como acto de rebeldía y por llevarle la contraria a su padre se tiño el cabello de rosa lo lleva corto y sus ojos son verdes.  
Es rebelde y de carácter fuerte pero con un buen sentido del humor y una sólida opinión de sí misma.  
En cuanto al colegio, mantiene buenas notas y promedio normal d en la escala del 1 al 10, es popular entre las estudiantes. Asiste al coro y a las clases de periodismo.  
Su familia está catalogada entre las diez familias más adineradas de la ciudad, cosa que ella detesta. Es "la oveja negra" de la familia, no gusta de codearse con los ostentosos amigos de su padre y sus engreídos hijos.  
Quinn ha atravesado por difíciles situaciones, entre ellas la muerte de su madre, pero se caracteriza por su coraje y valentía.  
**

Estoy en clase de Historia y no logro concentrarme. Desde mi asiento, al lado de la ventana, veo un paisaje no muy agradable.  
El cielo está nublado y oscuro, a pesar del pronóstico de los meteorólogos, quienes prometieron un día soleado. Siempre dan el pronóstico equivocado, quizás no se puede predecir algo tan simple sobre el futuro, ni siquiera sobre el hoy. Todo es incierto.  
La profesora escribe sobre la Revolución Rusa en la pizarra, todas mis compañeras prestan atención y toman apuntes, ya que están algo nerviosas por los exámenes de cierre de periodo, es obvio que no me incluyo en eso.  
Tengo otras cosas más importantes que solucionar, como mi situación con Finn, mi novio. Llevamos 1 año y 6 meses de estar juntos, pero desde hace varios meses nada es igual. Antes había una especie de magia entre los dos, sentía mariposas en mi estómago cada vez que lo veía, todo era hermoso, pero ahora... Ahora empiezo a detestar cosas que antes me gustaban de él.

***Finn Hudson, 23 años.  
Novio de Quinn.  
Finn es mucho más alto que Quinn y atractivo. Tiene el cabello color negro y los ojos marrones.  
Es sarcástico y algunas veces odioso, pero generalmente todo un seductor.  
Está en la mejor universidad de la ciudad estudiando la prometedora carrera de médico con especialización en cirugía plástica.  
Su padre es amigo del papá de Quinn y en una reunión de ambas familias, se conocieron. Él se enamoró inmediatamente de Quinn e hizo todo lo posible para conquistarla, al principio no resultó nada fácil, pero en secreto, a ella le atraía él. Iniciaron una relación seria, ambas familias estaban dichosas por ello.  
**

Después de minutos, que para mí fueron eternos, suena el timbre. Recojo mis libros y salgo lo más rápido que puedo del salón. En el camino, por las escaleras, choco con una chica, su maletín cae al suelo, yo sin mirar su rostro me disculpo y sigo de largo.  
Camino hacia un parque que queda a unas cuadras del colegio, me siento en una banca a esperar paciente.  
Veo chicas con el uniforme del colegio pasar por el lugar una y otra vez, algunas se sientan y a los minutos se van. Pasan los minutos y dejo de ver a las chicas, ni siquiera veo personas, debe ser tarde. Miro mi reloj, son las 4:35pm, dirijo mi vista al cielo y compruebo que sigue igual de nublado. Suspiro y me pongo de pie para irme, entonces veo a Finn a lo lejos, él me saluda con su brazo y aumenta la velocidad de su paso hasta llegar a donde estoy.

-Hola mi amor, ¿Ibas a alguna parte?-dice Finn intentando abrazar a Quinn,ella quita las manos de Finn de su cintura  
-Te esperé durante 2 horas.  
-Tuve un problema en el camino, pero aquí estoy, quiero arreglar las cosas contigo.  
-¿Quieres estar conmigo... después de lo que hiciste?  
-Lo siento, realmente lo siento-ambos se sientan en una banca-No sé en qué estaba pensando.  
-Yo sí sé en que estabas pensando, en bajarle la falda a esa zorra-dice Quinn enojada  
-Soy un tonto, lo sé y te pido perdón por ello.  
-Es fácil decirlo.  
-Si fueras hombre me comprenderías-susurra Finn  
-Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?  
-No importa...  
-No, dilo.  
-Está bien, pero no te enojes. Si fueras hombre me comprenderías. Llevábamos tiempo sin vernos, me sentía solo y pues, los hombres tenemos necesidades- Finn trata de buscar la mejor forma de excusar su infidelidad  
-¿Y crees que las mujeres no?  
-Finn suspira-Ustedes, las mujeres, son complicadas. Me pediste un tiempo y te lo di, he intentado complacerte en todo pero aún no logro entenderte. Tú como hombre no aguantarías más de medio año saliendo con una chica.  
-Si fuera hombre créeme que sí lo haría y sin necesidad de acostarme con otras  
-Entonces, te reto  
-¿Qué?  
-Lo que oíste, te reto.  
-¿Pero a qué?  
-A que conquistes a una chica, que la hagas tu novia y que duren seis meses, por lo menos.  
-No hablarás en serio, ¿verdad?  
-Por supuesto que lo hago. Dale regalos, llévala a buenos lugares, acompáñala en sus días sensibles y aguanta sus bipolaridades. Seis meses. Nada de peleas, ni discusiones, sin terminar y luego volver.  
-Eso no se puede.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque no soy hombre, soy mujer.  
-Hay mujeres que salen con mujeres, ¿lo sabías?-dice Finn y alza una ceja  
-No soy lesbiana, idiota.  
-¿Qué hay con lo que pasó con tu amiga, Santana?-Finn deja escapar una carcajada  
-Estaba borracha-Quinn empieza a ponerse nerviosa-Y pensé que eras tú, sólo fue un beso, además fue hace 7 meses.  
-Mmm puede que seas bisexual.  
-Se supone que eres tú quien me debe rendir cuentas a mí, no yo a ti.  
-Sólo piénsalo, amor. Suena justo -Finn insiste.  
-Esto no tiene caso Finn, tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes, debo irme-Quinn se levanta y se despide de él con la mano  
-Está bien, pero prométeme que lo pensarás, al igual que mi disculpa.

Me alejo caminando sin decir ni una sola palabra, por dentro pienso en las palabras de Finn. ¿Tener novia? Debe estar loco, pero debo admitirlo, sería... Interesante.  
Camino de regreso al parqueadero del colegio por mi moto, corro con suerte, ya casi iban a cerrarlo. Tomo un nuevo atajo hacia mi casa, en una calle veo a una chica de mi colegio caminando sola.

-Hey- Quinn detiene la moto justo al lado de la chica -Hey tú.  
-¿Quieres algo?-la chica se da la vuelta en dirección a quien la llama-Ah, ya me acuerdo de ti, eres la chica que tumbó mis libros.  
«Wow, es... Hermosa.»  
-Oh ¿Eras tú? Lo siento, no fue mi intención.  
-Whatever-la chica continua caminando, Quinn sube a la acera y empuja su moto para seguirle el ritmo.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, ya deberías estar en tu casa.  
-¿Qué te importa?-dice la chica en tono agresivo  
-Vale, ya, entiendo que estás de malhumor pero no seas grosera.  
-Está bien-la chica suspira-Tenía cosas que hacer y se me fue la noción el tiempo ¿y tú?  
-Igual- pensó un segundo-¿Te llevó a tu casa?  
-No me subo en motos de extrañas-responde la chica sin mirar a Quinn  
-No soy una extraña, estudiamos en el mismo colegio-la chica mira a Quinn, quien aún lleva el uniforme puesto, pero no responde nada, Quinn le señala al cielo-Pronto lloverá, ¿estás segura de querer irte caminando?  
-Está bien, acepto.  
Sonrío. Me subo a mi motocicleta y le doy mi mano a la chica para ayudarla, ella se sube. Parece estar nerviosa.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Es la primera vez que me subo a una moto.  
-¿En serio?-Quinn se sorprende.  
-Sí, no estoy acostumbrada a esto.  
-Increíble. Oye, ¿en qué curso estás? No te había visto antes.  
«Sé que de ser así, no lo habría olvidado.»  
-En quinto de bachillerato, tú haces sexto, ¿verdad?  
-Exacto, ¿cómo supiste?  
-Simplemente lo supuse-Silencio incómodo  
-Oye guapa, ¿qué tal si me dices a dónde te llevo?-a la chica se le escapa una pequeña risa y le da una dirección a Quinn.

Empiezo a manejar. La chica está empezando a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo, saco provecho de eso y aumento la velocidad, ella me rodea con sus brazos, pega su cuerpo al mío y apoya su cabeza en mi espalda.  
Ya llegamos. Me detengo justo frente a la casa, la chica aún sigue abrazándome.  
-Eh, bueno, aquí estamos-dice Quinn señalando la casa de la dirección  
-la chica me suelta-Vale, gracias por traerme-dice cortésmente con una sonrisa y se baja de la moto.  
-A propósito, ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
-Me llamo Rachel,Rachel Berry- responde alejándose de Quinn, abre la puerta se despide con la mano y la cierra.

En ese momento supe quién era. Por su nombre pude recordarlo, esa hermosa chica es la chica con mejores notas de todo el colegio, con un promedio actual de 9,9. Y por si fuera poco, el año pasado fue la primera alumna, en toda la historia del colegio, en conseguir un 10 en todo un periodo. "La nota perfecta" así es como le dicen desde entonces.  
Aunque había oído su nombre un montón de veces, nunca antes había visto su cara, rostros como ese no se olvidan.

***Rachel Berry, 15 años.**  
**Su cabello es color negro y sus ojos son cafés. Tiene naturalmente un cuerpo atlético, a pesar de no hacer ningún deporte además de la clase de Educación Física. Mide aproximadamente 1,57 cm.**  
**Rachel es muy inocente en comparación a las demás chicas de su edad, puesto que no bebe, no fuma y nunca ha tenido novio. Prefiere tener un buen libro en la mano y en la otra una taza de café a ir a fiestas con los demás chicos de su edad.**  
**Es tranquila, responsable, inteligente y aplicada. Estas cuatro cualidades la llevaron a obtener el primer puesto en las calificaciones de Colegio Femenino**  
**Jilliam. Al contrario de Quinn, ella introvertida y tímida. A veces no es muy segura de sí misma.**  
**Su familia es de clase media, por eso Rachel busca obtener una beca.**

* * *

**Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn**

* * *

**2**

**''Términos y Condiciones''**.

Al día siguiente.

Me he pasado todo el receso buscando a aquella chica, sonara estúpido, pero eso me distrajo de todo por un rato. Sólo quiero volver a verla y ni siquiera sé por qué. Es extraño, pero al mirarla a los ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos cafés, sentí algo fuerte.  
Nunca creí en la predestinación ni nada por el estilo, la vida te da las cartas, tú eres quién las juega. Sin embargo, ayer aparecía como si estuviera en el lugar y el momento correcto.  
En fin... No pude encontrarla. ¿He enloquecido? ¿Todo fue una ilusión? Necesito volver a aquel lugar.

-Muy bien chicas, eso es todo por hoy. Para la próxima clase traigan resueltas las páginas 38, 39 y 40 del libro-dice Federico Morrison, profesor de física

Suena el timbre. Una vez salgo corriendo, esta vez ansiosa, hacia el parqueadero y con mi moto recorro las mismas calles del atajo que tomé ayer.  
Entonces sucede, ahí está ella, caminando con la mirada perdida, justamente por la misma calle donde nos vimos.  
-Hey, guapa-dice Quinn dirigiéndose a Rachel  
-Ah, tú de nuevo.  
-Durante el break caminé por toda la cafetería y el patio, incluso por las canchas pero no te vi-Quinn detiene la moto y se para en frente de Rachel  
-Ya veo, es que yo rara vez ando en alguno de esos lugares. Casi siempre voy a la biblioteca para adelantar tareas y proyectos o si estoy en el salón de maestros ayudando a algunos profesores.  
-¿Biblioteca? ¿Tenemos biblioteca?-pregunta Quinn en forma de broma.  
-Sí y algo me dice que nunca has puesto un pie en ella-Rachel responde sin mirarla  
-Oye guapa, ¿y siempre te vas caminando a casa?  
-Sí-hace una pausa-¿Es muy difícil para ti decirme Rachel?  
-Me gusta más decirte "guapa", debes estar acostumbrada ¿no?-Quinn sonríe.  
-No y debes dejar de decirme así.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Si alguien te oye creerá que eres...  
-Quinn la interrumpe-¿Lesbiana? ¿Si yo lo fuera, tendrías algún problema con eso?  
-No, para nada. Es sólo que pensé que tú sí.  
-Te diré Rach  
-¿Rach?  
-Sí, Rach de Rachel-Quinn responde haciéndolo muy obvio  
-Ah claro-dice Rachel con una sonrisa-Me agrada  
-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa de nuevo?  
-No, qué pena, no podría aceptarlo una vez más.  
-No te preocupes Rach, no es nada-dice Quinn con una sonrisa.  
Rach me devuelve la sonrisa y se sube a mi moto. Esta vez con más seguridad. Manejo hasta su casa intentando tomar la ruta más larga.  
-De nuevo aquí-dice Quinn estacionando la moto.  
-Rachel se baja-De nuevo gracias... No tienes por qué hacerlo.  
-No es nada.  
-Adiós-dice Rachel con una sonrisa.  
-Hasta pronto.

Arranco y manejo de vuelta a mi casa. Como es de costumbre estoy sola, mi papá trabaja y mi hermano menor tiene prácticas de tenis y soccer.  
Desde que tengo memoria sé cocinar así que me defiendo en ese campo. De hecho, antes acostumbraba a cocinar con mi madre, cada fin de semana ella me enseñaba un plato nuevo mientras me contaba pequeñas anécdotas, algunas graciosas, otras con enseñanzas. La cocina con ella era divertida. Desde su muerte, yo hago el desayuno, almuerzo y cena.  
Papá no tiene tiempo para desayunar ni almorzar con nosotros, pero nunca se salta una cena. Al principio, él quería contratar una empleada para que se encargara de eso, yo no estuve de acuerdo, me ofrecí a hacerlo yo misma a cambio de un aumento en la mesada.  
Hoy no tengo muchas ganas de cocinar. Saco una bolsa de frituras que había en un cajón, me sirvo gaseosa en un gran vaso y me preparo para ver televisión acostada.  
De repente alguien toca la puerta, para mi sorpresa es Finn

-Hola amor  
-Finn, que sorpresa-responde Quinn en tono indiferente.  
-¿Puedo pasar?  
-Sólo por minutos.  
Busco las llaves y abro la puerta Finn se sienta en el sofá, yo permanezco de pie.  
-Te traje chocolates, blancos, tus favoritos-dice Finn sosteniendo una caja de chocolates.  
-Gracias pero no debiste haberte molestado.  
-Vamos, siéntate. Yo no muerdo-Finn hace un guiño,Quinn se cruza de brazos y se sienta junto a él. ¿Has pensado sobre nosotros?  
-Quinn tuerce los ojos-Aquí vamos de nuevo.  
-Está bien, está bien, no tocaré ese tema por ahora-hace una pausa-¿Y sobre el reto?  
-No pienses mal, pero esa idea tuya ha estado rondando en mi cabeza todo el día.  
-¿Eso es un "sí"?  
-Es un "no sé". Tengo reputación.  
-Finn suelta una carcajada-Vamos Quinn, los dos sabemos que no te importa la opinión de los demás. Pero si eso es lo que te preocupa, prometo no decirle a nadie, será algo únicamente entre tú y yo.  
-¿Qué gano yo con todo esto?  
-Dime tú.  
-Si conquisto a una chica y duro por lo menos 6 meses con ella, nunca más volverás a engañarme, harás lo que yo te diga, sin refutar o terminaremos para siempre. No me buscarás ni me molestarás más, ¿qué te parece?-Quinn alza una ceja.  
-Finn completa-Y si no, me dejarás salir con quien quiera, sin reclamos, sin peleas, sin ruptura.  
-¡Ya quisieras!  
-Finn ríe-¿Que no estás segura de ti misma?  
-Por supuesto que lo estoy.  
-¿Entonces aceptas o no?  
-Acepto-Quinn y Finn se estrechan las manos para sellar el trato  
-Necesitaré pruebas de que verdaderamente estés cumpliendo.  
-Me encargaré de eso, no te preocupes.  
-Excitante, está bien- Finn rodea a Quinn con sus brazos, ella trata de soltarse.  
-Bueno, ahora vete, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.  
-Espera amor, estemos juntos aunque sea un ratito-Fin empieza a besar su cuello y a desabrochar su camisa.  
-¡Oye!-Quinn lo empuja-Aún no nos hemos reconciliado.  
-Eres tan complicada-dice Finn peinándose el cabello con sus dedos.  
-Debo estudiar, por favor, vete.  
-Está bien.

Lo acompaño hasta la puerta. Él me roba un beso y se marcha antes de que pudiera reclamarle o decirle algo.  
Entonces, he aceptado. Me acuesto en el sofá apoyando mi cabeza sobre mis brazos. ¿Qué he hecho?  
Bueno, quizá no fue una mala decisión. Tener una experiencia lésbica puede ser lo que dé el toque picante que se ha desvanecido en mi relación con Finn y por otro lado, así puedo desquitarme de su infidelidad.  
Para ser franca, no sé por qué acepté, pero no dudé en decir "acepto". Ahora debo cumplir y no pienso perder.  
¿A qué chica podría conquistar? ¿Quizá a Rach?  
A pesar de no ser lesbiana ni bisexual hay algo en ella que me llama la atención. Nunca me había sentido igual por alguna otra chica, incluso tampoco por algún chico.  
Una parte de mí muere porque sea mañana.

* * *

**Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn  
**

* * *

**3  
''Álgebra y Pizza''.  
**  
Al día siguiente.

Hace unos segundos estaba buscando a Rach en la cafetería, entonces recordé lo que me dijo ayer. La biblioteca. Corro hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada y pienso un poco antes de abrirla, al final lo hago. Camino entre las mesas buscándola con la mirada. Chan, chan, la encuentro. Está concentrada, al parecer resuelve ejercicios de álgebra en su cuaderno. Me acerco a la bibliotecaria y le pido un libro de matemáticas.

***Miss Francforft, aproximadamente 40 años. De estatura baja y obesa, de cabello negro con unas cuantas canas. Lleva gafas redondas. Es amargada y poco amigable.**

Después de vacilar un poco, Miss Francforft me da el libro. Me siento junto a Rach, ella está tan concentrada en sus cosas que no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy yo aquí. Arranco un trozo de papel de una pequeña libreta que siempre cargo conmigo, la libreta de las canciones del coro, y escribo "hola guapa" en él. Lo coloco sobre su libreta, ella lo lee y alza la mirada hacia a mí, una sonrisa se escapa de su boca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Rachel a Quinn entre susurros.  
-Estudio álgebra-Quinn le muestra la portada del libro  
-¿Álgebra? ¿No se supone que en sexto ya no dan álgebra?  
-Sí así es, pero quiero estar preparada para los exámenes nacionales-Quinn miente.  
-Ah ¿sí?-Rachel se hecha a reír.  
-Silencio por favor-dice Miss Francforft Quinn y Rachel asienten con la cabeza, la bibliotecaria se da la vuelta y sigue acomodando un par de libros en los estantes.

Rach me observa, yo arranco otro trozo, y escribo en el "¿Qué haces tú?" y se lo paso.

-Tarea, como te dije me gusta adelantarla. Justamente son ejercicios de álgebra  
-¿Quieres que te ayude?-pregunta Quinn susurrando  
-¿Sabes hacerlos?  
-Oye, puedo no tener las mejores calificaciones pero de vez en cuando presto atención a las clases-dice Quinn sonriendo, Rachel se ríe de nuevo.  
«Me gusta verla sonreír, su sonrisa es tan hermosa, sin embargo algo que me gusta más es saber que yo soy la razón de ellas.»  
-Señoritas, o hacen silencio o tendrán que irse a otra parte-dice Miss Francforft en un tono de voz alto, todas las personas que están en la biblioteca se quedan mirando a ambas  
-Esto es aburrido, vámonos-susurra Quinn  
-¿Eh?  
-Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar calmado, lo prometo, ahí te explicaré y además podremos hablar.  
-Bueno-Rachel sonríe

Salimos de la biblioteca. Pienso durante unos segundos un lugar bueno, entonces caminamos hasta unas bancas apartadas, que quedan cerca de las canchas de baloncesto.

-¿Cumple con tus exigencias?-le pregunta Quinn a Rachel, refiriéndose al lugar.  
-Rachel ríe-Está perfecto.  
-Permíteme tu cuaderno-Rachel le pasa el cuaderno

Mmm factorización, genial, ese tema lo recuerdo a la perfección. Son 15 ejercicios, ella ya ha hecho 10, yo empiezo a explicarle los restantes. Rach es muy inteligente, con sólo explicarle una vez, enseguida agarra el tema.

-¿Así?-pregunta Rachel mostrándole la solución del onceavo ejercicio.  
-Quinn revisa-Sí, muy bien guapa, perdón,Rach.  
-No te preocupes, oye-Rachel cierra sus libros-A todas estás, aún no sé tu nombre.  
-¿Es en serio? ¿Te montas en la motocicleta de una extraña 2 veces sin saber su nombre?-dice Quinn en broma.  
-No eres una extraña, estudiamos en el mismo colegio-dice Rachel en el mismo tono y ambas rien  
-Me llamo Quinn Fabray- Quinn y Rachel estrechan sus manos  
-Es un lindo nombre, ¿de dónde es tu apellido?-pregunta Rachel mientras juega con su cabello  
-Creo que es francés, pero mis abuelos han vivido en Italia toda su vida, así que no sé-Quinn sonríe.  
-Italia, eso es genial. Amo la pizza y todo lo relacionado a las pastas.  
-¿Sí? Yo igual, pero la pizza sin duda es mi obsesión-ambas ríen  
-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer pizza después de clases?  
-¿Qué?-pregunta Quinn sorprendida.  
-Si tienes cosas que hacer podríamos ir otro día, no te preocupes  
-No, no, vamos hoy-dice Quinn emocionada  
-Vale y así puedo agradecerte por todos los chances hacia mi casa y por explicarme. Suena el timbre indicando que el receso ha terminado.  
-Vale, encontramos en el parqueadero- dice Quinn  
-Bien-dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Rach se dirige hacia su salón, la perdí de vista por la multitud de gente que está subiendo hacia sus respectivos salones. Yo no tengo muchas ganas de entrar a clases, así que decido volármelas.  
Me escondo en un salón de un bloque abandonado del colegio. Me pongo mis auriculares y escucho música pero, por más que lo intento, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Estoy enloqueciendo, no me puede gustar una chica, imposible. Además ella es una niña buena, es responsable, obediente y yo, yo soy todo lo opuesto.  
Pff, no podría conquistarla ni aunque me lo propusiera. Dudo mucho que Rach quiera tener algo con una chica y más conmigo, la extraña que recién acaba de conocer. Pero, ¿Entonces por qué me invitó a comer pizza? Podría sólo decir "gracias por todo" y desaparecer. Bueno, quizá está siendo educada, quizá le caigo bien y quizá quiere hacerse mi amiga.  
Oh no, la Friendzone no, una vez entras ahí es casi imposible salir. ¿Debería ir? Por supuesto que sí, quiero estar con ella. ¿Por qué tengo esa necesidad de verla si desde hace un par de días la conozco? ¿Por qué me importa tanto la opinión que pueda tener una extraña de mí?

A la hora de la salida, en el parqueadero.

-Hola-dice Quinn intentando sonar poco interesada  
-Hola Quinn, ¿Qué tal tus clases?  
-Me las salté, no tenía ganas de darlas-responde Quinn con un tono tranquilo y despreocupado.  
-¿Qué? Pero te pondrán fallas y al cerrar planilla afectará tu resultado final.  
-Rach, deberías relajarte un poco-Quinn hace una mueca.  
-Eres demasiado fresca, no entiendo como sacas buenas notas así.  
-¿A ti que tal te fue?  
-Súper, saqué un 10 en filosofía e hice un taller de lengua castellana.  
-Aburrido-dice Quinn en tono de broma.  
-Somos como polos opuestos.  
-Así es, pero ya sabes lo que dicen de ellos-dice Quinn en tono pícaro y rápidamente cambia el tema- Súbete, te llevaré a una pizzería buena que conozco.  
-Vale

Manejo hasta la pizzería del hermano de mi padre, al llegar ella se sienta en una de las mesas.

-Ven, por aquí-dice Quinn, agarra la mano de Rachel y la lleva a un salón VIP donde sólo ingresan pocas personas, esta vez están sólo ellas dos. La música empieza a sonar y el mesero entra  
-¿De qué quieres?-pregunta Quinn.  
-Jamón y pollo.  
-Dame dos pizzas personales, una de jamón con pollo y la otra de jamón con extra queso, y de beber lo de siempre-dice Quinn dirigiéndose al mesero.  
-En seguida señorita Vieira-responde el mesero y se va  
-¿Lo de siempre? ¿Qué es lo de siempre?-pregunta Rachel  
-Ya verás.  
-Por lo que veo vienes muy seguido-dice Rachel cambiando el tema  
-Sí algo así.

De repente entra el mesero con el pedido, pone los platos y vasos en la mesa, dice "buen provecho" y se va.

-No puedo creerlo-dice Rachel sorprendida.  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Es el primer lugar al que voy donde entregan la orden en menos 5 minutos.  
-Verás, es que mi tío es el dueño de esto y mi papá es socio.  
-¿En serio? asombroso-dice Rachel tomando un sorbo de su bebida- Espera, ¿esto tiene alcohol?  
-Es sólo un cóctel de piña, no tiene casi nada -Yo no tomo.  
-Sólo tiene una pizca, casi nada, lo juro. No te pasará nada.  
-Rachel suspira-Está bien.

Continuamos comiendo y charlando, de repente suena una de mis canciones favoritas.

-Ya estoy llena-dice Quinn  
-Yo igual-dice Rachel mordiendo su labio  
-¡Adoro esa canción!,Es buena, me gusta el ritmo.  
-¿Quieres bailar?-dice Quinn estirando su mano  
-Me gustaría pero no se vería bien.  
-Estamos solas, además sólo es para divertirnos, no te voy a violar-dice Quinn en broma, Rachel le da su mano y se pone de pie, empieza bailar  
-Hace frío aquí-dice Rachel  
-Tienes razón.

Me acerco a ella abrazándola. Rach alza la vista y nos miramos fijamente durante varios segundos. Involuntariamente mis manos llega hasta su cintura, ella rodea sus brazos en mi cuello. Nos acercamos lentamente... ¡Dios! estamos a punto de besarnos.  
Ambas escuchamos el ruido de la perilla de la puerta y nos separamos inmediatamente. Es el mesero con la cuenta.

-Señorita Quinn, aquí está la cuenta-dice el mesero poniendo la factura sobre la mesa, Quinn se acerca hasta él.  
-Ten-saca unos billetes de su billetera y se los da al mesero -Quédate el resto como propina.  
-Muchas gracias-dice el mesero sonriendo, toma los platos y se va.  
-¿Cuánto fue la cuenta?-Rachel saca su billetera  
-Nada, no te preocupes.  
-No, yo te invité Quinn  
-Déjalo así, no importa-dice Quinn acercándose a ella  
-Es que no es justo, no puedo permitirlo, ¿cuánto es?  
-Rach, con que estés aquí me basta.  
-Quinn...-dice Rachel mirándola fijamente

Me acerco a ella para besarla, entonces ella me detiene.

-Escucha, no sé qué me pasa, yo no soy...-dice Rachel sin terminar su frase  
-Entiendo-Quinn se aleja un poco de ella.  
-Debo irme ya, tengo que estudiar para mi examen de Biología  
-Espera, yo te llevo.  
-No, está bien, pediré un taxi-Rachel se acerca a Quinn, ambas permanecen en silencio,Rachel la abraza y se va.

Minutos después salgo de la pizzeria, busco mi moto y manejo a casa.  
Cierro la puerta de mi cuarto y me acuesto en la cama. Enciendo la grabadora y pongo el álbum Riot! de Paramore a todo volumen. Siempre me desahogo con la música, es como si me transportara a otra parte, me hace olvidar de todo, pero esta vez no es así.  
"Mierda, la he cagado" es todo lo que pienso.  
Una y otra vez en mi cabeza repito la escena en la pizzeria. ¿Y si no quiere verme más? Quizá fui demasiado rápido. ¿Y si no le gusto? Pero podría jurar que en ese momento, segundos antes de que el mesero abriera la puerta, ella me quería besar, fue algo mutuo. ¿Pero y si quizá solo fue por el ambiente?  
Mi cabeza hace miles de preguntas y las auto-responde con millones de posibles respuestas.

* * *

**Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn**

* * *

**4**

**''Primer beso''.  
**  
Duré varios días sin ir a clases. Por una parte tengo incertidumbre por saber si todo estará normal entre las dos, y si no pedirle disculpas, pero por la otra no podría mirarla a la cara después de todo lo que pasó.  
"Yo no soy..." esa frase resuena en mi cabeza a cada instante.  
Llegó el momento de enfrentar la realidad, mi padre ya no me permite faltar a clases y es tiempo de exámenes, así que volví al colegio.  
He evitado a toda costa encontrarme con ella, evité pasar por su salón, por el atajo, e incluso en las meriendas me siento lo más lejos posible de la biblioteca.  
Ahora estoy hablando con mis amigas.

***Santana Lopez, 17 años.  
Mejor amiga de Quinn desde la infancia.  
Tiene el cabello negro, es casi de la estatura de Quinn,delgada,bonita, amable y educada. Su hobbie favorito es leer.  
Quinn y ella fueron vecinas hasta los trece años, ya que el padre de Quinn decidió cambiar de casa. Sin embargo, eso no fue impedimento para mantener su amistad, si no que la fortaleció.  
Cuando Quinn necesita un consejo siempre se lo pide a Santana y viceversa.**

*Brittany Pierce, 16 años.  
Amiga de Quinn.  
Es rubia, tiene una hermosa sonrisa y un buen cuerpo. Mide 1,73 cm. Es graciosa, divertida y a veces algo loca.  
Ambas se conocieron en primer grado del bachillerato ya que Quinn llevaba malas notas en Sociales y la profesora le asignó a Brittany como tutora. Con el tiempo se hicieron muy amigas.  
En una fiesta, Quinn y ella bebieron demasiado y se besaron, pero nunca tocaron el tema.

*Marley Rose, 17 años.  
Amiga de Quinn.  
Tiene pecas, su cabello es castaño oscuro y sus ojos color azul. Tiene un buen estado físico debido a que es deportista, juega baloncesto. Además de eso sabe tocar guitarra y piano.  
De todas las chicas,Marley es la más directa y honesta, en cierto punto puede llegar a ser imprudente.  
Quinn y ella se conocieron gracias a Brittany  


-Quinn, ¿por qué faltaste a clases? Te estuve llamando y no contestabas- dice Santana  
-Cierto, ¿sucedió algo?-Marley  
-Calma chicas estuve un poco enferma.  
-¿O será que te escapaste con Finn?-pregunta Brittany en tono picaresco,Marley y Santana hacen un "uh" y se ríen  
-No, no. Nada de eso Britt. Estuve con gripe y fiebre es todo. Cambiando de tema, ¿ha pasado algo en estos días que falte?  
-Nada interesante -Santana suspira  
-Bueno, hay rumores de que una de las chicas del colegio está embarazada-cuenta Marley en voz baja  
-¿Qué?-preguntan Quinn,Santana y Brittany al mismo tiempo.  
-Sí, ¿no sabían?  
-No-responden todas al mismo tiempo  
-¿Qué esperas? Cuenta-dice Brittany.  
-Bueno, se dice que la señora encargada del aseo encontró una prueba de embarazo positiva en uno de los baños.  
-Pero, podría ser de alguna profesora-dice Santana  
-Cierto-dice Quinn  
-Buen punto-dice Marley.  
-Podría ser de Sugar Mota-dice Brittany,todas la quedan mirando inmediatamente  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta Marley.  
-Porque cuando usa el uniforme de deportes se le ve una pansita rara y hace unas semanas, vomitó en los baños, sus padres tuvieron que venir por ella-cuenta Brittany.  
-Oh-dice Quinn.  
-Bueno, no les aseguro nada-dice Brittany cruzada de brazos.  
-Ni yo, quizá son sólo rumores-aclara Marley  
-¿Así como cuando dijeron que Britt se había hecho un tatuaje permanente el trasero?-Santana les recuerda.  
-¡Menudo rumor tonto! Y lo peor fue cuando ustedes tres hicieron que les mostrara mis nalgas-Brittany encoge los hombros,Quinn,Marley y Santana se ríen hasta que de pronto llega Rachel hasta donde están ellas e interrumpe la conversación.  
-Disculpen,Quinn ¿podemos hablar?-dice Rachel; Marley,Santana y Brittany la miran extrañadas,Quinn traga saliva.  
-Claro-contesta Quinn fríamente y se pone de pie-Vuelvo más tarde chicas.

Ambas estamos en silencio. Yo sólo la sigo. Me ha llevado hasta el salón de Artes y estamos las dos solas. Apuesto a que las chicas deben estar preguntándose quién es ella y de qué quiere hablar conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres,Rach?  
-Saber qué te pasó, estaba preocupada por ti. Te estuve buscando pero no te encontraba, ni a ti ni a tu moto.  
-Estuve enferma.  
-¿Qué tenías?-pregunta Rachel preocupada  
-Fiebre y gripe pero ya estoy bien.  
-Me alegra que ya estés mejor, necesitaré tu número de celular, así podré saber de ti más seguido-Rachel sonríe.  
-Gracias por preocuparte-Quinn y Rachel intercambian sus números telefónicos- ¿Y qué tal te ha ido en los exámenes?  
-Fatal, saqué un 9 en el examen de Biología-Rachel hace una cara de horror  
-¿Eso es "fatal"?-dice Quinn en tono sarcástico  
-Para mí sí, trato de sacar un promedio de 10 de nuevo.  
-Quinn suspira-¿Y por qué sacaste 9?  
-No me pude concentrar bien para estudiar puesto que no lograba dejar de pensar en ti y en lo que casi sucedió en la pizzería-Rachel se sonroja  
-Así empieza.  
-¿Qué?-Rachel pregunta, Quinn la lleva hasta la pared  
-Quinn acaricia el cabello de Rachel-Primero, no dejarás de pensar en mí.-Quinn lleva su mano hacia el abdomen de Rachel-Luego empezarás a sentir mariposas aquí cada vez que estés conmigo. Y por último...  
-¿Por ultimo?-Rachel traga saliva y pregunta nerviosa  
-Quinn lleva su mano hasta el corazón de Rachel-Me adueñaré de tu corazón. Soy como el cáncer, me expando.  
-Sólo espero que no sea tan doloroso y mortal. Quinn, debo serte sincera.  
«Oh no, la cagué de nuevo.»  
-Rachel continua-Tú me gustas... pero no me gusta que me gustes.  
-Entiendo-Quinn finge una sonrisa,silencio incomodó.  
-Quinn continua-Yo creo que mejor me voy.

Intento irme pero ella me toma de la mano, volteo para verla y me pone contra la pared.  
Las palabras no salen de mi boca, simplemente estoy callada observándola.  
Rach me mira fijamente, luego baja su mirada hacia mis labios y se acerca lentamente hacia mí. Las dos estamos tan cerca que podemos sentir la respiración de la otra, la mía está agitada. Estoy perdiendo el control, quiero besarla de una vez.  
La rodeo con mis brazos, cierro los ojos y me inclino un poco hacia adelante acabando con el corto espacio que había entre las dos.  
Mis labios tocan los suyos, una corriente eléctrica sube por mi espalda y me hace sentir escalofríos.  
Esto no es un simple beso, es algo mágico. No quiero dejar sus labios y ella no deja los míos, por el contrario lleva sus manos a mi cuello y me agarra suavemente.  
Ambas abrimos los ojos y sonreímos. Nos separamos. Ella está sonrojada, mirándome y podría jurar que yo también lo estoy.

-Rach, realmente me gustas. Las dos estamos en la misma posición, eres la primera chica por la que siento esto-dice Quinn mirando fijamente a Rachel  
-¿No estás... asustada?  
-Un poco, pero quiero arriesgarme.  
-Quizá esto no sea lo correcto pero se siente tan bien-Rachel sonríe  
Suena el timbre.  
-Debes irnos antes de que llegue el profesor de artes-dice Quinn.  
-¿Nos veremos luego?-pregunta Rachel  
-Claro, te llevaré a tu casa-Quinn guiña el ojo-¿Qué te parece si tenemos una cita mañana?  
«¿Acabo de decir una c-i-t-a?»  
-Vale, pediré permiso-dice Rachel con una sonrisa, ambas se despiden con un abrazo y se dirigen a sus respectivos salones

Empieza la clase de física.  
Mi cuerpo está en este salón y mi mente en las nubes.  
Que beso tan maravilloso, nunca me había sentido así como me sentí con ella.  
Oh, sus suaves labios, su delicadeza, su forma de besar.  
Se supone que yo soy quien debe enamorar a Rach, pero lo cierto es que yo me estoy enamorando de ella.

* * *

**Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn  
**

* * *

**5  
''Primera cita''.  
**  
Sábado en la tarde.  
Estoy en camino por Rach, pasaré a buscarla.  
Tadeo, el chofer de confianza de la familia me avisa que acabamos de llegar.

***Tadeo McWhite, 40 años.  
Lleva bigote y tiene entradas. Es humilde y amable.  
Ex-trabajador de una de las empresas de las que es socio el Sr. Fabray(papá de Quinn) y actual chofer de la familia Fabray. Trabajaba en la planta de producción pero fue despedido injustamente. El Sr. Fabray lo contrató como chofer, pagándole un mejor sueldo del que ganaba. Así Tadeo logró pagar sus deudas y mantener a su esposa e hijos.  
**

Bajo del carro y ahí está ella, afuera de su casa esperándome. Sonrío al verla, ella me devuelve la sonrisa.  
Está usando un jean blanco, una camisa negra y unas botas negras, luce realmente hermosa. Yo estoy usando una camisa manga larga de cuadros, un jean claro y unos converse.

-Hola Rach-dice Quinn  
-Hola-responde Rachel acercándose a Quinn, le da un corto abrazo.  
-Luces hermosa-dicen las dos al mismo tiempo y se ríen  
-¿A dónde iremos?-pregunta Rachel.  
-Al parque de diversiones. Ven, subamos al carro-Quinn señala a un Mercedes-Benz Clase E, uno de los auto de su padre  
-Pensé que iríamos en tu moto.  
-No, los fines de semana papá me presta su coche, con el chofer por supuesto, no me deja manejarlo-Quinn hace una mueca.  
-Oh-dice Rachel sorprendida, Tadeo se baja del carro y les abre la puerta, ambas se montan  
-Tadeo arranca el carro-¿A dónde, señorita Quinn?  
-Al parque de diversiones por favor  
-¿Parque de diversiones eh? Llegaremos como en 15 minutos-dice Tadeo mientras maneja.

Dicho y hecho, llegamos en 15 minutos.  
Rach y yo le agradecemos a Tadeo, nos bajamos del carro y nos despedimos de él.  
Ahora estamos haciendo la fila para poder entrar. Ambas esperamos en silencio, yo muero por tomar su mano. ¡A la mierda todos! Agarro su mano, ella me mira y sonríe. Ambas entrelazamos nuestros dedos.  
La fila avanza rápidamente y por fin compro las entradas.  
Rach y yo nos adentramos en el parque buscando las mejores atracciones.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la montaña rusa?-pregunta Quinn mirando con una sonrisa aquella aterradora atracción.  
-Para ser sincera, le temo a las alturas-dice Rachel bajando la mirada.  
-No tienes que preocuparte, te abrazaré todo el tiempo.  
-¿Ah sí?  
-Sí.  
-En ese caso acepto, vamos-dice Rachel con una sonrisa.  
Hacemos la fila para la montaña rusa, demoramos unos cuantos minutos. El encargado del juego, para nuestra suerte, nos coloca de primeras. Amo esta atracción, cada vez que Finn y yo venimos, nos montábamos en ella una y otra vez.  
-Todo va a estar bien-dice Quinn tomando la mano de Rachel  
La montaña rusa es muy alta y tiene muchas vueltas que te dejan de cabeza. Es aterradora, no lo negaré. Nuestro carro empieza a moverse, Rach se agarra fuertemente de la barra de seguridad.  
La velocidad baja, ahora estamos subiendo lentamente. Rach suelta la barra y agarra mi mano.  
Al llegar a la cima el carro para.  
Nuestro cabello se mueve por la brisa, desde acá arriba se puede ver una parte de la ciudad. Noto que Rach está nerviosa.

-Rach...-dice Quinn  
-¿Qué?  
-Esto-Quinn le roba un corto beso a Rachel

En ese instante, el carro arranca bajando en picada, ambas nos tomamos de manos y estiro los brazos lo más que puedo. Ella y yo gritamos. Una vez superamos la primera caída, las demás son papilla.  
Al bajarnos, entramos a los carritos chocones, después a una atracción llamada "el platillo volador", a la casa del miedo, a muchas más, incluso las más terroríficas. Como ya nos hemos montado en casi todos los juegos,Rach y yo decidimos sentarnos en una mesa para descansar un poco.  
Compro dos manzanas acarameladas. Están deliciosas.

-Dios, no entiendo cómo podemos comer tranquilamente después de todos esos juegos-dice Rachel dándole una mordida a su manzana  
-Quinn se ríe-Lo sé. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?  
-Mmm, ¿Jugamos en las máquinas?-propone Rachel  
-Gran idea-Quinn se pone de pie, toma la mano de Rachel y caminan hacia las máquinas.

Primero jugamos ping-pong, después golpea al topo, fútbol de mesa, carreras de carros, baila más y muchos otros juegos. Conseguimos un montón de puntos.  
Ahora caminamos el parque revisando que nos ha faltado.  
Llegamos hasta una atracción de puntería, el juego consiste en que por un billete te dan tres bolas para hacer tres tiros, si logras tumbar un objeto, de los que están puestos sobre una mesa alta a varios metros, será tuyo.

-Wow, ese es un lindo oso-dice Rachel  
-Hagamos un trato, si lo tumbo con sólo un billete aceptas ser mi novia, ¿va?-propone Quinn  
-Acepto-dice Rachel después de pensarlo durante un rato

Caminamos hasta el puesto. Le pago al señor y me entrega las 3 bolas.  
En el primer tiro fallo por poco, consecuencias de llevar tiempo sin jugar tenis.  
Segundo tiro, golpeo al oso pero este no cae. Me empiezo a sentir estafada ya que fue un golpe fuerte y éste ni siquiera se movió.  
Me queda la última bola, pienso "la tercera es la vencida". Cierro los ojos y la lanzo.

-¡Lo hiciste, Quinn!-exclama Rachel.  
-Quinn abre los ojos-¿Lo hice?  
-Felicidades señorita-dice el señor recogiendo el oso del piso, lo sacude un poco y se lo da a Quinn

El oso es grande, algo lanudo, de color miel, con las orejas, los brazos y las piernas de un color más oscuro. Es adorable.  
Se lo doy a Rach, ella me abraza.

-¡Gracias!-dice Rachel con una sonrisa.  
-No es nada.  
-Tienes muy buena puntería  
-Practico tenis, aunque llevo tiempo sin hacerlo. ¿Y entonces?-pregunta Quinn ansiosa.  
-Oh, la rueda de la fortuna nos falta-Rachel agarra a Quinn y la lleva hasta la rueda

Las dos entramos a una de las cabinas, empieza a subir lentamente, mientras se llenan las demás.

-Espera Rach, cierra los ojos-dice Quinn antes de que la cabina en que están llegara al mayor punto de altura.  
-Está bien  
-Puedes mirar ahora-dice Quinn cuando justo cuando paran en la cima, ya ha anochecido y el cielo está estrellado. Rachel y ella lo contemplan desde donde están.  
-Es hermoso-Rachel mira asombrada aquel paisaje estrellado, mientras Quinn la mira a ella  
-Sí, lo es.  
-Ahora cierra tú los ojos-dice Rachel  
-¿Qué?  
-Sólo ciérralos.

Obedezco, ojos cerrados.  
Siento las manos de Rach acariciar suavemente mi cara, me toma por el cuello con la misma suavidad y me besa.  
Siento miles de mariposas recorrer mi estómago, no recordaba lo maravilloso que se sentía tenerlas ahí.  
A la mitad del beso sonrío. Rach y yo nos miramos fijamente.

-¿Eso es un sí?-pregunta Quinn  
-Rachel la besa de nuevo-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?  
-Quinn se ríe-Aún no estoy muy segura.  
-¿Ah no?-Rachel le da otro pequeño beso-¿Mejor?  
-Sí.

Rach acuesta su cabeza en mis hombros, yo la rodeo con los brazos. La rueda por fin empieza a andar.  
Al terminar el juego, vamos la caseta de canje y con los puntos que habíamos obtenido en las máquinas reclamamos dos anillos de goma, varios recuerdos y unos cuantos chocolates.  
Rach me pone el anillo a mí y yo se lo pongo a ella.  
Al salir pedimos un taxi, primero la deja a ella en su casa, ambas nos despedimos con un abrazo normal. Después me lleva a mí.

-¿Cuánto son las dos carreras?-pregunta Quinn  
-La muchacha que llevamos pagó todo-dice el taxista  
-Oh... Bueno, gracias. Que tenga buena noche.

Entro en mi casa. Como no tengo hambre me salto la cena y paso a mi cuarto.  
Me acuesto en la cama y pienso en lo mucho que me divertí hoy.  
Mi celular vibra, es un mensaje. Al abrirlo me sorprendo, es de Rach.

El mensaje dice:  
**  
"La pasé genial hoy contigo. ¡Llevaba tiempo sin divertirme tanto! Gracias por todo. Espero que hayas llegado muy bien a casa. Ten lindos sueños. Un beso".**

Sonrío alegre al leerlo y lo guardo en una bandeja especial.  
No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez en que recibí un mensaje así.

* * *

**Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn**

* * *

**6**

''Cita obligatoria''.

Domingo.

Finn me invitó a cine, acepté con pocas ganas. Me vestí con lo primero que agarré del armario, me peiné con mis dedos y salí sin una gota de maquillaje, no tengo ganas de una cita con él.

-Hola mi amor-dice Finn después de darle un beso a Quinn  
-Hola Finn -responde Quinn fingiendo una sonrisa  
-¿Dónde estuviste ayer?  
-¿Cómo que dónde?  
-Llamé a tu casa y no estabas, te llamé al móvil y lo tenías apagado-reclama Finn.  
-Ah... ¿Hasta ahora te preocupas por mí?  
-Finn suspira-Quinn, ¿vas a empezar de nuevo?  
-Bien-Quinn tuerce los ojos-Estaba saliendo con una chica, de ese modo, ya sabes.  
-¿Ya tienes novia?-pregunta Finn en un tono un poco alto  
-¡Oye! Creo que en China no te han escuchado, ¿Podrías gritarlo un poco más alto?.  
-Finn ríe-Lo siento.  
-No es nada, pero sé más discreto, ¿quieres? Y sí, ya tengo novia, por el reto.  
-Vaya que eres rápida, pero bueno, ¿quién es?  
-Una chica de mi colegio, un grado menos que yo, tiene 15 años.  
-¿Y debería sentirme celoso de una nena de 15?-dice en tono de burla y se ríe.  
-Como sea. Desde ayer comienza la cuenta.  
-Vale. ¿Y es linda?  
«No te imaginarías cuanto.»  
-Sí-Quinn sonríe-Tiene los ojos cafes como chocolate, son realmente hermosos. Su cabello es color marrón/negro y es inteligente y muy linda.  
-Wow, ahora si empiezo a ponerme celoso.  
-Quinn ríe-Entenderás que ahora no puedo salir en publico contigo.  
-Lo sé, pero podemos ir a cine, como ahora-hace una pausa -O a esos hoteles a los que te llevaba, ¿recuerdas?-Finn baja su mano por la espalda de Quinn, pero ella se la quita de inmediato  
-Ajá, entremos a la función-dice Quinn cambiando de tema.  
-Vale.

Finn compra boletas para entrar a ver una película sobre exorcismos.  
¡Genial! Los dos amamos esa clase de películas. Claro que Finn siempre se aprovecha para sobrepasarse conmigo, yo usualmente lo dejaba. De hecho nuestra vida sexual como pareja había empezado prácticamente a los 8 meses de estar juntos. No mentiré, me lograba excitar, pero nunca llegaba al orgasmo con la penetración y muchas veces lo fingí para no hacerlo sentir mal.

-¿Sabor de gaseosa?-pregunta Finn.  
-Coca cola.  
-Bien.

Finn compra dos gaseosas grandes y palomitas extra-grandes sabor mantequilla. Me toma del brazo y entramos a la sala correspondiente. Empieza la película.  
Realmente es una porquería, está grabada tipo documental, la cámara no tiene un foco claro y se mueve mucho. Parece ser una de esas películas con bajo presupuesto.  
A la mitad de la película, Finn y yo terminamos de comer. Él quita el antebrazo de la silla y se acerca más a mí. Empieza a besarme, yo lo dejo puesto que es mi novio. Entonces pone su mano izquierda en mi pierna derecha y empieza a subirla, yo continuo actuando como si nada. Él toma mi mano y la pone sobre su pantalón, tiene una erección.

-Esto es algo jamás te podrá dar una mujer-dice presionando su mano, Quinn se enfurece al escuchar ese comentario  
«JÁ.»  
-Suéltame idiota-Finn suelta la mano de Quinn y ella se aleja un poco de él.  
-Con esto me refiero con que las mujeres son complicadas, en especial tú. Antes te gustaba que hiciera eso-dice Finn confundido.  
-Sigo enojada contigo, Finn.  
-Pero amor, estoy dejando que me seas infiel.  
-Sabes que no es lo mismo, los dos acordamos esto. Por favor, déjame ver la película-dice Quinn.

Al acabarse la película,Finn me invita a comer sushi en uno de los mejores restaurantes. Me platica sobre su universidad y sobre sus tontos amigos.  
Realmente no estoy interesada en la conversación y él tiene que haberse dado cuenta, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente o más lo haría.  
Respondo todo con un "sí", "no", "aja", "mmm" o "ok".  
Él cada vez sigue hablando más. Yo en mi mente me pregunto "¿cómo me enamoré de él?". Quizá antes no me daba cuenta de esas pequeñas cosas. Jugueteo con los rollos de sushi en mi plato y con mis palillos, cuando de pronto mi celular suena.

-¿Me disculpas?-dice Quinn poniéndose de pie-Vuelvo en un rato.

Salgo del restaurante. Respiro aire puro y tranquilidad.  
Me siento en un pequeño muro cercano y contesto mi celular.

-¿Hola?  
-Hola Quinn, ¿qué haces?  
-¡Rach!-dice Quinn emocionada al escuchar su voz-Nada interesante, estoy aburrida, ¿tú qué haces?  
-Igual, escuchaba música y lo confieso, no dejaba de pensarte, moría por oír tu voz.  
-Aww, que linda-dice Quinn con una sonrisa-Yo también he estado pensando mucho en ti.  
-¿Y dónde estás ahora?  
-Estoy en una aburrida cena, comiendo sushi- Quinn mira a ambos lados.  
-¿Está mal el sushi?  
-No, el sushi está bien, lo que está mal es la compañía-las dos se ríen  
-Te rescataría, pero odio el sushi-dice Rachel,Quinn se ríe.  
-Eso no importa, iríamos a comer pizza.  
-Yumi, eso suena mucho mejor.  
-Lo sé. Me debo ir, tengo que volver a el restaurante pero te llamaré cuando llegue a casa, ¿va?  
-Vale, cuídate mucho, te quiero.  
-Y yo a ti Rache. Te mando un beso-dice Quinn dándole un beso al celular y cuelga.  
-Así que se llama Rach, que nombre tan peculiar-dice Finn sorprendiendo a Quinn, quien se asusta un poco.  
-¡Finn! ¿Me estabas espiando?  
-Te estabas tardando mucho, pero puedes estar tranquila, sólo escuché su despedida  
-Vale, volvamos a la mesa

Después de la cena. Finn maneja hasta su casa. Al llegar, me abre la puerta.  
Al parecer sus padres han salido. Estamos sentados en el gran sofá de su sala.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?.  
-Un vaso de agua estaría bien-dice Quinn sonriendo.

Me pongo de pie para acompañar a Finn hasta la cocina. En el camino nos tropezamos con su hermano quien llevaba puesto los audífonos, los tres nos llevamos un buen susto.

-¡Kurt! Casi nos matas del susto-dice Finn

-¿A ustedes? Casi me da un infarto a mí-responde Kurt quitándose los audifonos  
-Te he dicho que no escuches la música tan alto, ni sentiste cuando llegamos.  
-Kurt le saca la lengua a Finn -Hola Quinn, ¿qué tal?-los dos se abrazan  
-Todo bien, ¿qué tal la universidad?-pregunta Quinn  
-Grandiosa, gracias por preguntar-Kurt sonríe- Los dejaré solos, hasta luego.

En mi mente pienso "no, no te vayas" pero de mi boca no sale ni una simple palabra. Kurt se va. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse incómodas. Finn me besa, yo lo interrumpo.

-Debo irme ya.  
-¿Por qué amor?.  
-Papá quiere que lo acompañé a la casa de uno de sus amigos dentro de media hora-Quinn miente.  
-Finn suspira-Bueno, ven, te llevaré.

Finn me lleva a casa. Me despido de él con un beso. Ahora estoy en mi cama, acostada pensando de nuevo.  
No logro entender porque hoy sentí cierta repulsión a Finny sus caricias. De repente mi mente me juega sucio, imagino a Rach tocándome. Me sonrojo inmediatamente y empiezo a imaginarnos. ¿Estoy excitada? No, no puede ser. Sacudo mi cabeza rechazando esos pensamientos.  
Quizá todo se deba a que estoy aún enojada con Finn. Sí, es eso, aún no he superado el hecho de que me haya engañado.  
Algún día todo volverá a la normalidad. ¿Pero y si no?  
Me aburro de hablar a Finn, en cambio podría escuchar a Rach todo un día entero. Amo su voz. Todo esto es extraño. Es decir, antes estaba tan enamorada de Finn pero ya me da igual lo que haga.  
No puedo creer que me haya enganchado tan rápido con Rach, no, no puedo permitirlo. Finn es mi novio y una vez pasados los seis meses debo terminar con ella.

* * *

**Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jugando a Amar****es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn**

* * *

**7**

**''Confesiones''.  
**  
Lunes.

Estoy en el salón hablando con mis amigas.

-¿Quién es esa chica que te buscó el viernes?-pregunta Brittany.  
-Nunca la había visto antes hablando contigo-agrega Marley  
-Yo tampoco-dice Santana.  
-Su nombre es Rachel Berry-dice Quinn al oír eso sus amigas la miran sorprendidas  
-¡No!-exclama Brittany.  
-¿Rachel Berry? ¿La nota perfecta?-pregunta Santana.  
-¿Esa chica es la nota perfecta? Creí que luciría un poco más... nerd- dice Marley  
-¿Cómo es que tú y ella se conocen?-pregunta Brittany.  
-Bueno, sí, ella es "la nota perfecta" y no, no es nerd, al contrario, es buena onda. Es divertida y somos amigas.  
-¿Qué?-exclaman las 3 al unísono-Sí, ¿qué tiene de raro?-pregunta Quinn encogiendo sus hombros  
-Good morning class-dice Miss Dawson, la profesora de inglés, poniendo su cartera sobre el escritorio. Todas las chicas hacen silencio

Durante el receso.

Brittany y Marley van a la cafetería por sus almuerzos,Santana me acompaña a mí al baño.

-¿Sucede algo San?-pregunta Quinn.  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-Porque me has mirado de forma extraña todo el día.  
-Santana suspira- Bueno, es que no sé si creerme el cuento de que de la noche a la mañana, la señorita Quinn Fabray se hace mejor amiga de la nota perfecta.  
-Hey, no seas tonta, tú eres mi mejor amiga-Quinn le pega en juego.  
-Y es por eso que quiero que me digas la verdad, ayer te pusiste nerviosa cuando la viste, ¿qué sucede?-pregunta Santana intuyendo algo

Joder.  
San sospecha algo. La agarro del brazo y salimos de los baños, la llevo a un pasillo solo.

-Eres mi mejor amiga desde la infancia y me conoces más que nadie así que voy a contar algo. Promete que no le dirás a nadie.  
-Me sorprende que tengas que hacer que lo prometa-dice Santana indignada.  
-Lo siento-Quinn baja la mirada.  
-Santana toma el dedo meñique de Quinn y hace la pinky promise -Está bien, lo prometo.  
-Bien. La historia es algo larga, así que la resumiré para hacerlo más fácil-Quinn hace una pausa de varios segundos -Finn me puso un reto y Rachel es mi novia.  
-Santana abre los ojos sorprendida-¡¿Qué?!  
-Finn me retó a tener una novia durante 6 meses.  
-Ajá...  
-Y bueno, escogí a Rach.  
-A ver si entendí, Rachel Berry y tú son novias.  
-Quinn asiente con la cabeza  
-Por un reto de Finn.  
-Quinn vuelve a asentir.  
Silencio incómodo.  
-¿Y ella sabe que es un reto?  
-No, no puedo decírselo.  
-Quinn, ¿eres?-pregunta Santana sin terminar su oración.  
-¡No! Simplemente estoy saliendo con una chica-dice Quinn cruzada de brazos.  
-Ajá, te gusta ¿verdad?  
-Quinn suspira-Sí, no sé qué me pasa con ella, nunca antes me había atraído una chica, bueno, no tanto -Quinn baja la mirada  
-Santana la abraza -Aww tengo una amiga lesbiana. ¿Cuándo es la próxima marcha del orgullo gay? Podría acompañarte. Compraríamos banderas y todo-dice Santana en tono emocionado.  
-¡Santana!-exclama Quinn en voz alta.  
-Hey, sólo era una broma-Santana ríe-Por mí no hay problema en que seas lesbiana o bisexual, o lo que sea, eres mi mejor amiga y nada cambiará eso-Quinn abraza a Santana  
-Gracias.  
-No tienes porque agradecer. Pero ¿qué pasará con Rachel cuando pasen los 6 meses?  
-Quinn baja la cabeza-Aún no tengo claro eso.  
-Sólo intenta no hacerle daño a nadie.  
-Eso es casi imposible. En el amor siempre alguien sufre.  
-No necesariamente-Santana sonríe y cambia el tema-¿Cuándo la presentarás? Quiero conocerla, debo admitir que es guapa

¡No puedo creerlo!  
San reaccionó maravillosamente, temía que me juzgara o que me dejara de hablar, pero no fue así.  
Los verdaderos amigos son los que te aceptan tal y como eres, y sin duda San es mi mejor amiga. Aunque estoy feliz hay algo que no me deja tranquila, aquella pregunta: "¿Qué pasará con Rachel cuando pasen los 6 meses?". Ni yo puedo hallar esa respuesta. No quiero romperle el corazón, no sería capaz. Aún falta mucho tiempo y podré decidir que hacer más adelante.  
San se sienta con las demás chicas, yo voy a buscar a Rach a la biblioteca.  
Entro, ella está leyendo un libro de historia. La agarro del brazo y la saco de ahí.

-Hola Rach- dice Quinn dándole un abrazo.  
-Hey, a la próxima mejor me mandas un mensaje de texto para que te espere afuera, ¿no?-las dos se ríen  
-Lo siento... ¿Qué hacías?  
-Leía sobre la historia de Juana De Arco, la profesora dejó una tarea sobre ella.  
-Oh que interesante y ahora conocerás a mis amigas-dice Quinn tomando a Rachel del brazo  
-Espera, ¿qué?-Rachel se detiene  
-Después de tu aparición sorpresiva del viernes mis amigas quieren conocerte.  
-Pero, Quinn, no creo ser como ellas.  
-Ellas son como yo, se llevarán bien, pero espero que no tanto-dice Quinn en tono celoso de broma  
-Rachel suspira-Vamos.

Llevo a Rach hasta donde están las chicas y las presento.

-Chicas, ella es Rach- dice Quinn.  
-Hola, yo soy Santana, la mejor amiga de Quinn, pero puedes decirme San-dice Santana con una sonrisa amable.  
-Yo soy Brittany, me dicen Britt-dice algo emocionada.  
-Y yo soy Marley-dice observando atentamente a Rachel  
-Hola, es un gusto conocerlas a todas-dice Rachel sonriendo,las dos nos sentamos.  
-Estás haciendo quinto año, ¿verdad?-pregunta Brittany  
-Sí, así es. ¿Y todas ustedes sexto?-pregunta Rachel  
-Sí-responde Brittany  
-Estamos en el mismo salón-completa Quinn

Hubo un silencio incómodo.  
Poco a poco "rompimos el hielo" y continuamos hablando, incluso nos reímos y nos divertimos.  
Al parecer a todas les cayó bien Rachel

-Rach, este Sábado todas iremos a jugar paintball, puedes ir si quieres-dice Santana, Quinn la mira sorprendida,Marley y Brittany intentan convencer a Rachel.  
-Está bien, les confirmaré mañana con Quinn-dice Rachel con una sonrisa.  
-Quinn, ¿irás con Finn?-pregunta Marley  
-Eh.. -Quinn empieza a ponerse nerviosa.  
-Dios Marley, tú tan coqueta como siempre-dice Santana para salvar a Quinn.  
-¿Ah?-pregunta Marley extrañada  
Suena el timbre.  
-Chicas debo irme, fue un gusto conocerlas-dice Rachel despidiéndose  
-Adiós-dicen todas

Uhh, salvada por la campana.  
Las cosas no transcurrieron tan mal después de todo. San terminó de arreglar la situación haciéndole creer a Marley que era una broma, pero eso estuvo muy cerca.  
Está claro que cualquier error, y no sólo mío, podría dañar todo.

* * *

**Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn  
**

* * *

**8  
"La cima".  
**  
Pasaron las semanas y poco a poco Rach y yo nos hicimos más unidas.  
Cada receso voy a verla a la biblioteca y aunque casi no hablamos, amo verla concentrada, leyendo o escribiendo. Algunas veces logro sacarla de ahí y nos sentamos con las chicas o solas.  
Trato de dividir mi tiempo equitativamente entre mis amigas y ella, para no alzar sospechas ni hacer que alguna de las dos partes se sienta mal.  
Con Rach salgo casi todos los fines de semana y una que otra vez entre días de clase. Hemos ido a cine, a comer, a parques, museos, ect. Y por supuesto le paso el reporte a Finn.  
Algo que me preocupa es que cada día que pasa, siento que la voy queriendo más a ella y menos a él.

En el parqueadero.

Espero a Rach como de costumbre. Entonces aparece, pero algo está diferente en ella. La observo atentamente, parece como sacada de onda, sin ánimos.

-Vamos amor.  
-No quiero ir a casa-dice Rachel con la mirada hacia el suelo  
-Bueno... Podemos ir a comer o salir por ahí, como prefieras.  
-Es que no quiero ir a ningún lugar en especial.  
-¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás bien?-pregunta Quinn preocupada  
-No pasa nada, estoy bien-Rachel finge una sonrisa  
-¿Y entonces?  
-A donde quieras, pero que sea lejos de aquí, estoy cansada de todos.  
-¿Eso me incluye?  
-Por supuesto que no.

Le hago una seña y ella se sube a la moto y me abraza fuerte.  
¿Lejos? ¿Donde sea? Mmm, algo le pasa, es obvio.  
Manejo hasta las afueras de la ciudad, o sea, a hasta las colinas.

-¿Por qué aquí?-pregunta Rachel mirando a su alrededor  
-Porque es tranquilo, es un buen lugar para pensar.

Tomo la mano de ella y subimos juntas hasta llegar a la cima de una de las colinas más altas. Estamos exhaustas.  
Me siento cerca del borde.

-Ven-Quinn llama a Rachel.  
-¿No es peligroso?

No respondo. Ella en cuestión de segundos se sienta a mi lado. Nos quedamos en silencio mirando las casas y los edificios.

-Amor...  
-Dime.  
-Disculpa si te traté mal hoy, no debí desquitarme contigo.  
-Quinn sonríe y pone la cabeza de Rachel en su hombro-No te preocupes. ¿Qué sucede?  
-Estoy tan aburrida de todo-Rachel rompe en llanto y abraza a Quinn

¿Qué fue eso? De repente empieza a llorar. Torpemente lo único que hago es acariciar su cabello y esperar una respuesta.

-Rachel continua-Estoy cansada de tener que ser la señorita perfecta, mi papá le es infiel a mi mamá y ella no lo sabe, además voy perdiendo física. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Siento la presión de todos, es algo que nunca me ha abandonado ni por un momento desde hace años pero ahora se ha hecho más fuerte.  
-Hey, no llores, no me gusta verte así.

Rach alza la cabeza y me mira fijamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Me cansé de ser fuerte y no sé cuanto más pueda aguantar.  
-No digas eso, nunca. Sé como te sientes. Todos a tu alrededor tienen expectativas altas y esperan muchas cosas de ti, pero lo que realmente debes hacer es lo que tú quieras.

Me detengo para secar sus lágrimas con mis dedos y continuo.

-Escúchame, la vida está llena de obstáculos. Siempre habrá personas que al ver que estás feliz, querrán cagar tu felicidad, arruinar tu día, pero ¿sabes que les jode? No lograrlo. No dejes nunca que nada ni nadie borre tu hermosa sonrisa.  
-Gracias,Quinn-dice Rachel tímidamente.  
-Con respecto a lo de física, yo te ayudaré, me va bien en esa materia-Quinn sonríe.  
-Vale, ¿qué hago con mi padre?  
-Lo enfrentarás- hace una pausa -O ya sé, algo mejor.  
-¿Qué?  
-Ya lo verás, pero ahora quiero que te pongas de pie.

Las dos nos ponemos de pie. Abrazo a Rach por detrás y le hablo al oído.

-¿Qué ves?  
-La ciudad.  
-Sé más especifica.  
-Edificios, casas, ect.  
-Bien, imagina que cada casa o edificio es una persona que te juzga, aquella que sólo te critica, o te presiona. Aquella persona que te dice que jamás lograrás hacer realidad tus sueños. Concéntrate.  
-Rachel cierra sus ojos-Listo.  
-Ahora ábrelos. Dime, ¿cómo se ven?  
-Todos son pequeños.  
-Exacto, porque estamos en la cima de la montaña, son insignificantes ante nosotros. No puedes dejar que nadie te baje de tu cima. Cada vez que veas a alguna de esas personas, quiero que recuerdes esto que viste hoy aquí, ellos son pequeños ante ti. Tú puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas.  
-las lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Rachel, Quinn la abraza-Gracias amor, de verdad, muchas gracias.  
-No tienes porqué agradecer.  
-Claro que sí, por tus palabras, tus consejos, por estar conmigo, te quiero demasiado-Rachel besa a Quinn  
-Yo también te quiero-Quinn sonríe

Rach termina de secar sus ojos y nos acostamos en el suelo, mirando las nubes. Nos tomamos las manos.

-Eres tan sabia-dice Rachel.  
-No, sólo tengo 2 años más de experiencia que tú-Quinn la agarra suavemente por el cuello y la besa.  
-A todas estás, ¿cómo te enamoraste de una niña como yo? Somos tan diferentes.  
-Bueno, la primera vez que te vi sentí como si ya te conociese. Algo en ti me llamaba la atención, quería seguir viéndote y buscaba excusas para hablarte. Además de lo sexy que eres-Rachel se ríe  
-Yo estaba teniendo uno de esos días malos hasta que apareciste. Me pareció tan lindo que me hubieses recogido cuando estaba a punto de llover, de verdad estaba agradecida aunque no te lo dijera.  
-¿Y cómo fue que tú te enamoraste de ésta loca?-pregunta Quinn en tono de broma -Precisamente por eso, le das a mi vida un toque de locura y diversión. Yo soy tan complicada y seria, en cambio tú, tú eres tan fresca, graciosa, divertida... y muy muy hermosa.  
-Gracias-Quinn se sonroja  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por aceptar ser mi novia-Rachel sonríe y la besa.

Me acuesto sobre ella para estar más cómodas y continuamos besándonos.  
Rach me muerde el labio, yo paro el beso y la miro, ella sonríe inocentemente. Desconoce el efecto que eso tuvo en mí.

-Es hora de irnos, se hace tarde-dice Quinn  
-Vale-Rachel sonríe

Mi celular vibra. Lo miro disimuladamente, Finn me está llamando. Lo apago y sigo como si nada.  
Rach y yo bajamos la colina tomadas de manos. Nos montamos en la moto, manejo de vuelta a la ciudad y como es de costumbre, la llevo hasta su casa.

-Hasta mañana Rach.  
-Hasta mañana amor-Rachel se baja de la moto  
-Mañana solucionaremos lo de tu padre-Quinn guiña el ojo.  
-¿Y qué es lo que haremos?-Rachel pregunta con intriga  
-Mañana te digo-dice Quinn,Rachel se acerca a ella y le da un beso en el cachete

Manejo a casa con muchas emociones encima.  
Recuerdo la cara de Rach llena de lágrimas y me parte el corazón. Se abrió conmigo y me contó todos sus problemas, me siento tan bien porque ahora sé que confía en mí. Me hace feliz poder haberla animado en ese momento. Pero de repente, recuerdo a Finn y el reto.  
Cuando los 6 meses terminen, no quiero lastimarla, no quiero volver a verla derramar ni una sola lágrima, nunca. Mi felicidad es verla siendo feliz.  
Estoy en aprietos.

* * *

**Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn  
**

* * *

**9  
"Asuntos familiares".**

Al día siguiente, en el parqueadero del colegio.

-Háblame más sobre lo de tu padre-dice Quinn apoyándose en la moto.  
-¿Qué quieres saber?  
-No lo sé... ¿Qué hace él? ¿Quién es la amante?  
-Bueno, mi papá trabaja como contador en un pequeño almacén de ropa, la tipa es una de las vendedoras y es la típica rubia con senos y trasero enorme, pero nada de cerebro.  
-Mmm así que trabajan juntos-Rachel asiente con la cabeza.  
-¿Cómo los descubriste?  
-Hace unos días a él se le quedó unos papeles en casa y fui a llevárselos. Entré al almacén, no había nadie debido a que era la hora del almuerzo, entonces fui a su oficina y dejé los papeles sobre el escritorio. Estaba a punto de retirarme cuando escuché unos ruidos y fui a la zona de bodega y... los vi teniendo relaciones sexuales.  
-Que hijos de...  
-Lo son-Rachel baja la mirada.  
-¿Pero ellos te vieron?  
-No. Salí corriendo de ahí inmediatamente.  
-Perfecto.  
-Entonces, ¿qué tienes en mente?  
-Quinn saca una cámara de su maletín-Primero los espiaremos hasta ver algo comprometedor y tomaremos unas cuantas fotos de ello.  
-¿Qué?-Rachel pregunta en tono fuerte y después baja el tono de voz-Pero si mi mamá se entera...  
-Quinn la interrumpe-No las verá tu mamá, las verá tu papá.  
-¿Para qué las vería él?-pregunta Rachel confundida  
-Para que sepa que alguien sabe.  
-Ok, creo que estoy empezando a entender-dice Rachel no muy segura.  
-Quinn ríe-Te explicaré bien después, ahora debemos cambiarnos estos uniformes, usarlos sólo será llamar la atención.  
-¿Cómo lo haremos?  
-¿Acaso no traes ropa al colegio?  
-No.  
-¿Cómo que no? Todas las chicas de tu edad traen por lo menos un short de jean debajo de la falda y una camisa en el maletín.  
-No lo sabía-Rachel suspira-Definitivamente no soy como ellas.  
-Ya veo-a Quinn se le escapa una corta risa-Por suerte vine preparada y traje ropa para las dos.

Vamos en la moto hasta un centro comercial cercano y entramos a los baños. Están completamente vacíos.  
Apoyo mi mochila en el lava manos y saco un jean y una camisa para Rache. Ella se dirige hacia uno de los baños para cambiarse pero antes de cerrar la puerta la detengo.

-Te ayudaré-dice Quinn con una sonrisa  
-Quinn, me da pena.  
-Tenemos lo mismo, no deberías estar avergonzada-Quinn bromea,Rachel se ríe y la deja entrar

Cerramos la puerta.  
Entonces nos miramos fijamente. Ella se quita la falda, yo me acerco más para ayudarla con la camisa. Desabotono poco a poco hasta llegar al último botón, antes de soltar éste, alzo mi mirada hacia su cara, ella me mira y sonríe.  
Continuo. Queda en brasier. Me paralizo al ver sus senos, son un poco más pequeños que los míos pero están realmente hermosos. Al parecer ella se ha dado cuenta de que la miraba porque ahora está sonrojada.  
Vuelvo a la realidad. Actuó como si nada, doblo su uniforme y lo guardo en su mochila.

-¿No te cambiarás tú?-pregunta Rachel en tono sexy

Respondo con una sonrisa y me quito todo el uniforme quedando en ropa interior como ella. Guardo todo en mi mochila y vuelvo mi vista a Rach, ella me mira de arriba hacia abajo aún sonrojada pero sonriendo. Se detiene en mis caderas y mira mi tatuaje sorprendida. Es una pequeña paloma que me hice cerca de la ingle derecha.

-No sabía que tenías un tatuaje-dice Rachel sin despegar su vista de el.  
-¿Nunca te lo comenté?  
-No.  
-Oh bueno, ya lo sabes.  
-¿Desde hace cuanto lo tienes?  
-Siete u ocho meses, aproximadamente.  
-Oh, ¿y por qué una paloma?  
-Porque es el símbolo de la libertad.  
-Genial-dice sorprendida.  
-¿Y qué opinas?  
-Es... Sexy

Pone sus manos en mis caderas con la intención de tocar el tatuaje, pero poco a poco las sube por mi cintura. No aguanto más, quiero sentir su cuerpo pegado al mio. La llevo a la pared y la beso. Ella juega con su lengua ágilmente en mi boca, yo me empiezo a excitar una vez más.  
¡No puedo creerlo! Soy débil ante ella. Muerdo sus labios, ella sonríe.  
Detengo el beso para que no se dé cuenta de mi estado, no creí poder desear a una mujer tanto. Las dos nos terminamos de cambiar.

-Wow, parece que te quedó un poco grande mi ropa-dice Quinn  
-Creo que si!  
-¿En verdad las chicas del colegio hacen esto?  
-Sí, más que todo los viernes.  
-Oh, ya veo...  
-Bueno princesa, vamos.

Rach me da la dirección del almacén.  
La zona es muy comercial, al frente del local donde trabajaba su papá, mi suegro, se encuentra una cafetería. Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa con vista a el otro extremo de la calle. Ordenamos unas donas con chispas de chocolate y dos malteadas. Hablamos y comemos mientras vigilamos.

Ya casi se hacen las 6 y aún no vemos a nadie salir del almacén.

-Tengo una duda-dice Rachel.  
-Dime.  
-¿Cómo es que tus padres son tan permisivos? Cada vez que salimos no les llamas ni les avisas que llegarás tarde a casa o que te saltarás el almuerzo-Rachel pregunta mientras juega con su cabello  
-Mi padre trabaja y siempre llega tarde, a veces a las siete, a veces a las ocho y sólo tengo un hermano, tiene tu edad, pero él se la pasa en sus prácticas de tenis y soccer, siempre llega tipo cinco o seis. Él me cubre, yo lo cubro.  
-¿Y qué hay de tu madre?  
-Ella... ella murió hace 3 años de cáncer-dice Quinn con un nudo en la garganta.  
-Oh, lo siento mucho amor-Rachel baja la mirada apenada  
-No te preocupes, ya estamos mejor, ¿y qué me dices tú sobre tu familia?  
-Mi padre trabaja, mi madre es ama de casa. Tengo un hermano mayor de 24 años que vive en otra ciudad y un hermano menor de 14 años.  
-Oh, me gustaría conocerlo, igualmente a mi suegra.  
-Algún día te las presentaré-dice Rachel con una sonrisa que de pronto se le borra-Ahí está, son ellos.

Rache se cubre la cara, yo miro disimuladamente. Su descripción fue acertada, es la típica barbie plástica.  
Arrg, hombres.  
Noto que los dos se montan en un carro, al parecer el Sr. Berry manejará.

-Debemos irnos, ya.

Llamo al mesero y pago la cuenta. Salimos de la cafetería y nos montamos en la moto lo más rápido que podemos.  
Arranco y los sigo a una distancia prudente mientras Rach cuida que no vean su cara.

***Thomas Berry 45 años.  
Papá de Rachel  
Es alto y tiene un buen cuerpo a pesar de su edad, lleva barba en forma de candado y se viste formalmente.  
Es conservador a morir y fanático del fútbol.  
Tiene una esposa y tres hijos.**

*Laura Sanz, 23 años.  
Es rubia, de ojos claros. Tiene un buen cuerpo debido a varias operaciones que se ha hecho.  
No es muy inteligente pero puede llegar a ser manipuladora.  
Vive con sus padres mientras ahorra dinero para independizarse y trabaja como vendedora en un almacén de ropa donde sostiene una turbia aventura con el contador.  


* * *

**Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn  
**

* * *

**10**

"Fotos comprometedoras".

Rach lleva la cámara. Logra tomar fotos de ellos besándose, pero no son muy nítidas así que continuamos siguiendolos.  
El carro se desvía por una calle sola. Oh, a juzgar por la pinta del sector sé a donde van. Detengo la moto en una orilla.

-Mejor vámonos, con esas fotos es suficiente-dice Quinn.  
-No, necesito más.  
-Rach pero, parece que van a entrar a un motel.  
-¿Y?  
-¿Quieres entrar ahí?  
-Sí, hagamoslo, por favor.  
-Quinn suspira-Vale.

Enciendo la moto de nuevo y logro alcanzarlos una vez más. Tal como pensé, entran a un motel.  
Espero a que pasen diez minutos y entramos nosotras al parqueadero, ahí Rach reconoce el carro de su padre.  
Me toma la mano y caminamos hasta llegar al puesto de atención, nos acercamos al encargado.  
Es un hombre de estatura baja, calvo y obeso. Nos mira de una forma pervertida que da miedo pero yo finjo estar normal.

-Hola, ¿tienes una habitación para nosotras?-pregunta Quinn.  
-Oh, claro que sí. ¿Cuanto tiempo?  
-40 minutos, será uno rápido.  
-Claro, dejenme revisar.

Rach me mira atentamente, el señor saca una planilla donde registra las entradas a las habitaciones y todas esas cosas.

-¿Desean alguna temática en especial? Tenemos un cuarto de espejos y también...  
-Quinn interrumpe-No, una normal.  
-Tengo disponibles la 115, 107 y 103. Por un precio adicional puedo ofrecerles algunos juguetitos.  
-Múestrame lo que tienes-responde Rachel  
-Vuelvo en un momento

Rach aprovecha para echarle un vistazo a la planilla. Muy astuto de su parte.  
Busca alguna habitación a nombre de su padre, el hombre vuelve cargando una caja que luego deja sobre la mesa. De ella saca consoladores de todos los tamaños, bolas chinas y muchas cosas más. Rach se sonroja, a mí en cambio me da gracia.

-Pensándolo bien, no, gracias  
-Mis dedos son suficientes-dice Quinn en tono de broma, Rachel suelta una pequeña risa nerviosa  
-Vale, ¿cuál habitación entonces?  
-¿Cuál mi amor?-Quinn le pregunta  
-La 115.  
-¿A nombre de quien?  
-Lorena Rivera-Quinn improvisa.

Le pago al señor y nos da las llaves del cuarto.

-Que disfruten de su estadía

Rach y yo subimos las escaleras.  
El ambiente es feo, se pueden escuchar gemidos.  
Entramos a nuestra habitación y nos acostamos en la cama.

-Oye y al fin, ¿averiguaste algo en la planilla?-Quinn pregunta para romper el hielo  
-Sí, están a dos habitaciones de nosotros.  
-¿Irás tú o iré yo?  
-Iré yo, necesito hacerlo.  
-Vale, ten cuidado amor.

Me besa y sale del cuarto, al cabo de 10 minutos vuelve, con cara seria.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te descubrieron?  
-Peor aun, no lo hicieron.  
-Ah, entiendo.  
-Tengo las fotos-Rachel alza la cámara.  
-Genial.

Ella se acuesta al lado mío y acaricia mi cabello, yo la beso en la frente. Entonces escuchamos a una chica gimiendo al lado de nuestra habitación.

-Esto es muy romántico-dice Quinn en tono sarcástico, ambas ríen  
-Creo que después de todo lo que he visto hoy, jamás volveré a ser heterosexual en mi vida.  
-Y yo jamás te traeré a algún lugar como éste.  
-¿A dónde iremos entonces?-Rachel la mira fijamente  
-A buenos hoteles, o si no, simplemente podemos estar en mi casa, total siempre está sola.  
-Creo que sería mejor en tu casa-Rachel besa a Quinn  
-¿Estamos planeando nuestra primera vez?-Quinn pregunta en broma  
-Eso creo-ambas ríen

Me acerco más a ella y la beso, Rach sonríe.

-En la caja habían unas bolitas extrañas, era como dos o más bolas unidas por un hilo-dice Rachel en tono curioso-¿Sabes que son?  
-Se les llaman "bolas chinas"  
-¿Y cómo se usan?-pregunta Rachel tímidamente,Quinn se sonroja y después de varios segundos responde.  
-Bueno, se meten y vibran a medida que te mueves.  
-Oh.  
Silencio incómodo de nuevo.  
-Está tarde en el baño...  
«Me excité.»  
-¿Sí?-pregunta Rachel.  
-Pues... Mmm... Creo que dejé mi cadena ahí-Quinn miente.  
-Que mal amor.  
-Sí, pero ya no importa  
-Por cierto, me dejaron un taller de física, ¿me podrías ayudar a resolverlo mañana?  
-Por supuesto.

Salgo del hotel y camino hacia un local cercano donde revelan fotos. Apenada hago lo posible para que el empleado no vea las fotos, creo que él se da cuenta, pero actúa con profesionalidad.  
Al terminar, volví al motel por Rach, quien me esperaba lista en el parqueadero. Saca una cinta pegante de su maletín y pegamos una foto en cada vidrio del carro. En la del delantero escribimos "a la próxima está estará en tu casa con tu esposa".  
Salimos del lugar rápidamente por última vez.  
Debo dejarla en su casa, se hace tarde y tiene que estar ahí antes que su padre.  
Manejo y una vez ahí, me da un pequeño beso y rápido beso de despedida. Luego vuelvo a mi casa.

* * *

**Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn  
**

* * *

**11**

"La familia de mi novia."  
  
Al día siguiente, después de la escuela, una vez más en el parqueadero.

-Ayer mi papá llegó pálido a casa, no sabes las ganas que tenía de reírme, pero me contuve y le pregunté si le sucedía algo  
-Creo que con eso fue suficiente, no tendrá ganas de volver a buscar a la tipa  
-Pero ella podría buscarle a él. Encontré su dirección en una tarjeta.  
-¿Y qué quieres hacer?-pregunta Quinn  
-¿Aún te quedan fotos?  
-Sólo dos, pensaba en dartelas ahora.  
-Quizá debamos ir y darle un regalito-dice Rachel y guiña el ojo.  
-Quinn se ríe-No eres tan niña bien como pensaba, pero me parece buena idea.  
-Puedo ser realmente mala cuando me lo propongo

Afuera de la casa de la tipa.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?  
-Mmm, ya sé-Quinn agarra dos ladrillos que estaban a un costado de la acera

Le muestro los ladrillos a Rach, ella me entiende inmediatamente y asiente.  
Ella saca la cinta pegante, yo le ayudo a pegar las fotos, una en cada ladrillo y del otro lado escribimos "PERRA" con marcador negro.

-Creo que nos estamos pasando-dice Rachel.  
-¿Tienes rabia hacia ella?  
-Sí.  
-¿Y hacia tu padre?  
-Aun más.  
-Entonces hazlo-Quinn le pasa los ladrillos

Rach suspira y lanza uno con fuerza hacia la ventana, ésta se rompe y el ladrillo la atraviesa. Hace lo mismo con el segundo, pero en otra ventana.  
Escuchamos a un perro ladrando, corremos hacia la moto y arranco lo más rápido que puedo.  
En el camino nos reímos como locas.

-Nunca había hecho algo tan malo como eso en mi vida  
-Creo que te estoy corrompiendo-dice Quinn en tono de burla.  
-Me gusta que lo hagas-Rachel sonríe y abraza a Quinn por detrás.  
-Oye,Rachel...  
-Wow ¿me llamaste Rachel? Debe ser algo serio.  
-Lo es, sucede que, nunca esperé quererte tanto como lo estoy haciendo ahora, es más, yo... Te amo-dice Quinn con toda sinceridad.  
-Yo también te amo Quinn-responde Rachel con una enorme sonrisa y la abraza aun más fuerte  
-Prometeme algo.  
-¿Qué?  
-Pase lo que pase... quiero que siempre seas feliz, así no sea conmigo.  
-Quinn, me estás asustando.  
-Hablo en serio, promételo.  
-Está bien, lo prometo.

Llego a la casa de Rach. Ninguna de las dos quiere despedirse.

-Oye, ¿qué tal si pasas?-pregunta Rachel.  
-¿Amor, estás segura de que es buena idea?  
-Sí, aún está temprano-Rachel sonríe.  
-Vale

Parqueo la moto.

-Conocerás a tu suegra, ¿estás lista?-susurra Rachel,Quinn se ríe).  
-Sí, siempre le he caído bien a todos mis suegros.

Rach abre la puerta con sus llaves.  
Entramos y me siento en la sala.  
La casa no es tan grande, pero sí está bien amueblada y decorada. Es de dos pisos.

-Mamá, ya llegue-dice Rachel en voz alta,su madre, baja las escaleras).  
-Oh hija, no sabía que ibas a venir con una amiga  
-Mucho gusto señora, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray-ambas estrechan su mano.  
-Yo soy Shelby

***Shelby Corcoran, 40 años.  
Mamá de Rachel.  
Tiene el cabello color negro y los marrones  
Es muy sobre-protectora.  
Su esposo es Thomas Berry, tienen tres hijos. Es ama de casa debido a que debe cuidar a sus últimos dos hijos.**

  
-Eh, Quinn¿quieres algo de comer?-pregunta Rachel  
-No, así estoy bien-Quinn sonríe.  
-No has comido nada-Rachel la delata  
-¿En serio? Rachel tráele algo ya mismo-dice la Sra. Corcoran  
-Vale-Rachel se va a la cocina y Quinn se queda sola con la Sra. Corcoran en la sala  
-No tengas pena cariño  
-Está bien-dice Quinn sonriendo.  
-¿Rachel y tú están en el mismo grado?  
-No, yo estoy en sexto, un grado más que ella.  
-Entonces te graduarás este año.  
-Sí señora, así es.  
-Rachel está presentando un pequeño problema en física-comenta la Sra. Shelby, a Quinn se le ocurre una gran idea  
-Quinn la interrumpe-Por eso estoy aquí. Ayudaré a Rach con eso.  
-Oh, te lo agradecería. Nunca le había sucedido algo así y no entiendo a que se deba.  
-Lo que pasa es que en quinto, las áreas como física y química se complican. Rach no es la única que está presentando dificultades, son muchas chicas.

Hago una pausa. Rach sale de la cocina con 2 sandwiches de jamón y queso y dos vasos de jugo y se sienta junto a nosotras, me ofrece un poco.

-Es bueno oír eso-dice la Sra. Shelby con una sonrisa  
-Justo a Rach le dejaron un taller largo de recuperación para entregar el lunes. Me preguntaba si podría darle permiso a su hija para quedarse a dormir en mi casa, así podría explicarle con más profundidad y ayudarle con los ejercicios-Rachel observa atentamente a Quinn y retiene una sonrisa mordiendo sus labios  
-Ah bueno, en ese caso, está bien, hablaré con mi esposo cuando venga del trabajo

Continuo hablando con la mamá de Rach. Trato de darle la mejor impresión de mí. Al parecer lo he logrado.  
Le caigo bien a mi suegra. Oh, si supiera que su hija es mi novia y que me trae locamente enamorada.  
También he conocido a Jake, el hermano menor de Rach, es un gran chico,todo ternura.

-Creo que ya me debo ir-dice Quinn  
-Oh, tan temprano-dice la Sra. Shelby.  
-Quinn se ríe-Quisiera quedarme más tiempo pero debo hacer la cena.  
-¿Cocinas? Wow, eso es genial. Rachel no ha querido aprender.  
-Podría enseñarte a hacerlo si quieres-dice Quinn dirigiéndose a Rachel y le guiña el ojo,Rachel sonríe  
-Se me ocurre algo, podrías venir a cenar un día de estos-dice la Sra. Shelby  
-Me parece buena idea-Quinn contesta y se pone de pie -Rach, ¿podrías darme un vaso de agua?  
-Claro-responde Rachel,Quinn la acompaña a la cocina

Rach me sirve el vaso de agua y me lo pasa. Yo lo pongo cerca de la estufa y me acerco a ella, la beso.  
Un delicioso beso con sabor a peligro. Ella y yo sonreímos. Me tomo el vaso de agua y la vuelvo a besar.  
Escuchamos pasos y nos separamos. Salimos de la cocina,Rach me lleva hacia la puerta.

-Entonces hasta mañana,Rach -dice Quinn sonriendo.  
-Hasta mañana, Quin  
-Hasta la próxima, Sra. Shelby  
-Adiós Quinn

* * *

**Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn  
**

* * *

**12**

"Física entre nosotras."

Viernes.

Durante el receso, Rach y yo estamos sentadas en las bancas. Le explico los ejercicios del taller.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas conseguido, mi madre no es muy permisiva que digamos-dice Rachel sacudiendo su cabeza.  
-Ni yo misma lo puedo creer-Quinn suspira y sonríe-Creo que le caigo bien.  
-Muy bien diría yo-agrega Rachel  
-A mí también me cae bien tu mamá y tu hermano, es muy atento,tierno y amable.  
-¿Ah sí? Entonces quizá debas esperarlo 1 año-dice fingiendo estar celosa.  
-No, que sean 2, yo no me meto con niñitos de 15 años-las dos se ríen.  
-Oye, ¿y por qué estamos haciendo el taller ahora? Tenemos toda la tarde y parte de la noche-dice Rachel  
-Porque quiero tenerte para mí solita todo ese tiempo-dice Quinn en tono malévolo,Rachel se sonroja.  
-¿Y tu papá sabe que me quedaré a dormir?  
-Sí, le avisé.. ¿Trajiste todas tus cosas?  
-Sí, claro-Rachel sonríe.  
-Genial.

Continuamos con el taller hasta que suena el timbre y nos separamos.  
Alcanzamos a hacer 2/3 del taller y por ahora Rach entiende bien todo.

Estoy en clases, como es usual no presto atención. En mi mente repito una y otra vez todo lo que pasó en el baño del centro comercial. Yo desvistiéndola, esos besos y el leve roce de sus manos en mi cadera... Parezco un DVD rayado.  
A la salida ella y yo nos encontramos. La ayudo con su maletín, que está más pesado que nunca y manejo a mi casa.

-Wow, tu casa es grande-dice Rachel mirando la sala.  
-Un poco-Quinn sonríe y cierra la puerta.

Le doy un tour a Rach por mi casa, ella está algo sorprendida por todos los lujos, en especial cuando le mostré la piscina y la cabaña que hay en nuestro patio.

-Tu casa es realmente hermosa  
-Gracias... ¿qué te apetece comer?  
-Lo que hayan hecho está bien, por mí no hay problema.  
-Verás, mi padre no tiene tiempo para preparar nuestra comida, así que siempre me hago algo yo misma, o si no pido a domicilio-Quinn explica.  
-Oh, ya veo... en ese caso te ayudaré-Rachel guiña el ojo  
-¿Eh? Tu madre me dijo que eras tan mala en la cocina que quemabas el agua  
-Y también dijo que tú eras buena influencia para mí y eso tampoco es cierto-responde Rachel y se ríe.  
-Auch, eso dolió-ambas ríen- Está bien, te enseñaré a cocinar.

Hago una mueca de resignación en juego y llevo a Rach a la cocina. Saco todo lo necesario.  
La abrazo por detrás y le enseño como coger una papa y pelarla, de repente la papa pasa a segundo plano y empezamos a besarnos.  
La llevo a la pared.

-He-hey muchachita, alto ahí-dice Rachel mirando a Quinn fijamente.  
-Quinn ríe-¿Sucede algo?  
-Sí, se nos va a quemar el pollo-ambas ríen  
-Tienes razón, tienes razón.

Preparamos pollo a la plancha con unas papas fritas. Por lo que he visto,Rach es buena pelando y picando, yo tengo mi sazón especial.  
Al terminar todo, servimos dos vasos de gaseosa y nos sentamos a comer en la mesa.

-Tengo algo para ti-dice Rachel llevándose una papita a la boca  
-Quinn toma un sorbo de gaseosa-Ah sí, ¿qué?  
-Pues-Rachel busca en el bolsillo de su falda-... ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que habías perdido tu cadena aquella vez? Bueno, te compré esta.  
-Wow amor, no debiste tomarte la molestia.  
-No te preocupes, no es nada. De dije tiene mis iniciales "R.B" espero que no agobiarte -Rachel baja la mirada.  
-¿Agobiarme? No seas tontita, me encanta-Quinn abraza a Rachel-Gracias.  
-No tienes que agradecer amor  
-Pónmela tú.

Rachel se acerca a mí por detrás y me pone la cadena.

-Ya está.

Entonces siento sus labios sobre mi cuello, me da un pequeño beso.

-Quinn suelta un pequeño gemido-Te amo Rach.  
-Yo también te amo- Rachel le susurra en el oído

Me doy la vuelta y la beso en la boca. Terminamos de comer.

-Sólo me faltan tres ejercicios-dice Rachel abriendo su cuaderno  
-Hagamoslo ahora.  
-Es una forma peculiar de proponerlo, señorita Quinn.  
«Mi mente está volando.»  
-Quinn ríe-Los ejercicios.

-Al fin hemos terminado.  
-Sí, así es. Estuvo un poco fácil.  
-Rachel sonríe -Múestrame tu cuarto.

Asiento y tomo su mano. La llevo hasta mi cuarto.

-Es bonito-Rachel examina cada parte con la mirada  
-Gracias.  
-¿Y dónde dormiré yo?  
-¿Cómo que "dónde"? Conmigo.  
-No tengo problema con eso. ¿Quién es el chico de la foto?

Rach señala una foto de Finn que tengo junto a mi cama sobre una mesa de noche, no puedo creer que olvidé ocultarla.

-Oh, es, es un primo-Quinn miente.  
-Un primo-Rachel repite las ultimas dos palabras  
-Sí, crecimos prácticamente juntos y es como un hermano más.  
-Ah ya... ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?  
-¿Por qué no empezamos por quitamos estos uniformes y ponernos otra ropa?  
-Tienes razón, ¿me ayudarás?-pregunta Rachel en tono sexy,Quinn se pone de pie frente a ella

Acerco mi mano lentamente a su camisa y la saco de la falda. Me acerco a su cara, siento su respiración, ambas estamos agitadas. El contacto visual es permanente.  
La desabotono desde abajo hacia arriba, al llegar al primer botón y paseo mi mano hasta su cuello.  
Acerco mi boca a su oído, ella permanece callada.

-No te imaginas ni la mitad de las cosas que me haces sentir.

La beso.  
Un delicioso beso francés. Las cosas aumentan de temperatura, al igual que nosotras. Los besos cada vez son más pasionales.  
Bajo mi mano por su abdomen hasta llegar a la correa de la falda. Se la quito y la falda cae. Entonces la beso en el cuello mientras acaricio desde sus piernas hasta su trasero.  
Ella retrocede un poco.

-Quinn-dice Rachel se sonroja y muerde su labio  
-¿Qué sucede?-dice Quinn acercándose de nuevo

* * *

**Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A**


	13. Chapter 13

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

Hola a tod s gracias por los RW y los Fav me imagine que les gustaría mucho la historia a mi me atrapo desde el primer capitulo,note que la dirección de la historia original no aparece y no puedo ponerlo ya que la pagina lo borra si gustan manden un inbox y les paso la dirección correcta,saludos -A

13

"Primera vez."

—Quinn

—Sólo déjate llevar-susurra Quinn en el oído de Rachel

La beso, ella muerde sus labios y suspira.

—¿No crees que estamos yendo demasiado rápido?

—¿Te sientes incómoda?

—No es eso. Cada vez que me tocas o me besas siento algo raro.

—¿Algo raro bueno o raro malo?-Quinn mira fijamente a Rachel

—Raro bueno. Se siente tan bien, es algo que nunca había sentido antes

Sonrío y me acerco a ella, tanto así que nuestras narices se tocan, bajo mi vista hacia sus labios.

—Eso está bien, quiere decir que estás excitada, al igual que yo-Quinn la besa

El beso termina. Me limito a mirarla, está sonrojada. Ambas permanecemos en silencio mirándonos, ella acaricia mi cara.

—La ropa... Aún la tienes puesta-dice Rachel

—Cierto.

—Quiero verte.

Me sorprendo gratamente al escuchar esas palabras de su boca.

La beso y la tomo de la mano, la siento en el borde de la cama y permanezco frente a ella. Desabotono mi camisa, ella me mira un poco tímida.

Sus hermosos ojos transmiten amor y a la vez pasión y... Mucha curiosidad.

Tomo sus manos y las pongo en mi cintura, ella las baja lentamente por mi cadera mientras nos miramos fijamente. Yo sólo sonrío.

Me quita la falda.

—Espera aquí-dice Quinn

Me dirijo hacia la puerta del cuarto, la cierro con llave y coloco el retrato de Finn boca abajo.

—¿Entonces seguimos?-pregunta Quinn en tono pícaro

Le ofrezco mi mano, ella la toma y se pone de pie. Entonces me abraza, quedamos paralizadas así por varios segundos. Alza su vista hacia mí, yo le doy en beso en la frente y sonrío.

Pasamos a la cama.

Ella está sobre mí. Me besa, juega con mis labios y su lengua, oh es tan buena.

Las cosas se ponen calientes y yo me empiezo a derretir. Es algo extraño, sólo un par de besos y el roce de nuestros cuerpos me han vuelto loca.

Muero por tocarla, cambio de posición.

Ahora ella está boca arriba y yo a su izquierda de medio lado. Aprovecho para besar su cuello y pasar mi lengua sobre su oreja. Ella suspira.

Toco sus senos sobre el sostén sin dejar de mirarla, ella sonríe, quiero quitárselo de una vez, pero me contengo. Bajo mi mano hasta sus bragas y toco encima de ellas con mucha delicadeza.

Rach se agarra de las sábanas y cierra sus ojos mientras abre un poco más sus piernas.

—¿Se siente bien?-pregunta Quinn.

—Sí, no sabes cuanto-Rachel suspira

La vuelvo a besar, es un beso intenso.

Sigo tocándola, siento como empieza a mojar sus bragas. Dirijo mi vista a su cara, ella muerde sus labios.

—Amor no te aguantes, quiero escucharte gemir-dice Quinn

—¿Estás loca? Alguien podría escucharnos-Rachel susurra.

—Mi hermano llega dentro de dos horas, no pasa nada.

—Aun así me da pena-Rachel baja la mirada

—¿Por qué? Eres perfecta-Quinn sonríe

Dejo de tocarla abajo y me pongo encima de ella. Beso su cuello una vez más, un gemido pequeño se le escapa en mi oído.

¡Que sonido tan hermoso!

Casi instantáneamente busco sus labios y le doy un beso profundo, callando contradictoriamente aquel gemido, pero fue casi un reflejo.

Beso su pecho y me acomodo en medio de sus piernas. Intento desabrochar su sostén, ella me ayuda alzandose un poco.

Al ver sus senos me paralizo,Rach sonríe. Sonrío al tener su aprobación y me acerco más. Empiezo a tocarlos con mis manos, explorando cada parte, cada sensación. Son suaves, a excepción sus pezones, estos cada vez se ponen más duros y pequeños.

A continuación me los llevo a la boca, juego con ellos entre mis labios. Los aprieto cuidando de no lastimarla, y juego también con mi lengua sobre ellos.

Ella me abrazaba, se aferra a mí.

Continuo besando su abdomen, su hermoso y bien definido abdomen.

Llego a su intimidad, retiro sus bragas acariciando sus piernas y la toco. Está demasiado mojada, pero creo que yo lo estoy aún más.

Me acomodo y empiezo a pasar mi lengua sobre ella. Al principio cuidadosamente con algo de curiosidad, sintiendo las texturas, probando cada sabor luego con más seguridad. Es como miel, es delicioso.

Rach se estremece con cada lamida. Cada vez escucho más sus armoniosos gemidos, antes estos eran tímidos y de tono bajo, ahora son más fuertes, ella no puede controlarlos.

Tiene un orgasmo. Puedo sentirlo.

Ella con gran suspiro deja caer su cuerpo sobre la cama.

Separo más sus piernas aun más e introduzco un dedo. Compruebo lo que pensaba, es virgen.

—¡Quinn!

—¿Qué, amor?

—Eso dolió.

—Lo sé, te dolerá un poco al principio pero luego sentirás bien, confía en mi.

Inicio un vaivén lento con mi dedo, Rach suelta quejidos. Con mi otra mano toco su clítoris para que continúe lubricando. Así le dolerá menos.

Al cabo de minutos los quejidos se transforman en gemidos de nuevo. Meto otro dedo y continuo con el vaivén, está vez más rápido.

Ocurre de nuevo, tiene otro orgasmo y seguidamente otro.

Rach gime aun más duro y permanece unos segundos quieta.

Me acerco para besarla, ella me toma del cuello.

—Ahora es mi turno-Rachel dice sonriendo.

—Soy toda tuya-Quinn responde y le devuelve la sonrisa

Ella me acuesta y se pone encima mio.

Mientras me besa, ágilmente se deshace de mi brasier.

Acaricia mis senos con sus suaves y delicadas manos. No puedo evitar sonreír ahora.

Se siente tan bien.

De pronto se acerca a ellos y empieza a lamerlos mientras baja sus manos por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, es tan excitante. No aparto mi vista de ella, quiero capturar cada momento, cada segundo sin perder ni un sólo detalle. Quiero recordarlo para siempre.

Ella me toca sobre las bragas tal como yo lo hice, suelto un pequeño gemido.

—Wow, estás muy mojada-dice Rachel sorprendida

—Es por ti, me excitas mucho.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Tu voz, tu cuerpo, toda tú.

Rach sonríe y vuelve a besar mis senos. Tiene su mano dentro de mis bragas, mueve mi clítoris en círculos cada vez más rápido.

Estoy gimiendo. ¿Qué me pasa? Oh... No puedo aguantar más, tengo un orgasmo. Jamás me había sucedido eso tan rápido y fácil, y menos con Finn

Quizá Rach no se da cuenta de esto, o quizá se hace la tonta, sigue tocándome y muerde suavemente mi pezón, yo suspiro. Es un dolor rico.

Pronto ella baja hasta mi intimidad y hace lo mismo que yo hice, juega con su lengua.

Sus lamidas son cada vez más rápidas, yo me mojo cada vez más.

Retener los gemidos se me hace casi imposible y para ser sincera, tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Le digo "sigue" mientras acaricio su cabello, ella continua haciendo lo suyo.

Otro orgasmo.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué me sucede con esta chica?

Ella se da cuenta de este y para por un segundo, me mira, sonríe y continua.

Me mete un dedo, creo que se da cuenta que no soy virgen porque enseguida mete dos más y empieza el vaivén, pero sin parar de lamerme.

Muerdo mis labios, se me dificulta el respirar. Dios, jamás me había sentido así.

Mi tercer orgasmo se aproxima. Ella saca sus dedos e introduce su lengua, me vengo en ella.

Suelto otro gemido, el más grande, no me importa si alguien me ha escuchado. Una chica de 15 años me ha hecho tocar el cielo.

—Ven aquí-dice Quinn sonriendo

Nos besamos, muerdo sus labios.

Ella sonríe y me abraza, permanecemos así un buen rato. Sólo nos miramos y sonreímos.

—Tienes una hermosa, hermosa sonrisa-dice Quinn.

—Es por ti. Quinn, te amo.

—Yo también te amo y mucho-Quinn acaricia la cabeza de Rachel

Rach se acuesta en mi pecho de una forma tierna.

—¿Has hecho esto antes?-Rachel mira fijamente a Quinn

—No, jamás había hecho el amor con nadie, eres la primera-responde Quinn con una sonrisa

No, no mentí. Aunque no soy virgen, aunque había tenido sexo antes, jamás había hecho el amor con alguien.

Rachel Berry es la primera, la primera y única. La que me llevó al paraíso, la que hizo que mi mundo se detuviera.

Mi primera vez, mi primer gran amor.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	14. Chapter 14

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

Dedicado a "raquesofi"

14

"Amigos de la infancia."

Aquí estoy, abrazando a la mujer más hermosa.

Nuestros cuerpos desnudos están tan juntos que podrían ser uno solo. La vergüenza es algo que ya no existe entre las dos, sólo hay amor.

No despego mi vista de ella, es tan perfecta.

—Bebé, mañana es sábado, ¿por qué no le dices a mi suegra que te deje quedar un día más?-propone Qunn.

—Es imposible amor, para empezar no sé como deja que duerma hoy aquí-Rachel suspira

—Quin hace un puchero-Bueno.

—Aww ven aquí-Rachel le da un beso.

Veo el reloj de reojo,demonios

—Amor podría quedarme así todo el día pero creo que deberíamos vestirnos ya-dice Quinn

—Ambas ríen-Sí, tienes razón.

Ella se pone de pie y me da la mano para ayudarme a levantar. Busco ropa en mi armario mientras ella busca en su maletín.

Cuando me doy la vuelta,Rach ya está vestida, wow es rápida, yo apenas he conseguido ponerme un short y el brasier. Ella me mira.

—¿Qué?-pregunta Quinn sonrojada.

—Rachel camina hacia donde Quinn-No puedo evitarlo,Quinn, eres hermosa y cada parte de tu cuerpo también lo es.

Aww, ¿no es adorable? Imposible no amarla.

Sonrío y la beso.

—Realmente te amo, no lo olvides, nunca, es la única verdad-dice Quinn.

Rach hace un gesto de extrañeza por mi última frase pero sonríe y nos besamos. Ella me ayuda a terminar de cambiarme.

Escucho el sonido de las llaves, debe ser Samuel.

—Mi hermano, ven y te lo presento-Quinn agarra la mano de Rachel y van a la sala donde Samuel está sentado.

*Samuel Fabray, 15 años.

Hermano de Quinn

Es atractivo, tiene el cabello Rubio y los ojos verde al igual que Quin,mide 1.75 cm. Es caballeroso y bueno con las chicas.

Ha tenido varias novias, pero sus relaciones nunca duran más de dos o tres meses.

Juega tennis y soccer, debido a esto tiene un buen físico.

—Hola Sam, te presento a una amiga, ella es...

—Sam interrumpe a Quinn-¿Rachel? Rachel Berry, ¿no?

—¿Samuel Russell ? No puedo creerlo-dice Rachel con una sonrisa,Sam se pone de pie, llega hasta donde Rachel y la abraza

—¿Eh?-pregunta Quinn confundida.

—Ella y yo estudiamos juntos en primaria, luego la cambiaron de colegio-explica Sam.

—Ah, entiendo.

—No puedo creer que Quinn y tú sean hermanos-dice Rachel

—Y yo no puedo creer que seas amiga de mi hermana-Rachel y él se ríen.

Momento incómodo, afortunadamente mi celular suena.

—Me disculpan un momento-dice Quinn saliendo de la sala.

—Debe ser el novio-dice Sam en tono de broma

—Calla mocoso-Quinn le saca la lengua en burla-No le hagas nada malo a Rach, ¿eh?

Me voy a mi cuarto y contesto el celular sin mirar la pantalla.

—¿Alo?

—Hola Quinn, mi amor te extraño.

—Ah hola Finn, yo también-responde Quinn fríamente.

—¿Puedo ir a tu casa ahora? Llevamos casi un mes sin vernos.

—¡No! imposible. Estoy con ella ahora.

—Mejor, quiero conocerla -Finn bromea.

—No, eso jamás.

—Pero quedamos en que yo la conocería.

—Jamás acordamos eso. Se supone que debo mostrarte pruebas y eso hago. Me has oído hablando con ella por celular, has leído mis mensajes, has visto fotos, vídeos y notas de voz. Esas son pruebas suficientes.

—Quinn, vamos, acabemos con esto. Prometo no volver a engañarte pero paremos esto. Te extraño, extraño a mi novia de antes.

«Pues ya no soy la misma de antes.»

—No, hicimos una apuesta, faltan dos meses y pienso cumplirlos.

—¿Qué te sucede? Te estoy diciendo que te voy a dejar ganar-dice Finn alzando el tono de voz

—Sabes que no me gusta que me dejen ganar, yo quiero ganar limpiamente.

—¿No será que te estás enamorando de esa chica? Espero que no sea así porque entonces yo seré el que termine con la tonta apuesta diciéndole a ella misma.

—Calma amor, no es eso-Quinn empieza a ponerse nerviosa

—Disfruta lo que te queda de tiempo con ella, total pronto acabará.

—No me vengas con eso, ¿estás enojado?

—Sí.

—Vale, salgamos.

—Se me ocurre algo mejor.

—Ok, planea todo y me avisas, ahora debo irme. Adiós.

—Adiós, te amo-Quinn cuelga sin responder

Abro la puerta del cuarto cuidadosamente para escuchar lo que Rach y Sam hablan.

—Eso fue gracioso

—A la pobre chica tuvieron que cortarle todo el cabello, sabes algo, yo fui él que le pegó el chicle -Sam confiesa.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—La vi derramando jugo en tu maletín.

—Ah, siempre me pregunté quién había sido, pero gracias-dice Rachel sonriendo

—¿Recuerdas cuando eramos "novios"?-pregunta Sam, Rachel se vuelve a reír.

—Sí, claro.

¿Novios? ¿QUÉ?

Salgo del cuarto y me siento en medio de ellos dos.

—Aquí estoy-dice Quinn

—Nos dimos cuenta... Rach ¿cómo es que tú eres amiga de alguien como Quinn?-pregunta Sam en broma

—Lo mismo me pregunto de ella y tú-Quinn hace una pausa -Sam, papá comerá hoy aquí, ayúdame a hacer la cena.

No espero respuesta, lo agarro del brazo y me lo llevo a la cocina.

—¿Qué haremos?-pregunta Sam

—Spaguetti con pollo-responde Quinn,Sam busca las ollas y los cuchillos,Quinn los ingredientes

—¿Los ayudo en algo?-pregunta Rachel desde la sala

—No-contestan Quinn y Sam a unísono

—No te preocupes, eres nuestra invitada-dice Quinn saliendo de la cocina para verla, le lanza un beso,Rachel sonríe y se lo devuelve, entonces Quinn vuelve a la cocina.

—Rachel es muy bonita ¿no crees?

—Sí, así es-Quinn sonríe

—¿Crees que tenga alguna oportunidad con ella?-pregunta Sam,Quinn deja caer un tomate al oír eso

«¿Qué acabo de...?»

—Para nada-Quinn responde mientras se agacha y recoge el tomate.

Debo admitirlo, quizá él sí tiene chances con ella. Sam siempre ha sido todo un galán, chica en la que pone el ojo, chica que consigue, pero Rach no es como las demás.

—¿Por qué?-pregunta Sam

—Porque tiene novio-Quinn se pone celosa

—Eso nunca ha sido impedimento para mi-Sam guiña el ojo.

—No lo lograrás, está muy enamorada, te lo puedo asegurar.

—Bueno... Eso está por verse.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	15. Chapter 15

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

15

"Celos."

Rach entra en la cocina para ver que tal vamos. Vuelve a ofrecernos su ayuda, esta vez Sam y yo la aceptamos.

Casi una hora después la cena está lista.

Me divertí cocinando con ella, lamentablemente ahí estaba mi hermano, tuve que aguantarme sus coqueteos hacia mi novia, pff.

Suenan las llaves, es papá.

*Russell Fabray, 43 años.

Papá de Quinn y Sam.

Alto, educado, refinado y totalmente conservador. Siempre usa traje y corbata.

Trabaja como vicepresidente en una gran empresa, aparte de eso tiene varios negocios.

Desde que murió su esposa se volvió un hombre frío y callado. Rara vez habla de temas profundos con sus hijos, a excepción de cuando estaba frente a sus amigos.

—Hola chicos, buenas noches-dice el Sr. Fabray entrando,Sam lo saluda con un abrazo

—Hola... Quiero presentarte a una amiga-dice Quinn.

—Hola, mucho gusto, Russell Fabray-dice estrechando la mano de Rachel

—Es un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es Rachel Berry

—Que lindo nombre. Huele delicioso, ¿ya está lista la cena?

—Sí, es spaguetti- responde Sam.

—Mmm perfecto. Pongan la mesa-el Sr. Fabray ordena.

Sam y yo volvemos a la cocina. Yo sirvo y él pone los platos y los cubiertos en la mesa. Tratamos de hacerlo lo más rápido posible para que Rach no se sintiera incómoda estando sola con papá.

Al sentarnos en la mesa, mi padre queda en la cabecera, como siempre,Sam a su izquierda, yo a su derecha y Rach al lado mio. Noto que ella está un poco nerviosa, así que tomo su mano por debajo de la mesa, ella usa el tenedor con la otra.

—Mañana es la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija de los Jones, la menor-comenta el Sr. Fabray

—¿Mercedes?-pregunta Sam

—Exacto. Estamos invitados a su fiesta, será en la cabaña vacacional a las afueras de la ciudad, desde la mañana hasta la noche

«Ay no, ya va él con sus actitud de hola-soy-rico-y-lo-alardeo.»

—Genial-dice Sam.

—Rachel, puedes acompañarnos si ella quieres-dice el Sr. Fabray, todos miran a Rachel inmediatamente

—No se preocupe, a decir verdad tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes finales-dice Rachel

—Es una lástima que no puedas acompañarnos-dice Sam, Quinn lo pisa debajo de la mesa -Auch.

—Ahora que recuerdo, yo también debo estudiar, tengo examen de francés y de historia-Quinn miente.

—Bien, entonces mejor quédate. Sabes que debes cuidar tu promedio para que te gradues con mención de honor.

Sonrío pero por dentro estoy rogando por acabar mi plato rápidamente y retirarme.

—Rachel, tu apellido es Berry, ¿no? -pregunta el Sr. Fabray

—Sí, así es señor

—¿Tu padre es Hiram Berry? ¿El famoso cardiólogo?

«La gota que derramó el vaso.»

—No, eh, mi padre se llama Thomas Berry y es contador

—Ya terminé-dice Quinn levantándose de su puesto

—Yo igual- Rachel le sigue.

—¿Podemos retirarnos?-dice Quinn sin esperar respuesta, toma su plato y el de Rachel y los deja en la cocina.

—Muchas gracias por la cena-dice Rachel cortésmente

Sam y mi padre nos miran en silencio sorprendidos, yo la tomo del brazo y nos vamos a mi cuarto. Cierro con seguro.

—Lo siento por eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Por toda la cena, mi padre es un estirado. Has debido sentirte incómoda.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien-Rachel abraza a Quin y se besan

—Yummy, que rico postre.

—¿Quieres más?

—Claro.

Sonrío.

Continuamos besándonos, la cargo y la llevo hasta la cama y la acuesto, ella sólo ríe.

—Te amo-dice Rachel.

—Yo también te amo-Quinn besa el cuello de Rachel.

—Hey, para o harás que me ponga así otra vez.

—¿Así cómo?

—Como esta tarde.

—Me encargaré de eso.

Continuo besando su cuello, las manos de Rach pasean por mi espalda. Alguien toca la puerta y nos interrumpe.

—Chicas, soy yo-dice Sam desde la puerta Quinn suspira

Arg, camino hacia la puerta y le abro .Rach se sienta en la orilla de la cama.

—¿Qué?-pregunta Quinn.

—Les traje postre-dice Sam sosteniendo dos vasos de helado con brownie,Rachel se ríe

No tengo más remedio que dejarlo pasar. Sam me da los dos vasos y se sienta junto a Rach.

—Sam continua-por cierto, dejaste este cuaderno debajo de la mesa

—Gracias Sam, no tenía ni idea que lo había dejado ahí.

Me acerco a los dos, le doy un vaso de helado a Rach y me siento en el piso. Empiezo a comer mi helado, ella me guiña el ojo.

—Espero que no te moleste, pero le eché un vistazo, veo que sigues siendo igual de aplicada que antes-dice Sam.

—Chismoso-Quinn susurra.

—No es molestia. Otra cosa que tampoco cambia es mi letra, sigue siendo horrible-dice Rachel.

—Para nada, siempre me ha parecido hermosa al igual que tú -Sam sonríe.

—Gracias-Rachel sonríe sonrojada.

—Quin me contó ciertas cosas sobre ti-comenta Sam.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Que tienes novio.

—Rachel mira a Quinn y sonríe-Sí, así es. Se llama Lucian.

—Ah genial, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan?

—3 meses, estamos empezando pero realmente me tiene enamorada-ambas sonríen

—Oh que bueno, les deseo mucha suerte-dice Sam poniendo su mano en el hombro de Rachel. Ya me debo ir a mi cuarto, hablamos mañana.

—Vale, hasta mañana.

Al fin.

Sam le da un abrazo a Rachel como despedida, yo lo despeino un poco.

—Hasta mañana Sam-dice Quinn

—Adiós chicas-dice Sam,Quinn cierra la puerta

Solas de nuevo.

Ella me mira sonriendo, yo me acuesto en la cama y enciendo mi televisor en busca de películas de miedo.

—Le dijiste que tenía novio-Rachel ríe.

—Tuve que, quiere conquistarte.

—¿Cómo? ¿Le gusto?

—¿Qué esperabas? Fueron noviecitos en primaria, ¿no?-dice Quinn celosa.

—¡Quinn! Nos espiaste.

—¿Yo? No, sólo escuché una pequeña parte de la conversación.

—Nos espiaste.

—No le veo la gracia.

—Yo sí, es la primera vez que me celas-Rachel sonríe.

—No estoy celosa.

—Sí lo estás amor.

—Vale, vale, quizás un poco. Con el rollo de mejores amigos, ex novios de primaria y todo eso, cualquiera estaría celoso.

—No seas tonta, él no me gusta, pero tú, tú me encantas.

Rach se acuesta sobre mí y me besa. Yo tomo el control moviéndome y quedando sobre ella.

—¿Así que Lucian?-Quinn pregunta.

—Sí, es Lucian de Lucy-Rachel imita a Quinn como cuando ella le explicó por qué le decía "Rach",Quinn sonríe y le de con una almohada

Tenemos una pelea de almohada que termina en besos. Después vemos una película de miedo, Jeepers Creepers 2, he descubierto que Rach es muy miedosa. Nos abrazamos durante toda la película.

Casi a la 1 de la mañana terminamos de ver tv y pagamos el televisor pero los besos continúan.

Hace mucho frío, nos arropamos y empezamos a jugar un poco, caricias por aquí, caricias por allá y toques sobre la ropa.

Este ha sido uno de los mejores días en todos mis 17 años. La he pasado con ella todo el día, eso es suficiente, sin contar que hicimos el amor por primera vez y dormiremos juntas. A pesar de que mi hermano estuvo coqueteándole a Rach todo el día y de la actitud engreída de mi padre, estar con ella ha hecho de este día, un día único e inolvidable.

Y sí, estaba celosa y mucho. Debo admitir que nunca antes había sido del tipo de novia celosa y tampoco había considerado a Sam como "competencia" en algo. Pero esta vez es diferente. No voy a pasar de novia a cuñada de Rach

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	16. Chapter 16

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

16

"Rutina."

Sábado.

Despierto y lo primero que veo es a Rach abrazandome, sonrió inmediatamente. Sin moverme pienso en todo lo que hemos vivido juntas en tan sólo 3 meses.

Rach se despierta con un bostezo.

—Buenos días amor-Rachel le da un beso en el cachete a Quinn

—Buenos días princesa

—¿En qué pensabas?

—En ti y en mí.

—¿Cosas buenas o malas?

—Recuerda, si se trata de ti nunca será algo malo.

—Rachel sonríe y le jala las mejillas a Quinn-Aww, eres un amor.

—Quinn se ríe-Vamos floja, levántate, es hora de desayunar.

Me levanto de la cama y me estiro un poco. Abro la puerta del cuarto y tomo pocos segundos en darme cuenta de que no hay nadie. La puerta principal está cerrada junto con las ventanas.

—Podemos salir así, no hay nadie-dice Quinn.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Quinn ve al hora en su celular-Son las 11:30.

—Wow, es realmente tarde. Nunca antes me había despertado a esta hora.

—¿Bromeas? Es temprano. Normalmente me levanto a la 1 de la tarde los domingos.

Rach me da un codazo en juego, ambas reímos.

La cargo hasta la cocina, ella se sienta en el comedor mientras yo abro la nevera y pienso en qué puedo hacer. Hay tantas opciones.

—Princesa, ¿qué quieres de desayuno?

—Rachel se sonroja y camina hacia donde Quinn-¿estás entre las opciones?

—Quinn ríe-No quiero ser una opción para ti, quiero ser tu prioridad.

—Y lo eres. Eres lo más valioso que tengo

Al final nos decidimos por huevos con salchicha, pan con mantequilla y café con leche. Lo preparamos todo juntas y ponemos la mesa.

Nos sentamos a comer, no puedo evitar pensar en que así serían las cosas si viviéramos juntas y me agrada. Aún es pronto para decirlo, pero me encantaría.

Al terminar lavamos los platos y Rach me convence de dejarla ayudarme a arreglar mi cuarto.

Para hacer más divertida la labor escojo un CD de mi repisa y lo pongo a un volumen alto en la grabadora.

—¡Espera! ¿Te gusta Maroon 5?-pregunta Rachel asombrada.

—Sí, ¿qué tiene?-Quinn responde asustada

—¡Me encantan!

—¿En serio? Al parecer tenemos más cosas en común de las que creí-Quinn sonríe.

—Rachel se ríe-Ese es Hands All Over Deluxe Edition, ¿verdad?

—Correcto. Acabas de ganar un beso de estos labios-dice Quinn acercándose a Rachel y la besa.

—Ahora mueve tu hermoso trasero, tenemos mucho que arreglar-Rachel le da una palmada juguetona a Quinn en el trasero.

Subimos el volumen un poco más y empezamos a arreglar.

Nunca pensé que limpiar fuese tan divertido, bueno, con música de fondo y ella todo se hace más divertido.

Rach canta usando la escoba como micrófono, yo el trapero como guitarra.

Bailamos y saltamos hasta que conseguimos cansarnos.

—Quinn suspira-Estoy agotada.

—Yo igual, creo que necesito una ducha.

—Mmm- dice Quinn con una sonrisa malévola.

—¿Qué?-pregunta Rachel

Cargo a Rach de nuevo, la llevo hasta la piscina. Ella me súplica entre risas que no la lance al agua, aun así lo hago.

—Rachel sale a la superficie-Oh me las pagarás.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?

—Deja que salga de aquí.

Le ofrezco mi mano para ayudarla a salir, entonces ella me jala y logra tirarme al agua.

—Já, lo logré sin salir.

—Eres una malota amor.

—Aprendí de la mejor, aprendí de ti-Rachel guiña el ojo

Ella rodea sus brazos en mis hombros y me besa. Yo la llevo hasta el borde de la piscina, apoyándola hacia éste.

—Mira que desastre, me has hecho mojar mi ropa, será mejor que me la quite-dice Quinn quitándose su camisa, la deja sobre el borde de la piscina

—Es una buena idea.

Ella se quita la camisa mientras yo me deshago de mi short.

Sin decir nada la beso en el cuello mientras le quito el brasier. Ella me mira sorprendida, yo sonrío y nos besamos.

Muerdo sus labios mientras toco sus senos. Ella baja sus manos hacia mi trasero.

La adrenalina corre por nuestras venas, ese peligro de ser descubiertas nos excita aun más. Llevo sus senos a mi boca, ella mete hábilmente su mano en mis bragas y me empieza a tocar.

Su celular suena.

—Amor, mi celular.

—Déjalo sonar.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Quinn mira un reloj que está colgado en una pared- ¡12:20pm!

—¡Joder, me debo ir a la una!

Salimos de la piscina y entramos corriendo cuidadosamente a la casa, entramos al baño, nos terminamos de quitar la ropa y nos metemos a la ducha.

El agua está más fría que la de la piscina, así que nos abrazamos. De pronto estamos besándonos una vez más, es inevitable. Su cuerpo desnudo junto al mio, imposible no tocarla.

Dios, esta niña me tiene loca.

Salimos del baño, nos cambiamos rápidamente. La ayudo a organizar su maletín y me ofrezco a llevarla, al principio no acepta debido a que el cielo está gris y parece que quiere llover, pero eso no me detiene. Al final la convenzo y manejo hasta su casa en mi moto.

—Quinn

—Dime.

—Quiero que sepas que ayer y hoy han sido los mejores días de toda mi vida-Rachel se baja de la moto.

—Pienso lo mismo, la pasamos de maravilla

—Te veo el lunes en el colegio.

—Vale, hasta entonces.

—Te amo-Rachel le da un beso a Quinn en el cachete-Cuídate mucho.

—Yo también te amo, adiós amor

¡Que días tan estupendos!

No sólo quiero besarla y hacerle el amor. Yo quiero estar con ella; despertar, dormir, cocinar, limpiar, hablar, comer, organizar, escuchar música, jugar, bromear, todo juntas

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	17. Chapter 17

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

Dedicado a mi pequeño Hobbit

17

"Más confesiones."

Domingo.

Estoy en casa de Finn desde temprano.

Acabamos de ver una película de zombies, realmente no la entendí, bueno, para empezar no le presté atención en lo absoluto.

—¿Te ha gustado la película?-pregunta Finn

—Mmm sí, es interesante.

—Finn sonríe-Es una de mis favoritas.

Momento incómodo.

Él me mira fijamente durante un par de segundos, se acerca y me besa. Sé lo que piensa, conozco esa mirada.

—No quiero-dice Quinn

—¿Por qué?

«No quiero estar contigo, entiendelo. No más.»

—No me siento bien de hacerle esto a Rach.

—¿Disculpa? tu novio soy yo, no ella, ella es sólo una apuesta.

Sus palabras me duelen pero saco la mejor sonrisa que puedo y asiento con la cabeza. Finn me besa en el cuello mientras me desabotona el jean.

Estoy acostada en la cama de Finn, lo único que cubre mi cuerpo desnudo es una diminuta sabana blanca.

Él se pone de pie para colocarse el boxer y vuelve a la cama, me abraza pero yo le doy la espalda.

—¿Estás bien?-pregunta Finn

—Sí.

—¿Te hice daño?

—No-Quinn finge una sonrisa-¿Me prestas tu baño?

—Por supuesto, ve.

Me envuelvo en la sabana y voy hasta el baño, cierro con seguro.

Abro la regadera, el agua está helada. Empiezo a pensar en lo que pasó hace unos minutos y me siento sucia, asquerosa y vacía. Lo peor de todo, es que no dejo de pensar en Rach.

El sexo no es lo mismo una vez que ya has hecho el amor.

Salgo del baño, ya vestida. Él también está vestido.

—¿Tienes hambre? Podemos salir a comer algo -Finn sonríe.

—No, debo irme. Tengo que estar en casa a tiempo o papá se enojará- Quinn miente.

—Bueno, como quieras. ¿Te llevo?

—No, no te preocupes. Adiós Finn- dice Quinn

—Adiós amor, te amo-Finn besa a Quinn.

Lunes.

En la escuela. La profesora de religión ha faltado porque tiene licencia de maternidad. Eso sólo puede significar algo: hora libre.

Me doy la vuelta para hablar mis amigas.

—Hola chicas, ¿qué tal todo?-Quinn pregunta.

Marley y Brittany me ignoran, es más, nisiquiera me miran.

—Quinn continua-¿Qué sucede?

—Están enojada porque pasas más tiempo con Rachel que con nosotras-responde Santana

—¡San! Quedamos en que no le íbamos a hablar-dice Marley.

—No le voy a dejar de hablar a mi mejor amiga-Santana encoge los hombros

—Quinn interrumpe- ¡Eso es ridículo! Ustedes siempre serán mis amigas.

—¿Entonces por qué pasas casi todos los recesos y sales tanto con la chica esa? Admítelo Quinn, nos has cambiado-dice Brittany.

—No las he cambiado, con Rach es diferente-Quinn se pone nerviosa.

—Quinn, deberías decirles de una vez, ellas entenderán-dice Santana

—Quizá tengas razón.

—¿Decirnos qué?-preguntan Marley y Brittany a la vez,Quinn suspira.

—No sé cómo decirles esto...

—Santana interrumpe-No como me lo dijiste a mí por favor-las dos se ríen).

Aquí voy.

Me acerco a las chicas para hablarles al oído.

—Rach es mi novia-susurra Quinn.

—¿Qué?-preguntan Brittany y Marley en un tono alto, inmediatamente miran a Santana, ella se cruza de brazos y asiente

—¿Es una broma?-pregunta Brittany

—No, hablo en serio. Llevamos tres meses-dice Quinn.

—¿Eres lesbiana? Nunca lo pareciste-dice Marley.

—Yo sólo sé que la amo y estoy enamorada de ella-responde Quinn.

—¿Y Finn?-Brittany pregunta

—Santana interrumpe-Aquí viene la parte complicada.

—Finn, bueno, él sabe de Rach sin embargo seguimos siento novios.

Noto confusión en las caras de Marley y Brittany

—Quinn continua-El me retó a tener una novia durante 5 meses.

—Toda una novela-dice Santana sonriendo.

—¿Qué harás cuando se acaben los 5 meses?-pregunta Brittany

—No lo sé, al principio todo era un juego pero me he enamorado de ella. No quiero ni puedo romper su corazón, creo que trataré de contarle todo y pedirle que siga conmigo y con respecto a Finn, aún no sé...

—Marley interrumpe-Estás arruinando tu vida-Santana y Brittany miran a Marley sorprendidas.

—¿Por qué Marley?, ¿Por qué estoy enamorada de otra chica?-pregunta Quinn un poco enojada

—Yo no tengo problemas con eso-dice Brittany.

—Quinn, ¿te has puesto a pensar que dirá tu padre o las demás personas? Nosotras te podríamos apoyar pero, ¿y qué hay de los demás? Les harán la vida imposible-dice Marley.

—¡Que se jodan los demás! Nunca me ha importado lo que las personas piensen de mí y nunca me importará-dice Quinn

—¿Y qué hay de Finn? Tu padre lo ama-dice Marley

—Mi padre, no yo. Chicas pueden dejarme de hablar si quieren, pero eso no cambiará lo que siento por Rach

—Marley rompe el silencio-¡No seas tonta! No me importa si estás con un chico o con una chica, sólo me preocupo por ti.

—No tienes que hacerlo Marley, sé lo que estoy haciendo-Quinn sonríe,Marley la abraza

—Quinn, a mí tampoco me importa eso, eres mi amiga y eso es lo que vale-dice Brittany y la abraza

—Gracias Britt.

—Santan interrumpe-A mí no me tienen que preguntar. Quinn es mi mejor amiga y siempre la he apoyado en todo, esta no será la excepción-las dos se abrazan fuertemente.

—Bueno y ahora que ya lo sabemos, Rach y tú pueden sentarse con nosotras-dice Brittany

—Vale, gracias. Primero tengo que decirle, no sé como lo tome.

Durante el receso.

Quinn y Santana saliendo del baño.

—¿Y qué tal va todo con Rach?-pregunta Santana,Quinn suspira y lleva a Santana a una banca vacía.

—San, me siento culpable-Quinn confiesa.

—¿Por qué?

—Pasé el viernes y el sábado con Rach, los mejores días de mi vida. Incluso hicimos el amor-Quinn sonríe-Pero el domingo tuve qué con Finn- dice Quinn refiriéndose a tener sexo

—Espera, vamos por partes. ¿Tú y ella...?-pregunta Santana

—Sí y fue maravilloso. Es la primera vez que hago el amor con alguien. Jamás llegue a sentirme así con Finn, pero ella lo consiguió solamente con sus dedos y su lengua.

—Quinn, exceso de información-dice Santana , las dos ríen.

—Lo siento.

—No es nada. ¿Y con Finn, el domingo, qué tal?

—No sentí nada más que suciedad y culpa. No podía dejar de pensar en Rach

—Puede ser que no hayas sentido placer debido a eso mismo-dice Santana.

—Quizá, pero a decir verdad con Finn difícilmente llegaba al orgasmo y con Rach fueron 3, ¡3!

—Santana se ríe-Ya , tienes pensar muy bien en que harás y cuando te sientas preparada hazlo; habla con los dos. Toma la decisión que consideres mejor.

—Gracias San, eso haré.

—Y espero que te hayas cuidado, lo único que podría faltar es que quedaras embarazada, si eso pasa escribiré un libro sobre tu vida

—No te preocupes, no pasará. Me das la mitad de las ganancias.

—30 por ciento, yo lo escribiré.

—Sí, pero la historia es mía

—Anda, ve por Rachel, las chicas querrán hacerles muchas preguntas a las dos.

—Vale, nos vemos en unos minutos

Me encuentro con Rach, quien me esperaba afuera de la biblioteca.

—Hola amor, ¿cómo estás?-dice Rachel

—Súper ahora que te veo, ¿y tú amor?

—Rachel sonríe-Igualmente, ayer te llamé pero tenías el celular apagado. Te extrañé, mucho.

—Yo igual amor. Estaba en una finca donde no había casi señal, lo siento-Quinn miente

—No tienes que disculparte

—Rach, mis amigas ya saben de lo nuestro, espero que no te moleste que les haya dicho-Quinn baja la mirada.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo reaccionaron?

—Por ellas no hay problema, nos apoyan. Tuve que decirles porque empezaban a sospechar ya que ando mucho contigo y poco con ellas.

—Bueno, no te preocupes amor

—Sentemos con ellas, ¿qué dices?

—Vamos.

Nos sentamos con las chicas.

El ambiente es incómodo. No pueden evitar hacernos preguntas, las dos respondemos como podemos. Rach está apenada, yo tomo su mano para darle seguridad.

Pronto todo fluye con normalidad y hasta reímos.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demasiado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	18. Chapter 18

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

Para mi pequeño Hobbit :3

18

"Desacuerdos."

Quiero ir a clases pero no puedo, tengo fiebre.

Estoy sola en mi habitación, mi padre salió a hacer unas llamadas y Sam ya se fue a su escuela.

Que noche tan mala tuve. Desperté a eso de las 3 de la madrugada para vomitar y no logré conciliar el sueño. En la mañana me bañé y me cambié, me preparaba para ir al colegio, pero al despedirme de mi padre él se dio cuenta de que estaba caliente y no me ha dejado ir. Bueno, al menos pude convencerlo de que no necesito ir un hospital, fue difícil pero lo logré. Supongo que todos tenemos un padre o madre paranoico.

En mi cabeza no dejo de reprocharme lo tonta que fui al no haber recargado mi celular ayer. Si tuviera saldo ahora podría avisarle a Rach que no iré, o mensajear con ella, pero ahora ni nos veremos ni hablaremos.

Abren la puerta, es el papá de Quinn.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, sólo es un poco de fiebre. No he vuelto a vomitar desde la madrugada, estaré bien-dice Quinn en tono optimista.

—Eso espero. ¿Segura que no quieres ir al hospital?-toca la frente de Quinn

—No es necesario.

—Bueno, bueno. Debo ir al trabajo, si necesitas algo sólo llámame.

—No puedo, no tengo saldo en el móvil.

—Ten este, tiene minutos y aparte saldo. Llámame a mi otro celular, el número está grabado en los contactos.

—Vale, gracias papá-Quinn sonríe.

—Adiós, cuídate

—Adiós.

A penas mi papá se va, lo primero que hago es marcarle a Rach, pero la llamada se va a buzón de mensajes. Lo tiene apagado. ¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes? Ella casi siempre lo apaga durante las clases o si no lo mantiene en silencio.

Decido llamar a Santana, ella es una experta usando el celular sin que la descubran los maestros. Tiene muchas técnicas; cuando mensajea lo tapa con el mismo cuaderno o con el maletín, cuando habla se acuesta sobre el celular en el pupitre y cuando escucha música simplemente se pone los audífonos y se suelta el cabello. Muchas veces intenté usar alguna de las anteriores pero siempre los profesores se daban cuenta y me regañaban. Creo que eso es algo únicamente de ella, como un don.

—¿Alo?-pregunta Santana.

—Hola San, soy yo,Quinn.

—Santana susurra-Ah, hola Quinn, ¿por qué faltaste hoy a clases?

—Tengo algo de fiebre, debo quedarme en casa todo el día.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien?-pregunta preocupada

—Sí, ya estoy mejor.

—Vale, ¿quieres que le avise a Rachel?

—Sí por favor.

—Bien, en el receso le digo.

—Gracias San, bueno te dejo, si Miss Bouvier te encuentra hablando por celular te bajará 10 puntos

—No lo hará, sabes que esa es mi especialidad. Recupérate pronto, besos

He pasado largas horas aburrida viendo televisión. En la mañana lo único que se encuentra son propagandas para comprar en linea o programas para niños.

Me toco la frente, al parecer mi fiebre no disminuye.

Alguien toca la puerta principal, me envuelvo una sabana en el cuerpo para cubrir mi pijama y me dirijo para ver quien es.

—¡Ra-rach!-exclama Quinn sorprendida.

—Amor, ¿cómo estás? Santana me contó todo-dice Rachel preocupada.

—Estoy bien, mejorando-Quinn miente

Le abro la puerta, ella entra y me da un fuerte abrazo, yo aún sorprendida la cierro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clases, ¿no?

—Debería-Rachel guiña el ojo

—No me digas que te escapaste

—Así es, es la primera vez que hago algo así pero moría por saber de ti y verte.

—Gracias mi amor-Quinn sonríe con más fuerza y abraza a Rachel

—No tienes que agradecerme. Ahora dime que tienes exactamente.

—Bueno, ayer en la madrugada vomité una vez y está mañana cuando desperté tenía fiebre.

Rach pone su mano en mi frente y la retira rápidamente sorprendida.

—Está muy caliente. Amor, eso te pasa por haberte mojado el sábado cuando me llevaste a mi casa. ¡Te dije que te enfermarías!

—Pero eso fue hace 3 días.

—El periodo de incubación de la gripa es d días.

—Vale ya, tienes razón. Bebé, estoy enferma, no necesito regaños o clases de biología, necesito que me cuides-Quinn hace un puchero

—Rachel ríe-Para eso estoy aquí.

Rach toma mi mano y me lleva hasta mi cuarto. Yo me siento en la cama y la veo caminar de un lado a otro.

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es darte un baño-dice Rachel.

—Quinn-¿me bañarás?

—Rachel ríe-Pensándolo bien no, mejor no. Pero ven.

Me lleva al baño.

Bajo la tapa del inodoro y me siento sobre ella, Rach agarra la toalla y la moja un poco con el agua de la regadera. Se arrodilla frente mío y empieza a pasar la toalla cuidadosamente sobre mi frente.

Me limito a observarla y sonreír.

¿Así que Rachel Berry se escapó del colegio sólo para cuidarme? Estoy muy feliz, tanto así que la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza pasan a segundo plano. Muero por abrazarla y besarla.

—¿Tienes termómetro?-pregunta Rachel

—Creo. Busca en mi mesa de noche

Rach se va durante unos segundos y vuelve con el termómetro, me lo pone en la axila.

—Quinn continua-¿y cómo hiciste para escaparte del colegio?

—Llamé a un amigo y le pedí el favor de que fuera a buscarme diciendo ser mi primo. Lo bueno de ser "la nota perfecta" es que no pusieron problemas para dejarme ir

—Estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido y que te preocupes por mí, pero no lo hagas de nuevo. No quisiera que tus calificaciones empezaran a bajar por mí culpa

—Amor, tengo eso bajo control. Sólo tenía una tarea y le dejé mi cuaderno a la profesora.

—En ese caso gracias.

—No es nada-Rachel sonríe-Me quedaré todo el día contigo.

Nos acercamos, quedamos a punto de besarnos cuando el termómetro suena.

—Rachel mira el termómetro-Veamos... Quinn, tienes 38,5 grados.

—¿Eso es malo?

—¡Demasiado! Quítate la camisa.

Obedezco.

Me quito mi camisa, no llevo brasier abajo, ella se sonroja al ver mis senos pero continua.

—Inclínate hacia adelante un poco-ordena Rachel

Rach pasa la toalla lentamente por mi

espalda, cuidando de no dejar ningún lugar sin mojar.

—Oh, el agua esta muy helada-dice Quinn entre suspiros

—Lo sé, eso ayudará mucho.

Se detiene para mojarla de nuevo y vuelve a pasarla, esta vez por mis hombros. Yo tiemblo y suspiro.

Una vez más la moja y la pasa por mis mejillas, mi cuello y mi pecho.

Por última vez, la moja y la pasa por mi abdomen hasta mis senos, al llegar a ellos suelto un gemido involuntariamente.

Rach se detiene y exprime la toalla en el lavamanos.

—Estoy caliente.

—Un poco, estarás mejor pronto.

—No me refiero a la fiebre-Quinn se pone de pie y besa a Rachel

—Amor, quiero pero estás enferma.

—Sí, tienes razón. No querrás contagiarte.

—No quise decir eso, tontita. Es que no puedes exponer tu cuerpo al desnudo total, te puede hacer más daño.

—Ah...

—Pero creo que sé cómo podríamos solucionar eso.

Nos tomamos de la mano y vamos a mi cuarto. Rach me acuesta y me arropa, entonces se pone junto a mí.

Ella me besa, yo bajo mi mano hasta su falda y empiezo a tocarla pero ella me interrumpe tomando mi mano.

—No amor, hoy yo me dedicaré completamente a ti-dice Rachel sonriendo

Empieza a tocarme encima de la ropa, yo me estoy derritiendo.

Minutos después yo misma retiro mis bragas; creo que era lo que ella esperaba, ver cuanto aguantaba. Pero con ella soy débil y lo sabe.

Mientras juega con sus dedos en mí, me besa y muerde mis labios, o si no besa mi cuello y mis senos. Más que todo se concentra en mi boca y en mi cara.

Me mira y sonríe mientras hace lo suyo. Yo estoy en el paraíso, una vez más me lleva hasta ahí, todo termina con un gran gemido. Las dos sonreímos.

—¿Te sientes mejor amor?-pregunta Rachel en tono pícaro.

—Oh, mucho mejor

—Me alegra escuchar eso-Rachel ayuda a Quinn a vestirse y la arropa de nuevo.

—Quiero tocarte, amor.

—Cuando estés bien dejaré que me hagas todo lo que quieras. Así que procura mejorar pronto.

—¿Todo?

—Todo.

—Trato hecho-Quinn sonríe

—Iré a la tienda a comprar un par de cosas, vuelvo en un segundo.

—Está bien.

Rach se va.

Yo empiezo a recordar cuando nos conocimos, nuestro primer beso. Todo.

Es increíble como tan rápido se ha convertido en mi todo.

—Rachel abre la puerta del cuarto de Quinn y entra con una bolsa-Listo, traje algo para comer.

—¿En serio? Gracias amor.

—Primero las pastillas.

Saca de la bolsa una tableta de pastillas, me explica que son para la fiebre y la gripa. Me sirve un baso de jugo de naranja y me la tomo.

—Listo.

Rach saca una pastilla para ella, yo tomo un sorbo de jugo y la beso pasándole el jugo, ella traga todo.

—Gracias-Rachel sonríe

—¿Y qué trajiste de comer?

—Pastelillos de pollo, te encantarán.

Rach y yo empezamos a comerlos.

—Mmm están ricos... como tú

—¡Oye!-Rachel exclama apenada.

—Eres muy guapa amor, no puedes reclamarme por decirlo-Rachel besa a Quinn

—¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

—Sí, pásame el cargador de mi celular, por favor.

Señalo a una repisa, ella busca en puntillas. Cuando lo intenta bajar accidentalmente tumba una caja de cigarrillos marlboro ice, al caer al piso varios se salen. Ella se agacha para recogerlos.

—¿Son cigarrillos?

—Eh, sí.

—¿Fumas?

—Así es, creí que lo sabías

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

—El olor en las manos, en la ropa, no sé.

—No me había fijado en eso. ¿Desde hace cuanto lo haces?

—Como desde hace un año, pero no te preocupes, no es la gran cosa-Quinn sonríe

—¿No es la gran cosa? ¡Quinn!

—¿Qué?

—Fumar es malo, en un par de años empezarás a sentir las consecuencias de tu pequeña "afición"-Rachel hace énfasis en afición

—No exageres.

—No exagero.

—Pero no lo hago a menudo, quizá 1 caja al mes.

—Aún así está mal.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que "por qué"? Adición, cáncer, problemas en la piel, entre otras cosas-Rachel responde enojada

—¿Tú has fumado?

—No y no quiero hacerlo.

—Vale, paremos con este debate, deja esa caja donde estaba y ven aquí.

Rach no dice nada, está enojada, lo sé.

—Quinn suspira-Ven, sígueme.

Me pongo de pie, tomo la caja y me dirijo hacia el baño. En frente de ella boto todos los cigarrillos en el inodoro y jalo la palanca. A Rach se le escapa una sonrisa triunfante.

Volvemos al cuarto.

Nos acostamos en la cama, pasando canales encuentro "el cisne negro", decidimos verla. Ella se acuesta junto a mí y me abraza.

Su presencia me hace demasiado bien, mejoré rápido. Creo que mañana estaré bien para ir al colegio.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	19. Chapter 19

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

19

"Travesuras."

Días después.

En el segundo receso.

Estoy sentada con Rach en la banca más apartada de todas. Ella hace varios minutos me ayudaba, para no decir obligaba, a estudiar historia. Ahora sólo hablamos y comemos.

—Me alegra ver que mejoraste muy rápido

—Con una enfermera como tú imposible no curarse-Quinn hace un guiño

—Rachel se sonroja-¿Qué carrera estudiarás?

—Mmm, eso aún no lo tengo claro

—¿Qué? Estás a unos meses de graduarte, deberías saberlo-dice Rachel sorprendida.

—Lo sé, pero no hay nada que me atraiga, supongo que acabaré estudiando idiomas o ingeniería en algo.

—¿No hay nada que te guste?

—Me gusta jugar tenis y a la vez cantar y tocar guitarra, pero no creo que ninguna de las dos funcione como carrera, o al menos para mí.

—¿Por qué?-Rachel observa atentamente a Quinn

—El tenis lo tomo como pasatiempo.

—¿Y cantar?

—Soy buena hablando en público, pero si se trata de cantar, me congelo frente a todos

—Deberías comenzar cantándome a mí y así superarás tu pánico escénico musical-Rachel guiña el ojo

—No lo sé, me daría mucha pena. ¿Tú qué quieres estudiar?

—Tampoco lo tengo claro pero aún me queda tiempo para decidirlo.

—¿Si fueses otra persona qué te gustaría hacer?

—Mmm sonará tonto pero me gustaría ser la presidenta de los sextos el próximo año-Rachel sonríe.

—Quinn toma las manos de Rachel-¿Es en serio? ¿Y por qué no lo intentas?

—Porque es prácticamente un concurso de popularidad, yo no ganaría.

—Vamos Rach, puedes hacerlo.

—Escuché que te postularon el año pasado.

—Así es pero lo rechacé, lleva mucho trabajo y responsabilidad el ser presidenta, es por eso que te quedaría perfecto el título-Quinn sonríe

—Pero nadie votaría por mí, ni siquiera para postularme.

—Tienes mi voto, el de Britt, San y Marley

—Quinn, sabes que se necesitan 50 votos para entrar al concurso y más de 300 para ganar.

—¡Podrías conseguirlos!

—Ya, de todas formas es sólo algo que me gustaría hacer, pero no sé sería capaz.

—No sabrás si no lo intentas.

—Amor, es como cantar para ti, te gustaría hacerlo en público pero no lo harías.

—Touché.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema. Tu cumpleaños es pronto, ¿qué harás?-pregunta Rachel emocionada

—Las chicas han bromeado con llevarme a ir a una discoteca gay,suena genial pero prefiero pasar mi cumpleaños contigo.

—No es una mala idea, yo podría acompañarlas.

—¿A una discoteca gay? ¿Irías?

—Sí, claro. Tengo novia, eso me hace gay, ¿no?-las dos ríen

—Sería genial, ya sabes besarnos, abrazarnos, bailar, sin preocupaciones-Rachel susurra.

—¡Entonces que así sea!

Hacemos un brindis con nuestras gaseosas y reímos.

—Rachel continua-¿qué quieres de regalo?

—Nada, no te preocupes.

—Debe haber algo que quieras, dime.

—Seguir contigo

—Bueno dime, ¿qué te gusta?

—Tú.

—Hablo en serio amor.

—Yo también Rach, un fin de semana a tu lado sería el mejor regalo-Quinn sonríe

Le doy una cucharada de postre tres leches a Rach, ella saborea.

—Rachel sonríe-Convenceré a mis padres.

—Vale amor, acompáñame al baño.

—Vamos.

Terminamos el postre y las gaseosas, ponemos las botellas en las canastas. Entramos al baño, está solo, raramente no hay nadie. Me aseguro de eso y agarro a Rach del brazo y la meto conmigo en uno de los baños, cierro la puerta.

—¿Qué haces?-pregunta Rachel entre risas

—Quinn susurra-Lo siento, moría por hacer esto-Quinn besa a Rachel.

—No te disculpes, está bien. Mmm, tu boca sabe a postre, delicioso-Rachel sonríe y vuelve a besar a Quinn

Suena el timbre.

—Debo irme-susurra Rachel

—Amor, quédate un ratito más. Por favor-Quinn ruega.

—Tengo clases.

—¿Qué te toca ahora?

—Religión-Rachel hace una mueca, Quinn se ríe

—Quédate. La profesora tiene licencia de maternidad, te mandarán un sustituto. Además es la última hora.-Quinn hace pucheros

—Está bien. Ven aquí bonita-Rachel abraza a Quinn y le da un beso.

—Usted me debe algo, ¿no señorita?

—Ah sí, ¿qué?

—Te lo recordaré.

Meto mi mano entre su falda y paso mis dedos suavemente sobre sus bragas mientras beso su cuello, Rach suelta un gemido.

—Ahhh...

—Quinn pone su dedo en los labios de Rachel y susurra -Shh, no querrás que nos descubran.

—Amor.

—Quinn deja de tocar a Rachel-¿Qué?

—Sigue, hazme tuya-Rachel agarra la mano de Quinn y la vuelve a poner entre su falda.

—Con gusto.

"Hazme tuya". 2 palabras que me encendieron como nunca.

Beso sus labios, ella me muerde y sonríe, Dios, amo cuando hace eso.

La llevo a la pared, desabotono su camisa y suelto su cabello. Beso su cuello mientras paseo mis manos por su cintura.

Fuera sostén y falda. Ella también me desviste.

Paso mi lengua por sus senos mientras me deshago de sus bragas. Empiezo a tocarla, ella cierra sus ojos y se muerde los labios para no gemir.

Le juego sucio, muerdo su pezón. Ella gime y me mira fijamente con cara de oh-ya-verás. Me quita las bragas y empieza a meterme sus dedos.

Ambas sonreímos, yo la toco mientras ella me toca. Esto es tan... Wow.

Recorro con mi lengua su cuerpo entero, pruebo cada rincón de éste. Me lleno de ella y ella se llena de mí.

Sus dedos me tocan como si estuviese tocando una sinfonía. Me estremezco con sólo sentirla, sentir su lengua paseando por mi intimidad, sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

Dicen que el cielo es el limite, pero cuando estoy con ella, el cielo es apenas mi punto de partida. No puedo explicar ni la mitad de todas las cosas que ella me hace sentir.

Amo su voz, pero algo aun más hermoso es escucharla diciéndome "te amo" al oído. Me encanta todo de ella, su cuerpo, su cara, su forma de ser; no quiero que esto termine.

—No puedo creer que lo hicimos aquí-Rachel susurra en el oído de Quinn y se ríe.

—Yo tampoco-Quinn se muerde el labio

—Te amo, mucho.

—Y yo a ti amor.

Ayudo a Rach a colocarse el uniforme de nuevo y ella me ayuda a mí. Nos besamos durante un rato y salimos del baño. Casi inmediatamente suena el timbre, las personas empiezan a salir de sus salones, ella y yo nos sentamos a esperar a que todas pasen. Yo le doy una pequeña y sutil nalgada, ella ríe.

—Eres una pervertida- dice Rachel

—Es tu culpa.

—Ah sí, ¿por qué?

—Por ser tan sexy, por la forma en que me tocas, por los gestos que haces cuando estás gimiendo, por eso y muchas cosas más me tienes loca-Quinn confiesa

—Y tú a mí, contigo he hecho cosas que nunca pensé hacer. Es una locura.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Me he tocado pensándote, incluso antes de hacer el amor por primera vez, yo ya lo estaba deseando- confiesa Rachel y baja la mirada.

«Wow.»

—Que rico amor, no tienes que sentirte mal por eso-Quinn toma la mano de Rachel

—¿Cómo sentirme mal si todo contigo se siente tan bien? No quiero que te reprimas conmigo por mi inocencia.

—¿Inocente tú? Já-Quinn bromea

—Desde nuestra primera vez, cuando-Rachel hace una pausa y se sonroja-Metiste tus dedos y me dolió, has metido sólo uno, yo a ti varios, a eso me refiero con reprimirse.

—Lo he hecho así porque no quiero que te duela amor.

—No importa, prefiero mil veces pasar ese dolor contigo que con cualquier otra persona.

—Quinn sonríe y abraza a Rachel-Eres una mujer maravillosa, nunca lo olvides, te amo más que a cualquier persona que haya llegado a amar alguna vez. Y respecto a eso, nos encargaremos después.

Observamos que la mayoría se ha ido, nos levantamos de la banca y caminamos hacia la salida.

Santana parece detrás mío.

—Hola chicas.

—Hola-responden ambas al mismo tiempo

—Quinn, iba a preguntarte dónde estuviste pero creo que ya sé la respuesta.

—Con ella, en los baños

—O-k -dice Santana, las tres ríen.

—¿Qué hicieron en clases?-pregunta Quinn.

—Tema nuevo de física-hace una pausa-Iré a casa de Marley, ¿me acompañan?

—Yo no puedo, mi mamá saldrá un par de horas y debo estar con mi hermano-dice Rachel

—Oh bueno. ¿Tú qué dices,Quinn?

—Quinn mira a Rachel-¿me das permiso, amor?

—Rachel ríe-Por supuesto, pero pórtate bien. Nada de ponerme los cuernos, señorita.

—Quinn ríe-Eso nunca.

—Bueno ya me debo ir, adiós amor, adiós San

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele

Dense una vuelta por mi otra historia Giochi Di Vita a ver que les pareces ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

20

"Mi cumpleaños."

Es el día de mi cumpleaños.

18 años, ¡estoy tan emocionada!

Al fin soy mayor de edad, ahora sólo me queda esperar a que Rach lo sea.

Despierto temprano, me baño y me cambio. Papá y Sam me sorprenden con desayuno a la cama.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!-dicen Sam y Russell al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias-Quinn abraza a Sam y después al su padre.

—Esta es la mejor forma que encontramos para agradecerte por todas esas veces te has encargado de la casa y de nosotros-dice Sam.

—Gracias, el desayuno se ve estupendo. No tienen que preocuparse por todo eso, sé que mamá así lo hubiese querido-Quinn sonríe.

—Hija, mamá estaría orgullosa de ti ahora mismo-dice Russell, a los tres se les ponen los ojos llorosos

—No nos vamos a poner sentimentales ahora, tenemos que sonreír-dice Sam.

—Tienes razón-dice Quinn.

—Bien, te dejaremos para que termines de alistarte

—Gracias papá-contesta Quinn

—Por cierto, a la noche te daré tu regalo-el Sr. Fabray guiña el ojo.

—Vale-dice Quinn

Papá y Sam se van.

Observo mi desayuno y me saboreo. Es omelette de jamón con tomate italiano y queso mozzarella; ensalada de frutos rojos, un puñado de maní y almendras, chocolate caliente con espuma de coco y jugo de naranja. En la bandeja principal hay una rosa roja y un escrito en mermelada, dice "feliz cumpleaños".

Que gesto tan lindo de parte de mi hermano y mi padre.

Al terminar de comer y alistarme, papá me lleva al colegio en su carro, no quiere que maneje en mi cumpleaños. Suspiro resignada.

Me bajo del carro y me despido de papá, en la entrada del colegio varios profesores me felicitan. Camino por los salones, niñas de otros cursos me felicitan igualmente.

Al llegar a mi salón, todas mis compañeras se acercan y me dan un abrazo, algunas me dan algunos detalles. Por fin llego a mi puesto mis amigas no están. Me siento.

Espero, los minutos pasan. Llegué muy temprano, pero ni siquiera está Brittany, ella es siempre la primera en llegar. Saco mi celular y abro twitter para distraerme un poco.

Escucho un grito de "Feliz cumpleaños" volteo hacia donde viene el ruido. Son mis amigas. Tienen una enorme cartelera con fotos de nosotras, tanto viejas como recientes y escritos de cada una. Entran al salón cantándome.

Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas inmediatamente, pero son lágrimas de felicidad. Ellas también lloran.

Corro hacia ellas y las abrazo.

Tengo las mejores amigas del mundo.

—Gracias chicas, ustedes son las mejores-dice Quinn en un abrazo grupal.

—No tienes nada que agradecer-dice Brittany

—Cierto-dice Marley

—¡Son 18, 18!-exclama Santana.

—Lo sé, estoy vieja

—Chicas, ¿podrían sentarse?-dice Sr. DeLonges, profesor de literatura, las cuatro se ríen

—Claro profesor-contesta Quinn, todas se sientan

—Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Quinn-el Sr. DeLonges la abraza

—Gracias.

Por fin suena el timbre.

Salgo rápido hacia las bancas, en una está sentada Rach. A penas me ve, corre hacia mí, yo hago lo mismo.

Nos damos un abrazo, vaya abrazo. Todas las personas que están en el patio nos quedan mirando.

—Feliz cumpleaños amor, quería llamarte pero me daba mucha pena-dice Rachel sonrojada

—Gracias bebé, no te preocupes.

Las dos caminamos tomadas de manos hasta encontrar el lugar más solo y nos sentamos en el piso.

—Cierra los ojos, te daré tu regalo-dice Rachel sonriendo.

—No debiste haberte molestado -Quinn cierra sus ojos y Rachel saca una pulsera de oro blanco y se la pone en la muñeca izquierda

—Puedes abrirlos ya.

—Wow amor, está hermosa.

—Cada dije tiene su significado-Rachel señala uno por uno- La nota musical representa tu gusto por la música, el corazón a nosotras, el símbolo del infinito es el tiempo que quiero estar contigo. Este es un lazo por lo que le pasó a tu madre, una cruz para que Dios te proteja siempre, la paloma por la libertad y la paz y una estrella que representa tus sueños y aspiraciones.

—Wow amor, muchísimas gracias. Te besaría ahora si pudiera.

—Y te escribí una carta, pero esa te la daré al final del día.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes lo penosa que soy. Moriría si la lees frente a mí-Quinn se ríe y abraza a Rachel

De repente llegan mis amigas con una pizza grande y gaseosa.

—Hola Rach- dicen Marley,Santana y Brittany al mismo tiempo.

—Hola chicas, aquí está el pastel-Rachel saca un pastel de chocolate de su maletín.

—¿Qué? ¿Ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo?-pregunta Quinn sorprendida.

—Exacto-responde Santana mientras se sientan todas.

—Aww muchas gracias por todo chicas

Marley abre la caja, la pizza es de jamón con pollo, extra queso y pimentón rojo, gran elección.

Doy mi primera mordida, está deliciosa.

Después de terminar la pizza, comeremos la torta con gaseosa.

Estoy pasándola bien con mi novia y mis mejores amigas. ¿Qué más podría pedir más?

—¿Entonces siempre iremos a la discoteca mañana?-pregunta Santana.

—Sí-responde Quinn tomando a Rachel de la mano

—Ya yo pedí permiso-dice Rachel.

—Genial, vamos de cacería-dice Brittany

—Britt, te recuerdo que vamos a un bar gay-dice Marley

-¿Y? Podría conocer a alguna chica linda.

—Dejo la cacería para ustedes 3, ya yo tengo mi presa-dice Quinn mirando a Rachel

—Yo igual-dice Rachel sonriendo.

—Aww- dicen Marley,Santana y Brittany al mismo tiempo,Quinn se ríe y Rachel se sonroja

Al terminar de comer y hablar, todas nos ponemos de pie y vamos al baño juntas.

Aprovecho para darle un par de besos a Rach.

El resto del día transcurrió bien. Rach me acompaña hasta mi casa en un taxi, insisto en pagar pero ella no me lo permite.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres acompañarme a sacar mi credencial? Podríamos ir a algún lado después-dice Quinn

—No puedo amor, mi mamá pensará que estoy abusando con los permisos-Rachel hace una mueca

—Está bien bebé, te veo mañana. Paso por ti —Vale amor, hasta mañana. Te amo-Rachel le lanza un beso a Quinn

—Yo también te amo-Quinn le da un abrazo a Rachel y le da la carta

Entro a mi casa y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que mi almuerzo ya está listo. Lazaña de carne molida cubierta en queso gratinado, está rico.

Dios, explotaré con todo lo que he comido hoy.

Me cambio el uniforme y voy a sacar mi credencial. Como dice Santana: "estoy más feliz que emo estrenando cuchilla".

Cuando vuelvo a casa,Finn me sorprende con rosas rojas. Me invita a cenar en la noche y me regala un bolso color marrón de marca.

Mi hermano me regala un CD de My Chemical Romance y otro de Hey Monday. Mi padre me da dinero para comprar ropa y zapatos y me habló sobre un viaje.

Más allá de los regalos materiales, me encantan esos pequeños detalles.

Los pequeños detalles son los regalos que nunca se olvidan. Como la cartelera de mis amigas, la pegué en mi pared. Fue un gesto muy bonito.

Al igual que el trato que me dieron mi papá y mi hermano. Y sobre todo la carta de Rach.

Es la carta más hermosa que me han dado, es de tres hojas y una foto de las dos.

Hoy ha sido uno de los mejores días de toda mi vida, sería perfecto si mi mamá estuviera aquí.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	21. Chapter 21

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

21

"Algo alcoholizada."

Sábado en la noche.

Eso de ir a un bar gay me parece una locura, pero me gusta la idea.

Me pongo un vestido negro con tacones blancos y me maquillo un poco. Sólo delineador y rubor.

Suena el timbre, deben ser las chicas. Corro torpemente hacia la entrada y abro la puerta.

Todas están hermosas. Marley usa una falda a rayas con un top negro, Santana un vestido azul con tacones plateados y Brittany un vestido blanco con un lazo rosado.

Las saludo con un beso y un abrazo, les pido que me esperen un minuto y entro a la casa para echarme un toque de perfume.

—Papá, ya me voy-dice Quinn

—¿A dónde irán?-el Sr. Fabray pregunta mirando atentamente a Quinn.

—A una discoteca

—¿Hasta que hora?

—Vuelvo a las 3 de la mañana aproximadamente.

—Está bien-el Sr. Fabray saca su billetera y le da un poco de dinero a Quinn- Diviértanse.

—Gracias

Salgo de la casa.

Las chicas están sentadas en un muro, me acerco a ellas.

—Listo

—¿Todo bien?-pregunta Brittany.

—Sí, acabo de pedirle permiso a mi papá

—¿En serio?-pregunta Santana.

—Quiero un papá así-dice Marley, todas ríen

Mi papá siempre me ha dado esa clase de libertad a pesar de ser tan conservador.

Vemos un taxi,Brittany lo para y le da la dirección al señor. Después de hablar con él durante unos segundos, nos hace una seña y todas nos montamos en el carro. Brittany siempre ha sido buena negociando, con ella, los taxis siempre nos cobran menos.

Le mando un mensaje a Rach avisándole que ya vamos a pasar por ella. En menos de 15 minutos llegamos a su casa. La observo a través de la ventana. Luce hermosa, como siempre. Lleva un vestido morado sexy pero elegante, unos tacones negros y una cadena. Está maquillada suavemente.

Bajo del taxi, ella sonríe al verme. Camino sonriendo hacia donde ella.

—Hola amor, estás divina-Rachel abraza a Quinn

—¿Yo? ¿Bromeas? Tú sí que estás preciosa

—Rachel ríe-Gracias amor pero tú no te quedas atrás.

—Que bien que mi suegra te dio permiso, cada vez me cae mejor

—Fue algo difícil, casi nunca salgo de noche, le dije a mi madre que estaba invitada a una fiesta, incluso tuve que comprar una tarjeta-Quinn se ríe, Rachel le abre la puerta del carro

—¿Hasta que hora tienes permiso?

—Hasta las 2.

—¿Tan temprano?

—Sí.

—Bueno, entonces hay que disfrutar.

Rach saluda a todas.

Las cinco quedamos en completo silencio, Marley le dice al señor la próxima parada. Paradise, una discoteca solamente para chicas.

El señor hace un gesto de sorpresa pero rápidamente asiente y nos lleva.

Entramos sin problemas y nos sentamos a unas mesas de la barra de tragos.

Hay quizá 50 chicas más por ser temprano. Algunas nos miran, otras están con sus parejas. La música suena, hay luces de colores y humo en la pista. El ambiente está muy bueno.

—¿Les gusta el lugar?-pregunta Santana.

—Está bien prendido-dice Brittany y se ríe.

—Iré a traer algo de tomar

La chica que atiende es rubia de ojos claros, tiene un tatuaje hermoso en el cuello, es como una cadena de estrellas.

—Hola lindura, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Sí, una botella de vodka por favor-dice Quinn sacando unos billetes.

—Claro-la chica toma los billetes y le da el cambio a Qunn, junto con la botella de vodka

—Gracias.

Me doy la vuelta para volver a la mesa pero una chica alta, de cabello negro y tal vez unos 20 años me detiene el paso poniéndose en frente mio.

—Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunta la chica.

—Quinn y ¿tú?

—Giselle -ambas se dan la mano-Quinn eres muy bonita, apuesto que eres nueva por aquí.

—Sí así, es-Quinn ríe-Gracias.

—¿Puedo invitarte una copa?-pregunta la chica en tono pícaro

—Eh yo...

—Rachel abraza a Quinn por detrás e interrumpe la conversación-Mi amor ¿ya compraste el trago?

—Sí bebé

—Bueno, adiós Quinn, pásala bien.

Giselle, la chica, sonríe y se va. Rach me suelta y nos quedamos mirando durante segundos.

—¿Qué?-pregunta Quinn

—¿Cómo que "qué"? Esa chica quería ligar contigo-Rachel reclama en tono celoso.

—¿En serio? No me di cuenta.

—Oh vamos Quinn, si no aparezco quien sabe que hubiera pasado

—¿Estás celosa?-Quinn sonríe.

—¿Yo? No.

—Claro que sí, llegaste enseguida a marcar territorio-Quinn abraza a Rachel.

—Amor, estaba a punto de decirle que había venido con mi hermosa novia, lo juro. Yo soy toda tuya.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, ¿y qué hay de ti?

—Igual, sólo tuya-se toman de la mano

Vamos de vuelta a la mesa.

—Chicas, adivinen... Compré vodka-Quinn alza la botella.

—¡Woho!-exclaman todas al mismo tiempo, Santana abre la botella y empieza a servir los tragos

—Yo no tomo.

—Vamos amor, ¿por mí?-Quinn hace un puchero

—¡Que lo haga, que lo haga!-gritan todas a la vez

—Vamos amor, sólo por hoy, ¿sí?-Quinn besa a Rachel

—Bueno, vale. Pero sólo uno- Quinn,Marley,Santana y Brittany aplauden

Pronto ese trago se convirtió en varios. Todas nos hemos excedido con el alcohol y la fiesta se ha encendido. Están pasando buena música.

Rach me agarra del brazo y me lleva a la pista, empezamos a bailar muy juntas y a besarnos. Al parecer está un poco tomada.

Miro a mi izquierda,Brittany está bailando con Michelle mientras Marley baila sola.

Río un poco, la situación es muy graciosa. Nunca pensé hacer algo así con las chicas.

Rach empieza a bailarme sexy, muerdo mis labios, no resisto mucho y la vuelvo a besar.

Esto está caliente.

—Quinn, creo que no debí haber tomado-Rachel confiesa,Quinn suelta una pequeña carcajada y la lleva a la mesa

—Espera aquí, te traeré una limonada.

Vuelvo a la barra. La chica me ofrece más trago, río y me niego. Le pido una limonada bien fría sin azúcar, eso hará que a Rach se le pase el efecto del trago. Mientras espero, la busco con la vista. Está hablando con una mujer un poco mayor, la de la barra vuelve con el vaso, le pago y me acerco a la mesa.

—Vamos princesa, sólo una canción-insiste la mujer

—No, vete-dice Rachel con la cabeza sobre la mesa

—Sólo un rato-la mujer agarra el brazo de Rachel

—Quinn interrumpe-Ya oíste, no quiere bailar contigo. Déjala.

—¿Y tú quién eres?-pregunta la mujer en tono desafiante

—Su novia. Lárgate.

—Vale, calma, jugamos al mismo bando-dice la chica en tono sarcástico y se va

—Gracias, la tenía prácticamente encima -dice Rachel

—Dios, esa mujer podría ser tu madre-hace una pausa-Toma esto.

—Rachel alza la cabeza y le da un sorbo al vaso, hace una mueca por el sabor agrio, Quinn ríe- Está un poco ácido.

—Esa es la idea.

Rach bebe todo el vaso poco a poco, la beso como recompensa.

—Amor, ¿qué hora es?-Rachel pregunta.

—Quinn saca el celular y ve la hora-4:00, JODER.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh dios mio! ¡Debemos irnos ya!

Joder, ¿en que momento se pasó el tiempo volando?

Busco a las chicas tan rápido como puedo, salimos de la discoteca y tomamos el primer taxi que vemos. Vamos primero rumbo a la casa de Rach.

—Me castigarán, por un mes, que digo por un mes, por toda la vida-Rachel se reprocha.

«A alguien se le pasó la borrachera.»

—Lo siento mucho amor

—Rachel saca su móvil- Joder, tengo 20 llamadas perdidas. ¿Cómo no sentí el vibrador?

—Calma, todo saldrá bien-dice Brittany

—Aquí es-dice el taxista deteniendo el carro

—Hasta mañana. Espero que todo salga bien con mi suegra-dice Quinn.

—Gracias amor, pero creo que voy a estar muerta.

—En ese caso déjame darte el último beso-Quinn besa a Rachel, el taxista observa todo por el retrovisor

—Te amo, adiós chicas. Adiós amor.

La siguiente parada es en mi casa, me despido de las chicas y me bajo del carro.

Entro cuidando de no hacer ruido. Camino sigilosamente hasta mi cuarto. A penas me acuesto en la cama caigo profundamente dormida.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	22. Chapter 22

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

22

"Al aire libre."

Al día siguiente.

Despierto a las 12 de la tarde con dolor de cabeza y la típica resaca. Recuerdo todo perfectamente, eso compensa al cien por ciento el malestar.

Me levanto de la cama y tambaleo un poco hasta llegar al baño. Me lavo la cara mientras recuerdo con flashbacks los bailes sensuales de mi novia.

¡Rach! ¿Qué le habrán dicho sus padres? ¿Cómo estará pasando su primera resaca? ¡Necesito saber de ella!

Agarro mi celular y marco su numero pero un instante antes de darle a "llamar" alguien toca la puerta, reconozco la voz, es papá.

—Quinn, ¿has despertado?

«¿Y tú que crees?»

—Sí papá, espera, ya te abro.

Me arreglo la pijama y recojo mi cabello, varios mechones se me salen pero no le doy importancia. Abro la puerta.

Papá entra con mi desayuno en una bandeja, huevos con tocino y jugo de maracuyá.

—Gracias-dice Quinn sentándose en la cama, el Sr. Fabray le da la bandeja-¿No deberías estar trabajando o en la casa de algún amigo?

—¿Me estás echando? ¿De mi propia casa?-pregunta el Sr. Fabray en tono de broma

—No te lo tomes a mal, es raro que estés más de 10 horas en casa.

«La cagué.»

—Quisiera tener más comunicación con tu hermano y contigo. Desde que Judy murió creo que he estado evadiendo muchas cosas

—No eres el único-Quinn toma un sorbo del jugo-¿Qué quieres saber?

—Empecemos por... A qué hora llegaste ayer.

—A las 3 en punto.

—¿Oh sí? Dormí a las 3:30, esperándote.

—Está bien, está bien. Llegué a las 4:30. ¿Me castigarás?

—No, yo no duro más de 10 horas en casa como para vigilarte.

—Siento haber hecho ese comentario.

—No es nada, tienes razón. Bueno, debes estar con resaca, en la bandeja hay una pastilla para eso-el Sr. Fabray guiña el ojo. Me iré a ver televisión.

—Gracias papá

Mi papá ha estado actuando raro estos últimos días, es raro que ahora quiera "compartir" con Samuel y conmigo después de tanto.

Por más que evite, en mi mente busco causas de su comportamiento.

Quizá ha conseguido una novia y quiere que la aceptemos, o quizá se va de viaje por algún tiempo y quiere prepararnos psicológicamente. Bueno, supongo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para descubrirlo.

Tomo la pastilla y como mi desayuno. Realmente me hizo bien comer algo, ya no tengo ese ardor en el estómago y el dolor de cabeza se ha reducido.

Vuelvo a tomar mi celular y llamo a Rach. A la tercera llamada me responde.

—¿Alo?

—Hola amor, ¿cómo estás?-dice Quinn acostándose en la cama.

—Rachel suspira-Con un dolor de cabeza gigante y ¿tú?

—Bien, tomé unas pastillas para eso, deberías hacer lo mismo.

—La resaca apesta

—Al fin, ¿qué tal te fue con mis suegros?

—Ah, pésimo. Mi mamá me regañó durante casi 1 hora, me tocó inventar algo para calmarla y ahora estoy castigada durante una semana. Papá, él no sabe y mejor así.

—Vaya... Y... ¿Estás bien?

—Pudo haber salido peor. ¿Qué tal te fue a ti amor?

—¿Me creerías si te digo que mi papá entró hace unos momentos con mi desayuno y la pastilla para la resaca?

—¿En serio?

—Sí, él está raro-hace una pausa-Algo se trama.

—Tal vez sólo está intentando ser lindo contigo.

«No lo creo.»

—Quinn cambia el tema-¿Y te gustó el vodka?

—Es rico. Ayer la pasamos genial, ¿no crees?

—Sí, fue fantástico

—Bueno.. Hay cosas que no recuerdo.

—Quinn ríe-A ver... me celaste con una chica que me invitó a un trago, en una canción me llevaste a la pared y me bailaste sexy, fuimos a los baños y me empezaste a provocar, una señora como de 30 te quería sacar a bailar y me puse celosa y creo que eso fue todo.

—Me acuerdo de todo menos lo de los baños

—Fue una locura-Quinn suspira

—Total. Amor, debo irme. Tengo que ayudar a mi mamá con unas cosas.

—Vale bebé, cuídate mucho, te amo.

—Yo también te amo, que tengas un maravilloso día-Rachel lanza un beso y cuelga

Entro al baño para ducharme, agua fría, justo lo que necesito.

Lavo mi cabello y salgo con dos toallas, una para mi cuerpo y otra para mi cabeza.

Me pongo frente al espejo y me peino. Mi cabello ha crecido, ya pasa mis hombros. Necesito otro corte.

Me lavo los dientes y corro temblando hacia mi armario. Saco algo de ropa relajada para estar en casa cuando mi celular suena. Contesto.

—Hola Quinn, ¿cómo amaneciste?-pregunta Santana

—Con una resaca impresionante,¿y tú?

—Bien, a decir verdad no tomé tanto como ustedes. ¿Y Rachel?

—Hablé con ella hace rato, su madre la castigó por 1 semana.

—Joder que mal, aunque era de esperarse.

—Supongo, ¿y las chicas?-pregunta Quinn

—Marley está con sus padres en misa, así es, la obligaron de nuevo -Quin y Santana ríen-Y aún no sé nada de Britt

—Hablando de Britt, ayer estuvo muy cariñosita contigo en el bar-dice Quinn en tono pícaro

—Lo sé, creo que se pasó de tragos.

—O quizá no.

—¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?

—No, sólo decía. Brittany y tu parecían disfrutarlo.

—Mmm...¿Crees que sea bisexual?

—Tal vez, o tal vez heteroflexible-ambas ríen

—¿Qué harás hoy?-pregunta Santana.

—Estoy entre acompañar a Sam al club o quedarme. O sea, morir de aburrimiento aquí o morir de aburrimiento allá.

—Elígeme a mí, tengo "Sinister" en DVD y palomitas, tú trae la gaseosa.

—Mmm suena magnífico, estaré allá en media hora.

—Vale, te espero.

Fui a casa de mi mejor amiga y tuvimos una tarde de chicas.

Vimos Sinister, debo admitirlo, la película cumplió mis expectativas. Es buena.

Regreso a casa a las 8, alisto mis libros, mi maletín y mi uniforme. Se hace tarde y me preparo para dormir, son las 11, todos están dormidos.

Chaaan, una idea cruza por mi mente.

Me cambio la ropa que llevaba puesta por un jean y una chaqueta de cuero, debajo de esta una camisa blanca y unos converse.

Abro la ventana sigilosamente y salgo por ella. Busco mi moto en el garaje y camino con ella hasta la próxima acera.

Una vez ahí, me monto sobre ella y la enciendo, manejo hasta casa de Rach.

Me pongo bajo su balcón y saco mi celular para llamarla.

—¿Alo,Quinn?

—Sé que es tarde pero muero por hablar contigo.

—No te preocupes amor-Rachel bosteza

—¿Te desperté?

—Sí, pero no importa, desearía que estuvieras aquí.

—El cielo está estrellado, quizá si lo pides a una estrella se te cumpla.

—Está bien, lo haré-Rachel abre cuidadosamente la puerta de su balcón y se arrecuesta en el pasa manos, alza su mirada y busca la estrella más grande y brillante de todas finalmente cierra sus ojos-Desearía que estuvieras aquí.

—Ahora ábrelos

Rach se asusta y como impulso baja la mirada, al verme sonríe.

—Dios mío, ¿qué haces aquí? .

—Quería verte.

—Estoy en pijamas.

—Estás hermosa.

—Son las 12:50 de la noche.

—Lo sé. ¿Bajarás o debo subir por ti?

—¿Qué? ¿A donde iremos a esta hora?

—Aún no lo sé.

—Estás loca -Rachel sonríe y muerde su labio-Me tienes que traer de vuelta antes de 3.

—Está bien, lo prometo.

Cruzo los dedos atrás de mi espalda.

Rach entra a su cuarto de nuevo para cambiarse, se pone un short, una camisa y unas sandalias. Si fuese por mí me la llevaría en pijamas, de cualquier forma luce hermosa.

La ayudo a bajar por su balcón con mucho cuidado, nos escabullimos hasta la calle y corremos hasta la esquina, entonces nos montamos en la moto y arranco.

Manejo dando vueltas por las calles, pensando en donde podemos ir. Los centros comerciales están cerrados a esta hora, al igual que los cinemas, los museos, etcétera. Lo único que podría estar abierto a esta hora son las discotecas y casinos, pero no tenemos tiempo ni ganas para bailar o beber. Ah, y también los moteles, los hoteles y los restaurantes.

—¿Tienes hambre?-le pregunta Quinn a Rachel.

—No amor, estoy bien.

Sólo queda una opción, moteles o hoteles. No me atrevo a preguntarle, estoy muda. Veo un afiche en una de las paredes sobre el cuidado de la naturaleza. Pienso: las colinas.

Ya habíamos estado ahí antes, además es un lugar agradable. El fresco aire puro, el césped y, por supuesto de día, la vista. Manejo hacia allá sin pensarlo mucho, una vez llegamos Rach me mira sorprendida.

—¿Las colinas?-Rachel pregunta sorprendida

—Se me ocurrió que sería bonito ver las estrellas desde ahí arriba-dice Quinn señalando una de las colinas.

Amarro mi moto a un árbol con una cadena de seguridad. Observo una vez más las colinas, la luz de la calle no alcanza a iluminar ni la mitad de estas. Improviso una antorcha con un trozo de madera seca que desprendo de un árbol y la enciendo. Rach al verla me mira raro, yo le sonrío.

Lo bueno de fumar es que siempre andas con una caja de fósforos o un encendedor, no sabes cuando te pueden ser útiles.

Tomo su mano y empezamos a subir. Hace mucho frío aquí, me gustaría fumarme un cigarrillo para entrar en calor, pero estoy dejándolo por ella.

—¿No es algo peligroso y raro que estemos subiendo una colina a la una de la mañana?

—Lo sé, pero es genial. Sentémonos aquí.

Saco una toalla de mi bolso y la extiendo en el piso. Rach junta ramas y hojas secas, las encendemos con la antorcha creando una fogata.

Finalmente nos acostamos para ver las estrellas, estamos agarradas de manos disfrutando del firmamento.

—¿En que piensas?-Quinn pregunta.

—En que me gustaría... No, nada. Olvídalo.

—No, dime.

—No es nada-Rachel sonríe

—Quinn se acuesta sobre Rachel-Dime.

—Rachel mira fijamente a Quinn durante casi medio minuto-Hacerlo aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Pensaba en que me gustaría hacerlo aquí, ahora, contigo.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	23. Chapter 23

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

23

"Deseos."

Sorprendida, me quedo callada por varios segundos.

Ella me toma suavemente por la cara y me besa. Entre besos y caricias nos desvesimos lentamente hasta quedar totalmente desnudas. Nos vemos gracias al fuego.

Rach se sienta sobre mí y besa mi cuello, yo mientras tanto toco sus senos.

Cambio de posición, yo arriba. Ella aprovecha para llevarse mis senos a su boca y juega con su lengua. Los gemidos se escapan de mi boca, alcanzo a verla sonriendo.

Con mi mano busco su intimidad y la toco un poco. Ella en un suspiro deja caer su cuerpo sobre la toalla, me acerco a su cuello y paso mi lengua sobre el. La tomo suavemente por la cara y la beso, ella me abraza durante un par de segundos y me vuelve a besar. Me da una mordida traviesa que me invita a continuar.

Me acomodo buscando la forma perfecta para entrelazar nuestras piernas. Rach parece no entender nada, pero está quieta esperando.

Cuando nuestras partes se junta, al sentirla con el primer roce una corriente eléctrica sube por mi espalda, ella muerde sus labios y asiente con la cabeza como queriendo decir "continua".

Empiezo a moverme lentamente provocando un roce suave, oh no pensé que eso sería tan bueno.

Ambas estamos húmedas y demasiado rápido. Yo me acerco para besarla y continuo con el movimiento.

No sé, pero esto es tan sexy. Ella sonríe todo el tiempo sin despegar su vista de mí. Toco sus senos y empiezo moverme un poco más rápido.

Escucho un pequeño gemido escaparse de su boca.

—¿Te gusta?-Quinn pregunta.

—Mmm demasiado-Rachel lucha con sus gemidos para responder

Acelero mis movimientos, cada vez son más rápido pero directos.

Ambas gemimos.

Rach se aferra a mí, nos besamos mientras ocurre, dejamos de ser dos para ser una sola, en una unión total. Tenemos un delicioso orgasmo al mismo tiempo, pero no uno normal, este diferente.

Las dos estamos demasiado mojadas. Nos miramos fijamente, entre sonrisas aparto un mechon de cabello de su cara y la beso.

—Te amo-dice Rachel

—Yo también te amo, princesa-Quinn besa a Rachel en la frente

Me acuesto junto a ella y nos besamos durante un par de minutos. Entonces la mano de Rach baja por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, me agarra suavemente. Me enloquece cuando hace eso.

—¿Qué haces?-Quinn muerde su labio- Si me enciendes de nuevo no creo que terminemos a tiempo.

Rach suelta una pequeña traviesa y en vez de parar, ágilmente se abre paso entre mis piernas hasta mi intimidad. Jadeo.

—Amor, estás muy mojada todavía, no puedo dejarte así-dice Rachel en tono pícaro.

—Eres una diablilla.

—Me enseñaste bien.

—Me encanta que aprendas rápido.

Rach lame mi cuello y baja hasta mis senos. Se detiene un momento y empieza a lamerlos y succionar mis pezones. Al terminar besa mi abdomen y ella misma se acomoda en posición del 69. Rach arriba, yo abajo.

Vaya, cuantas sorpresas gratas me he llevado yo. ¡Pero es excitante!

La dejo empezar, ella juega con su lengua en mi clítoris, yo en cambio masajeo el suyo con mis dedos.

Ella me mete los dedos y yo hago lo mismo pero al mismo tiempo la lamo. Recuerdo lo que me dijo y le meto 2 dedos, entran fácilmente así que añado el tercero. Ella suelta un gran gemido.

Tengo que hacer un poco de fuerza para meter el cuarto. Empiezo un vaivén lento, cada vez se me hace más fácil. Mientras tanto Rach hace lo mismo pero succiona mi clítoris.

Las cosas aumentan de intensidad, mezcladas con jugueteo, picardía y mucho goce.

El ambiente se llena de gemidos una vez más y ella, ella me lleva al cielo una vez más.

Ambas terminamos casi al mismo tiempo de nuevo, al parecer estamos sincronizadas.

Rach se acomoda y me besa. Me doy la vuelta quedando arriba de ella.

—Rach -dice Quinn mirandola fijamente

—¿Dime, hermosa?

—No tienes ni una idea de cuan importante eres para mí. Yo realmente te amo y si fuese por mí estaría contigo todo el tiempo.

—Rachel sonríe-No hay cosa que más desee yo que eso, Quinn, te amo.

Por mi mente cruza la idea de decirle todo, pero antes de que pueda abrir la boca, sopla una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

¡La ropa! Rach y yo nos ponemos de pie, buscamos con la antorcha la ropa en el lugar donde la dejamos. No hay nada.

Busco en los alrededores, encuentro mi chaqueta junto a un árbol, Rach encuentra nuestra ropa interior entre unos arbustos.

Buscamos el resto juntas, pero no encontramos más nada.

Nos vestimos con lo que tenemos.

—¿Cómo hacemos ahora?-pregunta Rachel de brazos cruzados.

—Quinn mira su reloj-No sé, pero ya son las 4:30.

—Dentro de poco amanecerá, debemos irnos ya, amor.

—Sí, tienes razón

—¿Iremos así?

—Quinn sonríe-No tenemos otra opción.

Nuestras manos se unen.

Bajamos la colina cuidadosamente, claro que el cielo ya no está tan oscuro como antes así que es más fácil.

Una vez abajo, ella apaga la antorcha mientras yo enciendo la moto.

Manejo de vuelta al centro de la ciudad. Pasamos por un puente que da vista a un pequeño río, Rach me hace parar.

—¿Me regalas la cadena de tu moto?-dice Rachel.

Al dársela entiendo todo. Sonrío.

En una ciudad de Italia hay un famoso puente conocido por su leyenda de amor. Se dice que si una pareja coloca un candado en alguna parte del puente y arroja la llave a un río, su amor durará para siempre.

—Esto no es Florencia, pero quiero hacerlo-Rachel sonríe.

—¿Estás segura? Es para siempre, después no podrás arrepentirte -dice Quinn en broma

—Rachel ríe-Por supuesto, ¿y qué hay de ti?

—Claro que sí, hágamoslo.

Yo envuelvo la cadena y Rach cierra el candado. Ambas tomamos la llave, cerramos los ojos, contamos hasta tres y la lanzamos al río mientras nos besamos.

¿Así que para siempre, eh? Eso realmente me encantaría.

Volvemos a la moto. Noto que Rach está temblando, le pongo mi chaqueta.

Manejo a toda velocidad hasta su casa. Al llegar la ayudo a subir a su cuarto. Desde el balcón ella me lanza un beso, yo sonrió y se lo devuelvo.

Nos despedimos y manejo hasta mi casa.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	24. Chapter 24

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

24

"Sobre mi madre."

Varias semanas después.

Hoy, 29 de Septiembre, se cumplen 4 años desde la muerte de mi mamá.

Ella era el sol de la casa, todo giraba entorno a ella. Fue una mujer maravillosa, amorosa y tolerante, el pilar de la familia.

Antes de su enfermedad, ella estaba llena de vida, siempre se le veía alegre. Recuerdo que todos los días a las 5:00 PM iba al jardín para cuidar sus plantas. Las regaba con un poco de agua, quitaba las hojas secas y a veces uno que otro gusano. Nunca le importó ensuciar su vestimenta de marca con un poco de tierra.

Era enfermera, trabajaba medio tiempo, más que por dinero lo hacía por ayudar a las personas. Se consideraba filántropa, todos las navidades hacía una colecta con sus compañeros de trabajo y compraban juguetes para donarlos a niños huérfanos.

Todo empezó con unos pequeños dolores y una masa extraña, ella ignoró aquellos síntomas para no preocuparnos, pero pronto empeoró. Mi padre la llevó a un médico especialista, entonces le diagnosticaron cáncer de mama agresivo, de estado avanzado. Fue un golpe duro para todos nosotros, mamá parecía permanecer tranquila, o más bien resignada. Papá en cambio buscó a los mejores oncólogos del país y los tratamientos empezaron.

Primero le practicaron la quimioterapia inicial para reducir el tamaño del tumor y poder proceder con la cirugía. Le extirparon el seno izquierdo y después de la cirugía continuaron los tratamientos con quimioterapia.

Para ese entonces mi madre ya no era la misma de antes, el cáncer la había deteriorado física y psicológicamente, estaba triste y desganada. Perdió todo su cabello. Constantemente sufría de náuseas y vómitos, sin contar la perdida del equilibrio. Su piel adquirió un color lívido.

Para nosotros fue tan doloroso el verla así, como para ella el estar atravesando por todo eso. Para nuestra desgracia las cosas no terminaron ahí, las células cancerosas se expandieron a su otro seno y otros órganos cercanos estaban expuestos. Habían pocas esperanzas, las terapias cada vez se hacían más dolorosas y las pastillas numerosas.

Mi madre ya no pudo aguantar más y nos comentó abiertamente sobre su decisión: la eutanasia directa activa.

Al principio estuvimos en contra de ello, pero después de hablar con varios doctores, llegamos al acuerdo de que era lo mejor. Ella quería una muerte digna y nosotros erradicar con su sufrimiento.

En un día como éste hace cuatro años, después de una ceremonia donde ungieron a mi madre con los santos óleos, estuvimos todos reunidos en la sala de espera del hospital. Mis abuelo, mis tíos, amigos cercanos de mamá y, por supuesto, mi papá, mi hermano y yo.

Las despedidas iniciaron, entraban uno por uno y salían con lágrimas descendiendo sobre los pómulos. Entonces me tocó a mí. Era una pequeña niña de 14 años, débil e inmadura. Me acerqué hacia ella, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas me dijo: "No llores,Quinn, antes de irme quiero verte sonreír". Al escuchar eso no pude evitar romper en llanto, ella me abrazó y lloró conmigo.

A decir verdad no me puedo acordar de alguna otra cosa que me haya dicho además de esa frase, pero sé que hablamos mucho.

Cuando mi tiempo acabó, salí del cuarto del hospital, salí y mi abuela me abrazó. Mi padre fue el ultimo entrar. Después los médicos procedieron, le inyectaron una sustancia que hizo que muriera sin dolor alguno en cuestión de segundos.

Al día siguiente fue el funeral, asistieron aproximadamente 500 personas. A pesar de las palabras de aliento de todos, a pesar del "acompaño tu dolor" o "me imagino lo que sientes" nada cambiaba. Sabía en mi interior que nadie podía comprender lo que yo sentía.

Los meses siguientes fueron igualmente difíciles. Había un enorme vacío en la casa, las plantas empezaban a marchitarse. Nadie hablaba con nadie, a demás de el "Buenos días/buenas noches" por cortesía, entonces nos convertimos en una familia disfuncional.

Nos mudamos a otra casa, una más grande y llena de lujos, pero nada llenaba aquel vacío. Mi papá cambió su trabajo por uno más exigente y con mucha más paga. De alguna manera quería permanecer ocupado para no pensar en mamá y llenarnos de cosas caras para mantenernos "felices".

Visité la antigua casa antes de que llegaran los nuevos dueños y llevé conmigo las plantas favoritas de mamá. Las sembré en nuestro nuevo jardín y empecé a cuidar de ellas como ella hubiese querido.

Siento que una parte de ella esta viva, en las plantas.

Mi padre nos comentó a Sam y a mí sobre contratar a una empleada para que se encargara de la casa. A él le daba igual, pero yo refuté y me ofrecí a ocupar ese cargo. Poco a poco nos recobramos pero jamás volvimos a ser los mismos de antes. Y cada 29 de Septiembre es como si volviéramos al pasado y revivieramos todo.

Despierto temprano como de costumbre, después de haber ido al baño para lavar mi cara, me dirijo hacia la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

Arepas con queso, café y jugo de naranja. Organizo todo en la mesa y busco a papá. Él está en el jardín, agachado observando unos tulipanes mientras acaricia sus hojas, a su lado está una regadera goteando agua.

Me extraña mucho la situación, puesto que a él nunca le han gustado las plantas. Mucho menos cuidar de ellas. Me acerco lentamente.

—Iba a regarlas más tarde-dice Quinn, el Sr. Fabray se voltea para mirarla

—Ya terminé aquí-dice colocándose de pie, sosteniendo la regadera en su mano derecha.

—El desayuno está listo, me iré a bañar o llegaré tarde al colegio.

Voy a mi cuarto, saco el uniforme y lo pongo sobre mi cama. Me desvisto y tomo un baño.

Después de vestirme y arreglarme vuelvo a la cocina. Ni papá ni Sam están. Ambos han comido, lavaron sus platos y se fueron.

Eso ya es normal.

Como rápidamente y lavo mis platos. Cierro todo y manejo hasta el colegio.

Llego con 15 minutos de retraso, por lo que estuve aproximadamente una hora en la biblioteca con todos los que llegan tarde.

Cuando por fin puedo volver a mi salón, la profesora de filosofía, Medina LaCores, una señora de aproximadamente 50 años, amargada y exigente; me hace un examen oral por haber llegado tarde. Mi nota es de 6, me fue muy mal, pero por fin me puedo sentar en mi puesto tranquila. Las chicas saben lo que sucede así que evitan las preguntas o comentarios.

En el descanso.

Estamos sentadas las 5 comiendo nuestras meriendas y hablando un poco.

—Chicas, ¿Irán a la fiesta de Tina?-pregunta Marley.

—Yo no iré-responde Quinn.

—No sé quién es-dice Rachel

—No te pierdes de nada-dice Quinn dirigiéndose a Rachel.

—Es quizá la chica más odiosa de todo sexto. A Quinn le cae mal-cuenta Santana.

—Estrecha tu mano en tu cara y a tus espaldas te da un puñal, no quiero relacionarme con esa clase de personas-dice Quinn encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah, entiendo. Tienes razón-dice Rachel.

—De todos modos yo estoy castigada-dice Brittany haciendo una mueca.

—¿Por qué?-preguntan todas al mismo tiempo

—Por haber llegado tarde a casa la vez de la discoteca-responde Brittany

—¿Todavía? Mi madre ya me levantó el castigo a mí-responde Rachel.

—La mía es muy paranoica y sobre-protectora-dice Brittany, todas las chicas se echan a reír menos Quinn

—Sólo cuida de ti. Ustedes deberían agradecer que tienen una madre.

—Lo siento Quinn, sólo bromeaba-contesta Brittany con la mirada baja.

—No, disculpenme ustedes, estoy algo sensible, ya saben. Lo siento-Quinn finge una sonrisa

—Te entendemos-responde Marley

—¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Rachel inocentemente ocasionando un silencio incómodo

—Hoy mi mamá cumple 4 años de muerta

—Oh, lo siento tanto

—Está bien, mejor cambiemos de tema-dice Quinn con una sonrisa.

Sonrío como puedo, las chicas no quedan muy convencidas pero prefieren hablar de otra cosa.

Termina el descanso y me despido de Rach, voy a mi curso con las chicas. Damos 2 largas horas de química y 1 de economía.

Suena el timbre, me despido de mis amigas y me encuentro en el parqueadero con Rach

—¿Qué tal tu día?-pregunta Rachel después de abrazar a Quinn

—Regular, ¿y el tuyo?

—Básicamente bien.

—Iré al cementerio El Paraíso, ¿quieres acompañarme?

—¿Estaría bien si lo hago?-Rachel observa fijamente a Quinn

—No lo sé, pero me haría mucho bien a mí.

—Entonces iré contigo.

—Muchas gracias

En el cementerio.

Dejo la moto en el parqueadero y camino con Rach, ella agarra mi mano.

Pasamos muchos ataúdes, muchos llenos de flores llamativas, pero ni eso puede acabar con ese triste ambiente fúnebre.

Llegamos hasta el ataúd de mi madre.

—Aquí es-dice Quinn

Ella y yo nos sentamos en una banca frente a la lápida. La observo, leo una y otra vez el mensaje que tiene escrito. Bajo mi mirada.

Rach está callada tomando mi mano. Ya es momento de que diga algo.

—Cuando a mi madre le diagnosticaron cáncer tenía 13 años. Yo sólo pensaba en pircings, salir, ser rebelde; ya sabes, llevarle la contraria al mundo. Un año después murió-la voz de Quinn se hace más aguda-Fue un golpe con la realidad que me hizo madurar. Desearía haber pasado más tiempo con ella, haber sido menos estúpida.

—Tenías sólo 13, es normal que pensaras así-dice Rachel abrazando a Quinn. Es de admirar que siendo tan pequeña te hayas encargado de todo.

—No es nada. Papá también se ha esforzado mucho. Samuel igual. Pero yo todos los días me pregunto constantemente "¿Estaría mamá orgullosa de mi?" La ausencia de una respuesta es lo que me tortura

—¿Qué?-dice Rachel en tono de voz alto, Quinn la mira sorprendida-Ella estaría orgullosa de ti. Mírate, eres una chica maravillosa, segura de sí misma, con ambiciones. Eres hermosa, atenta, perseverante. Eso y muchas cosas más, pero sobre todo eres humilde y tienes un corazón gigante. Donde sea que ella esté ahora, tenlo por seguro, está orgullosa de ti.

Lágrimas resbalan por mi mentón.

Rach me abraza fuerte, yo me recargo sobre ella y su pecho.

Realmente me hizo sentir mejor. Ahora comprendo, no debo sentirme triste por no tenerla ahora mismo a mi lado, si no agradecida por el tiempo que sí la tuve conmigo.

Al día siguiente.

Un lindo arreglo floral llegó hace unos minutos a mi puerta con una nota. Unos majestuosos lirios blancos, las flores favoritas de mamá. La nota dice: "Ella está en un mejor lugar; te observa, sonríe y piensa: 'esa es mi hija'. No lo dudes, está orgullosa de ti cada día."

Sonrío feliz.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	25. Chapter 25

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

Para Jessica (Guest) que no tiene cuenta,a veces quisiera contestar sus RW que son muy entretenidos para mi :3,saludos a mi pequeño Hobbit, DesiVe y AleDeCriss por leer la adaptación :3

25

"Coincidencias desastrosas."

Por fin es Sábado.

Quiero salir hoy con Rach, pero al parecer ella tiene planes por separado.

Yo también tengo un par de planes, hoy es el cumpleaños número 18 de una ex compañera de clase llamada Lauren, pero no tengo muchas ganas de ir.

Suspiro acostada en mi cama, un par de ideas locas y preguntas sin respuesta cruzan en mi cabeza, como siempre.

Tocan la puerta.

—Ya voy

Me dirijo hacia la puerta, la abro y de repente Santana me salta en cima sorprendiéndome. Pierdo el equilibrio y ambas caemos al suelo.

Ella está sobre mí riéndose, su risa es tan contagiosa, no puedo evitarlo, ahora ambas reímos.

—Hola Alice

—Hola San, es un gusto verte, pero ¿podrías pararte?-responde Quinn en tono de broma, Santana ríe y se levanta, le da la mano a Quinn.

—Listo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías ocupada hoy.

—¿Por qué lo dices?-ambas se acuestan en la cama

—Al parecer todo el mundo tiene algo interesante que hacer hoy, menos yo.

—Uh, eso suena a que la señorita Berry le canceló a alguien-dice Santana en tono de broma

—No me canceló. Quería pasar la tarde con ella, le dije que fuéramos a cine, pero tiene que ir a casa de una amiga, o algo así-Quinn hace un puchero.

—¿Estás celosa?

—No.

—Quinn...

—Está bien, sí, lo admito.

—Santana ríe- Espera, ¿mañana no cumplen los 6 meses Rach y tú?

—Así, he estado pensando en eso desde hace semanas y ya sé que hacer-Quinn sonríe.

—Me alegro por ti, Quinn. Espero que todo salga bien.

—Gracias, ¿qué harás tú a la noche?

—¿Te acuerdas de Lauren Zizes?

—Claro, hoy cumple años.

—Exacto, estaba pensando en ir.

—Yo igual, pero no sé

—Oh, ¿qué tal si vamos juntas?

—Me encantaría, pero Finn irá y no quiero que me siga molestando con lo de Rach.

—Santana se acuesta encima de Quinn-Quinn vamos, por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿sí?

Esos grandes ojos negros con brillo en medio y una gran sonrisa, la carita de perrito al Santana style. Desde tiempos memorables he sido manipulada con eso.

—¡Está bien! Iré-Santana abraza a Quinn emocionada-Manipuladora.

—Santana se ríe-Animo, habrá alcohol, es decir tu segundo amor.

—Ja-ja Eso no es gracioso

San y yo jugamos Play Station toda la tarde y comimos frituras.

Ya es de noche.

Ella se maquilla frente a un espejo y baila, aguanto la risa mientras selecciono que ponerme.

—¿Tengo que ponerme un vestido?-dice Quinn observando su ropa.

—No tienes que, pero creo que deberías.

Mi celular suena. Me lanzo a la cama para contestarlo.

—¿Alo?

—Hola amor-dice Rachel.

—Rach, bebé. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, pensándote mucho ¿y tú?

—Aww yo igual amor. ¿Qué haces?

—Espero a que llegue un taxi para ir a la casa de mi amiga, ¿y tú?

«Ash.»

—Estoy en mi casa con San, saldremos más tarde. Ella se está maquillando, yo a penas busco que ponerme.

—Mmm, me gustaría estar allí ahora mismo.

—¿Me ayudarías a vestirme o a desvestirme?

—Rachel se echa a reír y susurra-Te desvestiría y no dejaría que salieras de la cama.

—Mmm, eso me encantaría, mucho-Quinn ríe.

—Santana se acerca a Quinn-Chicas, lamento interrumpir su caliente conversación pero Quinn, debes apresurarte.

—Amor ya la escuchaste, debo cambiarme ya-dice Quinn.

—Vale, siento celos de ella ahora mismo.

—Te lo compensaré. Una noche solas tú y yo, te haré el amor cientos de veces-Quinn susurra.

—Suena delicioso-dice Rachel

—Dios, no tengo por qué estar escuchando esto-Santana dice

—Te hablo luego Rach. Te amo-Quinn lanza un beso

—Vale amor, yo también te amo. Un beso.

Santana me mira y se ríe.

—¿Hablan siempre así o sólo cuando estoy cerca?

—Bueno, generalmente no lo hablamos lo hacemos-Quinn guiña el ojo-Iré a cambiarme.

Me pongo un jean tiro alto con una holgada camisa blanca por dentro y unos tacones altos de cuero negro. Me peino y me maquillo.

Salgo del baño, San ya está lista, lleva puesto un vestido negro con puntos blancos y tacones.

—¿Lista?-pregunta Quinn.

—Lista.

—Le dejaré un mensaje a Finn para que venga por nosotros.

10 minutos después.

Finn ya está en la puerta, es realmente rápido. Él usa una camisa blanca con pantalón negro, parece que estuviéramos uniformados.

(Sam llega y saluda a Santana y a Finn).

—¿A dónde van?-pregunta Sam.

—A una fiesta de una amiga nuestra-dice Santana

«Oh no, no te nos pegues, no te nos pegues.»

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

—Por supuesto-dice Finn.

—Pero Sam, tienes que cambiarte, iremos tarde si te esperamos-dice Quinn.

—Yo creo que está bien así-dice Santana

—Sí, lo mismo digo. Puedes ir así-dice Finn.

«Gracias por la ayuda chicos.»

Todos nos montamos al auto de Finn, él maneja hasta la casa de Lauren.

Llegamos rápido.

*Lauren Zizes 18 años.

Estatura normal,llenita, Cabello negro largo, usa flequillo. Es extrovertida y amigable.

—Hola Lauren, feliz cumpleaños-dice Quinn abrazando a Lauren.

—Feliz cumpleaños-dice Santana uniéndose al abrazo

—Gracias chicas. Es bueno verlas de nuevo, ya las extrañaba. Están realmente hermosas-dice Lauren mirando detalladamente, de pies a cabeza a Quinn y Santana.

—No, tú lo estás-dice Santana.

—Feliz cumpleaños Lauren -Finn la abraza

—Finn ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Todavía siguen juntos?-pregunta Lauren sorprendida.

—Sí-responde Finn y toma la mano de Quinn

—Oh por cierto, él es mi hermano Samuel-Quinn señala a Sam.

—Sam estrecha la mano de Lauren-Mucho gusto.

—Igualmente-Lauren sonríe-Por favor pasen...

Entramos a la casa, Lauren nos guía hacia su patio, donde hay quizá 20 personas más. Todos están agrupados hablando, algunos beben alcohol, otros bailan.

Un chico llega y nos ofrece cerveza. Los cuatro empezamos a hablar y beber cuando de pronto, por la puerta entra Rach. Quedo en shock.

"Mierda", pienso.

Ella me ve, sonríe y se acerca para saludarme.

—Quinn, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo te pregunto-Quinn responde.

—Lauren es mi amiga, de la que te hablé, ambas tomamos clases de Italiano los domingos-Rachel sonríe

—Oh, ella estudió con nosotras el año pasado-Quinn señala a Santana.

—San, hola-Rachel abraza a Santana

—Hola Rach, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí-Santana hace énfasis en la palabra "sorpresa"

—Él es mi primo, el de la foto-Quinn dice en voz baja y señala a Finn,Sam alcanza a escuchar y mira extrañado a Quinn.

—Mucho gusto, Finn -Finn le da la mano

—Rachel sonríe amablemente -Rach.

—Y ahí está Sam- Quinn hace una mueca.

—Hola hermosa, es un placer verte de nuevo -Sam se pone de pie y abraza a Rachel.

—Hola, ¿qué tal todo?

—Quinn los interrumpe-¿Me disculpas un momento?

Tomo a Rach del brazo y la llevo al baño.

¿Qué demonios está pasando? El mundo es un puto pañuelo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que la conocías?-Quinn pregunta nerviosa.

—Cómo iba a saber que tú también la conocías.

—Claro, claro, lo siento-Quinn pone sus manos sobre su cabeza

—Rachel alza una ceja- ¿Sucede algo? No pareces estar feliz de verme.

—No es eso amor, es sólo que quería estar más a solas contigo. De haber sabido que vendrías yo no habría venido con Sam y mi primo.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿No me crees?

Alzo el mentón de Rach suavemente con mis dedos, me acerco quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios, ella rellena el espacio.

—Rachel sonríe-Quinn, te amo.

—Yo también te amo Rach.

—Ya mañana cumplimos 6 meses.

—Quinn sonríe-Lo sé, estoy ansiosa por ello.

—Somos dos-Rachel agarra a Quinn y la besa

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No pensarás terminarme, ¿o sí?-pregunta Rachel en broma

—No, nada de eso. Te digo mañana sobre qué es, por lo pronto debemos salir o empezarán a preguntarse por nosotras.

—Tienes razón, vamos.

Rach me toma de la mano y caminamos de vuelta al patio.

Sam,Finn y Santana no despegan su vista de nosotras. Joder, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué así?

Espero salir viva de esta.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	26. Chapter 26

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

26

"Corazones rotos."

Estoy sentada entre Finn y Rach.

No puedo evitar estar nerviosa y algo paranoica.

Por Santana no me preocupo, ella conoce la situación y es experta en cambiar el transcurso de la conversación cuando siente que estoy en peligro. Mi preocupación es por mi hermano y, por supuesto, por Finn.

Ya va a ser media noche, lo estoy logrando. Quizá pueda sobrevivir está noche. Si es así, sin duda tendré que hablar pronto con Rach, contarle todo.

Por ahora intento relajarme tomando, al menos no soy la única, todos hemos tomado.

La mitad de los invitados ya se fueron.

—Chicos, la cerveza se acabó-dice Lauren

—Está bien, no hay problema, todos pongamos dinero para otra canasta-propone Sam

—¡Sí!-exclaman todos

—Aquí está mi parte-dice Santana sacando un par de billetes

—La de Quinn y la mía-dice Finn.

—Y aquí la de Rachel y la mía-dice Sam

—No, de ninguna manera. Aquí está la mía-dice Rachel.

—Oh, vamos. Tómalo como un regalo por tu cumpleaños-Sam guiña el ojo.

—Rachel se ríe-Pero faltan varios meses.

—Lo sé, pero no importa- Sam sonríe.

—Ya basta Sam, yo daré la parte de Rach-dice Quinn celosa, todos la quedan mirando.

—No tienes porqué hacerlo, Quinn

—Sí, no tienes que hacerlo. Los hombres son los que invitan a las mujeres-dice Sam en tono sarcástico

—Los tiempos han cambiado-Quinn responde en tono retórico

—Ninguno de los dos me va a invitar, ten Lauren-dice Rachel dando su parte.

Lauren está contando el dinero, todos permanecemos callados por el roce anterior que hubo entre Sam y yo.

Espero no haber hecho muy obvio mi resiente ataque de celos.

—La tienda más cercana sólo vende a mayores de edad-comenta Lauren.

—Yo iré-dice Finn.

«Necesito hablar con él.»

—Yo te acompaño-dice Quinn

Lauren nos da el dinero,Finn y yo caminamos hasta la tienda.

—Dos canastas de Heineken por favor-dice Finn

—¿Credencial?-dice el vendedor, Finn le muestra su credencial, éste recibe el dinero y le da las cajas

—Oye, tenemos que hablar-dice Quinn.

—Rach es la chica aquella, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es.

—Estás siendo muy obvia, deberías disimular.

Silencio.

—Finn continua-Ya casi son los 6 meses.

—¡Ya sé!

—¿Y sabes qué le dirás?

—Sí, pero por favor no hagas ni digas nada que me exponga, quiero que ella se entere por mí.

Finn asiente.

Soy una mujer de palabra; aunque me decida a seguir con Rach no podría ocultarle para siempre sobre el reto, no me he sentido bien conmigo misma por eso.

Finn y yo volvemos a la fiesta. Rápidamente nos acabamos una canasta. Lauren ha bebido mucho, está algo borracha.

Rach está bailando con Sam, yo con Finn, ella y yo no dejamos de vernos.

Miro mi reloj, son las 12:10 am, oficialmente 6 meses juntas. Rach me ve y me señala su reloj, yo asiento y sonrío, necesito besarla.

Traigo a Santana para que baile con Finn y me acerco a Sam y Rach.

—Quinn toma a Rachel de la mano-Me disculpas.

Ambas reímos cuando me giro para irme con ella, Lauren se nos detiene.

—Chicas, esperen que quiero decir unas palabras-dice Lauren entre balbuceos

Lauren nos abraza, ella y yo reímos.

—¿Qué?-preguntan Quinn y Rachel a la vez.

—Estoy muy pero muy feliz de haberlos visto hoy a todos, gracias por venir.

—No, gracias a ti-dice Santana sonriendo.

—Me alegra ver que todos son muy felices. Santana estás muy hermosa. Rachel, tú no te quedas atrás eh. Quinn me da mucho gusto que todavía Finn y tú sigan, espero que duren muchos años más.

¡MIERDA! ¿Acaba de decirlo? Oh gran mierda... La atmósfera se torna pesada instantáneamente. Finn,Santana y yo nos miramos las caras.

Joder, ¿cómo pudo haberlo dicho? ¿cómo no lo vi venir? Todos están en silencio.

No puedo ni ver a Rach a la cara.

—¿Son... novios?-pregunta Rachel rompiendo el silencio.

—Sí, todos lo saben-responde Lauren.

—Al parecer todos menos yo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?-pregunta Rachel reteniendo un par de lágrimas.

—Cumplirán 2 años en unos meses, si no estoy mal-contesta Sam.

—Eso... eso es genial, chicos. Felicitaciones. Bueno, se hace tarde, ya me debo ir, adiós-Rachel se despide de Lauren con un abrazo de paso y se va corriendo

—Mierda. ¡Rach! Espera-Quinn la sigue

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Todo iba tan bien.

Llevo varias calles siguiéndola, la llamo por su nombre pero ella me ignora.

—¡Espera por favor! ¡Deja que te explique!-Quinn grita

Ella se detiene y voltea hacia mí. La alcanzo.

Puedo ver su rostro empapado de lágrimas. Me parte el corazón.

—¿Qué harás? ¿Me dirás "esto no es lo que parece"?-dice Rachel en tono sarcástico.

—No, Rach. Es sobre eso lo que te iba a contar...

—En horabuena, se te adelantaron.

—Rach por favor...

—¿Cómo pudiste? Estabas con los dos al mismo tiempo, me enfermas.

—Amor, no seas así-Quinn agarra a Rachel de la mano, ella se suelta-A ti es a quien realmente amo.

—¡No lo digas! ¡No vuelvas a decirme así!-exclama rachel.

—Quinn agarra a Rachel del brazo-Está bien, pero cálmate.

—Ahora entiendo todo. Las llamadas, la foto en tu cuarto, tu actitud cuando llegue a la fiesta. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Todo este tiempo has estado jugando conmigo.

—¡No fue así! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

—Entonces dígame, señorita Fabray-dice Rachel fríamente.

Ella llora, yo lloro. No puedo aguantar su mirada, no puedo verla así.

Trago saliva.

—Finn sabe de ti, todo empezó con un tonto reto suyo, debía conseguir una novia y pues, te escogí a ti. Él puso las reglas, el tiempo, todo. Se supone que a los 6 meses todo debía terminar pero me he enamorado de ti.

—Las reglas-Rachel repite en tono sarcástico-¿Entre esas reglas estaba el acostarte conmigo?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Rachel se da la vuelta para irse,Quinn la detiene.

—Quinn continua-Sé que estuvo mal, sé que no debí. Pero no jugué contigo, quizá te oculté un par de cosas pero jamás te mentí sobre cosas importantes.

—Eso es lo mismo.

—No, son cosas diferentes. Además cuando te decía que te amaba, era en serio, realmente lo hago.

—Dime Quinn, ¿has tenido relaciones sexuales con Finn?

—Yo... sí.

—Con eso tengo suficiente.

—Pero no mentí-Quinn replica.

—Te pregunté si eras virgen.

—No, me preguntaste que si había hecho el amor antes.

—¡Sabías muy bien a que me refería!

—¿Para ti sexo y hacer el amor es lo mismo?

—No.

—Para mí tampoco. Pude haber estado con él varias veces pero haciendo el amor tú fuiste mi primera vez.

—Quinn, me entregué a ti.

—Y yo a ti. Por favor, créeme.

—Lo siento, no puedo confiar más en ti. Mejor dejemos las cosas hasta aquí, espero que seas feliz-Rachel dice entre lágrimas.

Quedo inmóvil.

Ella detiene un taxi.

—Ah, y felicitaciones

Se va.

Me ha dejado aquí, sin palabras, llorando.

—¿Así que tú eres Lucian? Bueno, eras-dice Sam interrumpiendo el llanto de Quinn

—Así es.

—Eso me aclara muchas cosas, sobre todo tus constantes celos, aunque debo admitir que ya lo sospechaba.

—¡Felicidades Sherlock!-exclama Quinn en tono sarcástico

—¿Qué pensaría papá de todo esto? ¿Te lo has preguntado?

—Si quieres dile, aun así no conseguirás que Rach te quiera.

Corro.

Corro lejos y sin rumbo alguno. Me voy dejando todo atrás. No me importa nada, sólo quiero huir.

Entro en el primer bar que encuentro y pido tequila. Bebo el primer vaso de un solo sorbo. Pido otro inmediatamente.

No me interesa la hora ni que tan lejos de casa estoy, sólo quiero ahogar mis penas en el alcohol.

Me terminó. A pesar de todo lo que dije me terminó. La entiendo, todo fue culpa mía. No debí haber aceptado la apuesta, no debí haber salido con los dos a la vez, pero precisamente gracias a Finn y su reto la conocí a ella, el amor de mi vida.

Rach es la única persona que amo, la única persona que realmente he llegado a amar.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	27. Chapter 27

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

27

"Despecho."

No recuerdo como llegué a casa, sólo sé que fue entre la de la mañana.

Papá debió haberme regañado, supongo, puesto que es algo que tampoco recuerdo. Hay una laguna de la noche anterior, lo último que recuerdo perfectamente fue el frío y seco: "Mejor dejemos las cosas hasta aquí, que seas feliz" seguido de un sarcástico "Felicitaciones".

Nunca antes me había sentido tan mal, nunca antes me habían roto el corazón tanto como lo tengo ahora.

Son las 3:23 PM, estoy acostada en mi cama de medio lado. Las lágrimas que resbalan desde mis ojos han empapado la almohada.

No dejo de preguntarme por qué. Este hubiera sido un feliz día a su lado, sin embargo estoy aquí, sola y devastada.

Me pongo de pie con una inmensa migraña y recojo mi celular a unos metros de mi cama. 69 llamadas perdidas, busco con la pequeña esperanza de encontrar el número de Rach, me decepciono :. 35 llamadas de papá, 10 de Finn, 24 llamadas de Santana. Dejo mi celular sobre una mesa.

Percibo un olor fuerte de mis manos, acerco mis dedos a mi nariz, es olor a cigarrillo. Un pequeño recuerdo me viene a la mente, yo pidiendo 2 cajas de cigarrillos y fumando en plena calle.

Me dispongo a levantarme para lavarme las manos pero en ese momento mi padre entra al cuarto sin tocar, tiene esa mirada intimidante.

—Lucy Quinn Fabray, tenemos que hablar-dice el Sr. Fabray

Oh no, me ha llamado por mi nombre completo, es oficial, está enojado.

Me siento en la cama, él cierra la puerta y se acerca a mi.

—¿Tienes idea de a que hora llegaste a casa?

—Realmente no.

—7:30 AM, ¿dónde coño estabas? ¿por qué no respondías tu celular?

—Estaba en casa de una amiga y mi celular estaba sin carga.

—¿Qué amiga?

—Santana

—Que curioso, ella llamó a preguntar por ti a las 6-dice el Sr. Fabray en tono sarcástico.

«Joder.»

—¿No dirás nada?

—No.

—Bien. Estás castigada de aquí a la graduación. Nada de mesada y reduciré tu dinero para la merienda en un 60%. No salgas de tu habitación, ni uses el teléfono hasta que cambie de parecer.

—Quinn suspira-Vale.

Papá se va del cuarto y cierra la puerta fuertemente. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me castigó.

Un punto bueno: no mencionó nada sobre Rach o mi sexualidad, eso quiere decir que Sam no le contó nada. Un punto malo: no sé que será capaz de hacer con mi "secretito".

Whatever, ya no me importa, no me importa nada más que Rach. Quiero llamarla, ansio con todas mis fuerzas escuchar su voz. No me imagino cómo la está pasando ahora, pero muy dentro de mí deseo que este mejor que yo.

Yo estoy destrozada en pedazos. Ahora escucho música en mi iPod. Me torturo yo misma con la canción "Last kiss" de Taylor Swift , supongo que eso es lo que me espera, escuchar canciones corta-venas y ver películas románticas, que es donde sólo existen los finales felices.

Miro hacia atrás y no puedo evitar pensar que la culpa es mía, pero culparme no hará que ella vuelva a mis brazos, aunque a ese sea el lugar al que pertenezca.

¿Debo intentar recuperarla? ¿Hablo con ella de nuevo? ¿Respeto su decisión y me quedo así? No sé que hacer.

Mi celular suena e interrumpe el debate en mi cabeza, es Santana, le agradezco.

—¿Alo?

—Hola Quinn , ¿estás bien?

—No, realmente no.

—Lo siento mucho, debí haber inventado algo para arreglar la situación pero no supe como reaccionar.

—San, no fue tu culpa. Tarde o temprano tenía que enterarse, aunque hubiese preferido que ella lo supiera por mí y no de esa forma.

—¿Y cómo terminó todo?

—La seguí varias calles, hablamos y básicamente me mandó al infierno, me terminó. Dijo "Lo siento, no puedo confiar más en ti, mejor dejemos las cosas hasta aquí, que seas feliz." y entonces se fue.

—Auch...

—Además, Sam oyó nuestra conversación, pasé toda la noche en un bar bebiendo y fumando como loca, ah y papá me acaba de castigar por haber llegado a las 8 de la mañana.

—Santana suspira-Quinn, por favor, no vuelvas a perderte así. No vuelvas a fumar ni beber en exceso, podría haberte pasado algo malo.

—Realmente lo único que me importa ahora es ella pero, gracias por preocuparte.

—No me vengas con "gracias por preocuparte", prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer-dice Santana enojada

—Bueno, lo prometo. ¿Qué tal estás tú? ¿cómo terminó la noche para ti?

—Mal, estuve con los pelos de punta por usted señorita, pero ahora que hablamos estoy mejor.

—Gracias San, de verdad, gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Siempre estaré pendiente de ti ¿escuchaste,Quin Fabray? Siempre.

—Lo sé, y por eso te quiero tanto.

—Yo también te quiero. Iré a tu casa con 2 litros de helado de Brownie, ¿vale?

—Sería estupendo, pero ya sabes, estoy castigada. Papá no te dejaría entrar.

—¿Quién dijo que entraré por la puerta?

—Quinn sonríe brevemente-Está bien, márcame antes de llegar.

—Vale, adiós.

—Adiós.

Santana es una maravillosa amiga, siempre se preocupa por mí y está ahí para sacarme una sonrisa cuando más la necesito. Por eso es mi mejor amiga y espero que siempre lo sea.

Santana me llama al celular avisandome que ya está aquí.

Abro la ventana del cuarto y ella entra. Mira fijamente mis ojos, irritados por tanto haber llorado. No dice nada, simplemente me abraza fuerte. Necesitaba uno de esos abrazos.

—Aquí está el helado-dice sacando el envase del helado

—Gracias San.

—Por cierto, creo que tu papá salió, su carro no está en el garaje.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí.

—Espera aquí.

Salgo de mi cuarto y me dirijo al de Sam, abro la puerta sin tocar y lo sorprendo viendo un vídeo erótico. Él apenas me ve apaga su portátil.

—Oye, es de mala educación entrar sin tocar-dice Sam nervioso

—Al igual que escuchar conversaciones privadas-Quinn replica y hace una pausa-Ustedes los hombres son asquerosos.

—¿Por eso te volviste lesbiana?-dice Sam en tono retórico.

—Ja-ja en realidad no, con una chica como Rach es imposible no sentirse atraída, ¿verdad?

—Sam frunce el ceño-¿para qué viniste?

—¿A dónde fue papá?

—Al cumpleaños de un compañero de trabajo, no vuelve hasta la noche.

—Vale, gracias.

—Pero no salgas, papá me pidió que te vigilara.

—Está bien. Algo más... ¿Le dirás sobre anoche?

—No, esa es una jugada muy baja incluso para mí- Sam guiña el ojo.

—Ok, adiós.

De vuelta a mi cuarto.

—Buenas noticias, mi papá no volverá hasta la noche.

—Eso es genial, entonces me quedaré contigo-Santana sonríe.

—San, no te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que quiero un tiempo sola. No soy capaz de llorar frente a ti y quizás eso es lo que más necesito ahora.

—No, lo que tú necesitas es mantener tu mente ocupada, divertirte, salir. Y así me estés corriendo no me iré hasta por lo menos ver una sonrisa tuya

—Eres la mejor amiga de todas-a Quinn se le salen unas lágrimas y Santana la abraza.

—Lo sé

—Iré por dos cucharas.

Oh por Dios. Comí helado como nunca.

Realmente adoro el helado de brownie, es mi favorito, pero probablemente aumentar kilos.

Ya es de noche, Santana se ha ido.

Papá llegó a casa hace más de media hora, en la cena no cruzamos palabras, él sigue enojado conmigo.

Tiendo mi cama, es hora de apagar las luces. No tengo nada de sueño, simplemente pienso entre la oscuridad de mi cuarto.

La primera cosa que cruza mi cabeza: Rach.

Estoy acostada en la cama donde hicimos el amor por primera vez y donde lo repetimos seguidamente. Abrazo la almohada donde ella se quedó dormida muchas veces, la misma que también uso para ahogar sus gemidos. Todo esto me está torturando.

Mañana debo ir al colegio. Lo más probable es que la vea, no sé como reaccionaré sólo espero poder seguir adelante.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	28. Chapter 28

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

28

"Amigos."

Anoche lloré de nuevo hasta quedar dormida. Ahora estoy un poco más calmada. ¿Quién lo diría? Yo llorando por una chica.

Camino hacia mi salón, llego, coloco mi maletín en el suelo y me siento en mi silla. No tengo ganas de hablar ahora, así que continuo mirando hacia el frente. La profesora de inglés inicia su clase.

Después de ella damos 2 horas de política y una de química. Entonces suena el timbre del receso.

Santana y yo vamos primero al baño, como siempre, y después nos encontramos con Marley y Brittany.

Las chicas están hablando, yo estoy distraída mirando a la nada. Entonces sucede, Rach pasa caminando frente a nosotras. Ambas nos miramos fijamente, ella aparta la mirada y se dirige hacia la biblioteca con 2 cuadernos y un libro.

—Tan raro, Rach no nos saludó-dice Marley

—Quizá no nos vio-dice Brittany.

—Sí nos vio-dice Quinn, todas la miran. Terminamos ayer.

—¿Qué?-pregunta Brittany sorprendida.

«Aquí vienen las preguntas...»

—¿Estás bien?-pregunta Marley.

—No, me siento como una basura-responde Quinn

—¿Por qué terminaron?-preguntó Brittany.

—Ayer fui a una fiesta con Finn y Santana. Da la casualidad que Rach también conocía a la chica de la fiesta y fue. Entonces la chica hizo un comentario inocente sobre Finn y yo,Rach le preguntó si eramos novios y bueno, el resto lo imaginan.

—El mundo es tan pequeño-Dice marley

—¿Le comentaste lo del reto?-pregunta Brittany

—Sí, le expliqué todo, pero ella prefirió terminarme, dijo que ya no podía confiar en mí

—Lo siento mucho, Quinn-Brittany la abraza

—Gracias.

—Al menos ahora entiendo por qué tus ojos están hinchados-Marley se recuesta sobre la pared y reflexiona

Afortunadamente Britt cambia el tema de la conversación y las chicas le siguen la corriente para no hacerme sentir incomoda.

Trato de olvidarme de Rach por lo menos por unos segundos y volver a ser la misma Quinn de antes, pero no puedo. Demonios.

Llego a casa, para mi sorpresa Finn estaba esperándome afuera. No me queda de otra que dejarlo entrar.

Ambos nos sentamos en la sala.

—Te he estado llamando todo pero no respondes al celular-dice Finn

—No tenía ánimos.

—Supongo que está de más preguntar cómo te fue con la chica.

—Te seré sincera, Finn, yo me llegué a enamorar de Rach, la amo pero ahora todo está arruinado.

—Lo sé, cuando hablabas de ella los ojos se te iluminaban y sonreías cada vez que me contabas sobre sus salidas. Supongo que ese fue el riesgo que debía correr al dejarte estar con otra persona.

—Yo realmente no esperaba llegar a sentir eso por ella, simplemente pasó.

—No se trata de lo que sientas por ella, si no de lo que sientas por mí. Nuestra relación no iba bien incluso antes de que ella entrara a tu vida. Cometí muchos, a pesar de eso intenté hacerte feliz. Pero supongo que cuando es, es y cuando no, no.

—Lo siento Finn -Quinn lo abraza y rompe en llanto

—No pasa nada, todo está bien. Sólo quería decirte que en mí tienes un amigo más, no te preocupes por lo del reto, eso queda entre nosotros. Y realmente espero, de todo corazón, que estés bien y que seas feliz, así no sea conmigo -Finn sonríe

—Gracias, yo... lo mismo digo.

Días después.

Estos días han sido eternos.

La misma rutina de siempre, exámenes, tareas, verla entrar a la biblioteca todos los días. Varias veces he entrado ahí con la excusa de pedir un libro o hacer una tarea sólo para verla. Me hace daño pero, al mismo tiempo, me hace bien. En cambio para ella, el verme es algo de lo cual puede prescindir.

Lo único bueno es que papá me levantó el castigo ya que no puede vigilarme por su horario de trabajo, siempre es así, pero aún sigue enojado conmigo.

Las chicas han organizado actividades para distraerme, planearon unas cuantas salidas a cine y a comer pizza pero nada funciona.

De hecho ahora estamos en casa de Marley, todas hablan y ríen, y yo, yo aquí acostada en una hamaca pensando en Rach

—¿Vas a aceptar su salida a comer?-le pregunta Santana a Marley.

—No lo sé, hasta ahora se ha portado como un príncipe conmigo, es caballero y respetuoso-Marley responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dura poco-Pero, una amiga me dijo que tiene fama de mujeriego.

—Oh, eso daña todo-dice Santana

—Yo pienso que debes arriesgarte, quizá sean sólo rumores-dice Brittany.

—¿Tú que piensas, Quinn?-pregunta Marley, todas miran a Quinn quien está sumergida en una de sus fantasías.

—¿Eh? Disculpa ¿Qué?.

—Que ya estoy cansada de verte así-Marley se pone de pie, todas la miran en silencio-Ha pasado más de una semana y sigues... estática. ¡Es como si tu mente estuviera en Plutón y tu cuerpo aquí tirado junto a nosotras!

—Lo siento Marley, yo...

—Marley interrumpe a Quinn-No digas "lo siento". Respóndeme algo, ¿la amas?

—Quinn suspira-Demasiado.

—Entonces recupérala -hace una pausa-Sé que de todas yo he sido la que menos ha estado de acuerdo con esa relación, pero me enferma verte triste.

Me sorprende mucho la actitud de Marley. Ella es la más conservadora de las cuatro, y me atrevería a decir que heterosexual, y me propone reconquistar a Rach.

—¡Recuperemosla!-exclaman Santana y Quinn poniéndose de pie.

—Vamos Quinn, la conquistaste una vez cuando era heterosexual, puedes conquistarla de nuevo-Brittany guiña el ojo

—¿Funcionará?.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no, el punto está en intentarlo y jugársela toda-dice Santana sonriendo

—¿Qué dices?-pregunta Marley

—Hágamoslo.

Intentar recuperarla es una idea loca, pero podría funcionar. Las chicas me apoyan. ¡Tengo las mejores amigas del mundo!

Desde que tengo memoria, yo siempre he conseguido todo lo que quiero y Rachel Berry no fue la excepción. Volverá a ser mía, haré que me perdone.

El plan está listo. El resto es cosa del destino.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	29. Chapter 29

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

29

"Plan en acción."

He empezado con lo básico, hacerle saber que quiero recuperarla.

Mandé un ramo de rosas rojas a su casa y le he mandado unos cuantos mensajes, entre esos:

"Jamás quise lastimarte, no fue mi intención, quiero remediar todo el daño que te he causado, por favor, permíteme estar cerca tuyo de nuevo."

"Mi corazón, mi cama y yo te extrañamos. ¡Por favor perdóname! Te amo."

Han pasado varios días y a ninguno obtuve respuesta.

Es obvio que evita tener contacto conmigo. Ya es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel, el encuentro cara a cara, algo con lo que difícilmente me ignorará.

Estoy en el parqueadero para llevar acabo el primer acercamiento. Espero la llamada de Brittany mientras enciendo la moto.

Suena mi celular.

—¿Alo?

—Ya está en camino.

—Gracias Britt, espérame en las bancas, cualquier cosa te llamo.

Me miro en el espejo de la moto, arreglo mi uniforme y mi peinado. Arranco y manejo por el camino que Rach toma regularmente.

La visualizo desde lejos, me acerco a ella y parqueo a su lado, justo como las primeras veces que hablamos. Ella me mira y camina más rápido. Yo le sigo el paso empujando mi moto.

—Hola guapa, ¿te llevo?-dice Quinn en tono pícaro

Rachel la ignora.

—¿Qué dices?

Rachel la ignora.

—Oh vamos, ¿me vas a seguir ignorando? Por lo menos di algo.

—No vuelvas a enviar flores ni mensajes-dice Rachel enojada.

—¿Qué tienen las flores? ¿No te gustaron?

—El problema no son las flores, el problema es que son enviadas por ti.

—¡Oh por favor! Amor...

—Ya te dije, no me digas así, para ti soy Rachel

—¿Hablas en serio? Eso es muy inmaduro de tu parte

Rachel la ignora.

—Quinn inhala y exhala-Volvamos, dame una oportunidad. Intentémoslo.

—Ya es tarde para eso. Una vez que la confianza se pierde es difícil recuperarla.

—Pero nos queda amor. No tienes por qué dudar, sabes que yo te amo y yo sé que tú me amas.

—Rachel mira a Quinn a los ojos-Si me amaras no hubieras hecho lo que me hiciste.

«Uhh, déjà vu.»

—Ya te conté lo que pasó, ya sabes por qué lo hice.

—¿Crees que saber que sólo fui una apuesta mejora la situación?

—Eres más que eso, eres la mujer que amo-Quinn pone a Rachel contra la pared.

—Quinn, por favor-Rachel se pone nerviosa

—Aún recuerdo cómo fue nuestro primer beso, yo estaba como tú ahora mismo.

—Para, no digas más.

—Nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer mes. Cuantas tardes pasamos juntas, cuantas noches.

—Quinn...

—Nuestra primera vez, nuestro primer te amo.

—¡Détente! Recordar me duele.

—No eres la única, no sabes cuanto me mata dormir en la misma cama donde hemos dormido juntas varias veces.

Nos miramos fijamente, me acerco para besarla pero ella voltea la cara.

—Deja que me vaya.

—Piensa en todo lo que te he dicho.

Me monto en la motocicleta cabizbaja, saco una sonrisa como puedo y le lanzo un beso, ella me ignora por completo, eso me duele más.

Arranco y me voy de ahí, manejo hasta el parque donde Britt y yo nos citamos.

—¿Qué tal?-Brittany pregunta ansiosa

—Pésimo. Ella estaba tan, tan, inexpresiva y fría.

—Es normal que de entrada actúe así, Quinn

—En parte la entiendo, pero ya he hecho de todo. Le mandé flores, le he dejado chocolates en el maletín, le mandé mensajes, ahora hablé con ella. ¿Qué más debo hacer?-pregunta Quinn desesperada.

—Quizá debes demostrarle tu amor con actos, no con cosas. Múestrale un cambio en ti.

—Mmm, un cambio.

—Sí, por ejemplo, dime algo que a ella no le agradara de ti.

—Odiaba que fumara.

—Ahí está, podrías dejar de fumar.

—Sólo lo hago pocas veces, quizá 3 por mes y ya lo intenté dejar por ella.

—Ok, sigue pensando, otra cosa.

—Rach siempre me pedía que me esforzara en las materias y que estudiara... Quizá si me vuelvo buena estudiante me note más.

—Esa es una gran idea, pero debe ser algo posible de realizar-dice Brittany en broma y ríe

—¡Oye!

—Era broma, sé que puedes hacerlo.

—Sí. Sabes, una vez me contó que su sueño era ser presidenta de los terceros...-Quinn y Brittany se quedan mirando.

—¡Eso es!-exclama Brittany.

—Vamos a postularla y a conseguir las firmas para que entre en el proceso de las selecciones.

—Esa es una buena idea. Además las elecciones están cerca, semanas antes de nuestra graduación-Brittany sonríe.

—Sí, para nuestro favor se adelantaron.

—Son buenas noticias.

—Quinn suspira-Sólo espero que funcione.

—Hey, animo. Vamos a comer McFlurry, yo invito.

—Quinn sonríe-Oh, McFlurry, los amo.

—Yo igual

—¿Me permite su mano, bella dama, para poder escoltarla hasta la moto?-dice Quinn en tono de broma.

—Sería un placer señorita

CC Carpe diem, el centro comercial con más ventas de toda la ciudad.

En el primer piso hay tiendas de accesorios, ropa y zapatos. En el segundo hay una enorme cafetería con restaurantes que sirven diferentes platos; por ejemplo, comida italiana, china, mexicana, árabe, egipcia, ect. También hay locales de comidas rápidas. Tiene un cinema con doce salas de cine, ocho de formato normal y cuatro 3D. Y por último en el tercer piso hay una discoteca para mayores de edad y un billar.

En el lado suroriental está el súper mercado y en el lado suroccidental se encuentra una tienda de instrumentos musicales, seguida de una tienda de CD's y DVD's y una librería. Y en el sótano hay varios parqueaderos.

Britt y yo acabamos de llegar al primer piso, vacilamos un poco recorriendo cada tienda. Nos detenemos más que todo viendo zapatos y carteras.

Brittany acaba de enamorarse de unos tacones rojos, se los mide y le quedan perfectos sin embargo los deja de nuevo en el estante.

—¿Por qué dejaste los zapatos?.

—Son demasiado caros, tendría que trabajar 2 meses para comprarlos

Seguimos caminando.

Trato de recordar el precio de los tacones, después de varios minutos lo logro. Oh, verdaderamente son caros. El cumpleaños de Brittany será pronto, ya tengo una idea de que puedo darle, sólo espero que no se agote ese modelo.

Hemos recorrido el primer piso en su totalidad. ¡Muero de hambre!

Brittany y yo tomamos un ascensor hacia el segundo piso. Las mesas de la cafetería estaban llenas. Caminamos hacia el Mc Donals, percibiendo olores deliciosos provenientes de cada puesto por el que pasamos.

Llegamos y nos acercamos al mostrador para mirar el menú.

—Busca una mesa, yo me encargo del pedido-dice Brittany con una sonrisa.

—Vale.

Camino hacia una mesa en el fondo, me siento y la espero, juego en mi celular mientras tanto.

Al rato, ella se acerca con una bandeja, en ellas hay dos hamburguesas, dos porciones de papas fritas y dos gaseosas.

—¿no se supone que serían dos helados?

—No sé tú, pero aquellos puestos me provocaron y creo que he pedido de más

—¿Te parece? Está bien, yo también tengo hambre.

W

Comemos todo, no dejamos ni una miga. Después compro dos McFlurry y ahora vamos caminando de vuelta al sótano por mi moto.

Ha sido un gran día junto a Brittany. La llevaré hasta su casa, quizá salude a sus padres y después me devolveré a casa.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	30. Chapter 30

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

30

"Postulación."

Le cuento a las chicas la idea de postular a Rach, ellas están de acuerdo.

Reflexiono un poco, ella me está tratando justo como cuando nos conocimos. Indiferente, fría. Justo eso fue lo que en un principio me atrajo. Debo tener paciencia.

La amo y la quiero a mi lado.

Hacemos todos los papeleos, las propuestas y la carta para la postulación y la promuevo en el curso, la mayoría de las chicas ha firmado.

Pido permiso y me salgo de clases para ir a los demás sextos. Uno está en hora libre, aprovecho y me acerco de puesto en puesto, casi todas firman, y el otro está en hora de Artes, pido permiso y hablo al frente. Después de mi discurso casi político pero divertido, paso la hoja, varios firman. Es la primera vez que agradezco tanto ser popular.

Cuento las firmas camino a mi salón, me he pasado de las necesarias,

—¿Qué onda? ¿Conseguiste las 50 firmas?-pregunta Brittany

—No... Conseguí 57

—Woah, eso es-Quinn y Santana chocan las manos

—Marley interrumpe-Disculpa que te dañe el momento, Quinn, pero ahora quien debe aceptar la nominación es ella.

Joder, tiene razón.

A veces es bueno tener amigos como Marley, te ponen los pies sobre la tierra y en este caso te recuerdan pequeños detalles que omites. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es hablar con Rach e intentar convencerla.

Estoy sentada con mis amigas en el patio, de repente visualizo a Rach a lo lejos, está a punto de entrar a la biblioteca.

Me pongo de pie y corro hacia ella, logro alcanzarla antes de que abra la puerta.

—Hey

Rachel se sorprende.

—Ho-hola.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Ya hablamos mucho ayer-Rachel suspira.

—Pero esta vez no es sobre nosotros... Es sobre ti.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Quinn le pasa el papel-Lee.

— "Solicitud de postulación de Rachel Barbra Berry para presidenta de los sextos: aprobada con 75 votos de parte de los sextos."

Quinn, ¿Qué de...? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque tú más que nadie te mereces el puesto.

—Sabes que soy tímida, no funcionaría.

-En la cama no lo eras.

—¡Quinn!-Rachel mira a ambos lados.

—Sólo digo la verdad.

—¿No será que estás haciendo más esto por ti que por mí?

—No, claro que no, lamento si te hice pensar eso, pero es que cuando te veo, puedo evitar recordar y empiezo a hablar de más, como ahora. Apuesto que tú estás como que-se-calle-la-puta-boca.

—Rachel suelta una ligera risa-Vale, vale.

—¿Entonces?

—Prometo que lo pensaré

Vuelvo donde las chicas.

—¿Qué tal te fue?-pregunta Brittany.

—Bueno, dijo que lo iba a pensar, así que creo que bien-Quinn sonríe

—¿Sólo dijo eso? Te demoraste demasiado allá.

—Bueno, hablamos un poco, la hice reír y sonreímos pero no quiero ilusionarme por ahora, fue algo normal.

Llevo semanas sin hablar con Rach, simplemente la veo pasar, de vez en cuando intercambiamos miradas.

He cambiado de ruta, manejo por el camino que ella toma todos los días sólo para verla.

Después de todo, ella aceptó y está postulada junto con una chica llamada Abby Swanson, tiene 15 años, es rubia, alta, delgada y al parecer popular. Las dos han pasado por todos los salones del colegio mostrando sus propuestas. Las votaciones son en 7 días.

Académicamente me estoy esforzando mucho para quedar entre los primeros tres puestos. Hasta ahora no he sacado ninguna nota mala, todas son sobre 9. Bueno, el cuadro de honor también será revelado en una semana.

Además he estado ocupada con los asuntos de la graduación.

Mi tiempo en Jilliam se acaba. Los profesores han estados estresados organizando la ceremonia y nos hacen ensayar todo, desde el desfile por la alfombra roja hasta la toma del diploma. En el coro es casi igual, ensayos y más ensayos de las canciones de bienvenida y despedida.

Espero con todas mis fuerzas, que Rach gane las elecciones y que yo logre quedar en algún puesto por mis calificaciones.

En el receso.

Estoy leyendo el libro de Filosofía, mis amigas no me dejan concentrar.

—¿En serio piensas estudiar ahora?-pregunta Brittany.

—Sólo estoy repasando antes del examen

—Bien, eso es raro en ti. A decir verdad has estado rara últimamente-dice Santana

—Chicas, estoy intentando quedar en el cuadro de honor junto a Rach,ya les dije

—Aún no entiendo, ¿de qué te servirá eso?-pregunta Marley.

—Bueno, es una forma notoria de darle a entender que he cambiado-responde Quinn

—¿Por qué no sólo vas y hablas con ella? Mira, está pasando ahora, ve-dice Santana

—Sí, ve tras ella-dicen Marley y Brittany animando a Quinn

—Está bien.

Me pongo de pie y camino hasta donde está Rach.

—Hola, ¿qué tal va todo?.

—Bien, ¿y tú?-responde Rachel

—No tan bien como quisiera pero no puedo quejarme, ¿qué tal los exámenes?

—Hasta ahora muy bien, ¿qué hay de los tuyos?

—Igual. Me estoy esforzando por quedar en el cuadro junto a ti

—Sí, me enteré de eso.

Una chica pasa corriendo y hace que los libros que Rach tiene en sus manos se caigan. Ésta pide disculpas y continua por su camino.

Me agacho para ayudarla a recogerlos.

—Ten-dice Quinn pasándole un cuaderno a Rachel

—Gracias-una carta cae del cuaderno de Rachel,Quinn la recoge y la abre.

—Dame eso...

—¿Una carta de amor? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien más?-Quinn pregunta en tono celoso

—No.

— "Rachel, estos días a tu lado han sido maravillosos. Gracias por permitirme acercarme a ti". ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

—Espera, ¿hacerte qué? Tú y yo no somos nada. No tienes porque reclamarme.

—Sabes que aún te amo. Lo sabes.

—Y tú sabes que no voy a volver contigo.

«Auch, golpe bajo.»

—Ok, ya lo entiendo.

—Lo siento,Quinn, no quise que sonara así.

—No te preocupes. Sólo así puedo dejar de lado mis falsas esperanzas-Quinn finge una sonrisa

Me fui, sin decir más nada. No creo que le importe. No creo que yo le importe. Auch, eso dolió. Fue un duro golpe contra la realidad.

Contengo mis lágrimas hasta llegar al baño donde me descargo llorando.

El timbre suena. Seco mis mejillas con mis manos, lavo mi cara con un poco de agua y la seco. Me miro al espejo y sonrío.

Todo está bien, Quinn, todo está bien.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	31. Chapter 31

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

31

"Payphone"

Y así pasó la semana...

No busqué a Rach, ni ella me buscó a mí. A decir verdad intenté evitarla. Más que nunca, me duele verla.

Hoy es mi ultimo día en el Colegio Femenino Jilliam. Todo aquí se acaba para mí.

Estoy en el salón de música practicando con mis compañeras del coro y el profesor.

*Will Schuester, 35 años.

Profesor de música. Amigable. Buen cuerpo. Atractivo.

*Jennifer Law, 17 años.

Baja de estatura, de mejillas grandes y cabello castaño.

*Mili Torr, 17 años.

Alta, delgada. Cabello negro y ojos claros. Guapa.

*Sandy Rivera, 15 años.

Compañera de Rachel. Estatura media, contextura gruesa y cabello negro ondulado.

—Sandy,Quinn, Jen, lo hicieron muy bien-dice el profesor después de un ensayo,les tengo una mala noticia, Milla no pudo venir hoy porque le dio amigdalitis. Una de ustedes debe tomar su lugar en la presentación

—Yo no puedo hacerlo, el acto debe ser realizado por los de último año-dice Sandy

—Eso es cierto. ¿Qué tal tú, Jennifer?

—Como pueden notar, estoy algo ronca. Tengo gripa-dice Jennifer,Quinn acuesta la cabeza

—¿Quinn, qué tal tú?

—Yo... Eh... No puedo. Nunca he cantado para tantas personas.

—Oh, vamos. Tú eres la única que puede hacerlo. Presentarás la programación, cantar será pan comido.

—Pero...

—el profesor interrumpe a Quinn-Todos contamos contigo.

—Vale... Lo intentaré.

—Perfecto. Escoge una canción y tráeme la letra antes de que se acabe el receso. Pueden salir ya

—Buena suerte-dicen Jennifer y Sandy abrazando a Quinn.

—Gracias chicas

—Estaremos en primera fila para verte. Adiós-dice Jennifer

—Vale, Adiós.

Ahora resulta que cantaré delante de todo el colegio. ¡Trágame tierra!

Bueno, tengo todo el receso para pensar en una buena excusa o para encontrar a alguien que sí quiera cantar y ocupe mi lugar. No sé cual de las dos sea más difícil.

—Así que cantarás-dice Brittany

—Eso es genial-dice Santana

—No cantaré, dije que sí porque estaba bajo presión. Debo encontrar a alguien que salga por mí-Quinn se recuesta a la pared

—Hazlo tú. Cantas hermoso y sabes que sí no fuese así no permitiría que salieras-dice Marley, todas se ríen.

—El problema es mi pánico escénico a cantar

—Oye,Marley podría salir contigo-dice Santana.

—Esa es una buena idea-dice Brittany.

—Ajá, podría tocar la guitarra o el piano y te hago compañía, así no sentirás tanta pena-dice Marley sonriendo.

—Mmm podría ser-dice Quinn.

—Mañana nos graduamos, ¿qué puedes perder?-dice Brittany

—Está bien, hágamoslo

—¿Qué quieres cantar?-pregunta Marley

—Bueno...-Quinn hace una pausa y mira a Rachel, quien pasa cerca de ellas-Payphone de Maroon 5, ¿te la sabes?

—Por supuesto... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí, Marley

—¿Tiene que ver algo con ella?-pregunta Marley refiriéndose a Rachel.

—Quinn baja la mirada-Sí. Una vez estábamos sentadas hablando tonterías. Llegamos al tema sobre cuando terminaramos, cómo íbamos a actuar y cosas así. Entonces ella dijo: "Si me terminas y te sigo amando pero tú a mí no, te dedicaré Payphone". Yo me reí y le dije: "Es un golpe bajo" entonces me besó.

—Ohh -dice Santana..

Decidida y resignada voy al salón de música y le entrego la letra de la versión censurada al profesor. Él la aprueba.

Marley practica un poco en el piano, yo toco la guitarra y canto en mi mente, pero de mi boca no sale ni una palabra.

—Deben irse, ahora-dice el profesor Will.

—¿Pero y las correcciones?-Quinn pregunta.

—No hay tiempo para eso... Lo harán magnífico. Buena suerte.

El profesor prácticamente nos echa del salón. Marley y yo corremos hacia el salón de teatro, que es donde se realizan todos los actos. Entramos a los camerinos junto con otras chicas que también van a participar en el show.

A ambas nos prestan ropa y nos cambiamos, yo uso una camisa morada manga larga y un pantalón blanco con unos tacones, Marley un suéter de rayas blancas con negro, un jean oscuro y unas botas. Un estilista se encarga de los demás detalles, como el maquillaje y el peinado, en corto tiempo.

Me hacen la señal de que ya debo salir.

Me despido de Marley y camino hasta el escenario, ahí ya está Natasha.

*Natasha Saint, 16 años.

Compañera de Quinn.

Rubia, de ojos claros y estatura media.

Quinn y ella presentan juntas todos los actos del colegio desde primero de superior.

Acomodamos los micrófonos. Todos están en silencio mirándonos.

El salón está totalmente lleno, todos los cursos y los profesores están presentes.

—Hola Quinn, ¿cómo va todo?-pregunta Natasha

—Muy bien Natasha, ¿y tú?

—Bien, pero realmente ansiosa por saber que sorpresa nos traerán nuestras compañeras hoy.

(Todos aplauden).

—Yo también. Como sabemos, hoy es nuestro ultimo día aquí en Jilliam, así que por favor todos pónganse de pie para tocar el himno del colegio como apertura de este acto.

Todos se ponen de pie, el himno de Jilliam suena. Al acabar, Natasha hace una pequeña oración y todos se sientan. Después de eso las de quinto presentan una obra teatral para despedirse de los sextos, unas chicas de cuarto recitan unos poemas y ahora viene el cuadro de honor. Presentado por Natasha.

—Bueno, es hora de publicar el cuadro de honor con las mejores notas de todas las estudiantes.

—Natasha continua-Tercer puesto: Laura Getty de cuarto grado.

Aplauden y la chica sube al escenario, Natasha le coloca una medalla y ella queda de pie. Yo cruzo mis dedos.

—Segundo puesto:-hace una pausa-Quinn Fabray de sexto grado.

Lo conseguí.

Sonrío y camino hacia la tarima de nuevo. Después de los aplausos, Natasha me coloca la medalla y me guiña el ojo.

Permanezco de pie junto a la chica de cuarto, y ahora el momento que todos esperamos, el primer puesto.

—Y por último pero no menos importante, Rachel Berry de quinto grado en el primer puesto.

Todos aplauden, ella se sube a la tarima con la mirada baja. Natasha le coloca la medalla y la felicita.

Al verla acercarse todo se remueve en mí.

—Felicitaciones chicas por su

esfuerzo y empeño. Muchos éxitos-dice Natasha.

—Felicitaciones Quinn-Rachel le susurra

—Igualmente-dice Quinn fríamente

—A continuación, una talentosa chica de sextos nos deleitará con una canción-dice Natasha

Rach y la chica de cuarto vuelven a sus puestos. Marley sube a la tarima.

—¿Estás lista?-pregunta Marley.

—Sí-Quinn sonríe.

Un señor acomoda el escenario y llegan los chicos con los demás instrumentos.

Marley se sienta junto al piano. Yo junto a ella en otra silla, acomodo la guitarra y el micrófono.

Observo a Rach desde donde estoy. Ella me mira atentamente. Pierdo la mirada y me concentro

—Hola a todos... Esta es la primera vez que canto en vivo y para tantas personas. La siguiente canción va dedicada a alguien que fue y lamentablemente sigue siendo muy especial para mí, espero que la disfruten-dice Quinn nerviosa.

«Esto es para ti,Rach.»

Inhalo y exhalo. Es ahora o nunca. Todos están callados esperándome.

Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa. Miro a Marley, quien está tranquila, ella me sonríe.

Puedes hacerlo,Quinn, puedes hacerlo. Cierro mis ojos y empiezo cantando y tocando la guitarra, Marley y los demás chicos me acompañan igualmente.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

Dejo mi pena atrás.

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember

The people we used to be

It's even harder to picture

That you're not here next to me

You say it's too late to make it

But is it too late to try?

And in our time that you wasted

All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time when we called it love

But even the sun sets in paradise

Es una canción realmente emotiva, estoy cantando con el corazón, sin importar si hay tres o treinta mil personas. Mis emociones se conectan inmediatamente y todos sienten esa conexión.

Llego al primer coro, todos lo cantan conmigo.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

Se supone que debo cantar la versión censurada pero la versión explícita se escapa de mi boca.

If happy ever after did exist

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of shit

One more fucking love song I'll be sick

Antes de que lo pudiera pensar ya estaba pronunciando las palabras "fucking" y "shit" pero nada me detiene, ni siquiera eso.

You turned your back on tomorrow

Because you forgot yesterday

I gave you my love to borrow

But you just gave it away

You can't expect me to be fine

I don't expect you to care

I know I've said it before

But all of our bridges burned down

Dejo la guitarra en el piso y me pongo de pie, me muevo por todo el escenario cantando y hago gestos. Todos se animan y se ponen de pie como yo. Algunos siguen la tonada con sus palmas, otros mueven sus brazos extendidos de izquierda a derecha como si se tratase de una balada.

No puedo encontrar a Rach, pero lo que daría por ver su cara.

I've wasted my nights

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time when we called it love

But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist

I would still be holding you like this

And all those fairy tales are full of shit

One more fucking love song I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone.

Llego a la parte donde canta Wiz Khalifa. Se supone que la omitiría sin embargo, la canto sin importarme nada. Marley me mira como la-cagaste-pero-lo-estás-haciendo-asombroso.

Man fuck that s*it

I'll be out spending all this money

While you sitting around

Wondering why it wasn't you who came up from nothing

Made it from the bottom

Now when you see me I'm stunning

And all of my cars start with a push of a button

Telling me the chances I blew up

Or whatever you call it

Switch the number to my phone

So you never could call it

Don't need my name on my show

You can tell it I'm ballin

Swish, what a shame could have got picked

Had a really good game

But you missed your last shot

So you talk about who you see at the top

Or what you could have saw

But sad to say it's over for

Phantom pulled up valet open doors

Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for

Now it's me who they want

So you can go

And take that little piece of shit with you

Giro mi vista hacia la puerta de salida,Rach camina rápido hacia fuera.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of shit

One fucking stupid love song I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone

Termino la canción. Todos aplauden euforicamente y piden otra canción, incluso mis profesores.

Sonrío. Abrazo a Marley,Britt y San corren al escenario y nos abrazan.

Natasha se acerca y me felicita con un apretón de manos, entonces aprovecho para pedirle que cierre el show. Bajo de la tarima, un montón de personas se me acercan para felicitarme, yo me abro paso entre ellas y logro salir del salón de teatro.

Busco a Rach por todo el patio y en la cafetería hasta llegar a los baños. Escucho sollozos, busco en cada baño hasta llegar al último. Está ocupado.

Toco suavemente,Rach abre la puerta, al verme se sorprende e intenta cerrarla y me golpea en la frente,intenta cerrar de nuevo pero la detengo.

—Felicitaciones por tu presentación-dice Rachel sarcásticamente mientras seca sus lágrimas

«Que puta costumbre de usar el sarcasmo.»

—Lo siento, no pensé que te afectaría tanto

—¿Acaso crees que eres la única que sufre por lo que pasó? La engañada soy yo, no tú.

—No te preocupes, el próximo año no estaré aquí y si tienes suerte nunca más me volverás a ver la cara-dice Quinn tocándose la frente

Salgo del baño enojada.

Para colmo de males me topo con Tina Cohen-Chang y sus 4 amigas.

*Tina Cohen-Chang, 17 años.

Ex-amiga de Quinn

Cabello largo y negro, de buen cuerpo. Es engreída, arrogante, plástica y superficial.

Muchos en Jilliam la detestan.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	32. Chapter 32

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

32

"En problemas."

—Hola querida-Tina se acerca a Quinn.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?.

—Felicitarte por tu maravillosa presentación. La canción que cantaste es para esa chica, no recuerdo como se llama... ah sí, ¿Rachel Berry?

—Quinn se pone nerviosa-¿Qué? No digas tonterías.

—Eres demasiado obvia. Al menos medio colegio lo sospecha-dice una de las amigas de Tina

—¿A qué se refieren con eso?-pregunta Quinn

—Déjame contarte una historia. Quinn Fabray es una chica sociable y encantadora, de repente empieza a hablar y andar siempre con la chica más inteligente del colegio. Un día, sin explicación alguna, se distancian. Quinn busca a Rachel pero ésta le ignora, el último día de clases Quinn canta una fuerte pero emotiva canción y Rachel se aleja llorando. ¿Serán tonterías?-dice Tina en tono odioso

—Bah, piensa lo que quieras-dice Quinn dando media vuelta para irse.

Una de las amigas de Tina me toma del brazo.

—¡Suéltame!-Quinn exclama.

—Si tu madre estuviese viva estaría avergonzada de tener una hija lesbiana-dice Tina.

—Métete conmigo pero con mi madre no te metas, nunca más.

—¿Por qué? ¿Llorarás?-dice Tina en tono de burla

—Quinn suspira-Es nuestro último día de clase, no quería meterme en problemas pero...

—¿Pero qué?-pregunta Tina.

—Creo que me gustaría hacer esto antes de irme-dice Quinn sonriendo.

Le pego una cachetada a Tina. Ella y sus amigas me miran sorprendidas, yo sonrío.

Tina se acerca e intenta pegarme, yo la esquivo y le vuelvo a pegar,ahora con un puño cerrado en su rostro.

Una de sus amigas intenta golpearme, pero Tina la detiene, le pide que no se metan. Ella sabe que esto es algo entre ella y yo, algo que debió ocurrir hace años.

Tina me agarra por el cabello y me jala, rasguño su cara y me suelta. Entonces me pega una cachetada, debió ser fuerte porque sonó bastante pero a decir verdad, no siento nada.

Le devuelvo el golpe, ella intenta hacer lo mismo pero la rectora llega y nos separa.

—A mi oficina, ahora-la rectora toma a ambas de la mano y las lleva a la sala de espera

Desde hace años quería hacer eso, golpear a Tina Cohen-Chang y sé que no soy la única.

Arreglo mi uniforme y me peino con la mano, me hago una cola de caballo. Miro a Tina de reojo, tiene varios rasguños en su cara y su cuello, y en su mejilla está pintada la silueta de mi puño. Celebro en mi mente, ignorando todos los problemas que se me vendrán encima.

—Tina, pasa a mi oficina-dice la rectora

Entra, se demora aproximadamente media hora y luego sale y toma asiento.

—Ahora tú, Quinn

Entro a la oficina de la rectora, me siento en la silla. Ella me observa fijamente.

—Señorita Fabray. Has roto más de 3 reglas de Jilliam en un sólo día. Usar lenguaje inapropiado durante un acto público, ejercer agresión física a otra alumna, sostener una relación amorosa con otra alumna y demostraciones públicas de lesbianismo. ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre eso?

—Escuche, no sé lo que le haya dicho Tina, pero contaré mi versión. Acepto lo de la canción, fue inapropiada y me disculpo por eso. Sobre la pelea, lo hice en defensa propia, ella está inventando cosas y regando falsos rumores, para rematar se metió con mi difunta madre. Estaba en mi derecho de golpearla y si pudiera la golpearía de nuevo-dice Quinn exaltada.

—Conserva la calma. Te haré una serie de preguntas y responderás con toda sinceridad.

—Vale.

—¿Eres lesbiana?

—Sí, eso creo.

—¿La señorita Berry y tú mantienen una relación sentimental?

—No.

—¿Sientes atracción hacia ella?

—¿A qué va esto?-alzo una ceja

—Responde.

—Sí, ella me gusta. La amo.

—¿Pero ella y tú fueron novias?

—No, nunca-Quinn miente para no meter en problemas a Rachel

—Bien... Escucha Quinn. No soy quién para juzgarte por tu orientación sexual, eso es algo que a nadie le debe importar, sólo a ti. Pero las demostraciones de amor están prohibidas bajo cualquier contexto en la institución. Me dices que Rachel y tú nunca fueron nada y no hay pruebas, así que no hay ninguna represalia que tomar respecto a eso.

—Gracias por entender

—Respecto a la riña con la señorita Cohen-Chang, tampoco tomaré alguna replesaria contigo debido a que te has destacado académicamente y a que es el último día de clases. Podrás graduarte y asistir a la ceremonia normal, pero tengo que comunicarle a tu padre sobre lo que pasó.

—¿Le dirá lo que soy?-pregunta Quinn.

—No, sólo les comentaré las causas de la discusión. Decirle o no sobre tu sexualidad es decisión tuya.

—Muchas gracias.

—Bien, puedes retirarte.

—Vale, adiós.

¡Ha sido un día muy loco!

1. Quedé de segundo puesto en el cuadro académico de Jilliam.

2. Interpreté una canción frente a todos y vencí mi pánico escénico al canto.

3. Perdí totalmente a Rach.

4. Le di su merecido a Tina Cohen-Chang.

5. Admití mi atracción por Rach frente a la rectora del colegio.

Y ahora, enfrentaré a mi papá.

Estoy hecha un mar de emociones y sensaciones que juntas al mismo tiempo me llevan al borde de la colisión. Quien pensaría que un último día de clases podría cambiar el rumbo de toda una vida.

Raramente he acogido una actitud de calma. Estoy preparada para todo lo que se viene pero si pudiese cambiar un solo detalle de éste día, tendría a Rach entre mis brazos.

Le cuento a las chicas todo lo que ha pasado, están boquiabiertas. Me hacen muchas preguntas, yo respondo cada una. Marley está preocupada, más que yo, por la citación a mi padre. Brittany y Santana me felicitan por lo de Tina y me brindan apoyo moral.

Suena mi nombre en el altavoz, "La señorita L. Quinn Fabray por favor dirigirse a la oficina de la rectora". Trago saliva, es el momento.

Las chicas me abrazan, me pongo de pie y con las manos en mis bolsillos me preparo para enfrentar mi destino.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	33. Chapter 33

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

33

"Últimos días."

Mi padre está sentado en la sala de espera algo desconcertado, me dirijo a él y lo saludo. Antes de que pudiese preguntarme algo, la rectora nos interrumpe pidiendo que entremos a su oficina, mi papá entra primero y se sienta en la silla. La rectora se acerca a mí y me habla al oído.

—¿Quieres estar presente?

—Sí-Quinn responde resignada.

Me siento en la otra silla, la rectora cierra la puerta con seguro y se sienta en la silla del escritorio.

Trona sus nudillos y suspira, creo que busca las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Qué hago aquí?-pregunta el Sr. Fabray desesperado

—Señor Fabray, lo cité hoy aquí para comentarle sobre unos altercados que se presentaron con la señorita Quinn

—¿Qué? ¿Y ahora qué hiciste?

—Interrumpe la rectora-Cantó una canción con contenido ofensivo frente a toda la institución.

—Bueno, lo de la canción no fue tan malo, sólo son dos palabras, "fucking" y "shit"-Quinn comenta

—No me hicieron venir hasta aquí por una canción, ¿Hay algo más? .

—Su hija tuvo una pelea con una de sus compañeras y llegaron a agredirse físicamente

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunta el Sr. Fabray

—Se metió con mamá-Quinn responde.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Quinn suspira-Dijo que si mamá estuviese viva estaría avergonzada de tener una hija... lesbiana.

—¿Y por qué dijo eso?

Bajo la mirada. No sé como decir esto.

—el Sr. Fabray continua-Quinn, responde!

—Porque lo soy

—la rectora interrumpe-Debido a que es el último día de clases y a que Quinn obtuvo el segundo puesto en las calificaciones, decidimos no tomar ninguna correctiva extrema. Quinn podrá graduarse normalmente con sus demás compañeras.

—Bien.

—el Sr. Fabray continua-¿Eso es todo?

—Sí.

—Bueno, con su permiso debo retirarme

—Adiós señor Fabray, que tenga un buen día

—Igualmente.

Papá estrecha su mano con la rectora, da media vuelta y se va de la oficina. Lo sigo, está caminando hacia el parqueadero del colegio. Aumento la velocidad y lo alcanzo.

—¿No dirás nada?-pregunta Quinn.

—No.

—¿Estás enojado?

—Avergonzado, pero supongo que eso obtengo por descuidarte tanto.

—Está bien, no es culpa de nadie. Simplemente soy así, no tiene nada de malo.

—el Sr. Fabray suspira-No es correcto,Quinn, no es correcto.

—Sí es correcto, y espero que puedas aceptarlo algún día.

—¿Algún día? No, eso nunca. Te curaré, ya lo verás.

—La homosexualidad no es una enfermedad

—No es algo normal, ¿entiendes?

—El que debe entender es otro.

—Dios creó al hombre y a la mujer, no a dos hombres ni dos mujeres.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan religioso?

—Disfruta tus últimos días aquí. Entrarás a un convento fuera del país.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí.

—¿Pero y mi carrera universitaria qué?

—Debiste haber pensado eso antes.

—¿Y mis amigas?

—Olvídate de ellas, son unas malas influencias para ti.

—Quinn inhala fuerte mientras aprieta sus puños-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

—Soy tu padre y harás lo que yo te diga

¿Es en serio? ¿Mi viejo cree que hará que me dejen de gustar las mujeres metiéndome a un convento? ¿Acaso no sabe que hay más gente así, que no sólo soy yo?

Pff, es un ridículo total.

Supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es aceptarlo, no hay nada que me ate a aquí, además no estoy en posición de luchar.

A Rach le dará igual mi partida, las chicas sí se pondrán tristes. Y no es que eso no me entristezca, al contrario, me siento mal sin embargo me he aburrido de tantos fracasos y ya me da igual todo.

Algo que sí extrañaré será a Marley,Brittany y Santana

—Quinn, ¿qué tal te fue con tu papá?-preguntan las chicas al ver a Quinn, ella se sienta junto a ellas

—Peor de lo que imaginé.

—¿Por qué?-preguntan todas al mismo tiempo

—Le dije que me gustan las mujeres y me quiere meter en un convento fuera del país

—Que?-dice Santana

—¡Eso es injusto e ilegal!-exclama Marley.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer.

—No vayas, por favor-dice Brittany.

—Sí, vete de casa-dice Santana

—Eso sólo empeoraría la situación, no quiero ser una molestia para nadie, viajaré

—¿Volverás?-pregunta Santana.

—Eso creo-dice Quinn fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Marley abraza a Quinn-Te extrañaremos.

—Y yo a ustedes, un montón. Podemos hablar por skype, mandarnos cartas y todo eso-dice Quinn

—Sí, nada arruinará nuestra amistad-dice Santana.

—Ah por cierto, estoy 90% segura de que cree que alguna de ustedes 3 es mi novia-dice Quinn

—¿En serio?-pregunta Santana

—Sí y dijo cosas como: "Eso no es correcto", "estás en el camino equivocado", "tengo que curarte" y que se avergüenza de mí-Quinn cuenta

—Eso ya es pasarse de ignorante-dice Marley

—Él es muy conservador-dice Quinn y suspira.

—Pero se pasa, quizá deban ir a un psicólogo juntos-dice Santana.

—No San, ni Freud haría que el cambiara de opinión, lo conozco

Después del colegio, las chicas y yo fuimos a cine, después a Starbucks y por último a casa de Brittany, donde compramos unas cervezas.

Marley, la única que fuma de las 3, compró unos cigarrillos y me ofreció uno. Quería agarrarlo y encenderlo pero lo rechacé.

Llegué a casa a las 10:30, papá me reclamó. Lo ignoré. Si se supone que estos son mis últimos días aquí, entonces aprovecharé todos y cada uno. Sin reglas ni condiciones.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	34. Chapter 34

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

34

"Ceremonia y fiesta de graduación."

Despierto a las 8:30 AM. La ceremonia de graduación es a la 2:00PM en un hotel.

Papá no está, ¡que sorpresa! Hablo con Sam, desayunamos juntos. Al parecer papá no le dijo nada, está tan avergonzado como contarle a su otro hijo, ignorando que él ya lo sabe.

Me baño y me cambio. Me pongo una blusa, un short y unos converse y voy al salón de belleza.

El salón está lleno, pero afortunadamente cuando llego, a los 10 minutos se va una chica y me atienden.

—¿Qué te quieres hacer?-pregunta la estilista mirando a Quinn a través del espejo.

—Quiero un corte de las puntas unos cuantos centímetros y una cepillada. ¿Me puedes aplicar un tinte?-dice Quinn

—Claro, pasa por aquí-dice la estilista señalando la silla de lavado.

Me lava el cabello y me aplica el shampoo, el acondicionador y el tinte. Luego me da una toalla y me pasa a la silla.

La chica me ofrece unas revistas, tomo la primera. Una revista sobre chismes de famosos, tests de amor/amistad y tips para citas. Revista para adolescentes comunes, no entro en ese rango, pero debo entretenerme con algo. Paso página por página mientras la estilista me corta el cabello, de vez en cuando la miro a través del espejo.

Ya ha terminado. Ahora tengo mi cabello un poco más abajo de los hombros y de nuevo rubio,el rosa quedo atrás.

Definitivamente ese es mi estilo.

A mamá le gustaba que tuviera el cabello largo para poder hacerme peinados, cuando cumplí los 15, me lo corté bien corto, a los meses me lo tinte de rosa y desde entonces me había gustado llevarlo así.

La chica empieza a pasarme el secador, ¡que comience el sufrimiento! Ese hala que hala no es para mí, afortunadamente mi cabello es semi-liso.

Busco mis audífonos y mi celular en mi cartera. Empiezo a escuchar música aleatoria, el celular pone Automatic de Tokio Hotel, nada mal. La revisa ya la terminé, son aproximadamente 50 páginas, pero todas con más imágenes que letras. Aún me sigo preguntando cómo hay gente que compra esa basura, entonces recuerdo: "Quinn, no eres una adolescente normal". Rach tampoco lo era, Rach, empiezo a pensarla. No puedo evitarlo.

Al fin terminan conmigo. Me gusta como quedó mi cabello. Sonrió y hago poses locas, como dice Brittany, me auto-coqueteo. A la estilista se le escapa una pequeña risita tímida, yo tomo compostura. Le agradezco, pago y me voy de la peluquería.

Vuelvo a casa, enciendo mi computador y entro a Twitter y a Facebook. Lo confieso, Stalkeo a Rach, hace 4 horas publicó un vídeo de youtube, es la canción My Happy Ending de Avril Lavigne . Escucho la canción, uh es tan obvio que va para mí. La canción es tan fuerte que prefiero apagar el computador. Me pongo a leer.

Se me pasa el tiempo, veo el reloj, 1:39PM. ¡Jooder!

Cierro todo rápidamente y corro al baño, lavo mi cara con cuidado de no mojarme el cabello. Saco mis maquillajes, empiezo a maquillarme suavemente. Siempre me ha gustado maquillarme, no lo sé. Un punto a favor como adolescente "normal".

Me pongo la toga y el birrete, son color rojo. Me hecho un poco de perfume, cepillo mis dientes y listo. Salgo de mi cuarto,Sam y papá ya están listos, es como si me estuvieran esperando. Ambos usan traje y corbata.

Al saludar a papá me susurra "viajas a España mañana en la noche", yo asiento resignada.

Él maneja hasta el colegio. 2:30PM. Afortunadamente la ceremonia no ha empezado puesto que la mayoría no ha llegado aún.

A las 3:00PM empieza la ceremonia, desfilando de 2 en 2 por la alfombra roja. Yo salgo con Marley y Santana con Brittany. A cada pareja les toman una foto al llegar al otro extremo de la alfombra.

Después nos sentamos todas. Entonamos 3 himnos, el de el país, la ciudad y el colegio. Hablan unos cuantos profesores y la rectora. Como el mejor promedio académico fue el mio, me llaman y me dan una mención de honor. Llaman a cada estudiante para entregarles el diploma y tomarles una foto.

Casi para finalizar, una chica de uno de los sextos da un discurso, es hermoso e inspirador, debo admitirlo. Todas lloramos. Y por último, Mili, Jennifer y yo cantamos la canción de la promoción. Todas las chicas nos siguen, incluso los profesores también cantan. La canción es muy emotiva, la escribimos nosotras junto con el profesor de música.

Alguien da un discurso de despedida que cierra la ceremonia y ahora viene la fiesta, es en uno de los hoteles más caros de la ciudad, donde nos espera un agasajo con comida, música y alcohol, o eso esperamos.

—Felicitaciones hermanita -dice Sam abrazando a Quinn, ella sonríe.

—Gracias Sam, el otro año serás tú quien esté en estas-ambos ríen

—Lo siento lejos, quisiera que fuese mañana- Sam hace una mueca

—Deberías disfrutar de tu último año escolar, los recuerdos de éste son los que perduran para siempre

—Felicitaciones-dice el Sr. Fabray y abraza a Quinn

«¿Así que empezamos a fingir, señor Fabray?»

—Gracias papá-dice Quinn fingiendo una sonrisa

Se acercan mis amigas.

—Buenas tardes-dicen todas

—Samuel, ¿podrías tomarnos unas cuantas fotos?-pregunta Brittany.

—Claro, vamos

Empieza la sesión fotográfica. Sonrisa, sonrisa, sonrisa. Posamos de todas las formas posibles. Papá nos mira disimuladamente, mis amigas se percatan de eso y en la siguiente foto, posan así: Santana dándome un beso en el cachete derecho, Brittany en el izquierdo mientras Marley me abrazaba por detrás. Mis amigas están locas, todas reímos.

Al terminar con las fotos, las chicas se despiden de sus padres y se montan en el carro con nosotros. Vamos hasta mi casa, donde nos cambiamos, nos ponemos unos vestidos y nos retocamos el maquillaje, cuando estamos listas, volvemos al carro para que mi padre nos lleve hasta el hotel.

En el carro cargo a Brittany. Adelante van papá y Sam. Suena una canción, todas cantamos y reímos,Sam se ríe de nosotras pero papá permanece serio.

Sinceramente hoy no me interesa nada, quiero divertirme y eso haré.

La celebración en el hotel terminó a las 2:00 AM.

La palabra "fiesta" no debería ser usada para describir esa clase de eventos. No había nada de alcohol ni música bailable, sólo de fondo.

Algo a destacar fue la decoración y por supuesto, la comida, estuvo exquisita.

Entrada: cóctel de camarones.

Plato fuerte: arroz almendrado, medallones de pollo en salsa de champiñones, carne de res en salsa agridulce, puré de papas gratinado y ensalada Cesar.

Postre: mousse de chocolate blanco

Bebidas: Coca-Cola o Sprite.

Las alfombras eran color negro, los manteles de las mesas blancos con rojo, al igual que las fundas de las sillas. Los centros de mesa eran de girasoles, había velas blancas y platos con maní y nueces en cada mesa.

Había 15 personas por mesa, entre esas una profesora.

En la mesa estábamos Yo,Marley y San, al lado de Sant, Britt y al lado de Britt la profesora de Matemáticas.

A las 1:30AM, las personas empezaron a irse.

Una chica de otro curso propuso irnos a otra parte, a la casa de alguna o a una discoteca. Un gran grupo se fue con ella, las otras chicas tomaron taxi hacia sus casas u otras partes. Nosotras cuatro pensamos en grande, vamos a Perdición, la discoteca más famosa de toda la ciudad.

Marley y San llamaron a sus casas antes de tomar el taxi, le pidieron permiso a sus padres usando la excusa de que todas acordamos ir. Britt no tuvo necesidad de llamar ya que sus padres tomaron un avión después de la ceremonia de graduación, hacia Holanda porque un hermano de su madre falleció. Yo no llamé a mi papá porque sé que diría que no y es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso, o al menos así lo veo yo.

A pesar de que la discoteca es sólo para mayores de edad, las chicas entran sin problema. De hecho, muchas veces antes habíamos entrado, nunca nos piden credencial. Quizá por cómo nos vestimos o por cómo nos vemos creen que somos mayores.

El ambiente está animado, un DJ pone música variada, las mayoría de personas bailan en la pista mientas que otras están en sus mesas tomando.

Juntamos dinero y compramos una botella de Vodka y una de Old Parr una combinación perfecta.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	35. Chapter 35

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

35

"Resignación."

Anoche tomamos demasiado, en especial yo. Lo único que recuerdo es que un tipo me sacó a bailar y le di mi número.

Todas nos quedamos a dormir en casa de Brittany, estábamos demasiado borrachas como para ir a nuestras casa en ese estado.

Al despertar lo primero que veo es a Marley dormida abrazándome, río un poco. Voy hasta el baño y me lavo la cara. Camino hasta la cocina, ahí están Brittany y Santana haciendo el desayuno. Las saludo y me siento en la mesa.

—¿Cómo amaneciste?-pregunta Santana concentrada haciendo huevos.

—Maravillosa, ¿y ustedes?-responde Quinn, Brittany se sienta junto a ella

—Con un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero tomé una pastilla y ya estoy mejor-responde Santana

—Es que no estás acostumbrada a tomar, yo estoy bien, dormí bien aunque Marley y Quinn hicieron mucho ruido-dice Brittany en broma.

—¿Qué?-pregunta Quinn exaltada.

—Es broma, relájate- Brittany y Santana ríen

—¿Qué es broma?-Marley entra a la cocina y pregunta frotando sus ojos

—Hola Marley-dicen todas.

—Hola, ¿qué hay para desayunar?-pregunta Marley

—Huevos con tocino-responde Santana.

—Yummi...

—Ayer fue una noche fantástica, hay que repetirla-dice Brittany

—Tienes razón-dice Santana

—Sí, a pesar de que no me acuerdo de casi nada-dice Quinn, todas ríen.

—No hiciste nada fuera de lo común, no te preocupes-dice Marley

—Bueno, salió a tomar aire y se demoró como media hora-dice Brittany.

—No me acuerdo de eso-dice Quinn intentando recordar

—¿Eso es extraño?-pregunta Santana

—Sí, demoró mucho-responde Brittany

—¡Tu celular! -dicen Marley,Santana y Brittany a la vez, Quinn corre hacia el cuarto y lo busca, vuelve a la cocina con el.

—Revisa tus llamadas, mensajes, todo-dice Marley

—Ay no... -dice Quinn con una mano en su cabeza

—¿Qué?-preguntan todas.

—Llamé a Rach 10 veces ayer.

—¿Te contestó alguna?-pregunta Brittany

—No...

—Revisa los mensajes-dice Santana sirviendo los platos en la mesa

—Oh Dios, le mandé un mensaje.

—¿Qué dice?-preguntan todas.

—Quinn lee el mensaje

-"Hola, lamento molestarte a estas horas pero te amo y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. No quise hacerte llorar ni cantarte esa canción, estaba celosa porque alguien más está intentando robar lo que una vez fue mío. Te amo mucho y sé que aún me amas, vuelve conmigo por favor".

—Awww -dice Santana

—Que tierna -dice Brittany

—No es tierno, para empezar escribí "Hola" como "Hooklaa", tengo tantos errores ortográficos, qué no se nota que estaba borracha-dice Quinn preocupada

—Calma Quinn, al menos no le mandaste una nota de voz-dice Marley

A penas Marley dice eso, reviso mis notas de voz. Pongo una con la fecha de hoy y a horas de la madrugada.

Soy yo cantando un pedazo de "The Reason" de Hoobastank .Al final le digo que la amo.

—Ahora si muero de vergüenza, ¿qué creen que deba hacer?-pregunta Quinn con la cabeza sobre la mesa

—Fue hermosa la nota-dice Santana.

—Sí, pero no respondió nada.

—Primero comamos, después podrías llamarla-propone Marley.

—¿Llamarla?.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?-dice Brittany.

Desayunamos todas juntas, a decir verdad no disfruto tanto el desayuno pensando en la nota de voz y el mensaje.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué no fabrican un celular que detecte cuando una persona está alcholizada y que inmediatamente se bloquee?

Yo pagaría lo que fuera por algo así.

—Entonces, ¿la llamarás?-pregunta Santana.

—Es lo último que puedo hacer

Las chicas me rodean, marco el número de Rach, no me contesta. Llamo dos veces más hasta que contesta el celular.

—¿Hola?-dice Rachel.

—Hola Rach, sólo llamo para pedirte disculpas por los mensajes y la nota de voz ayer-dice Quinn.

—Está bien, ¿estabas borracha?-pregunta Rachel

—Sí, pero todo lo que dije fue cierto

—Rachel suspira-Vale.

—Escucha, sé que lo que menos quieres hacer es verme, pero hoy a las 6 de la tarde viajaré a España.

—Rachel interrumpe-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—No lo sé, pero no será como vacaciones, me quedaré. Antes de irme me gustaría despedirme de ti.

—¿Es en serio? ¿No es una trampa?

—No, ojalá.

—Oh, bueno de todas maneras no creo poder ir.

—Ok, está bien. Adiós-Dios ella puede matarme con palabras

Cuelgo decepcionada.

—Vaya, eso fue cruel-dice Marley.

—¿Estás bien,Quinn?-pregunta Santana.

—Sí, iré a bañarme

Me desvisto rápidamente y con una toalla encima voy hacia el baño, cierro todo con seguro. Abro la regadera, empiezo a llorar.

¿Por qué es tan mala? Es obvio que ya no le importo pero por lo menos debería ser amable.

Me despido de las chicas, tomo un taxi hacia mi casa. Estoy usando ropa de Brittany y escucho música todo el camino.

Al llegar, papá no me dice nada,Sam se asombra de ello y le reclama a papá. Escucho su conversación desde mi cuarto.

—¿No le dirás nada por venir hasta ahora?-pregunta Samuel.

—No, ella se va hoy a España

—¿España?

—Sí.

—¿Estudiará allá?

—Algo así, entrará a un convento.

—¿Qué? ¿Quinn en un convento?-pregunta Sam sorprendido.

—Sí.

—¿Pero ella quiere hacerlo?

—Está de acuerdo,fin de la conversación.

"Está de acuerdo" debería cambiarlo por un "está resignada".

Hago mis maletas en mi cuarto. Lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos, bajando por mis mejillas hasta caer sobre mis cosas.

Terminé, llené dos maletas con sólo mi ropa y otra más con mis CD's, unos cuantos libros, productos de aseo personal y cosas así.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	36. Chapter 36

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

36

"Vuelo a España."

Salgo de la casa sin avisar de nuevo. Almuerzo con Santana en un restaurante, yo pido pechuga a la plancha y ella pide róbalo al ajillo. Qué mejor para acompañarlo que un par de cervezas

Después de la comida, nos encontramos con Marley y Brittany en un centro comercial. Compramos ropa y comemos helados.

Es una tarde cargada de emociones. He llorado, reído, sonreído, pero principalmente, he aprendido cual es el significado y el valor de la amistad verdadera.

Un verdadero amigo es esa persona que siempre está para ti, en los momentos buenos y en los malos. Esa persona que te ofrece su hombro, esa persona que escucha tus problemas y te da consejos, pero sobre todo, esa persona que te acepta tal y como eres.

Se hacen las 4:30 PM, vamos a mi casa. Samuel me ayuda a cargar las maletas y las guarda en el baúl del carro.

—Quisiera poder ir a acompañarte en el aeropuerto pero debo ir a un evento de mi colegio-dice Sam

—No te preocupes-dice Quinn

—Adiós, cuídate mucho.

Quinn y Sam se abrazan.

—Gracias, tú igual pequeño mocoso -Quinn despeina a Sam.

Me monto al carro.

Papá maneja mientras nosotras 4 vamos atrás. Esta vez todas estamos serias y calladas, no queremos despedirnos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto hago todo el papeleo y me siento a esperar.

Mis piernas tiemblan, tomo la mano de Santana. Nadie pronuncia ni una sola palabra hasta que por los parlantes se escucha "vuelo 25 a Madrid, 15 minutos para abordar".

Las despedidas empiezan, todas estamos emotivas y abrazándonos.

—Adiós Quinn, te extrañaré demasiado-dice Brittany con lágrimas

—Gracias Britt, yo a ustedes mucho más

—Yo no te diré adiós, te diré hasta luego porque sé que nos volveremos a ver-dice Santana abrazando fuerte a Quinn conteniendo el llanto

—Tienes razón, San

—Hasta pronto Q, que tengas un buen viaje y una buena estadía, sabes que nos harás mucha falta-dice Marley.

—Yo a ustedes. Saben, quiero agradecerles por todo, sé que amigas como ustedes no encontraré nunca. Porque son únicas, las llevaré en mi corazón donde sea que esté-dice Quinn llorando.

Abrazo grupal.

Llega el momento de despedirme de mi papá, él se acerca a mí para darme un abrazo pero yo le doy la mano.

—Adiós hija, buena suerte en todo

—Adiós-responde Quinn fríamente.

Me doy media vuelta y camino unos cuantos metros,suspiro y me preparo para cruzar por la puerta cuando escucho a lo lejos a alguien gritando mi nombre, todos volteamos, es Rach.

Sonrío al verla, ella corre hasta mí, papá la observa detalladamente desde donde está, al igual que las chicas.

—Hola, lamento haber llegado tarde, casi te vas pero gracias al cielo que logré alcanzarte, no podías irte sin despedirte de mí-dice Rachel agitada.

—Lo importante es que llegaste-Quinn la abraza fuertemente, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Rachel seca las lágrimas de Quinn con sus dedos-No llores por favor.

—Sabes que sólo tienes que decir "quédate" y lo haré. Sólo dilo.

—No puedo hacerlo pero sí puedo hacer esto-Rachel se sube en Quinn la agarra por el cuello y la besa

Wow, eso fue.. delicioso, mágico, bonito, perfecto, maravilloso, único.

La tomo fuerte y la pego mas a mi cuerpo, la abrazo y muerdo sus dulces labios. Cierro mis ojos y disfruto de su boca.

Me besó y vino a verme, eso significa que aún me ama, ¿cierto? Necesito escucharlo.

El beso termina, ambas sonreímos. Miro a nuestro alrededor, al menos hay 100 personas mirándonos, algunos disimuladamente otros directamente. Miro a papá, él nos mira inexpresivo, miro a las chicas, están sonriendo. Sonrío y vuelvo mi vista a Rach.

—¿Aún me amas?-pregunta Quinn.

—Rachel sonríe-Nunca dejé de hacerlo.

—¿Entonces por qué esperaste hasta ahora para venir a mí?

—Por idiota, ¿tú me amas?

—Por supuesto. No quiero irme, no ahora

—Debes hacerlo.

—¿Podría al menos darte otro beso?-pregunta Quinn

—Claro-dice Rachel sonriendo,Quinn la besa-Cuídate mucho. Éxitos en España,por cierto me gusta tu color de cabello ahora

—Quinn sonríe como tonta -Cuídate Rach, hasta pronto

Sigo mi camino. ¿Será ese nuestro último beso? Abordo el avión hacia Madrid, España.

No sé francamente que pensar. Me voy, pero me voy sabiendo que Rach aún me ama, habiendo probado sus labios de nuevo. Me voy feliz.

No sé que pasará en España, no sé que pasará con papá. Espero lo mejor pero estoy preparada para lo peor.

Después de guardar mi maleta, busco mi silla y me siento. Afortunadamente el asiento a mi lado está vacío.

El avión ha despegado, inició el vuelo. Miro a través de la ventana como la ciudad se va haciendo más pequeña y luego el país hasta que oscurece y ya no se ve nada. Hubiese preferido viajar de día.

La clase alta es cómoda, pero aun así no logro poder dormir. Cierro mis ojos y sólo consigo pensar en muchas cosas, pienso en mamá y en lo que dijo Tina, de repente mis pensamientos se centran en Rach. Ella lo calma todo.

Pienso en la forma en que me mira, la forma en que dice mi nombre, la forma en que me besa y me toca, como camina, como gime. ¿Cómo llegué a amarla tanto?

Sólo ella logra hacerme sentir tantas cosas. Sacudo mi cabeza y evado aquellos pensamientos. Me pregunto si así es como será de ahora en adelante.

En el avión están pasando "¿Dónde están las rubias?" Me distraigo un rato viendo la película. Después enciendo mi ipod y escucho música toda la noche.

Todos a mi alrededor están durmiendo, que envidia. Yo paso está maldita noche fría despierta.

Veo salir el sol.

Me levanto para ir al baño, me miro al espejo. Ojeras, eso es lo que conseguí. Lavo mi boca y mi cara, vuelvo a mi asiento.

La azafata me ofrece algo para desayunar. Tomo un pan y jugo, no tengo mucha hambre, además dentro de algunos minutos llegaremos a Madrid.

Ahora estoy sentada en una de las sillas en el aeropuerto de Madrid con mis 3 maletas sobre mí. Hay un tumulto de gente por todas partes.

Miro a mi alrededor buscando a alguna chica sosteniendo un cartel con mi nombre. Genial no he visto ningún cartel diciendo "Quinn". De repente una chicas se acerca hacia mí.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	37. Chapter 37

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

37

"Primer día en Madrid."

—Disculpa, ¿eres Quinn Fabray?-pregunta la chica tímidamente

—Sí, así es.

—Yo soy Kitty Wilde-Sylvester, tu compañera de habitación en el convento Camino al paraíso

*Kitty Wilde-Sylvester, 19 años.

Compañera de Quinn en el convento.

Cabello rubio, ojos avellana y de buen cuerpo. Es bajita como Rachel.

»"Camino al paraíso"

—Oh, mucho gusto-ambas estrechan sus manos

—Debes estar hambrienta, ¿qué te parece si vamos a un restaurante que queda cerca de aquí?-pregunta Kitty

—Genial

Kitty me ayuda con mis maletas y salimos del aeropuerto.

Es muy guapa para querer ser monja. Está usando unos jeans, una camisa de flores y unas sandalias y tiene un acento realmente sexy.

Caminamos hacia el café, al llegar nos sentamos en una mesa apartada. Ambas pedimos un capuchino y un palito de queso. Ella me invita.

—Gracias por la comida.

—No es nada-Kitty sonríe

—No te ofendas, pero eres muy linda para estar en un convento.

—Gracias pero fue decisión mía. Quiero dedicar mi vida a Dios.

—Eso es genial, quisiera poder decir lo mismo-Quinn susurra.

—¿Disculpa?

—Te seré sincera, no estoy haciendo esto bajo mi propia voluntad, mi padre me obligó.

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Porque soy lesbiana.

—Oh...

—Y apuesto que quieres cambiar de compañera ahora.

—Te equivocas, no quiero hacerlo-Kitty sonríe.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, es solo que nunca había conocido a una chica así, por eso me sorprendí-hace una pausa- ¿Tienes novia?

—Tenía. Ahora ella es 3 años menor que yo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—18, ¿y tú?

—19.

—¿Y qué piensas de todo eso?

—No soy quién para juzgarte, pero a la madre superiora no le agradaría saber eso, que sea nuestro pequeño secreto.

—Está bien.

—Te hablaré sobre las reglas del convento, vale?

—Vale.

—Está prohibido fumar, beber o drogarse. Igualmente introducir cualquier tipo de bebida alcohólica, cigarrillos o drogas.

—Ok, creo que es obvio.

—Está prohibido el ingreso de hombres al convento.

—Me parece bien.

—Está prohibido reproducir música a alto volumen, a menos que sean alabanzas.

—Puedo usar audífonos.

—Está prohibido el uso de teléfonos celulares y computadores en cualquier día de la semana exceptuando los Martes, si es que tuviste un buen comportamiento y sólo será una hora.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Es obligación ayudar en los deberes diarios, como lo son regar las plantas del jardín, lavar los platos, limpiar los baños. También es obligación participar en todas las actividades religiosas como las misas dominicales.

—Oh, cada vez me gusta menos lo que estoy oyendo.

—Animo, te acostumbrarás pronto.

—¿Bromeas? Suena como una cárcel.

—Ya lo verás, será divertido.

—Quinn suspira-¿hay algo más?

—Oh sí, es obligación comer las 3 comidas diarias en el comedor principal y dormir siempre a las 10 en punto.

—Cárcel.

—No lo es.

—¿Puedo leer libros?

—Por supuesto, mientras no sean novelas eróticas.

—Ah que mal, entonces debo regresar 50 sombras.

—Y por cierto, nada de seducir otras monjas, ¿eh?

—Prometo no intentar seducir a nadie-Quinn jura con su mano.

Ambas ríen.

—Vamos, ya debemos ir al convento.

—No por favor.

—Vamos.

—¿No puedes mostrarme lugares turísticos antes de llevarme a esa cárcel?

—Mmm no lo sé, me regañarían.

—Podemos decir que se retrasó mi vuelo. Por favor, es mi primera vez en Madrid, por favor.

—Está bien, ganaste.

Kitty me llevó a muchos lugares. Me mostró varias estatuas, parques, monumentos, museos, sitios emblemáticos, etc. Tomé un montón de fotos. Varias con ella haciendo poses locas. Ella es cool, quizá seamos muy buenas amigas. Nos conocimos un poco más, tenemos gustos similares. Las horas pasaron rápido, pronto se hicieron las 2PM. Tomamos un taxi hacia el convento.

Wow, es realmente grande. En la entrada hay unas rejas altas y un guardia. Cada vez me siento más como en una cárcel, los dormitorios son igualmente grandes. Van por edificios, al parecer es un convento reconocido, porque calculo que hay aproximadamente 400 chicas más.

Muy inteligente mi papá.

En el centro hay una iglesia pequeña pero bonita. También hay un comedor gigante, varios jardines y una piscina.

Nuestro edificio es el primero, piso 5, habitación 120.

Kitty me ayuda a subir mis maletas, somos el último piso. Por fin entramos a la habitación, no es demasiado lujosa pero si espaciosa. El cuarto tiene dos camas, una mini-sala y un baño.

—Esta es mi cama, puedes usar aquella-dice Kitty señalando

Empiezo a sacar todas las cosas y organizarlas, Kitty me ofrece su ayuda, desearía no haber traído ropa interior de encaje. De repente una señora de mayor edad abre la puerta.

—Buenas tardes.

—Hola Sylvester, ella es Quinn.

—Mucho gusto-Quinn estrecha la mano de la señora

—Es un placer conocerte,yo soy la madre superiora Sue espero que te sientas cómoda aquí.

—Gracias.

—Vinieron un poco retrasadas, que no se vuelva a repetir.

—Su avión se retrasó-contesta Kitty

—Así es señora.

—Está bien. Terminen rápido, el almuerzo estará listo pronto.

La dictadora se va.

—¿Madre superiora? Debería llamarse madre carcelaria.

—¿Sigues con eso, Quinn?

—No lo superaré. ¿Aquí entran siempre sin tocar?

—Sí, es algo normal.

—Eso es inapropiado.

—Si estás haciendo cosas que no son apropiadas...

—Touché. Oh, casi lo olvido... ¿Me podrías regalar una llamada de tu celular?

—Lo tiene la madre superiora, ya te dije sobre la regla de los celulares.

—Cierto. Debí haber comprado una simcard afuera. Mi celular es totalmente inútil ahora y necesito hacer una llamada.

—Ve el lado bueno, así te dolerá menos despojarte de él.

Ya es de noche. He conocido a muchas chicas hoy, todas son tan religiosas, educadas e inocentes. Tuve que entregarle mi iPod y mi celular a la madre superiora, ella a cambio me dio un rosario y una biblia.

No sé si pueda aguantar mucho tiempo. Afortunadamente hay una enorme biblioteca, tendré que leer libros por el resto de mi vida, eso es lo más cercano a diversión aquí.

Extraño a Rach, extraño a las chicas, extraño mi casa, mi cama. Incluso a Sam

—Quinn, la madre superiora que vayas a su oficina.

—Vale.

Camino hacia la oficina, me siento como en colegio cuando alguien hace algo malo y lo mandan a la oficina de la rectora.

—Tienes una llamada-dice la madre superiora señalando el teléfono

Agarro el teléfono ilusionada, la señora sale de la oficina dejándome sola.

—¿Alo?

—Hola hija.

—Oh, papá.

—¿Esperabas la llamada de alguien más?

—Algo así.

—¿Qué tal va tu primer día en el convento?

—Pésimo, muchas gracias.

—Te acostumbrarás.

—Por cierto amigo, tengo noticias para ti. ¿Querías alejarme de una chica? Pues ahora tengo una diferente para cada día del año.

—No me hables así.

—¿Qué harás? ¿Castigarme?

—No te metas en problemas.

—Adiós -Quinn cuelga

Papá no mencionó nada sobre mi beso con Rach en el aeropuerto y ha ignorado mi comentario. Evadiendo la realidad como siempre.

Salgo de la oficina y me encuentro a la madre superiora.

—¿Ya terminaste con el teléfono?

—Sí señora, gracias.

Vuelvo a mi cuarto.

—¿Buenas noticias?-pregunta Kitty.

—No, sólo era papá-Quinn se acuesta en su cama

—Debes estar cansada y ya son las diez, apagaré las luces.

—Espera-Quinn le da la espalda a Kitty, se quita la camisa, el jean y los zapatos y se pone la pijama,Kitty la observa disimuladamente-Listo.

—Buenas noches,Quinn-Kitty apaga las luces

—Buenas noches.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme

adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	38. Chapter 38

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

AleDeCriss: lose es bizarro imaginar a Sue asi pero no se me ocurrio poner a otra de madre superiora era ella o Beist XD

Kiss derm: No he visto la vida de Adele pero si supe de esa parte donde le "enseña" :3

38

"Acostumbrándome al convento."

Los sueños.

Según Freud son anhelos reprimidos. Según la Psicología son estímulos y manifestaciones. Según la mitología, viajes a mundos esquivos de la realidad. Para mí, son el único lugar donde puedo "estar" una vez más, con personas que he perdido o que están lejos de mí, también, el único lugar donde Rach y yo seguimos juntas.

He soñado toda la noche con Rachel. En mi sueño, las dos estábamos montando caballos cerca de la orilla de la playa, reíamos. Nos besamos. Pronto empezó a llover y el mar creció. Una ola se vino sobre nosotras separándonos. Nadé desesperada buscándola, de repente todo se nubló y desperté en una habitación de un hospital. Sorpresa, mi enfermera era ella. Hicimos el amor hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta, entonces por una ventana, tomadas de la mano y corrimos lejos. Nos subimos a la azotea de un edificio, estaba llena de agua cristalina. El borde era grueso, caminamos sobre el. Rach iba de primera, tomaba mi mano para sentirse segura. Saltamos a otros edificios, empezamos a correr y reíamos de nuevo. No resbalábamos a pesar de que había agua estancada por doquier. Pronto llegamos al ultimo edificio y decidimos saltar juntas. Entonces le pregunté: "¿Aún me amas?" Y ella contesto sonriendo: "Nunca dejé de hacerlo". Finalmente, a unos centímetros de tocar el suelo, alas salieron de nuestras espaldas y nos levantaron. Volamos alto, bien alto. Atravesamos varias nubes, siempre tomadas de la mano. Ella me apretó fuertemente y me dijo "recuerda que..." entonces Kitty me despertó.

Sueño cosas extrañas, lo sé.

¿Besos? ¿Hacer el amor? ¿Un salto de fe? ¿Alas? Desearía saber como terminaba el sueño. He despertado de tope y me he quedado pasmada.

—Lamento haberte despertado así, pero en el convento es obligatorio levantarse a las 8 AM.

—Está bien.

Me dirijo hacia el baño. Me baño, el agua helada me despierta por completo. Vaya sueño.

Salgo de la ducha con dos toallas, una en mi cabello y otra en mi cuerpo. Al llegar a mi cama me siento y empiezo a buscar algo de ropa.

—Espera, no puedes seguir usando tu ropa aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no sé si lo has notado, pero todas llevamos el hábito.

—¿Hábito?

—Así le llamamos a nuestra vestimenta.

—Es decir, esa bata negra que les va hasta los tobillos.

—Sí, esta bata negra.

«Aun más inteligente de tu parte papá, hacerme empacar toda mi ropa sabiendo que debo usar uniforme aquí.»

—¿Y va por tallas?

—Te prestaré una mía. La madre superiora te dará unas pronto.

—Está bien.

Kitty busca entre sus cosas y saca la bata negra, perdón, el hábito, me lo pasa. Le doy la espalda, me quito la toalla del cuerpo y yo me lo pruebo.

—Hace mucho calor con esto puesto.

—Pronto te acostumbrarás.

«"Te acostumbrarás" esa parece ser la frase que más he escuchado desde que llegué a España.»

—Supongo-Quinn suspira.

—Termina de cambiarte, debes usar ropa interior para la misa-dice Kitty en tono burlesco

Me sonrojo al caer en cuenta de que no llevo ropa interior y que estoy usando la ropa de Kitty.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, iré a bañarme. Espérame e iremos a desayunar juntas.

—Vale.

Kitty entra al baño.

Aprovecho para quitarme ¿su hábito? y me pongo mi ropa interior, me seco un poco y me lo vuelvo a poner. Me quito la toalla de la cabeza y me peino el cabello.

Que la palabra "hábito" sea usada para nombrar la ropa que usan las monjas, es algo raro. Me acuesto en la cama pensando en posibles sinónimos para "hábito", solo se me ocurre "sabana negra", "toga fúnebre" y "bata".

Pronto pienso en Rach, una vez más,Kitty me interrumpe cuando sale del baño. Me levanto para irme y esperarla afuera.

—No te vayas, espérame.

—Te esperaré afuera.

—Kitty sonríe-No, espérame aquí, si te ven afuera te harán bajar enseguida.

—Ok-Quinn traga saliva y se acuesta de nuevo en la cama

Kitty casi que se pone en todo el centro de la punta de mi cama.

Se quita la toalla y empieza a secarse con ella, primero las piernas. Intento no verla. Busco un libro y empiezo a leerlo. Perfecto, eso tapa mi vista. Lo último que quiero ahora es un problema más. Ella termina y se pone su hábito. Se hace una trenza y salimos de la habitación a tiempo.

Son casi las 9, hora obligatoria del desayuno. Vamos hasta el comedor, llenamos las bandejas y buscamos una mesa libre. Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer.

Ensalada de frutas, pan, una salchicha y un vaso de leche para todos. Pronto otras dos chicas se sientan en nuestra mesa.

—Buenos días hermanas.

—Buenos días-responden Quinn y Kitty amablemente

—¡Que descortés somos! Aún no nos hemos presentado.

—Yo me llamo Tatiana.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Quinn

—Y yo Paula, es un placer conocerte

—Soy Quinn, igualmente

Desayunamos junto a las otras dos chicas. Paula es peliroja, calculo que tiene 14 años, es de estatura baja y llena de pecas. Tatiana parece ser mayor, quizá 2 años más que Paula, es de contextura gruesa pero su cara tiene algo que la hace lucir tierna. Ambas fueron muy amables y prudentes cuando se trataba de hacer preguntas. Una campana suena y todas las chicas de las demás mesas salen del comedor. Miro a Kitty desconcertada.

—Es la misa diaria, empieza a las 10 siempre-responde Kitty tranquila

—Todas quieren conseguir un buen puesto, así que algunas salen corriendo-dice Paula en tono gracioso

—Ya veo

—Vamos, si salimos ahora quizá no quedemos de ultimas-dice Tatiana.

—¿Es obligatorio asistir?

Paula y Tatiana me miran inmediatamente, sus bocas están abiertas y permanecen en silencio. Apuesto que una palabra cruza por sus mentes: "Atea".

—Por supuesto que sí, vamos-responde Kitty.

La pequeña iglesia es linda por dentro y se ve espaciosa. Caben más de 500 personas y sobra espacio. Estamos en la penúltima banca. La misa empieza, un señor de edad mayor, algo lleno de arrugas, pelo blanco y con gafas empieza a hablar.

Aburrido.

Dos horas desperdiciadas de mi vida.

No me considero católica, tampoco de alguna otra religión, pero tampoco atea. Creo en Dios, a mi manera. Simplemente no creo en el ser humano y por lo tanto en religiones.

Al terminar la misa tenemos clase de cosido por grupos de 50, se me hizo un poco interesante pero al cabo de un rato, estresante. Tengo poca paciencia.

Hora del almuerzo.

Pastas con carne molida, queso parmesano y jugo de maracuyá. Combinación extraña pero no me quejo de la comida.

Después del almuerzo tenemos un poco de tiempo libre. Kitty, Tatiana, Paula y yo nos echamos en el césped del jardín. Miro las nubes, mi cuerpo está en este convento, mi mente junto a Rach. Quisiera tenerla aquí, tan sólo eso haría mi tortura menos difícil de soportar, la haría casi nula, porque el castigo no es ir a un convento, el castigo es estar lejos de ella. Lo comprendo.

Una de las chicas rompe el silencio y realiza una pregunta.

—¿Por qué estás aquí,Quinn?-pregunta Paula,Kitty mira inmediatamente a Quinn.

—Problemas con mi padre. ¿Ustedes?

—Problemas con mi madre-responde Tatiana

—Yo, bueno, no fue decisión mía, fue de mi abuela al enterarse de que tenía novio a escondidas de ella-cuenta Paula

—Vaya, que cruel.

—¿Qué clase de problemas tienes tú con tu padre?-pregunta Tatiana dirigiéndose a Quinn

—Algo como lo que le ocurrió a Paula, sólo que con una chica.

«Demonios lo he dicho.»

—¿Tuviste novia?-pregunta Paula sorprendida

—Al fin una lesbiana-comenta Tatiana

—¡Chicas!-exclama Kitty.

—Está bien, Kitt,Sí, tuve novia. Supongo que eso me hace lesbiana.

—No le diremos a la madre superiora, pero no deberías contarlo tan abiertamente-dice Paula

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Qué me expulsaran de aquí?-las chicas bajan la mirada

—¿Qué clase de problemas tuviste tú con tu madre, Tatiana?-pregunta Kitty.

—Me avergüenza decir esto, pero ya que estamos en confesiones, a mi madre le enviaron un vídeo donde le estaba haciendo sexo oral a un chico

«Vaya, la chica de aspecto inocente es de todo menos eso.»

—¿Qué?-dice Paula asombrada aun más.

—¿En serio?-pregunta Kitty

—Sí, más vale que ninguna de vosotras comente algo.

—No te preocupes-contestan Quinn y Paula.

—Eso nos lleva a ti,Kitty,¿por qué estás aquí?-dice Tatiana

—No tengo nada que decir, ya saben que quiero volverme monja.

—Debe haber algo detrás de ello-dice Paula.

—No, no hay nada.

—Vamos, puedes decirlo, no hay nada que perder-dice Quinn sonriendo.

—Cuando pequeña mis padres murieron en un accidente y mi tía me crió por completo. Hace 5 años abrió un convento y decidí ayudarla como forma de agradecimiento, eso es todo.

Vaya, Kitty sobrina de la señora carcelaria, esa no me la esperaba. Todas permanecen en silencio, yo decido abrazarla.

Eso explica muchas cosas, como el porqué ha sido Kitty quien a ido por mí al aeropuerto y no la misma madre superiora.

De alguna manera, ella siente que le debe algo a su tía y por eso trata de hacerla sentir orgullosa y tener la aprobación de la madre que nunca tuvo. Oh, Kitty, quería decirle que no era la única que había sufrido perdidas, que yo la entendía pero sólo me limité a un abrazo.

Después de hablar, tuvimos una clase de lectura de la biblia y más aburrimiento, pronto se hizo de noche.

Cenamos de nuevo en el comedor, té caliente y galletas. Después de la cena todas acudimos a nuestros respectivos dormitorios. Yo leo un libro mientras Kitty teje un poco.

—¿La extrañas?-pregunta Kitty

—¿A quién?

—Tu ex-novia.

«"Ex-novia"»

—Quinn suspira-Más que a nada.

—Son las 10, apagaré las luces.

—Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	39. Chapter 39

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

Un saludo a Godsavethequinn ;)

39

"Llamada a larga distancia."

¡Día de piscina!

Kitty me despertó temprano de nuevo, aún no logro acostumbrarme. Por lo menos hoy no hay otra misa. Hoy a todas las chicas del primer piso nos toca un día en la piscina. Woah, al fin algo interesante.

—¿Quinn, me queda bien este vestido de baño?-dice Kitty modelando un bikini verde.

—Wow, sí, te sienta bien el estar sin ropa.

—¿Eso crees?

—Eh, lo siento, no quise que sonara así, es que con el hábito no se ven tanto tus atributos.

—Pasamos de un piropo insinuante a un insulto-dice Kitty en broma.

—No,sabes lo que quise decir. Me pondré mi vestido de baño.

Me traje dos vestidos de baño en la maleta, uno de color negro y otro de puntos blancos con fucsia, he decidido ponerme el negro. Kitty se pone una camisa blanca y un short encima de su vestido de baño. Yo hago lo mismo.

Ella tiene un buen cuerpo, es una lástima que no pueda mostrarlo con el hábito encima.

Salimos del edificio y desayunamos. Arepas con huevo y chocolate caliente.

—Es una lástima que no podamos acompañarlas hoy-dice Paula

—Estamos en el quinto edificio-añade Tatiana

—Oh, que mal

—Ahora tenemos misa y después clases de jardín, os veremos desde ahí-dice Paula

«Sus acentos españoles y sus jergas me sacan de quicio, espero que no se me pegue»

—Cuidado hacéis algo malo-dice Tatiana y se echa a reír

—Vosotras podéis vigilar todo lo que queráis-dice Kitty seriamente, Tatiana para de reír

Momento incómodo, afortunadamente suena la campana y las chicas se retiraran para ir a su misa,Kitty y yo nos juntamos con otras chicas de nuestro edificio.

—¿Qué tal tus primeras noches aquí?-pregunta Carla a Quinn

«Carla es una chica de 14 años, delgada y de estatura media, cabello rubio ondulado»

—Aún no me acostumbro, pero las camas son cómodas-Quinn sonríe

—Vamos, ¿qué esperáis? Todas a la piscina, moveos

Todas corrimos hacia la piscina, nos cambiamos en los baños. Dejo mi ropa colgada en un gancho. Todas nos lanzamos a la piscina rápidamente.

Clases de natación por parejas, yo me pongo con Kitty. Ella es una gran nadadora, yo no tanto pero sé defenderme en mar abierto.

En media hora todas estamos relajadas nadando libremente. La instructora está leyendo un libro en una silla.

—Juguemos algo, ¿que os parece?-propone Carla

—Ya sé, juguemos a la que más aguante bajo el agua-comenta Kitty.

—¿Jugar eso un Martes 13?

—Vamos chicas, ¿sois supersticiosas?

«¿13 escuché? Mierda, hoy es el cumpleaños de Rach.»

Agarro a Kitty por el brazo, ella voltea.

—Necesito que hablemos en privado-susurra Quinn

—Debemos ir al baño, ya volvemos-Kitty dice a todas

Salimos de la piscina, las chicas continúan hablando como si nada. Caminamos hacia los baños.

—¿Sucede algo?-pregunta Kitty.

—Hoy es 13 de Diciembre.

—Sí, ¿y?

—¡Es el cumpleaños de Rachel!

—¿Quién es Rachel?

—La chica de la que te he hablado.

—Tu ex-novia.

—Exacto.

—Lo lamento tanto, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer-Kitty se da la vuelta, Quinn la toma del brazo.

—¡Espera! Sí hay algo...

—Dime qué tienes en mente.

—Necesito usar el teléfono de la oficina de tu tía.

—Imposible, no te lo prestará.

—Eso lo sé, necesito que la distraigas para poder entrar a su oficina.

—No lo sé.

—Por favor, te juro que no demoraré nada, sólo la felicitaré.

—Es muy peligroso, podría meternos en serios problemas.

—Vamos, haré lo que quieras pero por favor .

—Kitty sonríe-Lo pensaré.

—Tomaré eso como un sí-Quinn hace un guiño

—Carrera a la piscina, la última que llegue recoge las ofrendas en la misa.

Corremos a la piscina. La mañana transcurre lenta para mí, una vez más estoy fantaseando con Rach.

La campana del almuerzo suena, todas vamos a los baños, nos secamos y nos ponemos nuestras ropas. Después vamos al comedor, la fila para coger la comida es enorme está vez, supongo que nos demoramos mucho en el baño.

—¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por mí?-pregunta Kitty mientras Quinn y ella se sientan en una mesa

—Lo que sea. Podría arreglar tu cama durante un mes, buscar tu comida.

—Kitty la interrumpe-No te pondría a hacer esa clase de cosas.

—¿Entonces?

Llega Tatiana.

—¿Qué onda chicas?

—Quinn me pedía que me comiera sus galletas ya que no le gusta el chocolate-Kitty le quita una galleta a Quinn.

—Regálame la mitad, ¿sí?

—Sólo la mitad, eh.

—Vale-Kitty le devuelve la galleta. Quinn la lleva a la boca de Kitty y esta muerde la mitad.

—Listo-dice Quinn llevándose a la boca la otra mitad

—Está deliciosa-dice Kitty.

—Ustedes harían linda pareja-agrega Tatiana tranquila,Quinn se ahoga con los trozos de galleta y empieza a toser

«Espera, ¿qué?»

—Menuda estupidez dices Tatiana-dice Kitty nerviosa

—Sólo digo lo que pienso- Tatiana se cruza de brazos, Quinn toma un sorbo de su jugo de naranja

—¿Qué tal estuvo la misa?-pregunta Quinn.

—Normal, ¿y vuestra mañana en la piscina?

—Normal-responden Quinn y Kitty a la vez.

¿Pareja Kitty y yo? Tatiana debe estar loca, Kitty es muy guapa pero es heterosexual, o eso creo, además yo sigo amando a Rach.

Después del almuerzo tenemos una hora de descanso, todas las del edificio 1 estamos acostadas en el césped. Una chica llamada Beatriz saca su guitarra y empieza a tocar y cantar. La chica canta una alabanza. Pronto empezaron a pasarse la guitarra. Llega a Kitty, para mi sorpresa ella sabe tocar guitarra y canta muy bien.

—Cantas realmente hermoso-dice Quinn mirando a Kitty.

—Gracias ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—¿Por qué no?

Tomo la guitarra, todas las chicas voltean para verme. Pienso muy bien que canción cantar, escojo "The reason".

Canto mirando a Kitty y al cielo para no apenarme ni equivocarme. Las chicas me miran atentamente. Al llegar al segundo coro paro de cantar, las chicas aplauden.

—Eso estuvo maravilloso-dice Kitty sonriendo.

—Gracias.

—¿Has estado en alguna academia musical?-pregunta Beatriz.

—No, mi madre me enseñó a tocar cuando era pequeña y en el colegio estuve en el grupo del coro.

—Eso explica todo-dice Carla.

Le paso la guitarra a una chica que está a mi lado.

—Quinn, vamos ahora-dice Kitty.

—Vale.

Me pongo de pie y le ofrezco mi mano a Kitty, se apoya en ella y se levanta. Pedimos permiso y nos vamos caminando lentamente a través de los jardines del convento. Miro mis pies mientras camino, Kitty mira hacia delante. Las dos estamos calladas. Para nuestra suerte la madre superiora no está.

Kitty distrae a su secretaria mientras yo me escabullo hacia la oficina. Una vez adentro tomo el teléfono rápidamente y marco el número fijo de la casa de Rach.

—¿Alo?-contesta la madre de Rachel.

—Buenos días señora Shelby , ¿se encuentra Rachel?

—No, ella salió hace media hora. ¿Le dejo alguna razón?

—No, gracias. Adiós.

¿No está? Allá son las 10 de la mañana, marco su número de celular.

Sorpresa. Contesta un chico, por su voz diría que de aproximadamente 17 años. Su voz me resulta conocida.

El chico del otro lado de la línea pregunta de nuevo "¿Alo?", en el fondo se escucha una risa ligera y un "Dame mi celular", yo cuelgo sin decir nada. ¿Qué demonios?.

Salgo de la oficina cuidadosamente. Kitty sigue distrayendo a la secretaria, logro salir de la sala de espera. Minutos después Kitty sale.

—Dios, ¿por qué demoraste tanto? Estaba hecha un mar de nervios.

—Lo siento. Gracias por cubrirme.

—¿Y qué tal te fue?

—No pude hablar con ella.

—Oh, lo siento.

—No fue tu culpa. Llegaremos tarde a la clase de pintura, vamos.

—Ok

Tuvimos una divertida clase de pintura, Kitty intento dibujarme y yo a ella. Después de la clase cenamos ensalada de frutas con yougurt y fuimos a nuestro dormitorio, nos ponemos nuestras pijamas y apagamos las luces.

—No puedo dormir-dice Kitty.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Harías cualquier cosa?

—Quinn suspira- Kitt, ya te dije que sí. Sólo pide sin miedo.

Silencio. En la oscuridad oigo a Kitty caminando hacia mi cama, se sienta en el borde. Después de unos segundos se acuesta sobre mí. Me toma la cara y me besa.

—Esto es lo que quiero.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me gustas mucho Quinn.

«¡Woow!»

Kitty me besa, debo admitirlo, besa muy rico. Mi lengua y la suya se encuentran, lo encuentro muy... agradable.

Entonces ella me quita la bata de dormir, dejándome en bragas solamente. Agarra mis manos y las pone sobre su espalda, yo la recorro con ellas hasta su trasero mientras ella me besa el cuello y retiro su bata

Sus manos se adueñan de mis senos y antes de que pueda reaccionar, mis pezones están en su boca.

Suelto un suspiro. Se siente bien pero no puedo seguir.

—Espera, espera-dice Quinn.

—¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Kitty con la respiración entrecortada

—No creo que esto sea buena idea.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que, mientras te toco y te beso no puedo sacar a Rach de mi cabeza. Quiero decir, podría tener sexo contigo pero no dejaría de pensar que eres ella, que se lo estoy haciendo a ella, ¿entiendes?

Kitty me pega una cachetada, se pone acomoda la pijama y vuelve a su cama sin decir nada. Auch.

Dios, ¿por qué dije eso? Las palabras simplemente escaparon de mi boca traicionándome. Entiendo la reacción de Kitty, hubiese echo lo mismo.

Me lo merezco.

No digo nada, ninguna de las dos dice nada. ¿Cómo es que Rach sí puede ser feliz y olvidarme y yo no?

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	40. Chapter 40

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

40

"Despedidas y saludos."

Al día siguiente.

Kitty actúa como si nada hubiese pasado. Es buena en eso, si no tuviese sus dedos marcados en mi mejilla hubiese pensado que todo fue un mal sueño.

14 meses después.

Las cosas parecen ir transcurriendo bien para todos.

Paula salió del convento hace 3 meses y ha echo las pases con su abuela, quien al parecer acepta su noviazgo. Nos visitó hace un mes, vino agarrada de la mano de su novio, conocimos al chico, tiene buenas intenciones con ella y es muy educado. Todas estamos muy felices por ella.

Tatiana, bueno ella nos ha confesado la verdadera razón del porqué participó en el vídeo sexual. Su autoestima era tan baja que se acosataba con cualquier chico para poder sentirse deseada. Se arrepintió de todas esas cosas que hizo y ahora tiene más confianza en sí misma y está practicando deportes.

Kitty hizo un examen de admisión a una universidad cercana al convento. Empezará a estudiar medicina a comienzos de Marzo, pero ayudará a su tía dictando clases de primeros auxilios y música. Nos hicimos buenas amigas y desde aquella noche hace mucho tiempo, no ha pasado nada entre las dos.

El convento también ha tenido cambios, para semana santa, hicimos dulces y salimos a venderlos. Conseguimos los fondos suficientes para hacer una cancha de tenis y una de baloncesto. Yo he dictado las clases de tenis mientras una chica llamada Jamil dicta las clases de baloncesto. Todas nos hemos vuelto un poco más cercanas y unidas.

La madre superiora se ha vuelto un poco más abierta con nosotras, ha realizado salidas a otros colegios para hablarle a adolescentes sobre Dios. Aún tengo mis dudas sobre eso, pero creo que es maravilloso poder ayudar a jóvenes con sus problemas, darles a entender que no están solos, que tienen a mucha gente a su alrededor que se preocupa por ellos.

Sobre mi familia y mis amigos:

Mi padre y mi hermano me llaman una vez por mes, duramos hablando casi media hora. Una vez San,Marley y Britt se pusieron de acuerdo con ellos y me llamaron, recuerdo que ese día duramos hablando más de una hora.

Samuel se graduó con honores y estudiará derecho en una de las mejores universidades.

Santana está estudiando Psicología en la Universidad EMS.

Brittany está estudiando Psicología con Santana,son inseparables. Están saliendo desde hace 3 meses. Al parecer Brittany se declaró abiertamente bisexual y se lo contó a sus padres, quienes la aceptaron. Jamas le cuestione a Santana del porque jamas me dijo sobre Britt y su atracción.

Marley está estudiando Administración de empresas en la misma universidad que Santana y está trabajando en un call center. Ella también ha encontrado el amor, está saliendo con su nuevo vecino. Tienen 5 meses.

Y por último, papá. Bueno, nuestra relación sigue igual. Algo que si debo de destacar es que ya no tengo ningún mal sentimiento hacia él, y de su parte, él ha sido más abierto con ciertos temas.

No he sabido nada sobre Rach.

Hace una semana hablé con papá, me ha pagado un pasaje primera clase hacia casa. Al parecer pasaré unos días ahí y después iremos a alguna parte de vacaciones. Estoy emocionada por reencontrarme con todos.

En una hora debo estar en el aeropuerto de Madrid, mi vuelo sale a las 11 de la mañana, Kitty me ayuda a hacer mis maletas.

—Me acompañarás hasta el aeropuerto, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. Es curioso, cuando llegaste te recibí y ahora te despediré -contesta Kitty

—Supongo. Me harás mucha falta.

—Y tú a mí, mucha.

Termino de hacer la maleta.

Kitty y yo recorremos todos los dormitorios del edificio para despedirme de las chicas. Una vez abajo, están casi 50 chicas esperándome. Me despido de todas y cada una.

—Que el señor te guarde y te acompañe, muchas bendiciones y éxitos en tu vuelo-dice la madre superiora Sue

—Quinn sonríe-Gracias por todo, buena suerte con el convento.

—Debemos irnos ya-dice Kitty

—Vale... Adiós chicas.

—Adiós Alice- dicen todas a la vez.

Tomamos un taxi hacia el aeropuerto. Después de hacer todo el papeleo me siento a esperar junto a Kitty. Al principio el ambiente se puso incómodo. Pronto llamaron a los pasajeros de mi vuelo. Kitty y yo nos ponemos de pie para despedirnos. Estamos calladas la una frente a la otra.

—¿Por qué las despedidas son tan difíciles?-dice Kitty.

—Porque es difícil dejar ir algo que quieres mucho.

—Sé que no volverás.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te quedarás allá por ella.

—No he sabido nada sobre ella desde hace más de un año y nada será igual que antes.-Kitty baja la mirada.

—Hay algo que debo hacer antes de que te vayas-dice Kitty tímidamente

Ella me agarra por el cuello y me da un beso, al principio quedo atónita.

—Kitty continua-Adiós, que tengas un gran viaje y unas maravillosas vacaciones.

—Gracias. Éxitos en la universidad, te quiero-Quinn la abraza fuerte, a ambas se les salen las lágrimas.

Kitty me suelta y sonríe, me da un beso en la mejilla. Tomo mis maletas y me voy.

Mi viaje de regreso fue más sereno. Me puse a ver un par de películas que pasaban, Scream I, II y III.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el avión ya ha aterrizado. Tomo mis maletas y bajo del avión. ¡Al fin en mi país!

En la sala de espera me estaban esperando mi padre y mi hermano. Corro a abrazarlos con todas mis fuerzas.

—Vosotros estáis muy cambiados. Mírate, que alto eres ahora Sam.

—A alguien se le pegó el acento español-dice el Sr. Fabray imitando el acento de Quinn

—Es inevitable, trataré de reprimirlo -dice Quinn sonriendo.

—Mírate, estás muy guapa-dice Sam extendiendo la mano de Quinn y dándole una vuelta

—Tú no te quedas atrás

—¿No hay cumplidos para mí?-dice el Sr. Fabray en broma, todos ríen.

—Eres más gracioso ahora, ¿eso cuenta?

—Vamos a cenar juntos-ordena el Sr. Fabray.

—Permíteme ayudarte con tus maletas-dice Sam tomando las maletas de Quinn.

Vamos al parqueadero, en el carro nos está esperando nuestro chofer, Tadeo, como lo extrañaba.

Nos saludamos con un abrazo. Él toma las maletas que cargaba Sam y las guarda en el baúl. Nos abre la puerta.

—Señorita Quinn-dice Tadeo

—Realmente te extrañé Tadeo.

—Y yo a ti Quinn. ¿A dónde, Sr. Fabray?

—A Gourmet VIP.

Gourmet VIP es una cadena de restaurantes muy lujosos. El costo de sólo un plato ahí, es equivalente al costo de un mercado familiar para un par de días. Derrochadores.

Al llegar al parqueadero del restaurante, papá invita a Tadeo a acompañarnos en la cena. Entramos y nos dan nuestra mesa.

Papá pide pechuga de pollo a la maracuyá, Sam filete de róbalo especial, Tadeo al ver la cartilla se apena y quiere pedir lo más barato, papá se da cuenta de eso y pide para él uno de los platos más costosos, yo pido ternera en salsa BBQ y vino para acompañar.

La comida está deliciosa, la cena es divertida, hablamos y reímos. El centro de atención soy yo, me hacen muchas preguntas sobre Madrid, sobre el convento, sobre como me fui adaptando y sobre la gente que conocí. Ahora nos dirigimos a casa, realmente lo que más quiero en este instante es acostarme a dormir en mi cama.

Hogar dulce hogar.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	41. Chapter 41

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

41

"Viejos amigos."

El ser humano es un animal de costumbres.

Al despertar, abrí mis ojos y miré extrañada a mi alrededor durante unos cortos segundos, es un sentimiento extraño. No puedo explicarlo, esperaba encontrar a Kitty a mi lado, estar en el cuarto del convento.

Salgo del cuarto en pijamas. Voy a la cocina y me encuentro a una señora de mediana edad con un delantal.

—Usted debe ser la señorita Quinn-dice la señora

—Sí, mucho gusto-estrechan las manos ¿Cómo se llama usted?

—Mi nombre es Cristina y soy la encargada del aseo y de la cocina. Dígame que le apetece de desayunar y si gusta puede esperar en el comedor.

«Lo sabia.»

—Mmm vale-hace una pausa-Un par de sandwiches con café estaría bien.

—¿Con pollo, carne, jamón o queso?

—Eh, jamón y queso por favor.

—En seguida.

Momento incómodo.

No sé cómo no me lo esperaba. ¿Papá y Sam haciendo su propia comida y limpiando la casa? Imposible.

La señora parece ser muy callada.

Enciendo el televisor, en Fox están dando Los Simpson.

—Buen provecho señorita Quinn-dice la señora poniendo el plato y la taza sobre la mesa.

—Muchas gracias-Quinn sonríe, ella le devuelve la sonrisa y vuelve a la cocina

Los sandwiches están deliciosos. El café un poco amargo, pero después de agregar unas cuantas cucharadas de azúcar eso no es problema.

Al terminar la señora recoge mis platos. Le agradezco una vez más, apago el televisor y vuelvo a mi cuarto.

Llamo a Santana

—¿Alo?-contesta Santana, Quinn sonríe al escuchar su voz

«Extrañaba oírla»

—San, soy yo,Quinn.

—¿Quinn? ¿En serio?

—Por supuesto, estoy en aquí, en la ciudad.

—pega un grito de felicidad-Eso es fantástico, ¿desde hace cuánto?

—Llegué ayer.

—Gran bitch, nos avisas ahora

—Quinn ríe-Oh, no sabes cuanto te extrañé.

—Le avisaré a las chicas para que vayamos a almorzar juntas. A la 1, ¿va?

—Listo. Me parece perfecto, por cierto..lleva a Britt tenermos que hablar de eso y debo darte mi aprobación.

—ambas rien -Vale,por cierto, me encanta tu sexy acento español. Nos vemos en el club.

—Gracias. Está bien, hasta entonces.

—Quinn, ¿a dónde vas?-pregunta el Sr. Fabray.

—Voy a almorzar con mis amigas en el club.

—Está bien, ¿vendrás para la cena?

—No lo sé...

—Sé que ya eres mayor de edad, pero por favor, llama en cuanto llegues.

—Vale, adiós papá. Adiós señora Cristina.

—Adiós señorita Quinn.

—Cuídate-dice el Sr. Fabray.

Tomo un taxi hasta el club.

En 15 minutos llego. Me bajo del taxi después de pagarle al taxista y entro al restaurante del club, fácilmente encuentro a las chicas, ellas se paran de la mesa y corren hacia mí para abrazarme. Las abrazo fuertemente. Las extrañé muchísimo.

—¡Quinn!-grita Santana.

—Te extrañamos mucho-dice Brittany.

—No te vuelvas a ir así-dice Marley

—Yo las extrañé mucho más, pero miraos, estáis muy preciosas.

—Amo tu acento español-dice Brittany.

—Es tan sexy-dice Marley.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso-dice Santana.

Caminamos hasta la mesa, dónde está sentado una chico.

—Quinn, él es mi novio Ryder -dice Marley.

—Mucho gusto-dice Quinn sonriendo y estrechando su mano con la de Ryder

«Ryder es castaño, alto y atractivo. Bien hecho Marley.»

—Hola,Marley me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Espero que bien

—Ella es Britt , mi novia-dice Santana tranquilamente-Obvio ya la conoces pero quiero que sea formal

—Es un placer-dice Quinn riendo

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa, el mesero llega y nos da varias cartillas. Después de pedir, él se retira y nosotros seguimos hablando.

—Marley,Britt,San me alegro de ver que todas son felices y tu Ryder, espero que la cuidas

«Si, estoy controlando mi acento español.»

—Tenlo por seguro-dice Ryder.

—¿Y que tal es España?-pregunta Santana

—Sólo conocí Madrid, pero es hermoso y grande.

—¿Estabas estudiando allá?-pregunta Ryder.

—No, estaba en un convento..

—¿Y que tal?

—Fue difícil acostumbrarme, pero hice unas cuantas amigas, digamos que eso ayudó bastante.

—Ok, empiezo a sentirme celosa-dice Marley, todos ríen.

—Ninguna como ustedes chicas, ¿y qué tal va la U?

—Brittany y yo estamos en las mismas clases, en el break vemos a Marley.

—Genial, ¿qué tal el trabajo Marley?

—Es estresante, pero no me quejo por la paga, es buena

—¿Y vosotros se conocieron el la Universidad?-dice Quinn preguntándole a Ryder

«Joder, el "vosotros" escapó de mi boca. Acento español 1, yo 1.»

—Sí, apenas la vi me dije debo hablarle a esa chica. Y cuando nos conocimos comprobé lo que sospechaba, que es maravillosa-Ryder besa a Marley

-¿Y ustedes?-Quinn mira a Brittany y a Santana

-Pues luego que te fuiste..ambas entramos juntas a la misma universidad y a la misma carrera-dice Santana

-Brittany continua-Nos mudamos juntas y un dia yo deje caer un vaso de vidrio,me corte intentando recoger los pedazos, y Sany busco alcohol y me curo

—Entonces tuvimos una de esas miradas mágicas y bueno-dice Santana sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de Britt

Llega el mesero con los platos en buen momento. Todos empezamos a comer, está exquisita la comida. A veces interrumpimos para hablar.

Ryder, me han caído bien. Parece ser buen chico y se le nota que quieren mucho a Marley.

Y que puedo decir de San y Britt,me gusta verlas felices. Estoy feliz por ellas

Después de la cena, decidimos ir a jugar bolos. Pagamos la cuenta y salimos del restaurante. Esperamos a que pasara un taxi hasta que, después de varios minutos, para uno.

Me acerco rápidamente hacia el taxi, antes de llegar un chico se me adelanta y habla con el conductor.

—Me llevarías a está dirección-le dice el muchacho al taxista

—Quinn interrumpe-Disculpa, el taxi es mio, yo lo vi primero-el chico voltea a ver a Quinn.

«¿Es... Finn?»

—¿Quinn?

—¿Finn?

—¡Quinn!-dice Finn sonriendo, los dos se dan un fuerte abrazo

«Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.»

—¿Qué pasó? Tu papá me contó que fuiste a Madrid, ¿Por qué no me avisaste? No me pude despedir de ti.

—Sí, lo sé y lo siento tanto. Es que me avisaron dos días antes y lo olvidé.

—Eso ya no importa, estás aquí, ¿no? Mírate, estás muy hermosa- Finn sonríe.

—Quinn se sonroja-Gracias, tú no estás nada mal, eh. ¿Has estado alzando pesas?

—Sí, después de que cierta jovencita rompiese mi corazón me dediqué a la universidad y al gimnasio.

—No quiero arruinar su reencuentro chicos, pero ¿quién va a tomar el taxi?-dice el taxista, Quinn y Finn se miran

—Ella-dice Finn sonriendo.

—Oye, las chicas y yo vamos a jugar bolos, ¿quisieras acompañarnos?

—Por supuesto, sería un placer para mí.

—Genial. Marley,Ryder,chicas vengan

—David, que sorpresa-dice Marley mirando a Quinn

—Hola Marley -Finn la saluda con un beso de cachete-¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias y ¿tú?

—Bien, por favor, entren-dice Finn abriendo la puerta del taxi,Quinn entra de primera.

—Por cierto, él es Ryder, mi novio-dice Marley mientras entra al carro.

—Mucho gusto, Finn

—Igualmente-Finn y Ryder estrechan manos, Ryder entra al taxi y Finn se da la vuelta y se monta en el puesto adelante,a San y Britt las veríamos aya.

—¿Vienes con nosotros?-pregunta Marley.

—Sí-responde Quinn por él, Finn se echa a reír. Marley le da un suave codazo a Quinn y le guiña el ojo.

—Señor, vamos a Charlie's bolos-dice Quinn.

El conductor arranca en silencio. Todos estamos callados. Una canción de Justin Timberlake suena en la radio. Finn mira por el espejo de la ventana, Marley me mira y sonríe.

—No es lo que estás pensando-Quinn susurra en su oido.

—Ahora no, pero lo será-Marley guiña el ojo

«Querida Marley, estás loca.»

El taxi para.

—Aquí es chicos.

Todos sacamos dinero para pagar el taxi y se lo pasamos a Finn

—Oh, por favor, no -Finn les devuelve el dinero, saca un billete de su billetera y se lo pasa al señor

—No,Finn, por lo menos déjanos dar nuestra parte-dice Quinn.

—No te preocupes por eso-dice Finn

Finn se baja del taxi y me abre la puerta, le agradezco con una sonrisa. Santana y Brittany se acercan a nosotros.

—¿Por qué demoraron tanto?-pregunta Santana.

—Los taxis demoraban en pasar-responde Quinn.

—Y mira a quien nos encontramos-dice Marley bajándose del taxi. Santana lo ve y queda boquiabierta

—¡Finn!-exclama Brittany.

—Que sorpresa-Santana reacciona.

—Hola a todos. San, Britt, un gusto verlas-dice Finn,el nota las manos de Santana y Brittany entrelazadas.

—¿Así que todos vienen en parejas?-pregunta Finn.

—Sí, y ahora que te encontramos Quinn tiene con quien hacer equipo-dice Marley, Quinn sonríe forzadamente, Finn ríe.

—Así que seré tu pareja, genial .

—Sí... Entremos-dice Quinn

Hacemos fila para ponernos los uniformes, ya todos los chicos terminaron, sólo faltamos Finn y yo.

—Oye, ¿recuerdas a Noah?

—¿Tu mejor amigo?

—Sí, se estableció en la ciudad hace un par de días y me invitó a una cena mañana en su casa. Me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme.

«¿Qué más da?»

—¿A qué hora?

—7 pm.

—Está bien, acepto.

—Genial- Finn sonríe-Pasaré por ti.

—Va.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	42. Chapter 42

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

42

"¿Casualidad o causalidad?"

Noah es el mejor amigo de David desde la infancia, como Santana y yo. Nunca lo conocí personalmente sólo por fotos ya que él viajó a otra ciudad para estudiar ingeniería química a los 19 años, ahora debe tener aproximadamente 26 años.

Finn parece muy entusiasmado y lo comprendo, durar tanto tiempo alejado de tu mejor amigo duele.

—Papá, iré a una cena con Finn- dice Quinn

—¿Con Finn?

—Sí, pasará por mí en media hora.

—¿Y... dormirás aquí?

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto!

—Sólo preguntaba.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué papá es tan abierto con ciertos temas pero con otros es más cerrado que un candado? Bueno, al menos los candados se abren con una llave, él no.

Me pongo un vestido de cóctel negro, unos tacones y una cadenita de plata. Me maquillo suave y me cepillo el cabello, he decidido llevarlo suelto. Sam entra a mi cuarto.

—Vaya, luces muy hermosa -Sam mira a Quinn de arriba hacia abajo

—Gracias

—¿Planes para hoy?

—Iré a una cena con Finn.

Sam hace una cara de asombro.

—Sí, con Finn, pero en plan de amigos.

—Oh bueno. Salúdalo de mi parte, llevo bastante tiempo sin verlo.

—Vale, ¿y tú que harás hoy?

—Saldré por ahí.

—Por ahí?.

—Sí.

—Ayer también saliste, algo me dice que tienes novia.

—¿Qué? No...

—Aww, el bebé de la casa está saliendo con alguien-dice Qunn en tono de burla.

—¡Quinn!

—Vale ya. Pero se te nota que estás enamorado, no te presionaré, pero quiero conocerla.

—Algún día... quizá.

—Bien-Quinn sonríe

Sam se va.

Me aplico un poco de perfume. Finn me llama al celular para avisarme que ya está afuera. Me despido de todos y salgo a la puerta.

Finn está esperándome de pie apoyado en su carro, mirando sus zapatos. Tiene una camisa negra con un saco negro y pantalones negros. Luce muy guapo y parece como si hubiésemos quedado de acuerdo en la ropa, siempre nos pasa eso.

Me acerco hacia él.

—Hola Finn -dice Quinn ,Finn alza la cabeza y la mira

—Wow, Quinn, estás preciosa.

—Gracias.

—Realmente luces hermosa, sube por favor-dice Finn abriéndole la puerta del carro a Quinn

—Gracias de nuevo

Finn se da la vuelta y sube al carro.

—¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo está tu familia?

—Bien, papá trabaja y Sam saldrá esta noche también, por cierto te manda saludos. ¿Y qué hay de tu familia?

—Todos estamos bien-Finn sonríe y arranca

Esto de ser amigo de mi ex podría funcionar.

Finn maneja, busco entre sus CDs y encuentro uno de Linkin Park. Él, casi como leyendo mi mente, toma el CD y lo pone.

Sonrío. Creo que siento más confianza en él como amigo que como novio.

—Es aquí-dice Finn.

Finn parquea el carro y me queda mirando fijamente por varios segundos.

—¿Sucede algo?-pregunta Quinn.

—Nada. Es sólo que verte me trae muchos recuerdos, tú dejaste huella en mi corazón y los momentos que viví contigo difícilmente se me olvidarán -Finn mira fijamente a Quinn

—Creo que debemos bajarnos ya.

—Sí, tienes razón. Casi lo olvido, ¿podrías tenerme esto?

Finn me pasa una botella de vino con un lazo rojo, se baja del carro y me abre la puerta. Ambos caminamos tomados del brazo hasta la entrada de la casa.

La casa luce pequeña pero lo suficientemente grande para alguien soltero. Está pintada de blanco y unas palmeras adornan la entrada. La puerta es de madera color oscuro.

Finn toca la puerta, segundos después Noah la abre. Ambos se saludan con un fuerte abrazo, parecido al de las chicas y yo.

Noah es moreno, tiene los ojos color chocolate y el cabello negro con un corte de mohicano. Es unos centímetros más bajo que Finn pero unos más alto que yo.

—¡Hermano! No sabes cuanto me alegra verte de nuevo-dice Noah

—A mí igual,Noah. Ella es Quinn.

—Así que tú eres la famosa Quinn. Finn me habló mucho de ti. Eres muy hermosa, tal cual como él te describió.

—Quinn se sonroja-Mucho gusto, Finn también me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—¿En serio? Por favor, pasen.

Entramos a la casa.

Los muebles son de cuero negro, entre ellos hay una mesa de madera con un florero. Finn y yo tomamos asiento.

—Disculpen el desorden, aún no he terminado de decorar y me falta desempacar un par de cajas-dice Noah

«Eso lo explica todo.»

—No te preocupes bro. Quinn y yo trajimos esto-dice Finn señalando la botella de vino, Quinn se la pasa a Noah.

—¡Woah! Sauvignon Blanc. Que delicia

—Siempre lo mejor-dice Finn chocando su mano con la de Noah.

Noah se va a la cocina para llevar la botella, se demora unos minutos vigilando la comida y vuelve de nuevo a la sala con nosotros.

—¿Y qué tal la universidad?-pregunta Finn

—Estuvo bien, acostumbrarme fue difícil pero lo conseguí. Tuve que aprender a lavar y a cocinar. Soy principiante en ambas, así que me disculpan si la cena queda mal.

—No te preocupes-dice Quinn

—¿Qué tal tu carrera?-dice Noah dirigiéndose a Finn

—Ya estoy terminando.

—Genial y Quinn, ¿tú que estudias?

—Verás, cuando salí del colegio me tomé un año y viajé a España, volví hasta hace unos días así que por el momento no estoy estudiando nada.

—Oh ya veo, pero eso es fantástico. ¿En qué colegio estudiaste?

—En Jilliam.

—¿Es en serio? Mi hermanita menor estudió ahí, se graduó el año pasado y sacó una de las mejores notas de los nacionales.

«No me digas que... Oh-no.»

Cuando estoy a punto de preguntarle cómo se llama su hermana, un olor a quemado inunda la sala.

—¡Mierda! Debe ser el pollo-dice Noah.

Finn y Noah corren hacia la cocina. Yo los alcanzo.

—No es nada. Arreglaré este desastre-dice Finn moviendo el pollo

—Vale, mientras tanto enderezaré la ensalada-dice Noah.

—Buena suerte en eso chicos, yo estaré en la sala-dice Quinn yéndose de la cocina

Joder.

¿Puede ser qué Noah...? No, no lo creo. Imposible. Bueno, hay muchas cosas que concuerdan, sus ojos color chocolate igual a los de ella, que haya estado fuera de la ciudad estudiando, además Noah dijo: "sacó una de las mejores notas nacionales", ¿quién más si no ella?

No, no, esto no me puede estar pasando. Menos ahora. La angustia me mata, no puedo quedarme de brazos esperando.

Agarro mi celular y llamó a Santana tres veces, no contesta, demonios. Le dejo un mensaje en Whatsapp:

"Santana, esto es urgente. Dime quién de Jilliam sacó una de las mejores notas de los nacionales".

Santana está escribiendo... Soy un mar de nervios. Ella contesta:

"No estoy muy segura..."

"Pero"

"Creo que es Rachel".

Mierda, esa palabra de 6 letras retumba en mi cabeza. Casi instantáneamente tocan a la puerta. Noah sale de la cocina y se dispone a abrirla. Esos segundos transcurren en cámara lenta para mí.

Escucho una voz femenina y una masculina, no alcanzo a distinguirlas. Ahora escucho pasos dirigiéndose hacia la sala.

—Está es mi hermanita-dice Noah señalando a Rachel quien al ver a Quinn queda sorprendida

—¿Q-Quinn?-pregunta Rachel asombrada.

—¿Rach?

«Demonios, ella aún es tan sexy.»

—Noah continua-Y él es su novio.

«Holy shit, SAMUEL.»

—¡Samuel!

—Quinn, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunta Sam nervioso

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? No me digas que ella es tu...-dice Quinn,Rachel baja la mirada mientras Noah mira desconcertado a todos y Finn sale de la cocina

—¿Sam?

—¿Finn?-Sam camina hasta donde Finn para saludarlo

—Al parecer todos se conocen entre sí, pero yo no estoy entendiendo nada-dice Noah.

—Quinn y Sam son hermanos y Quinn y Rachel fueron... amigas -Finn explica.

—Vaya, el mundo es un pañuelo-dice Noah.

—Sí, pero eso no explica qué haces tú aquí, digo, ustedes-dice Rachel algo molesta

«¿Eso sonó a tono celoso o estoy loca?»

—Noah y yo somos mejores amigos. Él me invitó a cenar y Quinn vino conmigo-dice Finn en tono presumido, Rachel hace alza una ceja y Sam la mira fijamente.

—La cena está lista. ¿Finn,Sam me ayudan a poner la mesa? Hay que consentir a las chicas-propone Noah.

Mierda, de todas las personas del mundo por qué Rach resultó siendo hermana de Noah.

Debo admitirlo, al verla, después de tanto tiempo, algo dentro de mí se retorció, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, pero fue una sensación agradable. Oh se ve tan hermosa y tan sexy. Tiene puesto un vestido rojo y tacones, usa el cabello suelto. Ahora se ve más mayor. Podría jurar que su comentario fue con celos y un toque de enojo. Pero quien debería estar enojada soy yo. Sam, cómo te pudiste meter con mi ex-novia.

Él sabía que aún la amaba, se aprovechó de mi ausencia e hizo de las suyas. Pequeño mocoso, me las va a pagar. Ahora mismo siento vergüenza, rabia, celos, mariposas en el estómago y muchas cosas más. Soy un desastre.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	43. Chapter 43

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

43

"Exceso de vino."

Sam,Finn y Noah empiezan a poner la mesa. En la sala quedamos solas ella y yo.

Después de varios segundos ella me mira y rompe el silencio.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—Lo sé-Quinn dice fríamente, esquivando la mirada de Rachel.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Sobre qué?-Quinn mira fijamente a Rachel

—¿Por qué viniste con él?

—¿No puedo?-Quinn replica alzando un ceja.

—Aún están juntos, ¿verdad?

—¿Te importa?

—Respóndeme -dice Rachel enojada.

—Respóndeme tú, ¿por qué te metiste con mi hermano?

—Noah interrumpe-La mesa está lista.

Todos pasamos a la mesa. Los puestos quedaron así:

En una punta está Sam, a su lado derecho Rach, al lado de Rach voy yo, a mi lado está Finn quedando en la otra punta, y a su otro lado está Noah.

Personalmente quería estar alejada lo más posible de ella y esos puestos fueron una gran falta de sincronía.

Noah preparó pollo con verduras, puré de papas con jamón y queso y ensalada. Todos empezamos a comer, la comida está rica. Finn abre la primera botella de vino y nos sirve en las copas. Miro de reojo a Rach, quien acabó su copa en tiempo record.

—¿Cómo está mamá?-le pregunta Noah a Rachel

—Bien, ya sabes, cuidando a Jake,a la casa -Finn le sirve la copa de nuevo a Rachel, ella toma un sorbo

«¿Sabrá Noah sobre la infidelidad de su padre? ¿Habrá vuelto a pasar de nuevo?»

—Oh, mañana iré a visitarlos-dice Noah sonriendo,Rachel asiente.

—Tu hermano me contó que sacaste uno de los mejores exámenes nacionales, felicitaciones-dice Quinn sin mirar a Rachel.

«Já, yo también puedo ser sarcástica con los "felicitaciones".»

—Gracias-Rachel sonríe por obligación.

—¿Qué tal está la cena?-pregunta Noah

—Bien-contestan todos.

—Deliciosa pero no te ofendas hermano, prefiero la de Quinn-responde Finn sonriendo

—Sí, yo igual. Lo hace más rico-dice Rachel bebiendo lo que quedaba en su copa, todos quedan en silencio

«¿Soy la única que mal pensó eso? Mal momento para sonreír picaramente.»

—Así que sabes cocinar-dice Noah.

—Sí, mamá me enseñó mientras estuvo viva.

—Oh, lo siento mucho chicos-dice Noah

—No te preocupes-responde Sam.

—Sí, ya eso pasó hace mucho

—¿Están saliendo?-pregunta Rachel, dirigiéndose a Quinn y a Finn.

—No

—Sí -responde Finn inmediatamente, ambos se quedan mirando

—Sí-agrega Quinn

—No-dice Finn al mismo tiempo que Quinn y Noah se echa a reír

—¿Y ustedes?-pregunta Finn.

—Sí-responde Sam.

—¿Desde hace cuanto?-pregunta Quinn muy interesada

—Desde hace 9 meses-responde Rachel.

«What?»

—Felicidades espero que sigan así-dice Quinn sarcásticamente.

—Ustedes igual-replica Rachel,Finn le sirve otra copa

—Basta, creo que es mucho para ella-dice Noah

—No, puedo soportarlo Noah -reclama Rachel

—Está bien, dale todo el vino que quiera-dice Noah,Finn le sirve de nuevo.

El tiempo transcurre más lento que una tortuga obesa en la luna. Por fin terminamos con la mesa, todos pasamos a la sala de nuevo. Noah recoge los platos y nos alcanza en unos minutos.

Está vez estábamos sentados Finn y yo frente a Sam y Rach. Si antes pensé que era incómodo estar al lado de ella, tenerla al frente es mucho peor. Nuestras miradas se cruzan todo el tiempo.

Ella me mira sin ningún problema de arriba a abajo, quizá Sam no se ha percatado de eso. Noah nos sirve vino dos veces más. Esta vez es de vino tinto.

La conversación se hace más fluida. Rach sigue bebiendo y soltando sus comentarios raros e incómodos, no logro entenderla. Primero me mira fijamente y segundos después se besa con mi hermano en mi cara, tengo rabia pero no voy a demostrarlo.

Finn me toma la mano, bien hecho Finn.

Ella alza una ceja desaprobando la acción de Finn,los chicos están tan metidos en su conversación sobre fútbol que no se han dado cuenta de nada.

—¿Le van al Barcelona o al Real Madrid?-pregunta Sam.

—Al Real-dicen Finn y Noah a la vez, chocan sus manos

—Yo le voy al Barça -dice Sam

—¿Bromeas? Tenemos a Cristiano Ronaldo y a Kaka -dice Finn.

—¡Exacto, bro!-dice Noah

—No, el Real tiene publicidad y Barça es puro juego-responde Sam, Rachel se pone de pie, todos dejan de hablar

—¿Puedo usar el baño?-pregunta Rachel

—Sí, es arriba a la derecha-contesta Noah, Rachel camina unos cuantos pasos tambaleando

«Dios, está borracha.»

—Quinn ¿por qué no la acompañas?-propone Noah dejando a Quinn contra la espada y la pared, Finn y Sam la miran instantáneamente

-Ve Quinn,son chicas -Finn la presiona

—Vale

La tomo por el brazo y la ayudo a caminar mejor. Al tocar su mano siento de todo. No puedo creerlo, ha pasado más de un año y aún estoy tan enamorada de ella.

Subimos las escaleras, en el segundo piso hay dos cuartos, el baño está dentro del cuarto de Noah. Rachel se lanza sobre la cama.

—¿Te sientes bien?-pregunta Quinn preocupada.

—No, tengo mareos-dice Rachel acostada boca abajo

—Quinn se sienta en una esquina de la cama y habla bajo-Quizá sea por, no sé-sube la voz- ¡las 8 copas de vino que tomaste!

—Rachel rie -Quizás.

—¿Por qué estás bebiendo tanto? Antes no eras así.

—¿Por qué viniste con él?-Rachel se pone boca arriba para ver a Quinn

—Otra vez con eso.

—Es que no soporto verlo, no soporto verlos juntos.

«Woah, ¿qué?»

—Yo tampoco, a ti y a mi hermano.

Rachel alza el torso y se sienta junto a Quinn, quien siente el olor a vino.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte una vez más-Rachel intenta besar a Quinn pero ella la detiene.

—Estás con mi hermano.

—Pero a él no lo quiero y mucho menos lo amo.

Mis deseos pueden conmigo.

Me he lanzado a besar a Rach. Dios, sus besos son tan deliciosos, estoy en otro planeta.

Ella me acuesta y se pone sobre mí, empieza a besarme el cuello, cierro mis ojos y suelto un pequeño suspiro.

—Para-Quinn ordena

—¿Qué?

—Por favor para.

—¿Por qué?

—Estás borracha. No quiero que mañana olvides todo o amanezcas arrepintiéndote.

Rachel se aparta de mí, ambas nos componemos los vestidos y el cabello y nos sentamos de nuevo en la cama.

—Además mi hermano es tu novio, no podría hacerle esto.

—Tú sigues con el chico ese y yo no digo nada.

—¡Él no es nada mio! Sólo me invitó a esta cena y quizá fue un error venir.

—No, error fue no haberte dicho "quédate" en el aeropuerto hace un año y unos cuantos meses.

—Hablamos cuando estés sobria-Quinn sale del cuarto- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, te esperaré aquí para ayudarte con las escaleras.

—Vale.

Hice lo correcto.

1- No puedo hacerle eso a mi propio hermano aunque él si me lo haya hecho. Eso no va conmigo, si voy a ganar, ganaré de forma limpia.

2-Rachel está borracha. Actúa sin medir sus actos y las consecuencias que trae. La sola idea de besarme en la cama de su hermano, mientras todos nos esperaban abajo es algo descabellada, lo que me hace creer que no está en sus 5 sentidos y lo más probable es que mañana despierte con la memoria en blanco.

—Listo, lo siento por lo de hace un rato-dice Rachel con la mirada baja,Quinn le eleva el mentón con dos dedos

—No te preocupes por eso-dice Quinn y le da un pequeño beso en el cachete, Rachel sonríe

Tomo el brazo de Rach y la ayudo a bajar las escaleras lentamente, luego la siento en el sofá.

—Disculpen la demora-dice Quinn, Sam la mira enojado.

—¿Por qué demoraste tanto amor?-le pregunta Sam a Rachel.

—Es que tenía un poco de mareo

—Te dije que era demasiado vino para ti-dice Noah en tono de reproche

—Vale Noah, se hace tarde, creo que mejor me voy ya-dice Rachel.

—Nosotros igual-dice Quinn.

—Está bien, pero debemos encontrarnos otra vez más-dice Noah

«Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? Somos los 5 buenos y felices amigos.»

—Sin duda-responde Finn.

—Pediré un taxi para Rachel-dice Noah

—No, tranquilo, yo la llevo-dice Finn.

—Gracias hermano.

—No es nada.

—Hasta luego Noah- dice Finn dándole un abrazo

—Adiós bro.

—Fue un gusto conocerte Noah, gracias por todo, adiós.

—No, gracias a ti muñeca, por venir. A todos ustedes-dice Noah.

—Cuñado, fue un placer haberte conocido. Cuídate mucho, adiós-dice Sam.

—Igual tú y cuida muy bien a mi hermana-Rachel abraza a Noah.

—Mañana tendrás resaca, pilluela.

—Lo sé, espero que mamá no lo note.

—Mamá nunca lo nota -Noah y Rachel se ríen

—Adiós hermano, te veré pronto-dice Rachel.

—Adiós princesa-dice Noah.

Todos salimos de la casa,Finn nos abre la puerta del carro.

Sam y Rachel se sientan atrás y yo adelante. Antes de arrancar nos despedimos de Noah con la mano.

El camino a casa de Rachel es largo, siento el tiempo pasar más lento aún. Nadie dice nada. Solo se escucha la radio de fondo.

Llegamos a su casa. Sam se baja con ella y la lleva hasta la puerta. Yo observo la casa y recuerdos me vienen a la mente.

—Aún te gusta, ¿cierto?-le dice Finn a Quinn.

—Aunque diga que sí eso no cambiará nada, ella está con Sam ahora-responde Quinn mirando a Rachel, quien espera que su madre le abra

—No parece estar enamorada de él.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque no lo mira como te miraba el día de la fiesta de tu amiga. Y sabes, he pillado que aún te mira así-Quinn sonríe involuntariamente al escuchar las palabras de Finn

—¿Crees que tenga esperanzas?

—Muchas. Vamos, ve por ella, inténtalo.

—Lo haré, gracias-Quinn abraza a Finn

Sam vuelve al carro y mi conversación con Finn termina.

Al llegar a nuestra casa, me despido de Finn con un beso en el cachete y se va.

Sam y yo estamos en la puerta.

—Las llaves-dice Sam fríamente.

—Ten.

—No hagas nada, ella está bien sin ti-dice Sam.

—¿Qué?-pregunta Quinn desconcertada.

—Ya sabes, Rachel.

—Que bueno que llegaste al tema. Eres un... ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Lo siento Quinn, pero sabías que ella me gustaba.

—Y tú sabías que yo la amaba.

—No te pido que me disculpes, sólo te pido que no te metas en mi relación, tú estuviste con ella y lo echaste a perder, ahora es mi turno.

—¿Y quién dice que mi turno ha terminado?

—Haces algo y...

—Quinn lo interrumpe-Y ¿qué? ¿Le dirás a papá que soy lesbiana? Pues te tengo una noticia hermano, él lo sabe, ¿por qué crees que me mandó a Madrid? ¿Por voluntad mía?

—No fue culpa mía.

—Eso lo sé. Te lo voy a decir hoy, aquí y en tu cara: aún amo a Rachel y lucharé por ella.

Me voy para mi cuarto habiéndolo dicho todo, Sam se queda para cerrar la puerta principal.

"No hay disfraz que pueda ocultar por largo tiempo el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay."

—François De La Rochefoucauld.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	44. Chapter 44

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

44

"Consejos."

Estoy dispuesta a darle la guerra a mi hermano. Si bien quizá Rach sea como yo y nuestro grado de alcohol sea directamente proporcional a nuestro grado de verdad.

Para ser practica, he pensado toda la noche en una segunda posibilidad, que no sea así, afortunadamente no encuentro ninguna razón lógica para que me haya mentido.

¿Venganza? Rach no es así, o al menos eso creo, pero pensaré muy bien antes de actuar o tomar una decisión

Son las dos de la tarde, acabo de almorzar y estoy llena. El menú fue chuletas de cerdo en salsa BBQ y papás fritas, que delicia. Me preparo para ir a casa de Santana, necesito sus consejos.

—¿A dónde vas?-pregunta Sam al ver a Quinn peinandose

—¿Te importa?-contesta Quinn sin mirarlo.

—Sí, necesito saber si te demoras, yo también saldré.

—Iré a casa de Santana y después por ahí. ¿Te verás con Rach?

—Sí, tenemos planeado ir a cine.

—Pues que lástima, regreso hasta la noche.

—No te preocupes, le diré que venga. La casa sola, los dos solos, mejor así-dice Sam sonriendo.

—Siempre comiendo mis sobras hermanito... Que mala costumbre-suspira-Por lo menor hazle bien el amor para que no se te vaya-dice Quinn con una sonrisa,Sam se sorprende al escuchar eso y se pone serio- ¿Me disculpas? Debo terminar esta trenza..

Continuo haciendo mi trenza, aguanto la risa hasta que se me sale. Pagaría por ver la cara que puso una vez más.

Me echo perfume, agarro mi cartera y me voy sin decirle nada a Sam. Papá está trabajando y la señora que nos cocina fue a hacer compras.

Le pido a Tadeo que me lleve a casa de Santana, él me sonríe y asiente. En el camino enciende la radio. Ponen una canción de amor tras otra tras otra y mi cabeza todas las relaciona con Rach.

Llegamos a la casa de Santana, me despido de Tadeo.

—¿A qué hora paso por usted, señorita Quinn?

—Yo te llamo.

—Vale, que tengas un buen día, adiós.

—Gracias Tadeo, igualmente.

Toco la puerta, me abre Santana.

—Hola Quinn-dice Santana dándole un beso en el cachete a Quinn.

—Hola San

—Pasa...

Entro a la casa de Santana. Miro detalladamente la sala, todo está diferente. Cambiaron los muebles y la decoración.

—Vaya, me gusta lo que hicieron aquí. Quedó hermoso-dice Quinn.

—Gracias,Santana escogió el modelo y yo el color-dice la señora Maribel , la mamá de Santana

—Señora Maribel.

—Quinn, tanto sin verte-la señora abraza a Quinn-¿Qué tal te ha ido?

«Lo sé, la mamá de Santana me quiere tanto y yo a ella.»

—Muy bien señora, ¿y usted? ¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien, gracias. Todo está yendo bien

—Me alegró de eso.

—Santana tose-Aún sigo aquí.

—No te la robaré más-dice la mamá de Santana.

La señora Maribel se va a su cuarto. Santana me agarra del brazo y me lleva a su patio. Saca un colchón y lo coloca sobre el suelo. Me tiro sobre el y hundo mi cara en la almohada.

Ella se sienta en mi espalda y empieza a darme nalgadas.

—Sucede algo. ¡A mí no me mientes Quinn Fabray!

—Me conoces tanto.

Me pongo boca arriba, San se acuesta junto a mí y miramos las nubes.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?-pregunta. Santana.

—Sí, necesito un consejo.

—Adelante-dice Santana con una sonrisa y mira atentamente a Quinn.

—Quinn suspira-Mis problemas tienen nombre y tú ya lo conoces-Quinn mira a Santana.

—Oh, no me digas que...

—Sí. Creí haberlo conseguido, creí que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero la vi y mi mundo se puso de cabeza, de nuevo-Quinn se pone los brazos en la cabeza.

—Quiero detalles, ahora.

—Finn me invitó a una cena con su mejor amigo. El mundo es un pañuelo, el chico resultó siendo el hermano mayor de Rach y ella también fue a la cena. Para colmo de males, fue con su novio, quien resulta siendo mi hermano.

—¿QUÉ?-Santana grita sorprendida, entonces baja la voz y continua-Quinn, te juro que no lo sabía,yo debería de estar al tanto

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

—Samuel es un desgraciado.

—Lo sé... Ella en cambio es tan, wow. Si antes era hermosa, ahora es toda una diosa. Rach es mucha mujer para el baboso de mi hermano.

—Total. ¿Qué tal la cena? ¿Hablaron?

—Sí y fue muy incómodo. Ella empezó a beber mucho vino y a lanzar indirectas como flechas- Santana abre la boca sorprendida y mira atentamente a Quinn, quien continua hablando-Se emborrachó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y bueno, la acompañé al baño. Nos besamos pero detuve todo antes de que pasara a más.

—¡Ah!-exclama Santana con asombro.

—Sí. Ella estaba tan ebria que temía que no se acordara de nada o que peor aun, se arrepintiera. Además de que estábamos en el cuarto de su hermano.

—¿Arrepentirse? Si te besó es porque aún siente algo por ti.

—Eso creo, recuerdo que dijo que no soportaba verme con Finn y que no amaba a Sam.

—Din din, ahí está. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Que es la novia de mi hermano y que estaba borracha en ese momento.

—Pero primero fue tuya, además la gente cuando está ebria es cuando tiene valor para decir cosas que nunca diría estando sobria.

—No es tan sencillo,San. Rachel es de esas que harían mil veces antes lo correcto y eso me hace pensar que actuó por impulso.

—¿Lo correcto? ¿Y por qué es incorrecto que te ame?-Quinn suspira y vuelve la vista a las nubes-¿Quieres mi consejo?

—Por supuesto.

—Dices que aún sientes algo por ella, entonces búscala, habla con ella sin rodeos. Dile lo que sientes, pregúntale por sus sentimientos. Si ambas sienten lo mismo, entonces inténtenlo. Lucha por tu derecho a amar.

—Hablar contigo me hace tanto bien. Nunca me dejes

—Nunca lo haré. Mejores amigas por siempre.

—Mejores amigas por siempre-repite Quinn.

—Y ahora, gracias a ti, mejor amiga,Marley nos mostrará sus senos.

—¿Qué?

—Apostamos. Ella dijo que volverías con Finn, por supuesto yo aposté a que no.

—Ustedes están locas.

—¡Pero veremos sus pechos!-Santana hace un baile triunfador

-Brittany no se enojara?

-No, ella también quiere verlos!

—Compraré tequila para entonces-dice Quinn riéndose.

—Oh eso estaría excelente.

La mamá de Santana entra al patio con una bandeja con empanaditas de pollo y carne y dos vasos de jugo de maracuyá.

—Aquí tienen chicas

—Oh muchas gracias señora Maribel, no debió molestarse-dice Quinn.

—Cierto, pero gracias-dice Santana.

—No es nada-deja la bandeja en el suelo, sonríe y se va. Amabas se sientan para comer

—Tienes una mamá maravillosa, ¿lo sabes?

—Sí,lo sé.

¡Oh! Las tradicionales empanaditas de la mamá de San. Son tan deliciosas, sin duda ni las de Gourmet VIP le llevan a los talones.

Nota mental: debo pedirle la receta algún día.

De un momento a otro el plato esta vacío. San y yo reímos. Aumentaré los kilos que perdí en Madrid con el té y las galletas de la madre superiora.

Madre superiora... convento... Kitty. Demonios, no le he hablado.

Santana pone música de Panic! at the disco con su celular. Ambas cantamos "New perspective" y antes de que la canción acabe, su celular suena. Una llamada de Britt. Ella contesta inmediatamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aprovecho que está distraída y le mando un Whatsapp a Kitty.

Yo:

Hola Kitt, lamento no haberte hablado antes. Ya sabes, el cambio de simcard.

Kitty:

Hey, hola :$

Mentirosa... Jumm. ¿Qué tal todo por allá? ;)

Yo:

No miento.

Normal, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estás?

Kitty:

Bien, gracias por preguntar.

Estoy comprando parte de los libros para la Universidad al igual que algunos útiles

¿Tú que has echo?

Yo:

Comer, comer y comer.

Engordaré mas bien luego rodare

Y bueno, salir por ahí.

Kitty:

Hahahaha, me gustaría verte así.

Lucirías muy hermosa :$

¿Has tomado muchas fotos? Quiero conocer tu país.

Yo:

No muchas, pero te prometo que tomaré fotos de lugares típicos y te las enviaré.

O mejor aún, ven y te hago un tour

Kitty:

Me encantaría eso...¿Volverás? Ya te extraño Q

Yo:

No he hablado de eso con papá.

Yo también te extraño :)

Kitty:

Me debo ir. Mi tía quiere que de una charla. ¿Puedo llamarte a las 9 de aquí?

Yo:

Está bien, buena suerte.

Claro. Muero por escuchar tu sexy voz española xD

Kitty:

Y yo la tuya preciosa

Adiós.

Antes de poder escribir la palabra "Adiós", San me arrebata el celular.

—¿Con quien hablas?-dice Santana revisando la conversación

—Con una amiga-Quinn le quita el celular.

—Debe ser muy graciosa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sonreías todo el tiempo.

«¿Lo hice?»

—No digas tonterías. Más bien, vamos al parque de las avenidas. Yo invito los helados.

—¡Woho! Vamos.

El parque de las avenidas es un parque muy conocido, pero no por sus atracciones, si no por los murales hechos por los mejores grafiteros de la ciudad. Queda a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de San. Los graffitis fueron hechos hace 12 años.

La policía intentó removerlo pero una marcha adolescentes impidió todos sus intentos, desde entonces es patrimonio cultural y los retocan cada cierto periodo de tiempo. Los murales son absolutamente preciosos, reflejan la rebeldía, amor y paz.

Por supuesto, son lugares perfectos para tomarse fotos, precisamente los turistas son quienes han hecho el parque tan famoso. Tomaré varias fotos para Kitty.

—Estos helados son deliciosos-dice Santana comiendo un helado de fresa y chocolate.

—Lo sé... Ven, tomemonos una foto-Quinn saca su celular, las dos sonríen y toma la foto

—Has tomado muchas fotos.

—Sólo quiero tener recuerdos-dice Quinn llevándose su helado de Vainilla con chispas y brownie a la boca.

—¿O quizás te volverás a ir y nos has dicho nada?

—San, aún sé eso. Mi padre no ha tocado el tema.

—Quédate, ¿sí?

Mi celular suena interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

—¿Alo?

—Quinn, ¿podrías venir para la cena?-dice el Sr. Fabray

—Vale, está bien.

—¿Dónde estás? Tadeo irá por ti.

—En el parque de las avenidas.

—Ok, Adiós.

—Adiós.

—¿Pasó algo?-pregunta Santana.

—No, era papá diciéndome que fuera a cenar.

—Extraño!

—Quinn eleva los hombros-Lo sé.

Ya estoy terminando mi helado.

Suena mi celular, es Tadeo avisandome que ya ha llegado. Decido comprarle un helado de ron con pasas, su favorito.

Me despido de Santana y empiezo a buscar el carro hasta encontrarlo. Tadeo me abre la puerta. Yo le doy el helado, él me agradece con una enorme sonrisa.

En 15 minutos estoy en mi casa, sentada en el comedor junto con papá. Los dos estamos en silencio. La señora Cristina nos sirve los platos. Ahora estamos comiendo. Sam no está, según papá salió hace varias horas y yo tengo una idea de donde debe estar.

—¿Recuerdas que te comenté por teléfono sobre que viajaríamos como vacaciones?-dice el Sr. Fabray.

—Así es.

—Serán en Hawaii. Viajaremos mañana a las 5 de la tarde.

«Que?»

—¿Es en serio?-Quinn pregunta sorprendida.

—Sí, empieza a hacer tus maletas al acabar la comida.

—Vale.

¿Hawaii? Algo extraño sucede aquí.

¿Por qué papá nos llevará a Sam y a mí a Hawaii? Hemos ido a México,Alaska a Canadá pero nunca tan lejos.

Haré mis maletas después de acabar con mis sandwiches y mi leche con chocolate.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	45. Chapter 45

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

45

"Vuelo a Hawaii."

Papá y Sam están metiendo las maletas en el baúl del carro. Yo me acerco a ellos cargando las mías, mi hermano me mira con asombro.

—¿Ella viene con nosotros?-Sam le pregunta al Sr. Fabray.

—Claro-responde el Sr. Fabray haciéndolo obvio,Sam frunce el ceño.

Papá se acerca y carga mis maletas, yo entro al carro. Minutos después Sam entra, papá le da unas instrucciones a Tadeo afuera.

—¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?-pregunta Quinn

—Oh, ya lo veras-dice Sam sin mirar a Quinn

Tadeo y papá entran al carro.

Tadeo maneja mientras mi padre enciende la radio, pone una emisora de música de su época. Yo saco mis audífonos y escucho mi música.

Noto que estamos yendo hacia el lado opuesto del aeropuerto, no le doy mucha importancia y cierro mis ojos.

El carro se detiene, abro mis ojos y veo a mi alrededor, estamos parqueados frente a la casa de Rachel. Miro a Sam sorprendida, él esquiva mi mirada. Papá se baja del carro y toca la puerta, la mamá de Rach abre la puerta y lo abraza.

¿Qué demonios?

Entonces sale Rach sosteniendo un par de maletas y saluda a mi padre, Tadeo las toma y las guarda en el baúl.

¡No puede ser! ¡Viene con nosotros!

Rach abraza a su madre y camina lentamente hacia el carro, la detallo, está usando un lindo vestido con botas. Trago saliva.

Tadeo le abre la puerta a Rach y ella entra, se sienta junto a mí.

—Buenas tardes-dice Rachel algo apenada.

—Hola amor -Sam besa a Rachel.

«¿Tengo que ver esto?»

—Hola-dice Quinn fríamente.

Vuelvo mi vista hacia la casa de Rach, después de varios minutos, papá vuelve al carro.

Tadeo arranca, espero que no hayan más sorpresas.

Subo el volumen para no escuchar a la feliz pareja diciendo cursilerías. Suena una canción de Maroon 5, Sam me hace señas para que me quite los audífonos.

—¿Podrías bajarle?-pregunta Sam enojado.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—Entonces cambia esa porquería que llamas música.

—¿Porquería? Já, deberías saber que esta es la banda favorita de tu novia.

—Sam mira a Rachel-¿En serio?

—Sí-responde Rachel.

Mi hermano vuelve su vista hacia su ventana, yo me pongo mis audífonos de nuevo y aguanto las ganas de reírme.

Estamos en el aeropuerto sentados, esperando a llamen a los pasajeros de nuestro vuelo.

Sam y Rach están besándose. Yo estoy enojada, no lo soporto. ¿Cómo puede besarse tranquilamente con él en el mismo lugar donde nos dimos nuestro último beso?

Me largo de aquí.

—Iré al baño-dice Quinn poniéndose de pie.

—Espera, iré contigo-dice Rachel levantándose.

Me sorprendo pero asiento amablemente. Todos nos miran.

Ella me toma del brazo y me lleva al baño.

—¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Rachel.

—Eso mismo pensé preguntarte, pero creo que es obvio-Quinn se lava las manos-Soy la hija de tu suegro por si no sabias

—¿Por qué Sam no me dijo que venías con nosotros?

—Porque el tampoco lo sabía hasta esta mañana.

—Oh...

—¿Cómo es que tu sobre-protectora madre permite que salgas del país con tu novio?-pregunta Quinn en tono sarcástico.

—Bueno... Desde el divorcio no ha vuelto a ser así. Ahora es más relajada-Rachel encoge sus hombros, Quinn mira con asombro

«¿Divorcio?»

—No lo sabía, lo siento.

—Rachel sonríe-No te preocupes, esa relación tarde o temprano iba a acabarse. ¿Recuerdas a la rubia que seguimos y tomamos fotos? Bueno, al parecer papá y ella se siguieron viendo, ella quedó embarazada y mis padres se divorciaron. Mi hermano y yo nos estamos quedando con mamá por supuesto.

«Que hijo de perra.»

Rach se mira en el espejo y arregla su cabello. Yo sonrío brevemente al recordar cuando seguimos a su padre hasta un motel. Tantas travesuras que hicimos juntas.

—Rach... El día de la cena...

—Rachel interrumpe-Lo siento, fue un gran error. No debí haber tomado tanto vino. Estoy avergonzada por eso.

—Oh... Bueno, no te preocupes-Quinn finge una sonrisa

—Volveré con los chicos, te veo allá.

—Vale-dice Quinn

"Error".

Tenía razón, fue asunto de copas de más. Mierda.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar estoy llorando, ¿cómo puede ser tan insensible? Pateo una puerta y seco mis lágrimas.

El viaje fue bueno. Lo insoportable fue ver a mi hermano y a Rach besándose y abrazándose todo el tiempo.

Hasta donde he visto, Hawaii es hermoso.

Papá afortunadamente consiguió un hotel 5 estrellas. Nos registramos, pedimos 2 habitaciones en el penúltimo piso del hotel ya que el penthouse está ocupado. Me da las llaves de una de las habitaciones, cargo mis maletas y las pongo sobre la cama. Sam carga sus maletas y las pone en el otro cuarto, intenta hacer lo mismo con las de Rach pero nuestro padre lo detiene.

—Rachel dormirá con Quinn-dice el Sr. Fabray.

—¿Qué?-preguntan Sam y Quinn al mismo tiempo.

—Pero ya sabes que...-dice Quinn sin terminar la oración

—Sin peros-el Sr. Fabray alza la voz,Sam frunce el ceño una vez más y pone las maletas de Rachel junto a las de Quinn.

Sam se va a su habitación con papá para organizar las cosas, al igual que nosotras.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-dice Rachel mientras saca cosas de su maleta.

—Quinn suspira-Sí.

—¿Te incómoda el hecho de que tengamos que dormir juntas?

—Escucha, tenemos que hacer esto lo menos raro posible,ademas esa es tu cama y esta la mia -dice Quinn.

—Aún no has respondido mi pregunta.

—Ya sabes la respuesta y sabes que todavía me...

—Sam interrumpe-Amor,Quinn, vamos a la playa. A la noche terminamos de organizar.

—Vale-contestan ambas al mismo tiempo.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	46. Chapter 46

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

46

"Día en la playa."

¡Hawaii es divino!

La arena, el mar, la brisa, todo es realmente hermoso.

Como buena turista tomo fotos de todo, del paisaje y de los nativos; quienes por cierto son muy amables. También me tomo un par de fotos, pienso mostrarselas a mis amigas y a Kitty

Sam y Rachel llevan puesto el traje de baño bajo la ropa, así que sólo se la quitan y entran al agua. Yo busco un baño y me cambio.

Me acerco a papá para dejarle mi celular, hay varias cervezas sobre la mesa. Tomo un par y me acerco a la orilla.

Coloco una toalla sobre la arena y me siento, no quiero interrumpir el romance de la parejita. Echo un poco de bloqueador sobre mi mano y empiezo a esparcirlo sobre mi pierna. Rach me mira disimuladamente, yo en cambio no disimulo en lo absoluto. No puedo dejar de mirarla y detallarla, tiene un cuerpo armonioso.

Si antes dije que era una diosa, ahora es la diosa de las diosas. Sus senos han crecido más, conserva su cinturita y su abdomen plano y sus caderas también han cambiado, ahora están más anchas, espero que mi hermano no tenga nada que ver con eso.

Minutos después Rach sale del mar y se sienta junto a mí.

—Hola-dice Rachel

—Quinn se quita las gafas de sol-Hola, ¿qué tal está el agua?

—Deliciosa, ¿no vas a entrar?-Rachel se peina el cabello con las manos.

—Más tarde-Quinn sonríe.

—Oh, ¿me das una cerveza?-Rachel pregunta.

—¿Estás segura? Sabemos que el alcohol causa estragos en ti-dice Quinn en tono sarcástico.

—Rachel sonríe-Sólo dámela.

—Cuando quieras-Quinn hace un guiño, Rachel reprime una sonrisa.

—Me refería a la cerveza.

—Yo también-Quinn le pasa una cerveza a Rachel

Rach me observa durante varios segundos.

—14 meses...-dice Rachel.

—Así es-Quinn toma un sorbo de su cerveza y sonríe

—Sé que es ridículo preguntarlo ahora, pero ¿cuál fue el motivo de tu viaje?-pregunta Rachel.

—Ya debes saberlo.

—Quiero escucharlo de ti.

—Bueno, el último día de clases le conté a papá sobre mi sexualidad, él no lo tomó nada bien y decidió enviarme a un convento en España. Creí que sería difícil pero me acostumbré

—Oh... ¿Y tuviste alguna novia allá?

—Quinn sonríe-Casi pasa algo con una chica.¿Y qué hay de ti?

—¿Novia? No, creo que sólo cuando te veo a ti se me sale el lado lésbico -ambas ríen.

—¿Y novios?

—Antes de Sam tampoco, duramos varios meses saliendo y me intenté alejar de él varias veces pero acabe aceptando ser su novia-dice Rachel-Estás realmente hermosa.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí, tienes un cuerpo maravilloso y ese tatuaje-Rachel se muerde el labio.

—Quinn se ríe-Creí que no te gustaban los tatuajes.

—Oh, vamos. Siempre he pensado que el tuyo es sexy.

—Y yo siempre he pensado eso de ti-dice Quinn en tono pícaro.

—Quizá ahora sí, ya que me terminé de desarrollar-Rachel se ríe.

—No dije "ahora" dije "siempre". Eres muy hermosa Rach, lo sabes-Quinn guiña el ojo, Rachel se sonroja

—Gracias Quinn.

—De nada

—Así que finalmente te dejaste crecer el cabello-dice Rachel mientras acaricia la cabellera rubia de Quinn-Me gusta... Y también el color

—Gracias. ¿Me ayudas con esto?-dice Quinn señalando la crema.

—Vale.

Me acuesto boca abajo sobre la toalla.

Rach empieza a esparcir la crema sobre mi espalda con suaves y lentos movimientos. Sus dedos se abren paso por toda mi espalda, Dios, esto se siente realmente bien.

Ella toma un poco más de crema y continua con la parte baja de mi espalda. Toca mi trasero, no sé si es intencionalmente o no, pero lo hace. Yo suspiro.

Una vez más, toma más crema y la aplica en mis piernas. Sube haciéndome un masaje, llega a mi entrepierna y roza levemente mi intimidad. Definitivamente es intencional.

De mi boca se escapa un gemido y de la suya una risa pícara.

—Suficiente crema, gracias.

—¿Estás segura? Creo que falto un poco...

—Quinn interrumpe-Así está bien. Me meteré al agua y le diré a tu novio que salga para que te acompañe, ¿va?-Quinn hace énfasis en la palabra "novio"

Necesito enfriar mi cabeza. Entro al agua, me doy un chapuzón. Está fría, lo necesitaba.

¿Qué le sucede? ¿Intentaba excitarme? Si fue así entonces lo estaba logrando. ¿Pero que gana con todo esto mi querida cuñada?

Papá nos llama desde el kiosco, la comida ha llegado. Todos nos dirigimos a la mesa y comemos.

Pescado. Está delicioso.

Después de la comida, Sam y Rach se siguen bañando en el mar. Yo me acuesto en una hamaca y tomo todas las piñas coladas que puedo.

Se hace de noche.

Cenamos algo ligero en el restaurante del hotel, nos quedamos un rato en el vestíbulo y leemos folletos turísticos.

Hay varias playas desérticas, playas que poca gente ha pisado, playas sin exceso de gente, justo lo que queremos. Al parecer la única forma de llegar ahí es caminando y son aproximadamente 4 horas. Hay que escalar montañas pequeñas, pasar cerca de acantilados, cruzar ríos, atravesar montes, pero es perfecto.

Decidimos hacerlo, saldremos en la mañana así que tenemos que dormir temprano.

En el pasillo, Sam y Rach se despiden con un beso, yo simplemente digo: "adiós", mi hermano me mira fijamente. Cierro la puerta.

Rach se desviste frente mio y se pone su pijama, yo voy al baño y me pongo la mía. Vuelvo y la encuentro sentada en la cama echándose un poco de crema sobre sus piernas, es crema hidratante para el daño del sol.

Me siento junto a ella, estamos en silencio.

—¿Quieres un poco? Quinn... Quinn...-dice Rachel.

—¿Ah qué?

—Que si quieres crema.

—Ah, no, gracias.

—¿sucede algo?

—No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque has estado algo silenciosa desde que entramos.

—Quinn susurra-Si supieras.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada.

—Vamos dime.

«¿Qué más da?»

—Te veo y recuerdo un montón de cosas, es como si viajara al pasado.

—Es algo normal, tú fuiste mi primer amor, jamás te voy a olvidar. Es decir, aunque no lo quiera, siempre algo me va a recordar a ti y a lo que vivimos juntas.

—Quinn baja la mirada-No creo que sea normal lo que yo siento.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque tengo ganas de besarte ahora mismo, tocarte, hacerte el amor como antes-dice Quinn-Creo que mejor me duermo

Antes de poder ponerme de pie, Rach agarra mi brazo. Yo la miro sorprendida.

—Yo también. Desde la cena en casa de mi hermano no hay cosa que más desee-dice Rachel sonriendo.

—¿En serio?-Quinn pregunta sonrojada.

—Sí-Rachel intenta besar a Quinn, pero ella la detiene

—No quiero que te arrepientas de esto después.

—Probablemente mañana despierte odiándome, pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndome tan bien como no lo he estado desde hace 14 meses-Rachel alza el mentón de Quinn y sonríe

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	47. Chapter 47

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

47

"Noche de pasión."

Sonrío igualmente. Ella me besa y yo siento un millar de mariposas en mi estómago, simplemente todo como antes, no me equivoque es peor.

Dios, sus labios, sus labios, sus labios. Esos labios me llevarán a la perdición. Ambas nos miramos fijamente durante segundos y sonreímos.

Ella se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta, se asegura de que esté cerrada con seguro, me mira y se quita la pijama.

Observo sus senos y ya perdí.

Me pongo de pie y la llevo a la pared, tomo control. La beso y muerdo sus labios, ella suelta un gemido y me sonríe. Entonces me toma de la mano y me lleva a su cama, se acuesta encima mio.

Esto es como una lucha de autoridad. Detiene el beso, busca mi cuello y pasa su lengua sobre él, me estremezco.

No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

Me doy la vuelta quedando encima de ella, nos miramos, Rach acaricia mi cara mientras sonríe.

La beso, ahora es un beso más atrevido. Siento su lengua tocar la mía, entramos en calor.

Mi pijama esta compuesta por dos partes, un short y una camisa, ella me quita la camisa. Yo busco su cuello, lo beso hasta llegar a su oído.

—No sabes como te extrañé-Quinn susurra en el oído de Rachel

—Mmmm y yo a ti, Quinn

Muerdo suavemente su oreja, ella suelta otro gemido. Ese sonido armónico, como lo extrañaba. Quiero escucharla muchas veces más.

Bajo hasta sus senos, los observo una vez más y me sonrojo. Tantos recuerdos me vienen a la mente. Tomo uno y lo acaricio con mi mano, sin duda han crecido sin embargo siguen siendo tan suaves pero a la vez tan firmes.

Me acerco al otro y paso mi lengua alrededor del pezón,Rach suelta otro gemido. Entonces me llevo uno de sus senos a la boca y lo succiono. Juego con el en mi boca. Siento como su pezón se va poniendo duro, paso mi lengua en círculos sobre el.

Rach me acaricia el cabello. Cambio de seno, me lo llevo a la boca y lo succiono mientras toco el otro con mi otra mano. Muerdo suavemente su pezón, ella gime un poco más fuerte y se aferra a mí, me abraza.

Me alzo un poco hasta su cara, paso mi mano suavemente por sus mejillas y sus labios y la beso.

Vuelvo a sus senos, juego con ellos un rato y bajo besando y lamiendo su abdomen. Rachel abre sus piernas y yo me acomodo entre ellas. Bajo acariciando su cintura y sus caderas lentamente hasta llegar a sus pies. Subo lamiendo desde sus muslos hasta su intimidad, me llevo una gran sorpresa, Rach se está tocando. Tiene su mano entre sus bragas, eso me excita aun más pero esta noche quiero ser sólo yo quien la toque, quien le provoque cada orgasmo. Agarro su mano y la saco. Me llevo sus dedos a la boca y los lamo, ella gime.

—No sé si con mi hermano necesites de esto para venirte, pero conmigo no-dice Quinn en tono pícaro.

—Oh, eso lo sé perfectamente-Rachel muerde sus labios

La toco sobre sus bragas, ella con sus gemidos me ruega que las retire y eso hago. Con mis dientes le quito las bragas.

Entonces ella se abre de piernas aun más, yo toco su intimidad. Está muy mojada, eso me gusta. Con mis dedos acaricio sus labios y empiezo a lamerla.

Extrañaba ese delicioso sabor.

Muevo su clítoris con mi lengua, primero lentamente hasta ir incrementando mi velocidad. Los gemidos de Rach se hacen cada vez más fuertes y su respiración agitada, se va a venir, lo presiento por sus gestos y sus contracciones de abdomen. Rápidamente meto dos de mis dedos y ella se viene en ellos. Un fuerte gemido invade la habitación.

—Será mejor que no hagas ruido o nos descubrirán-dice Quinn y besa el abdomen de Rachel

—Lo siento, pero me acabas de dar el mejor orgasmo de todos

—Y a penas estoy empezando-ambas sonríen.

Saco mis dedos, están llenos de ella. Los lamo.

Con mis dedos toco su intimidad, acaricio su clítoris para que lubrique más. Luego le meto dos de mis dedos. Encajan casi perfecto, empiezo con un vaivén lento.

Los saco y los meto, mientras con mi lengua muevo su clítoris. Aumento la velocidad, ella está tan mojada que cuando mis dedos entran en ella del todo se produce un sonido sexy, como un chasquido.

Entonces ocurre de nuevo, ella tiene otro orgasmo. Esta vez ahoga sus gemidos con la almohada.

Sonrío al verla así, entonces ella se alza y me besa. Me acuesta y se pone sobre mí, recupera el control.

—Oh, me las vas a pagar-dice Rachel en tono pícaro, Quinn sonríe

Rach me besa en el cuello. Quiero seguir tocándola pero no me deja, me tiene tomada de las manos.

Nos besamos, ella estira mi labio con sus dientes y luego lo succiona. Eso hace que me derrita.

Oh, ya quiero sentirla en mí.

Ella baja hasta mis senos y empieza a lamerlos, mmm eso se siente delicioso. Aguanto mis gemidos hasta que ella con sus dedos estira un poco mi pezón, es un dolor rico. Entonces se lo lleva a la boca y lo succiona.

Cambia de seno mientras su mano baja por mi abdomen, siento algo difícil de describir recorrer mi cuerpo cuando llega a mi short, simplemente me paralizo.

Ella me toca sobre la ropa mientras juega con mis senos, yo muerdo mis labios. Me estoy mojando mucho, no puedo resistirlo.

Rach baja lamiendo mi abdomen, se detiene en mi ombligo y hace un corazón con su lengua.

Entonces me quita el short ágilmente y se acomoda entre mis piernas. Me lame sobre las bragas, yo me mojo aun más.

—Rach, mmm... Hazlo ya. Quiero sentirte-Quinn suplica

—Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras, tus deseos son mis ordenes.

Rach me quita las bragas y empieza a lamerme. Juega con mi clítoris, mueve su lengua sobre el con tanta gracia y agilidad que yo enloquezco.

Entonces ella me mete sus dedos y empieza a penetrarme con ellos.

Empiezo a gemir, Rach aumenta de velocidad, entonces tengo un delicioso orgasmo. No sé si ella se percata de esto o se hace la tonta, pero continua lamiendo y penetrandome. No para, al contrario, sigue subiendo la velocidad. No aguanto más, ahora no puedo parar de gemir, tengo otro orgasmo.

Fuck, ella es tan... Oh Dios.

Entonces Rach me abre de piernas y las acomoda quedando en forma de L acosada. Ella se acomoda de medio lado y empieza a moverse.

La posición de la tijerita, oh, había olvidado lo buena que era. Nuestros clítoris se rozan, esto es delicioso.

Nuestros fluidos se mezclan, Rach se mueve de una forma lenta un poco tierna. Ambas nos tomamos de mano y ella aumenta la velocidad, entonces nos venimos casi al mismo tiempo.

¿Cuántos orgasmos van? He perdido la cuenta, pero algo que sí sé es que no queremos parar.

Rach se acuesta boca abajo en la cama, yo me pongo sobre ella. Acaricio sus senos mientras beso su cuello y su espalda.

Mis manos se abren paso por su espalda y su trasero hasta llegar a su intimidad. Ella se abre un poco para mí y empiezo a tocarla y meterle mis dedos hasta que tiene otro orgasmo.

Ella se voltea y me besa, casi nos caemos de la cama, ambas reímos.

—Ponte arriba mio-Rachel ordena

Obedezco.

Ella está acostada boca arriba y yo estoy arrodillada sobre su cara. Una duda invade mi cabeza, suelto la pregunta sin pensarlo.

—¿Has aprendido esta posición con mi hermano?¿Has estado con el?

-Rachel suspira-No..

Ella empieza a lamerme mientras agarra mi trasero. Empiezo a disfrutarlo y toco mis senos involuntariamente. Rach hace de las suyas, en poco tiempo tengo otro orgasmo, lo aviso. Ella mete su lengua en mí y lo recibe todo.

En un suspiro Rachel habla-Quinn solo he sido tuya...

Finalizamos con broche de oro, haciendo el 69.

Ahora ambas estamos desnudas, acostadas, abrazandonos. Tengo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no puedo evitarlo,por la noche,porque solo ha sido mia.

Esta ha sido una noche mágica.

¿Qué me pasa? Me he olvidado de todo. Es como si sólo existiéramos ella y yo, como si todo fuese como antes. Lucho conmigo misma para no decirle "te amo" en este instante.

—¿Qué hora es?-pregunta Rachel mientras acaricia la cara de Quinn.

—Quinn mira su celular- ¡Demonios! Son las 3:00AM.

—El tiempo se pasó volando. Debemos dormir, las ojeras nos delatarán.

—Si nuestros gemidos no lo hicieron-ambas ríen.

—Hasta mañana Quinn-Rachel besa a Quinn en la frente.

—Hasta mañana-ambas se besan.

Rach apaga la lámpara, yo me doy la vuelta para dormir.

Entonces ella me abraza por detrás, poniendo su cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cuello, llevaba tiempo sin estar tan feliz.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	48. Chapter 48

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

48

"A la intemperie."

Despierto.

Busco a Rach con la mirada y no está. En cambio mi ropa está doblada sobre una silla. Miro la hora, es tarde. Joder.

Me pongo de pie y corro desnuda al baño, tomo una ducha lo más rápido que puedo y me visto. Arreglo la cama y guardo mi ropa.

Tomo mi celular, tengo un mensaje, lo abro y es de Rach

"Buenos días princesa, estamos desayunando junto a la piscina del hotel. Luces tan hermosa dormida que no quise despertarte".

Sonrío por varios segundos hasta que recupero la razón. Salgo corriendo de la habitación y tomo el ascensor, bajo a la recepción y me dirijo a la piscina.

Tal como dijo Rach, ahí están todos sentados en un kiosco. Me acerco a ellos actuando tranquila y los saludo.

—Buenos días. Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo-dice Quinn sentándose en la silla.

—Buenos días-contestan todos al mismo tiempo

—No te preocupes, ¿qué quieres de desayuno?-pregunta el Sr. Fabray.

—Waffles con salsa de chocolate y fresas ¿Ya han desayunado todos?-pregunta Quinn.

—Sí, hace rato. Parece que te enredaste en las sábanas-dice Sam sarcásticamente, a Rachel se le escapa una sonrisa.

-En 5 minutos vendrán con tu plato.

—Gracias.

—Aquí está el mapa que me pediste-dice Sam dirigiéndose al Sr. Fabray.

—Genial

—¿Esa es la ruta que tomaremos?-pregunta Rachel

—Ajá, es la menos peligrosa de todas, sin embargo es de medio riesgo. Debemos ser cuidadosos-dice Sam.

—Así es. Chicas, ¿empacaron sus cosas?-pregunta el Sr. Fabray

—Sí, los maletines están arriba-dice Rachel.

—Sam, vamos por ellos-ordena el Sr. Fabray.

Sam me mira enojado y se va con papá. Quedamos Rach y yo.

—¿Empacamos las cosas?-pregunta Quinn.

—Lo hice esta mañana. Sólo guarde lo necesario, ya sabes, ropa, objetos personales, trajes de baño-Rachel sonríe

—Gracias. ¿Cómo te despertaste tan temprano?

—Despertador-Rachel ríe

Mi desayuno llega. Empiezo a comer y le doy un poco a Rach.

—Mmm está delicioso, ¿no?-dice Quinn saboreandose.

—No tanto como tú ayer-Rachel guiña el ojo.

Papá y Sam llegan.

Una vez termino mi plato partimos rumbo a esas playas místicas.

Veo las fotos del folleto, las playas se ven hermosas. Espero que valgan la pena tantas horas de caminata.

Wow, esto es hermoso. Sin duda las fotos no retratan ni la mitad de la belleza y majestuosidad de estas playas. Restriego mis ojos con mis dedos, lo que estoy viendo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

¡Es una playa de ensueño!

—Así es chicos, hemos llegado-dice el Sr. Fabray.

¡Música para mis oídos!

Uso la poca fuerza que me queda para lanzar mi maletín a la arena. Me quito la ropa quedando en traje de baño, mis pies me matan pero corro como puedo hacia la orilla.

Siento las olas entre mis pies, suspiro de satisfacción. Doy unos pasos más y hay un hueco profundo, me hundo hasta el fondo y vuelvo a la superficie flotando.

Tal como lo pensaba, son playas con suelo inestable, debido a que poca gente ha estado en ellas, entonces hay huecos sin rellenar. Afortunadamente todos sabemos nadar.

Sam y Rach entran también al agua, está deliciosa, llamamos a papá para que entre con nosotros, él se acerca a la orilla con la cámara y nos toma varias fotos, luego la deja sobre la arena y se da un chapuzón.

Pronto va a anochecer.

Sam y papá han salido a buscar leña para hacer una fogata. Rach está armando la carpa, yo le tomo fotos al atardecer.

—Es hermoso, ¿no?-dice Rachel

—Así es, ven, te tomaré una foto-dice Quinn.

Pongo a Rach junto a una palmera y le tomo una foto del pecho para arriba, el sol ilumina medio rostro y se puede apreciar parte del paisaje. Le tomo otra, pero esta de cuerpo entero.

—Quedaron preciosas-dice Quinn mirando la cámara.

—Yo quiero una contigo.

Nos tomamos varias fotos, unas cuantas locas y unas besándonos será mejor que no deje que Sam toque la cámara.

—¿Qué tal si ahora me ayudas a meter las cosas en la carpa?-pregunta Rachel

—Vale

Entramos los maletines a la carpa, Rach y yo organizamos nuestras cosas.

—¿Te parece cómodo?-dice Rachel acostándose en el suelo

—Quinn se acuesta a su lado-No, creo que es mejor así-Quinn se pone sobre Rachel.

—Quinn, vendrán en cualquier momento.

—Es por eso que debemos aprovechar.

Nos besamos, acaricio sus piernas. Escucho ruidos de unos pasos y nos separamos inmediatamente, salimos de la carpa.

Papá y Sam han llegado.

Papá apila la leña en el piso, Sam besa a Rach y yo me siento junto a un árbol. Observo como papá enciende el fuego y recuerdo cuando Rach y yo subimos a las colinas en plena madrugada con una antorcha y encendimos una fogata. Sonrío.

Todos nos sentamos alrededor del fuego y comemos enlatados. Hablamos un rato, apagamos la fogata y entramos a la carpa.

Papá está acostado a mi derecha, Rach a mi izquierda y Sam al otro lado de Rach.

Rach me da la espalda, yo pongo mi mano en su trasero, ella ágilmente me la quita, entonces lo entiendo. Yo estaba a pocos centímetros de tocar la mano de mi hermano, metiéndonos así en problemas a ambas.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	49. Chapter 49

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

49

"Confrontación."

Al día siguiente.

Es temprano, todos duermen menos yo. Salgo cuidadosamente de la carpa y me estiro un poco. La luz lastima un poco mis ojos, me acostumbro y veo con claridad.

La luz del sol brilla como nunca y esto crea una especie de espejo en el agua.

Yo busco algo para comer en la nevera portátil, saco una lata de cerveza y un paquete de frituras,de esto a nada.

Me siento junto a una palmera mirando hacia la playa.

Me ahogo tanto en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta cuando Rach se sienta al lado mio hasta que me habla.

—Buenos días, Quinn

—Buenos días-Quinn responde fríamente

—¿Cómo dormiste?

—No muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Igual, un poco incómoda

—¿Ah sí? Pero parecías estar muy cómoda abrazando a mi hermano-dice Quinn en tono celoso-Ellos siguen durmiendo, ¿por qué no te quedaste ahí?

—Oh, vamos-dice Rachel en tono de burla.

—¿Qué?

—Rachel ríe- Acompáñame.

—¿A dónde?

—Donde no nos puedan ver-Rachel se pone de pie y agarra a Quinn del brazo

Tomo lo poco que quedaba de mi cerveza y me dejo guiar por Rach, quien busca con la mirada un lugar seguro, sonríe y camina rápidamente.

A pesar de estar enojada, una sonrisa aparece en mi boca. La misma sonrisa de Rach. Esa sonrisa que aparece involuntariamente cuando sabes que estás haciendo algo "malo" pero que contradictoriamente te hace sentir bien. La magia de prohibido.

Ella y yo le damos la vuelta a unas piedras enormes, piedras que nos pueden triplicar la estatura. Entonces nos miramos fijamente.

Ella se acerca hacia mí sonriendo y acaricia mi cabello y mi cara. Me agarra suavemente y me besa.

Rach me pega a la pared liza de la roca y continua besándose. Estoy intentando decirle "no" pero mi cuerpo le dice "sigue". Mis manos involuntariamente la agarran por la cintura y bajan hasta su trasero. Ella busca mi cuello y me besa ahí, mi punto débil.

Entonces sus hábiles dedos desatan la parte de arriba de mi traje de baño, dejando al descubierto mis senos. Ella sonríe atrevidamente y toca mis senos. Se lleva uno a la boca y lo succiona.

Yo retiro mis manos de su cuerpo, estoy luchando conmigo misma. Quiero hacerle el amor una vez más, pero el remordimiento no me deja.

—Para, por favor-suplica Quinn.

—¿Por qué?

—Esto está mal.

—Una vez lo hicimos al aire libre, en las colinas, ¿por qué no aquí?-Rachel sonríe.

—No me refiero a eso-dice Quinn, Rachel la entiende y retrocede un paso-Sigues con mi hermano.

—Así es...

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé-Rachel baja la mirada.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Esperabas que siguiera así contigo? ¿Siendo tu amante?-pregunta Quinn indignada

—Tú sabías bien en que te metías desde que nos besamos en el cuarto de mi hermano hasta ahora-dice Rachel.

—¿Sabes qué? Sí, tienes razón. Soy una estúpida por pensar que aún me amabas cuando todo lo que has querido este tiempo es sexo.

—Oye, para ahí, yo no quiero sólo "sexo"-dice Rachel indignada.

—Entonces, ¿cómo explicas esto?-dice Quinn refiriéndose a la situación

—Es algo que simplemente pasa. Yo no esperaba hacerlo contigo, pero pasó. ¿Crees que eres la única que se siente mal por eso? Te tengo noticias, no es así. Yo siento lo mismo que tú sientes-dice Rachel enojada

—¡Pareció no haberte importando, pareció que disfrutabas serle infiel!-Quinn replica alzando la voz

—¡No disfrutaba por ser infiel, disfrutaba porque era contigo!-exclama Rachel-Yo te amo, pero... vamos, no puedo dejarlo así tan fácil. Le debo muchas cosas, él estuvo junto a mí cuando mis papas se separaron.

—Si me amaras no estaríamos así, escondiendonos detrás de una puta roca y burlando a mi hermano y mi padre.

—Quinn...-Rachel toma a Quinn del brazo pero ella se suelta

—Avísame cuando sepas qué es lo que quieres-dice Quinn.

Me amarro la parte de arriba de mi bikini tan rápido como puedo y me voy enojada de ahí.

Camino sin parar, escucho a Rach llamándome por mi nombre, entonces volteo y la miro, ella me mira y se detiene. Vuelvo mi vista hacia adelante y veo a mi hermano sentado en la arena mirándonos, mientras papá desarma la carpa.

Me acerco a Sam y me siento a una distancia prudente, Rach llega a paso lento y lo besa,ver eso me mata. Él está enojado y sospecha algo, lo sé.

—Buenos días-dice el Sr. Fabray

—Buenos días-contestan ambas.

—¿Ya desayunaron? Saldremos en unos minutos.

—Yo ya comí-contesta Quinn.

—Yo puedo hacerlo en el camino-contesta Rachel.

Sam permanece en silencio mirándome. Papá termina con la carpa y cada uno agarra su maletín.

Empezamos a caminar por donde vinimos. Papá va adelante, yo unos pasos atrás y Rach y Sam de últimos.

Están discutiendo, no creo que papá pueda escucharlos pero yo sí.

El ambiente está incómodo, evito voltear hacia atrás. No quiero encontrarme con la mirada de odio de mi hermano y la tentadora mirada de Rach.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	50. Chapter 50

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

A dos capítulos del final

50

"El juego."

Llegamos al hotel, cansados y sudando.

El primero que hacemos todos es darnos un baño y cambiarnos de ropa. Después vamos a un restaurante que queda a unas cuadras del hotel.

El restaurante es completamente estilo hawaiiano y tiene una hermosa vista hacia el mar. La mesera nos pone collares de flores y nos trae de entrada cócteles de bienvenida junto al menú.

Observo el menú, todo tiene nombre extraño. No entendemos nada, pero nos encargamos de pedir platos diferentes para probar cosas nuevas.

En 10 minutos llega nuestro pedido, mi plato luce algo raro pero está delicioso. Sabe como a cerdo en salsa agridulce pero no tengo ni idea de que sea, ni quiero saberlo.

Al terminar pedimos cervezas.

Papá y Sam hablan sobre cosas triviales como "¿qué tal te ha parecido Hawaii?", "¿qué tal estuvo tu plato?", "¿te han gustado las playas". Yo comento una que otra vez pero Rach está callada, me concentro mirándola.

—¿Has disfrutado, Quinn?-pregunta Sam

—¿Qué cosa?

—Las vacaciones, ¿las has disfrutado?-dice Sam en tono sarcástico.

«Sabemos que no te refieres a eso.»

—Sí, demasiado-replica Quinn en el mismo tono de Sam

«Sabemos que no me refiero a eso.»

—Es una lástima que tengas que regresar a España-dice Sam.

—el Sr. Fabray interrumpe-¡Samuel! Eso aún no está decidido.

—¿Y cuándo lo decidirás? Digo, se hace tarde-dice Sam

—Eso no me concierne a mí, quien debe tomar la decisión es Quinn

—¿Y cuándo piensas hacerlo, Quinn?-Sam pregunta

—Bueno, yo...

—el Sr. Fabray interrumpe a Quinn-Antes de que tomes la decisión debemos hablar.

—Bueno-dice Quinn

Observo a Rach disimuladamente, apuesto que se siente tan incómoda como yo ahora mismo, o peor.

Entonces encuentro con la mirada una cancha de tenis.

—Una cancha-Quinn señala.

—¿Quieres jugar un poco?-Sam reta a Quinn.

—Vamos.

Aquí estamos, en una cancha sintética de tenis. Yo me estiro un poco, Sam hace movimientos de muñeca. Ambos nos miramos fijamente.

Sabemos que esto no es un simple juego amistoso, esto es algo más de honor y orgullo.

Papá y Rach están sentandos en las vacías gradas.

—Entonces, hermanita ¿un set de 6 juegos?-dice Sam

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres que sean 2 sets?-Quinn lo reta.

—No, hagamos de esto algo corto y conciso. Las damas primero-dice Sam en tono sarcástico

[En el tenis, el jugador gana un set ganando 6 juegos y gana un juego haciendo 4 puntos. Normalmente se juegan 2 sets, máximo 3.]

Inhalo y exhalo. Aquí vamos.

Saco la pelota con un golpe fuerte, Sam la devuelve perfectamente, yo hago un remate [golpe fuerte y seguro] y gano un punto.

Debo sacar de nuevo,Sam se va al fondo de la cancha, entonces se me ocurre una gran idea, hacer una dejada [Golpe en el que se le resta potencia a la pelota con la intención de que caiga lo más cerca posible de la red, del lado contrario] para cuando el intenta responder, la pelota hace su segundo rebote y anoto otro punto.

Saco una vez más, Sam me responde con un globo [golpe sencillo que consiste en pasar la pelota por encima del jugador] y me anota un punto.

2 a 1. Saco de nuevo. Sam me lo devuelve y yo le pego a la pelota de costado, haciendo que tome una dirección lateral hacia los costados de la pista.

Gano mi cuarto punto con golpe de aire. El primer juego es mio y fue fácil. Sonrío.

Ahora le toca sacar a Sam, él saca mal y me regala un punto. Parece estar enojado. Su siguiente saque es fuerte, me hace correr hacia uno de los extremos de la cancha pero logro devolverselo. Anoto otro punto.

Querido hermano, siempre fuiste mejor que yo en casi todo, en las calificaciones, en las relaciones con los amigos,con papá, incluso en el golf, pero esta vez estamos en el tenis. Mi fuerte.

Gano el segundo juego.

El tercer juego es reñido, los golpes de Sam son fuertes y con constantes cambios drásticos, logra ganar por una diferencia de 2 puntos.

El cuarto juego también es reñido pero yo logro ganar.

Ahora es el quinto juego, estoy sudando pero no estoy cansada. Agradezco tanto haber decidido jugar con la parte de arriba de mi bikini y un short, aunque lo más probable es que sufra de insolación.

A medida que jugamos gente se va acumulando para vernos, incluso pasan a las gradas y se sientan. Alguien le ha preguntado a papá como va el juego y ha decidido manejar el marcador.

A Sam y a mí no nos molesta en nada la atención que nos dan, al contrario, nos motiva aun más. Ambos queremos ganar, no hay mejor premio que la satisfacción personal y estamos llevando nuestra rivalidad por Rachel hacia el juego, lo que lo hace aun más íntimo.

Para el momento en el que yo gano 5 juegos y Sam 4, las gradas están llenas.

Este juego es el decisivo. Si yo gano, acumulo 6 juegos ganando el set completo, si Sam gana tenemos que seguir jugando hasta que haya una diferencia de 2 juegos entre nosotros.

A Sam le toca sacar, al parecer esta agotado, la pelota no pasa de la red, me regala un punto.

Todos nos miran detalladamente, cada movimiento, cada golpe.

Hago 3 puntos, Sam lleva 1. Sólo un punto, sólo un punto más.

Sam saca, su golpe es débil y sencillo. Prácticamente lo lanza en dirección a mi raqueta.

Segundos antes de golpear la pelota reflexiono

¿Realmente quiero ganar?

¿Y qué es lo que gano?

¿Hacer que nuestra estadía aquí sea aun más incómoda de lo que ya es?

Dejo caer mi raqueta al suelo, la pelota rebota junto a mí.

Lo que para muchos hubiera sido el golpe victorioso, el golpe ganador, se ha convertido en mi renuncia.

Todos quedan sorprendidos y en silencio, esperando a que hable.

—Ha sido un gran juego, hermano, pero quiero renunciar-dice Quinn sonriendo

Sam y yo nos acercamos para darnos la mano, la multitud le aplaude. Yo me retiro para comprar agua. Papá acelera su paso y me alcanza.

—Estabas a punto de ganar, ¿por qué renunciaste?-pregunta el Sr. Fabray.

—A veces, renunciar es otra forma de ganar-Quinn sonríe.

—No lo entiendo.

—Jamás lo entenderías...por cierto papá, quiero quedarme en España.

—¿Qué?-el Sr. Fabray detiene a Quinn

—Quin sonríe-Sí, como lo oíste. Si gustas podemos hablar mejor en esa cafetería, muero de sed.

—Vale

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	51. Chapter 51

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

51

"Decisión final."

Papá y yo estamos sentados en una mesa, la cafetería está casi vacía y además de nosotros sólo hay dos mesas ocupadas.

El agua que iba a tomar se convierte en un granizado de jugo de naranja, papá opta por un capuchino.

—Entonces...-dice el Sr. Fabray dándole un sorbo a su taza

—Mi relación con Sam últimamente no es de las mejores y sé que él es muy competitivo, así que si golpeaba esa pelota, lo único que iba a ganar es hacernos pasar un mal rato, hubiese sido más incómodo de lo que ya es. Opté por renunciar.

—No renunciaste, lo dejaste ganar.

—Dilo como quieras-Quinn sonríe.

—Eso no es muy integro de tu parte como tenista-el Sr. Fabray mira a Quinn detalladamente.

—Pero sí como persona.

—¿Y por qué has decidido volver a España?

—Para empezar, yo no debería estar aquí, con ustedes.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Quinn baja la mirada-Porque estoy causándole daño a todos.

—¿Todos quiénes?

—Samuel,Rachel, a mí misma.

—Entiendo, pero huir no es la solución.

—Quedarse tampoco. Has progresado, creí que te harías el loco cuando mencionara ese nombre.

—¿Rachel?

—Sí, desde el día en que me fui a España lo has hecho. No entiendo como puedes, sabes que yo la amo y aun así permitiste que fuera novia de mi hermano-Quinn reclama dolida.

—Quinn, yo no podía hacer nada, esa fue una decisión de ellos dos, ellos decidieron estar juntos.

—Pero tú decidiste invitarnos a las dos a este viaje, tú decidiste hacer que yo compartiera cuarto con ella-quinn responde enojada

—Pasó algo con ella de nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Pasó de todo-Quinn sonríe, pronto la sonrisa se borra de su rostro-Pero ella sigue siendo la novia de Sam

—Ahora entiendo todo. Ir a España es tu forma de renunciar al "juego" y dejar que Sam gane, quedándose con Rachel.

—Rachel no es una medalla, yo sólo quiero que ella sea feliz, hago todo esto por ella. Además irme es lo mejor para todos, las cosas volverán a su normalidad.

—¿Has hablado con ella?

—Sí, está indecisa, confundida.

—¿Entonces por qué decides por ella?

—Quinn se desespera-Es mejor así, no quiero obligarla a elegir. Por favor, cómprame el boleto para viajar mañana mismo o tendré que hacerlo yo.

—Está bien, está bien-el Sr. Fabray se cruza de brazos

—¿Lo harás?

—Sí, ¿lo compramos mañana?

—No, hoy!

—Vale.

Amar es desear la felicidad de esa persona antes que la tuya.

No quiero que Rach esté triste por mí, no quiero obligarla a tomar una decisión, menos comprometerla. No quiero estar mal con Sam y con mi padre, no quiero hacer que nuestra familia se rompa más de lo que ya está.

Quiero lo mejor para todos. Sé que yo estaré bien, lo estaré a como dé lugar,lo estuve en España ahora no sera difícil

—Así que aquí están, los hemos buscado por todas partes-dice Sam entrando a la cafetería de la mano con Rachel.

—Estaba algo sedienta-Quinn finge una sonrisa

—¿Qué haremos ahora?-dice Rachel.

—Acompañaré a Quinn a hacer algunas cosas pero ustedes pueden quedarse aquí, disfrutando de la playa-dice el Sr. Fabray.

—Gran idea-dice Sam.

—¿Cosas?-pregunta Rachel.

—Sí, hay un par de cosas que debo comprar y lugares que quisiera conocer-Quinn miente.

—Pero podríamos ir contigo-dice Rachel.

—No, no se preocupen, son museos y cosas así-Quinn vuelve a mentir.

—Sí amor, mejor quedemonos los dos solos -Sam besa a Rachel.

—Vale-dice Rachel resignada.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya, hasta la noche-dice el Sr. Fabray

Papá y yo salimos de ahí.

Él para un taxi y vamos al aeropuerto, después de casi 1 hora compramos al fin el pasaje. Saldré mañana a las 6 de la tarde, perfecto. Sam y Rach harán un paseo en lancha desde las 12 de la mañana hasta esa hora, para cuando vuelvan, mi avión ya habrá despegado.

Definitivamente ya no hay vueltas atrás, no puedo arrepentirme.

Lo admito, estoy triste, pero eso es lo que debo hacer.

Papá para un taxi y nos montamos.

—Buenas, ¿podría llevarnos a la plaza de mercados?-dice el Sr. Fabray.

—¿Qué?-pregunta Quinn.

—Sí, no pensarás llegar al hotel con las manos vacías después de que has dicho que estábamos comprando-el Sr. Fabray guiña el ojo

Asiento. Tiene la razón.

El taxi nos lleva hacia la plaza principal de Honolulu.

Hay un montón de puestos con cosas exóticas y hermosas, papá y yo caminamos todo lo que podemos. Me detengo en una tienda grande y llamativa, entramos y veo un atrapasueños gigante con plumas azules, blancas y moradas.

Debe ser mio. Lo compro.

Continuamos caminando y me detengo al ver a una niña de tal vez 10 años de edad vendiendo manillas y collares. La niña es delgada y está un poco mal vestida, debe ser pobre.

Papá y yo nos miramos, él me lee la mente y saca su billetera. Compro varias manillas y collares para mis amigas. Al momento de pagar, papá le da un billete grande a la niña.

—Esperen aquí, cambiaré el billete-dice la niña y camina buscando de puesto en puesto quien le cambie el billete.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-pregunta Quinn.

—Creo que sí, vámonos

Papá saca otro billete igual y lo pone sobre el mostrador, yo sonrío. Entonces nos vamos.

Apuesto que su familia necesitaba más esos billetes que nosotros. Me sorprendí cuando papá dejó el segundo billete, mamá era la caritativa no él.

Continuamos caminando, compramos postales y camisas, una muñeca hawaiana con la cabeza movible para Kitty y finalmente volvemos al hotel.

Es hora de dormir.

Rach se desviste frente mio de nuevo, se pone su pijama como si nada hubiese pasado. Yo me voy al baño y ahí me pongo la mía.

Enciendo mi portátil y ella apaga la luz, me da la espalda y duerme.

Encuentro a Kitty conectada, tiempo sin hablar con ella. La saludo y charlamos por cámara web durante 40 minutos.

Omito contarle sobre lo que pasó con Rach, no quiero lastimarla. También omito sobre mi viaje, la sorprenderé. Sólo le cuento sobre mis vacaciones "familiares" y me le mando un par de fotos.

Allá es bien temprano, en unos minutos Kitty debe salir a hacer unas vueltas con su tía, así que nos despedimos. Le lanzo un beso,un te quiero, apago el portátil y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

Camino a través de la oscuridad hacia el baño y cepillo mis dientes. Cuando vuelvo encuentro a Rach sentada sobre la cama.

—Lamento haberte despertado-dice Quinn.

—He estado despierta, todo este tiempo-dice Rachel-¿Quién es esa chica con la que hablabas?

—No te importa-dice Quinn groseramente

—¿Te gusta?

—Eso no te importa. No tengo porqué darte explicaciones de mi vida, deberías estar celando a mi hermano, no a mí.

Rach se acuesta y cierra sus ojos.

Yo apago la luz de la lámpara y me acuesto a dormir.

Lo primero que veo al despertar es a Rach desnuda de espaldas. Se está secando con una toalla.

Observo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo; su trasero, su cintura, su espalda, su cabello mojado. Enloquezco.

Muero por abrazarla por detrás, besar su cuello y su espalda mientras toco sus senos. Muero por hacerlo una última vez, muero por besarla.

No, no puedo. Me contengo.

Cierro mis ojos y finjo dormir.

Minutos después, ella se sienta junto a mí y acaricia mi cara.

—Quinn, lamento tanto haberte hecho daño, no fue mi intención. Creo que ya te he perdido por completo, pero debes saber que yo...

Tocan la puerta.

Ella me arropa, me da un beso en el cachete y se va.

Dios, Dios, Dios. ¿Por qué no me besaste en los labios, Rach? ¿Por qué?

Un último beso, eso hubiera sido maravilloso. ¿Y por qué no continuaste la frase? Joder...

Permanezco intacta en la cama durante media hora más. Miro la hora, 12 en punto, ya debió haberse ido. Me levanto, me dirijo al baño y me doy una ducha para bajar a comer y después hacer mis maletas.

Son las 5:00.

Terminé mis maletas.

Alguien llama a la puerta, es papá. Le abro.

—¿Todo listo?-pregunta el Sr. Fabray.

—Sí.

—¿Guardaste el cargador de tu celular?

—Sí pa...

—Bueno, vamos-el Sr. Fabray carga las maletas de Quinn

Caminamos hasta el ascensor, se abren las puertas y nosotros entramos.

Siento, más que nunca, eterno el transcurso de nuestro piso a la recepción.

Papá pide un taxi y esperamos fuera del hotel.

—¿Te acompaño?-pregunta el Sr. Fabray.

—No, no te preocupes-Quinn sonríe.

El taxi llega.

Papá mete mis maletas, entonces nos miramos fijamente.

—el Sr. Fabray abraza a Quinn, ella se sorprende-Cuídate mucho.

—Hierba mala nunca muere

—Ten, si necesitas más sólo llámame-dice el Sr. Fabray dándole dinero a Quinn.

—Gracias. Diviértanse mucho ¿sí? Adiós-Quinn abraza al Sr. Fabray y le da un beso en el cachete

Me monto al taxi.

No sé por qué, pero sentí la necesidad de abrazar a papá. Quizá estoy algo sentimental.

—Al aeropuerto, por favor.

El señor arranca y las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos. Intento secarme, pero es inútil, salen más.

No me voy a arrepentir, no lo haré.

Saco mis audífonos y escucho música para distraerme pero no sirve de nada, no dejo de pensar en todos y en todo lo que pasó.

El camino se me hace aun más eterno.

Estoy en el avión. Ya he guardado mis maletas y he buscado mi asiento. Ahora simplemente estoy esperando a que el avión despegue.

Miro la hora,Rachel y Sam deben seguir en su paseo. Como quisiera haberme despedido de ella. Ahora no puedo dejar de pensarla.

Enciendo mi cámara y borro una por una las fotos de ambas, una vez termino dirijo mi vista a la ventana.

Una chica se sienta al lado mío. No le presto atención y continuo mirando hacia afuera.

—¿Estás bien?-pregunta la chica.

—Sí-dice Quinn sin despegar los ojos de la ventana

—Las despedidas son difíciles, pero necesarias,a veces son la salida del dolor...

—Sí lose-contesta Quinn

Mi vida no termina aqui,empezara una nueva etapa desde cero,un nuevo capitulo,quizás no este destinada al convento pero aun asi puedo estudiar en España en la misma universidad donde esta Kitty.

Gracias a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia,es demaciado buena para no compartirla con el fandom Faberry/Achele -A


	52. Chapter 52

Jugando a Amar es una adaptación Faberry de la idea original de mi amiga en twitter OneMoreHippie puedes leer la historia original en este link show/n_1rt6sbn

52

"Happy ending."

Llego a españa a las 10 AM,fue un viaje relativamente tranquilo salvo por la demora en Los Angeles por los pilotos,sonrío de oreja a oreja de nuevo en casa,que pensara Kitty cuando me vea de nuevo.

Luego de esperar mi maleta en las bandas transportadoras,salgo a la entrada del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi al convento ahí hay una chica con una pancarta grande con mi nombre "Quinn Fabray"

-¿Porque no te despediste de mi?-reclama la chica quitándose la capucha y las gafas de sol que traía.

-¡Dios Rachel! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Estas en España-dice Quinn exaltada

—Lo sé, no pude llegar a tu vuelo-Rachel sonríe.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste? ¿No deberías estar con Sam?

—Rachel interrumpe-En el paseo no pude dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo momento. Sentí una gran necesidad de estar contigo,Quinn.

Le confesé todo lo que pasó a Sam, tomé la primera lancha de vuelta y corrí al hotel, pero cuando entré a nuestro cuarto no estabas y noté que tus cosas tampoco estaban. Hablé con tu papá, le dije que te amaba y quería estar contigo. Él me contó todo. Le pedí prestado un poco de dinero, tome mi maleta aquí estoy.

-¿llegaste antes?-Quinn pregunta confundida

-Si, tu avión tubo un retraso en Los Angeles por la lluvia y algo de los pilotos que tuvieron que cambiar a uno y por eso el mios salio antes,ademas si no te encontraba aqui te buscaría en el convento,tengo todo cubierto

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

—Sí. Verás, Sam es todo un caballero, es el chico que cualquier chica quisiera tener como novio, pero no lo amo, sólo siento una enorme gratitud por él. Sin embargo estás tú, tú haces que mi mundo se ponga de cabeza, durante la cena y durante todo este gran viaje sólo he pensado en ti.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero volver contigo? Lo que me hiciste y con mi propio hermano es algo imperdonable.

—Sé que no merezco perdón, pero por favor, si me dejaras explicarte tal vez podría cambiar el punto de vista que tienes de mí.

—De tantos chicos, ¿por qué Sam? ¿Por qué?

—Cuando tú te fuiste, todo pareció irse a pique para mí. Un día cualquiera mi papá se fue de la casa dejándonos a nuestra suerte. Además, le diagnosticaron leucemia a Jake, no te imaginas cuanto cuestan sus tratamientos. Mi madre tuvo que conseguir un trabajo de noche, que a duras penas cubría el gasto de la comida. Ahí fue cuando Sam apareció. Fue como nuestro salvador, o al menos así lo ve mi madre.

—¿Quieres decir qué estabas con él por interés?

—Creo que la palabra adecuada es gratitud. Él nos ayudó sin pedir nada a cambio, sin embargo mi madre me insistía que estuviera con él, al pasar los meses y no saber de ti, cedí.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Cada vez que intentaba hablar contigo tú no me dejabas decir nada.

—No sé que decir Rach, lo siento. Pero tú no sabes todo lo que yo he sufrido por ti.

—Y yo por ti, pero por favor dejemos eso de lado-Rachel toma las manos de Quinn-Yo a ti te amo, eres la única persona que he llegado a amar. Por favor, vuelve conmigo.

—Mejor empecemos desde cero. No hay apuesta, no hay Sam, no hay Finn, no hay más juegos con el amor.

—Rachel sonríe-Me parece perfecto.

Una vez sus labios tocan los mios, no me queda duda alguna, tomé la decisión correcta. La abrazo, permanecemos así durante casi un minuto, si pudiera, congelaría este momento.

—Quinn sonríe-Esto es una locura.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y qué haremos?

—Oh, se me ocurren un par de cosillas-dice Rachel y vuelve a besar a Quinn.

—Sigo sin creerlo.

—Rachel sonríe-Te amo, Quinn, no sabes cuanto.

—Y yo a ti. No me vuelvas a dejar.

—No lo haré si tú no lo haces

—¿Juntas?

—Por siempre.

Rachel y Quinn se besan

Este es nuestro sexto día en España. Rachel y yo nos estamos quedando en un hotel. Durante el día salimos a sitios turísticos; parques, museos, galerías de arte, cinemas, centros comerciales

Incluso, Kitty y Rach se conocieron, al principio fue incómodo pero se han llevado bien.

Ahora estoy en la habitación del hotel esperando a mi novia, ella ha ido a comprar algo para desayunar.

—Ya estoy aquí amor, te extrañé tanto-dice Rachel.

—No demoraste ni 15 minutos.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero apartarme de ti, ni para bañarme -Rachel besa a Quinn.

—Mmm entonces me agrada la idea

—Lo sé-se besan.

—¿Y qué trajiste?

—Ensalada de frutas, pero antes de que digas algo, mírala.

Rach saca de la bolsa que sostenía un recipiente plástico con ensalada de fruta. Banano, fresa, manzana, cereza, piña, uva y mango. Luce realmente delicioso. También saca 3 latas, una de chocolate, otra de leche condensada y la ultima de crema de leche.

—Vaya, se ve rico. Debería dejarte escoger el desayuno más seguido-dice Quinn.

—Rachel sonríe-Y además es sano.

Tomo la lata de crema de leche y la abro, empiezo a revolverla con la ensalada. Una vez termino,Rach me pasa la lata de leche condensada y hago lo mismo. Vaceamos la lata de chocolate sobre otro plato y empezamos a comer.

Agarro con mi tenedor una fresa y la sumerjo en chocolate, se la doy a Rach.

—Mmm, delicioso

—Cuando vivamos juntas, tú cocinarás -dice Rachel.

—Quinn ríe-No tengo problemas con eso.

—Lo ves, eres buena con los dedos.

—Así es, pero tú lo eres con la lengua-Quinn hace un guiño, Rachel le pega en juego

—¡Pervertida!

—Auch. No soy pervertida, yo me refería a que tienes un gran sentido del gusto.

—Ajá

Abrazo a Rach y la acuesto sobre la cama, entonces nos besamos.

—A-amor, el desayuno...

—Quinn ríe-Tienes razón.

Nos acomodamos y continuamos comiendo.

—Sabes, hay muchas cosas que no te dije antes...

—¿Cómo qué?

—Odiaba las motos, pero cuando me monté en la tuya por primera vez, aunque tenía miedo, me encantó.

—Quinn ríe- Bueno, cuando terminamos, yo iba a la biblioteca sólo para verte estudiar.

—Rachel sonríe-Hablando de eso, pensé mil y un veces en perdonarte. De hecho, cuando me llamaste borracha, te iba a contestar, pero no volviste a llamar.

—Uhh... Una llamada más y quién sabe cómo hubiera resultado todo

—Sigo yo. Cuando te vi por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, me di cuenta de que nada había cambiado, mis sentimientos seguían iguales y eso me asustó. Pensé que habías vuelto con Finn y quería darte celos.

—Yo también lo intenté y Finn se dio cuenta. Él me dio ánimos para conquistarte de nuevo.

—Mmm, aun así sigue sin caerme bien

—Amor, olvidé decirtelo, hace un par de días me llegó una carta de mi papá-cuenta Quinn.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué dice?

—Quinn saca la carta de su cartera y se la pasa a Rachel léela.

Mi querida Quinnie:

Espero que tú y Rachel se encuentren bien, Samuel está mejor ahora y yo estoy bien.

Hay un par de cosas que no te he dicho, cosas que me he guardado, pero es ahora o nunca.

No hay momento en que no me arrepienta por haberte obligado a ir a España. Debí apoyarte en ese momento pero estaba cegado, cegado por la ignorancia.

Meses después, cuando Sam llevó a Rachel a la casa y la presentó como su novia me sorprendí mucho, ya que era la misma chica del aeropuerto.

Al principio pensé en prohibirle a Sam andar con ella por eso mismo, pero me di cuenta de que es una maravillosa chica; inteligente, hermosa y educada.

Un día, en una cena, tú surgiste como tema de conversación y a ella se le iluminaron los ojos al saber cómo estabas. Incluso varias veces cuando te llamaba, ella escuchaba silenciosamente y sonreía, entonces lo supe, que aún estaba enamorada de ti.

Mi intención con las vacaciones no fueron en ningún momento hacerte sufrir, sólo quería que tú tuvieras otra oportunidad con Rachel, quería equilibrar todo para hacerlo más justo pero creo que lo único que logré fue separarnos más.

Al menos ahora ya sabes que tienes mi apoyo al 100% en todo, espero que podamos tener una mejor comunicación y que entre los tres recojamos los pedazos y los unamos de nuevo.

Con amor.

-Russell Fabray

—Wow, eso quiere decir que nos acepta-dice Rachel sonriendo

—Sí, aunque lo supuse cuando apareciste en el aeropuerto. Ellos están en Japón, regresarán a casa en un par de días y creo que debemos estar allí para entonces.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tu mamá aún no sabe de nosotras, ella cree que estás en Hawaii con Sam. Además eres menor de edad todavía y tienes que empezar tu carrera universitaria.

—Tenemos-Rachel corrige.

—Tenemos-Quinn sonríe.

—Lo he pensado, le contaré todo a mi mamá.

—¿Estás segura? No sabemos como pueda reaccionar.

—Sí. Faltan unas semanas para mi cumpleaños, si reacciona mal sólo esperaré hasta entonces y me iré de la casa.

—Quinn toma las manos de Rachel-Entonces te apoyaré, podríamos estudiar y trabajar de medio tiempo, sé que si se lo pedimos, papá nos dará un empleo en alguna de sus empresas. Y ayudaremos a mi suegra y a mi cuñado

—Rachel sonríe-Sería hermoso vivir contigo. Cada vez tengo más ganas de ello.

—Lo sé, yo igual,nos queda una semana en España, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—No lo sé, ¿podríamos simplemente quedarnos aquí, desnudas?-dice Rachel en broma

—Quinn ríe-¿qué te parece si vamos al concierto de Maroon 5 en Italia?-Quinn saca dos boletos VIP de su cartera

—¿Es en serio?

—Por supuesto, además podremos ir a Florencia y poner nuestro candado como se debe-Quinn sonríe.

—Rachel grita-¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé.

Ambas reímos. Ella me abraza y me besa.

Nos acostamos en la cama y continuamos besándonos, ella me mira fijamente mientras acaricia mi cara. Entonces sonríe y sutilmente besa mi cuello.

—Rach, el desayuno-dice Quinn entre gemidos

—El desayuno puede esperar

FIN

Hola a todos,el final eran dos capítulos muy cortos asi que decidí hacerlo uno y cambiar el final un poco.

Gracias chicas toda esta historia fue un gran viaje para mi,maravilloso y único de nuevo agradecer a OneMoreHippie por dejarme adaptar esta historia desde las primeras palabras supe que esto tenia que hacerlo Faberry.

En los dias anteriores me llego el rumor de una probable segunda parte de "Jugando a Amar" asi que si sale sera una segunda Faberry

Gracias a mi pequeño Hobbit NowiiRS, Jessica,DesiVe, AleDeCriss, Kiss derm ,Godsavethequinn,raquesofi ,Heinzchetti por sus RW's y que nunca dejaron de seguir la historia

Hasta la proxima,cuidense

Twitter

*OneMoreHippie

*AmunVDW


End file.
